Full of Love
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: AU. Lily is a plump girl who wants to be treated like everyone else. She feels like the only one who sees through her is handsome, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Watch how this two go through thick and thin to find the true love between the two. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's. I got my idea for my story from one of my favorite soap operas "Mi Gorda Bella". Please don't flame, I know that Bruce Wayne isn't himself in my story and it's sort of an AU. About Lily she's chubby and plump, but she's not obese either and since she's like that she never had a proper boyfriend; Bruce sees the beauty in her in and out the minute he sees her (I know it sounds corny but that's my story LOL). Hope you like it and enjoy.**_

* * *

Lily knelt before her mother's tombstone, feeling the rain drops on her face, washing away her silent tears. She had idolized her mother for who she was and what she had accomplished in her life. Karen Adams was a mystery fiction writer and number one best seller in the New York Times. Other than a famous author, Karen was the world's number one mom… well, in Lily's opinion. Even with her busy schedule, she always had time for Lily. It must have been difficult on her part since Lily's father died when she was only a small child.

Lily had always inspired to be like her mother, but she felt that she was no where near her level, owing just a small bookstore downtown. Her mother had also been a beautiful goddess in her eyes and probably for the rest of the world. She had big blue eyes with silky, long blond hair and a body of a model. Lily on the other hand was a complete opposite of her; she had chocolate brown eyes with curly brown hair. Even though she was pretty, her weight never attracted others. She never made many friends, but there was someone who is like a sister to her and has been by the side through thick and thin.

Lily jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Cynthia smiling sympathetically at her, umbrella in hand.

"Come on, Lils," she said stroking her head. "Let's get you out the rain before you catch a cold."

Lily gave her small smile and got up from the tomb and kissed her fingertips placing it on the tomb.

"I'm sorry, Lils," Cynthia whispered on the ride back to their apartment.

"For what?" asked Lily, staring out the window.

"For mom." Cynthia had become attached to Karen and loved her like if it were her own mother; her mother became an alcoholic after her husband left her and Cynthia.

"It wasn't your fault or anyone's fault. Stuff like that just happen," she monotonically.

Cynthia sighed. She knew that Lily was just trying to act strong and not show her true emotions. Cynthia's eyes widen and screamed out.

Lily jumped up from her seat and grabbed her chest looking at Cynthia. "What?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I just got a superb idea," she said grinning from ear to ear.

Lily groaned. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Aw, come one, Lils. I want to do something that'll cheer you up."

_Great! Not another one of Cynthia's idea_, she thought. "I don't want to be cheered up," she grumbled.

"Please, Lils," whined Cynthia. "For me," she said turning her head when the light was red, giving her a puppy dog look. She knew that Lily would give in to her.

"Fine, fine. What are we going to do?"

Cynthia smirked with an all knowing look on her face. "You'll see."

"No, I'm not going if you're not going to tell me where we're going."

"Too bad. You already agreed to it," she sang.

Lily slumped back on her seat and growled.

"Don't growl, Lils. It's disturbing. And show some backbone and take a challenge for once."

She brushed the wet hair off her eyes and glared at Cynthia, who looked back at her with her sparkling grin. Lily rolled her eyes and stared out the window again.

* * *

"I don't feel like going, Cynthia. My mother just died and I don't think I'm up to it," she huffed lying back on the bed. "Besides I got nothing to wear."

Cynthia glared at Lily. "Listen, Lils," she said pulling her up. "You will, and I repeat, you will go to that party and have fun. Do I make myself clear?" Lily looked at her shocked. She had never used that tone with her. "I know mom's death is painful but crying and mourning isn't going to bring her back," she said stroking her head. "Look," she said going to her closet. Lily gasped when she saw the dress Cynthia was holding.

"When did you get this," she asked running her hand through the dress. It was black with shiny beads on the side and an opening the other side.

"About a month ago, I think. I wanted to take you out sometime instead of sitting here all day doing nothing and eating bon-bons." Lily smacked her playfully on the arm.

"It's a beautiful dress," she said looking herself in the mirror with it. She frowned and looked at Cynthia through the mirror. "Do you think I'll look good in it?"

Cynthia giggled and placed her head on her shoulder. "I think you'll look fantastic in it and maybe we can get some sexy boy at the party," she said winking at her.

Lily smiled. "No I don't want a boy." Cynthia gave her a questioning look. Lily grinned. "I want a man."

* * *

"Cynthia, you didn't tell me it was going to a fancy party. I thought we were going out clubbing," Lily whispered in her ear. The place was beautiful with an organic look and a large pool in the middle of the room.

"Well, Dave gave me these two tickets to get in. Come on, it might not be so bad."

"Champagne?" asked one of the waiters.

"Ooh, yes," Cynthia said grabbing two glasses and handing one to Lily.

"Why didn't Dave come," asked Lily sitting down.

Cynthia shrugged. "He said that he had a huge test to study for tomorrow."

Lily glanced at the room and got nervous. "I don't know Cynthia. Maybe we should go. I'm starting to rethink this. These people are obviously good-looking and I'm… well, I'm just not."

Cynthia grabbed Lily's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Lilybell, you are very beautiful and you look stunning. Forget what everyone thinks about you. Just have fun. Besides it's not like you're obese just a little plump."

Lily rolled her eyes and started to look around. Her eyes stopped when she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes, looking very handsome in the suit that he was wearing. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy of Gotham city. She huffed when she saw the models around him. _Typical guy_, she thought.

When she saw him look her way, she immediately looked down trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered.

"Are you sure? You're turning red," she said grinning. "Did you see a cute guy?"

Before Lily could answer, a good-looking guy came and asked Cynthia to dance. Cynthia looked at Lily as if asking for her approval. Lily nodded, waving her hand.

Lily sat silently as she watched Cynthia danced. She peaked back to see if Bruce was still there, but he had disappeared. She shrugged and went to the bar. She asked for a glass of whiskey and rested her head on her hand.

_Why would any guy want to dance with me? They all go after Cynthia. She's just like mom. Tall, beautiful, thin_, she thought.

When the bartender placed the glass in front of her, she grabbed it and gulped it all down. "Another one, please," she said without getting affected by the alcohol.

"I would slow down a bit on the liquor if I were you. Wouldn't want getting you drunk now, would we?"

Lily scowled. "Why don't you tell that to somebody who c…"

Her voice got caught in her throat when she saw who it was. Bruce sat next to her smiling. He extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I'm Lilybell Adams," she said taking his hand. His hand felt so right with hers, almost feeling small sparks.

She stared at him, not being able to look away from his eyes. She got back from reality when the bartender put another glass of whiskey. She hesitantly broke their physical contact and turned back to face the bar, trying not to look at him.

"Adams?" he asked after a moment of silence and another empty glass of whiskey later. "Aren't you Karen Adams' daughter, the famous author?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Another glass for the beautiful lady, please," he said calling the bartender and handing him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks, but I thought you said I shouldn't get drunk?"

"Well, one more drink couldn't hurt."

She smiled, not believing she was talking to Bruce Wayne. She was about to say something to start a conversation, but a blonde lady intervened, standing between the two of them, practically shoving her chest to Bruce's face.

"Bruce, you said you were going to ask me to dance," she whined.

Lily rolled her eyes, turning back to her glass of whiskey.

"Uh, actually, I was about to ask Lilybell here to dance." Both Lily's and the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "Well do you, Beautiful?" he asked pushing the model to the side and extending his hand.

As in a trance, Lily accepted, ignoring the glares from the blonde and probably the rest of the other girls in the room. She could feel every eye in the room looking at them, but all she cared was looking into Bruce's eyes. He smiled at her and for the first time she felt like a princess from a fairytale.

Lily was saddened when the dance ended. She looked down on the floor, blushing. She heard Bruce chuckle he lifted her chin and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for the dance, Beautiful," he said kissing her hand.

Lily watched him walk away not believing what had just happened. Someone slapped her gently on the back making Lily turn around finding Cynthia grinning at her.

"Good thing it's you because I would have slapped you back," she said pushing her hair back.

Cynthia grinned more, pulling Lily to side away from everyone. "You were dancing with Bruce Wayne," she squealed. "Bruce Wayne!"

Lily smiled, biting her thumb and nodded her head.

"See, I told you it was a good idea coming here."

"I guess."

"You guess?!" she exclaimed, receiving a few looks from the people around.

"Shh! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

Cynthia was about to say something, but Cynthia's smiled turned into a snobby glared.

Lily turned and saw the same blonde from before with some of her friends.

"What do think you were doing dancing with Bruce Wayne?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well he was going to ask me to dance."

"She probably put something in his drink to make him ask her to dance," said Lorena making them laugh. Lily new her very well because she was Dave's sister, one of Lily's best friends.

"Oh please! Why don't you take your jealous plastic asses and fuck off," Cynthia clashed back.

"And who the hell do you think you're talking to. I am Diana Leigh, Gotham's top model. Do you honestly think Bruce will prefer this fat ass over me," she said pointing at herself.

Lily felt her heart being stabbed. She just pushed past them and started to walk away. She felt hand on her arm making her turn around.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she said sighing.

"Fine I'll leave you alone." She smirked and pushed Lily back. Lily gasped and fell back on the pool, feeling the cold water. She felt being pulled down deeper inside the pool. Lily felt like her lungs were going to explode. She felt another splash in the water and saw the handsome face of Bruce Wayne before passing out.

* * *

Bruce had been talking to some of his colleagues when he heard a splash in the water.

"Excuse me," he said walking to the pool side. "What happened?" he asked Cynthia.

"That skank pushed Lily into the pool," she said pointing at Diana.

Bruce glared at Diana who was giggling with her friends. "Everyone, leave now!" he yelled. Everyone stared at Bruce like if he had gone crazy. "Come on! I own this place, now leave!" he growled at them. Knowing not to defy him, they immediately headed for the exit. "Alfred, please, make sure everyone leaves."

"Yes, Master Wayne."

"But Bruce, I wanted us to have romantic evening," said Diana.

Bruce started to take of his suit and shoes with his socks off ready to jump the pool and save Lily, who has been there for a while.

"Leave Diana and take your friends while you're at it," he said glaring at her. "I'll make sure Lily gets home safe," he said to Cynthia.

"Fine, but if something happens to her, I will hurt you and I don't care if you are Bruce Wayne," she said poking his chest. "Now go help her."

Bruce jumped in the pool and saw Lily unconscious in the water. He tried to pull her up, but the dress was to pulling her down. He took the dress off her, letting if resurface with Lily and laid her down the steps of the pool.

"Come on, Beautiful. Wake up," he said. He put his head on her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. He opened her mouth and started to perform CPR on Lily. After a few tries, Lily finally opened her eyes and spat the water out. Bruce rubbed her back trying to make her breathe evenly. "Are you OK, Beautiful?"

Lily coughed a little and nodded her head. She turned her head and saw Bruce's worried face looking at her. He smiled and handed over his suit to her. Lily looked down and found that she was only in her bra and panties. She gasped and took Bruce's suit to try and cover her.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. I'll grab you a towel. Don't move," he said getting up. Lily watched as Bruce walked away seeing his back muscles move as he walked and water dripping down his back, with some harsh bruises. He was only wearing his pants that were pressed against his skin. Lily blushed looking away.

_He saw me half naked. He probably thinks I'm uglier than before. I wonder what happened to him, _she thought referring to the bruises.

Bruce came back with a dry towel and extra clothes. "Here take this," he said handing over a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thank you. Uh, is there a place where I can change?"

"Oh, yeah, there's a bathroom over there," he said pointing at the end of the ballroom.

"Thanks," whispered Lily putting the towel over her body. Luckily, it was big enough to cover her body. Lily closed the door behind her and put on the shirt and pair of shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"This is as good as it's going to get," she said.

There was a knock on the door. "Beautiful, are you alright?" asked Bruce through the door.

"Yeah," she said opening the door. Bruce was now wearing similar shorts as Lily.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh, Alfred, my butler, is washing your dress," he said going to the bar.

Lily merely nodded and took her seat next to him. "I'm sorry I ruined your party," she whispered.

"You didn't ruin it, Diana did. Anyways, the party was a bore," he said handing her a glass of whiskey.

She drank it all in one shot making Bruce raise an eyebrow. "Where did you learn to drink that way?"

"Cynthia, Dave, and I have lots of drinking contest," she said grabbing a bottle of vodka. "I always win," she giggled.

Bruce smiled. Soon, both of them were laughing and talking in slurs.

"So, how did you get those bruises on your back anyways?"

"What bruises? Oh! Yeah, well I… wait what? Were you checking me out?"

Lily giggled. "Maybe, I mean I couldn't help it. You're so hot," she said drowsily.

Bruce smiled. He was drunk but not drunk enough to not know what was going on. He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful because she was. Even if she was exactly thin, something attracted him to her. Her hair was wild, some of the mascara and eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, and breathe reeked of alcohol.

"What are you looking at me that way?" she said getting closer to him.

"Because, I've never seen anything so beautiful before," he said before kissing her.

Lily's eyes widen when she felt his lips on hers. It felt so right even if his breath smelled like liquor. She moaned in his mouth pulling him closer.

"Bruce," she moaned through their lips. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I don't wanna stop."

"Me neither," she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Come on," he said standing up and pulling Lily to him. "I have a _special _room."

"A special room?" she giggled. "What's so special about it?"

"It's special because that's where I'm going to make love to you."

"Are you sure you want me? I'm really fat," she sobbed, in her drunken stage.

Bruce pulled her inside and laid her down the bed. "You're not fat, Beautiful. You're beautiful, Beautiful. You're just a little chubby," he said pulling her shirt off. "And I love you that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She groaned when the sunlight hit her and hid under the sheets trying to avoid it.

"Shut that window!" she groaned.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but its past noon and you should be getting up."

Lily looked from under the sheets and saw Bruce's butler, Alfred. "Please, Miss Adams, the bathroom is right there if you'd like a shower and some clothes for you to change. Here," he said giving her a pill. "For the headache."

"Thanks," she said. He was about to leave, but Lily stopped him before he could leave. "Um, excuse me, but where am I?"

"You're in Wayne Manor, Miss Adams," he said, leaving her alone.

"OK?" she said. _Why the fuck am I here_, she thought.

She gulped the pill down and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out she found the clothes that Alfred was telling her about. There were five different outfits laying for her. They were actually nice clothes, the type that made her look thinner. _They must have cost a bundle_, she thought.

She chose a black turtle neck sweater and a pink skirt. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure she looked decent. When she was satisfied how she looked she decided to walk around the manor. She past some paintings and other expensive objects as she walked through the halls. She saw double doors at the end of the hall and her curiosity got the best of her. She heard Bruce talking on the phone through the doors.

_Should I knock? No, he's probably busy. But, the hell with that I need an explanation why I'm here in the first place. I don't even remember what happened last night. The last thing I remembered, I was chugging down a whole bottle of vodka. Oh, god! Did I say or do something stupid_, she thought inherently. _I have to talk to him now._

Lily was about to knock on the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Alfred smiling at her.

"Miss Adams, would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"This way Miss Adams," he said leading the way. She rolled her eyes followed Alfred. It was obvious that Alfred didn't want her to go in Bruce's office.

* * *

"How's food?"

"Amazing, Alfred. You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you, Miss Adams."

"Please, Alfred, don't call me 'Miss Adams', just call me Lily or Lils if you'd like."

"No, Miss Adams, it's inappropriate. I must be formal."

"Come on, Alfred. Who told you that? Master Wayne?" she said in a British accent.

Alfred smiled a bit, but it quickly disappeared. Lily saw Alfred return his formal pose and walked away. "Where are…?"

"Beautiful," said a voice behind her. She turned her head around and found Bruce standing by the doorway. They stared at each other for a while, until Bruce spoke up again. "Can you follow me, please?"

Bruce led her back to his office. "Are you sure I'm allowed to go in?" referring back to earlier.

"Yes, of course," he smiled sitting down on the couch. He tapped on the seat next to him, urging her to sit next him.

Lily walked over to him and sat down. She looked around and saw the immense size of his office. Her mother was rich, but she was never nearly as rich as him. She looked at Bruce who was smiling at her.

"Did you like the clothes?"

"Yes, they were beautiful, but you shouldn't have."

"Of course, I should have. You'd be naked right now. Anyways, you look great, Beautiful."

Lily blushed. "Why do you call me beautiful?"

"Because you are," he said cupping her face. "There's something about you when you smile your true beauty shows, inside and out. Not like the others that only have superficial beauty." Lily thought she died and went to heaven the way Bruce talked to her.

"Bruce, why am I here? What happened last night?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered?" he said getting up.

"I was drinking a bottle of vodka, but the rest is foggy."

"Well, you drank some more, then we were talking about some things, made out and you past out," he said quickly.

"Made out?!"

"Uh, yeah," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"And you just say it like that?!" Bruce just shrugged like if he was an innocent victim. "Why would I kiss you though," she said to herself.

"Hey, you're hurting my feelings," he said, playfully. Lily grinned and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "No reason to become violent. Besides, you were moaning for more and even said I was, oh, what's the word, 'hot'."

Lily's mouth gapped like a fish. "Me?!"

"Yes, you," he said tapping his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must acted like a total idiot," she said burring her hands in her face.

"No you weren't. You were just drunk."

"We didn't do anything regrettable, right?" she said with wide eyes.

"No." Lily sighed in relief. "We almost did though."

"What do you mean we almost did? Explain."

"Well, like I said we were making out then we got in the mood and we were about to, you know, do 'it', but you past out."

"Thank God."

"Again, you're hurting my feelings, Beautiful."

"Well, maybe you should go find someone else to help your ego," she huffed. "Maybe your _girlfriend _Diana will love to spread her legs for you," she said going towards the door. Before she reached the door knob, she was turned around by Bruce, pressing her against the door. "What are you doing, Bruce?"

His breath was on her lips, making Lily venerable. "I want to prove to you that Diana is not my girlfriend."

"Oh really? How?"

Bruce grinned and pouted his lips.

"Are you serious? You want me to kiss you?"

He nodded his head and waited for the kiss. Lily sighed and gave him a peck on the check.

"Aww, come on, Beautiful."

"No, I probably gave you enough kisses last night. I didn't know Bruce Wayne could be such a lovable character. Isn't he suppose to be a serious business man and gets laid by the prettiest girls in the city?"

"I am actually," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Then why are you like this with me?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. Well, let's get you home. You're friend, Cynthia, must be worried."

* * *

"So here we are. Home sweet home," Lily said, standing outside her apartment door, glad that she's no her own two feet. Bruce's driving isn't the safest; she thought the seatbelt wouldn't be able to sustain her. "Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem, Beautiful. Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe," she smiled meekly.

"Well, I hope so because I don't think I could go through life without seeing your pretty face," he said.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Only for the pretty ones. Good-bye, Beautiful. Until next time," he said kissing her nose and handing her the bag of her new clothes and her dress.

When Lily opened the door, she was almost attacked by Cynthia. "And where have you been?!"

Lily just rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom.

"Don't you be ignoring me girl. I want to know where have you been and I want to know now!"

"Well, hello to you to Cynthia. How was you're day today?"

"Don't sass me, Lilybell Adams. Tell me now why are you coming at this hour and dressed like that."

"Well, after Bruce saved me, we drank and drank and drank and drank…"

"OK, I get it, you guys got drunk, and then what happened?"

"We made out and I passed out, waking up in his house, had breakfast, had a little talk, then came back here."

Cynthia's mouth widen. "What?! Did you guys…?"

"No, of course not!"

Cynthia shook her head. "I leave you alone for less than twenty-four hours and you almost get screwed by Gotham's playboy, Bruce Wayne."

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave me alone then."

Cynthia huffed. "So how was the kiss," she said winking at her.

"I don't know," she heaved a sigh. "I was really trashed."

"Well, there's always next time," she said poking Lily.

Lily giggled. "There isn't going to be next time, Cynthia. We're just friends," she said going to the bathroom.

"Yeah, uh huh, friends with benefits," she yelled at her.

"Shut up," Lily grinned.

"Mark my words, Lils, Bruce Wayne doesn't do all those things that he did to you to just anyone. He probably doesn't do it at all. Think about that," she said leaving Lily's room, making her think about what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Cynthia, I really don't want to be here. You know I hate shopping," she said leaning on the rackets.

"Oh, Lils, please, here, try this on. You'll look really cute in it," she said holding up a coffee brown dress. "Maybe Bruce will invite you to the party on Saturday. So, now you have something to wear."

Lily rolled her eyes and snatched the dress from her hands. "Where's the dressing room?"

Cynthia smiled. "Right over there," she said pointing at the back of store.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

* * *

Bruce walked around the mall and stopped a jewelry store and saw a beautiful pearl necklace. _I'm sure Lily would look beautiful in this_. He smiled and went into the store.

"May I help you sir?" asked the jeweler.

"Yes, I would like to buy that pearl necklace on the window," he said pulling out his credit card.

"Of course, sir."

"Can you put a bow on the box?"

"Of course, sir," he said putting a string with bow around the jewelry box. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you," Bruce said, leaving the store.

* * *

"How does it look on you, Lils?"

"OK, but I don't know if brown is my color."

"Let me see."

Lily opened the door and found a shocked Cynthia. "Lils, you look stunning. You are absolutely wrong. Brown is definitely your color."

Lily smiled. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely, take it off, so we can buy."

"K," she said.

Lily and Cynthia were in the counter paying their dresses when they heard a scowl behind them.

"Look, Didi, it's the lard and her bodyguard."

"Listen, _my_ Bruce is going to be mine and there's nothing you can do about it, lard," said Diana getting in her face.

"Really, why don't you ask _your_ Bruce who he was with last night?" Lily said defending herself for the first time, pushing her back.

"Why you little…."

"Diana!" said a voice behind them. Lily, along with the other three, was shocked to see Bruce in the store.

"Uh, Bruce, baby, how are you?" said Diana going to him trying to kiss his cheek, but he pulled away. "What's wrong you usually like the kisses that I give you, especially the ones that I give you at night," she said seductively, smirking at Lily.

Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed her shopping bag, leaving the store with Cynthia behind her.

Bruce tried to call after her, but she was already gone.

"Let her leave, Bruce. Oh, is that present for me?!" she said taking the box out of his hands. She gasped when she opened it seeing the pearl necklace. "It's beautiful!"

Bruce growled and took the box from her hands. "It's not for you it's for, Lily. Please, Diana stay away from me and especially stay away from her," he snapped getting out of the store and going after Lily.

"Lils, wait," Cynthia said, holding her arm. "Don't listen to that slut. She's just trying to make your life miserable."

"Beautiful!" Lily turned to see Bruce running after her. "Beautiful, I'm sorry for what Diana said back there."

"It's alright; we should get going come on Cynthia."

"No, wait, I'd like to give you this." Lily gave him a questionable look and opened the box.

"Bruce, you shouldn't have," she exhaled.

"I thought of you when I saw it."

"It's lovely."

"I thought you should wear for the party I'm having on Saturday," he said giving her two tickets.

"Bruce, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes and be my date."

Lily looked at Cynthia, who was almost jumping in excitement. "Alright," she whispered.

"Good, be there or I'll have a search party for you," he teased.

Lily giggled. "We'll be there."

Bruce smiled. He couldn't help but think how sweet the girl was. "I'll see then, Beautiful," he said kissing her hand.

Lily watched him go like a sick puppy dog. Cynthia squealed in excitement, "See I told you he'll invite, _Beautiful_," she imitated in Bruce's deep voice. Lily laughed as Cynthia pulled her to a shoe store, chattering about new shoes.

* * *

"God Lori, that fat bitch is going to get what she deserves," she said pacing up and down their apartment floor.

"Don't worry, Didi, she will. Mario and I, have a plan to humiliate that lard," she laughed.

Diana smiled and sat next to Lorena. "Tell me."

"You'll see at the party. I heard Bruce Wayne invited the lard to the party. I promise you Didi, she will pay dearly."

"You better hope so," Diana said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold still, girl," said Cynthia as she pulled Lily's hair up.

"But you're pulling my hair dammit," she said holding the sides of her scalp, afraid that her hair might fall off.

"Beauty is Pain, Lils. Just stay still for a minute because I'm almost done."

Lily glowered and tried to stay still, feeling her eyes water.

"There I'm done!" she said proud of her work. "Go look yourself in the mirror."

Lily looked at herself and was stunned. "Wow, Cynthia, you did an amazing job. My hair actually looks tamed."

"Thank you, thank you very much," she said mimicking Elvis Presley. "And with that dress and the new necklace, you look stunning. Bruce Wayne is going to marvel at your feet."

"Come on, Cynthia, that'll never happen."

"No ni que nada," she said, bringing her Argentinean fire out. "He's already eating at the palm of your hands, Lils. Why else would he buy you that necklace, invite you to the party _and_ be his date?"

"Pity?"

"No, pity, no, he likes you, sweetie. And not Diana or those other skanky sluts will ever change that. And you can take that to the bank."

There was a knock on the door making them both jump.

Lily went to the door and found a man in a suit. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Lilybell Adams and Cynthia Elias?"

"Yes, we are," said Cynthia from behind her.

"Mr. Wayne send me to pick you two up for his party. Are you two ready?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks, let's go," said Lily, smiling.

* * *

Lily had to catch her breath when she saw the ballroom. It was decorated with huge chandeliers with exquisite paintings in the ceiling adorned with golden frames.

"Lils, look who's there." Lily turned her head and found Bruce smiling at her. "Go on, I see a cute guy with my name on him," she said running to the man and started flirting with him.

"Hi," said Lily taking the glass of champagne from Bruce's hand.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said kissing her nose. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you, for everything. For the necklace and the ride you sent me and Cynthia. I've never ridden in a limo before."

"Well, I wonder what were the other things you've ridden," he said looking her up and down. She did look sexy with her hair up, her dress fitting her just right, and top of that she was wearing the necklace that he bought her. He couldn't understand why she didn't have a boyfriend just because she wasn't ninety-sixty-ninety.

Lily felt heat return to her face at his comment and the way he was looking at her. "You are just too sweet, Beautiful. What do you do in your spare time?" he asked taking her to an empty table.

"Well, I have my own little bookshop downtown. Sometimes I volunteer at the Lost Lamb Orphanage. I honestly don't know why anyone would abandon their own children. If it were for me I would adopt every single child in there… Oh God, you must think I'm rambling, right?"

"No, continue. I never thought you did that, but I'm not surprise, Beautiful. You have a heart of gold."

"Stop, Bruce," she said, slapping his arm playfully. Bruce saw her cheeks redden once again. He noticed that she did that often whenever he made a comment about her. He loved that trait about her.

"Bruce," said someone behind them.

"Ah, Alex," he said standing up shaking his hand. "How are you?"

"Good, good, you know same old thing."

"Right, uh, Alex, this is my date Lilybell Adams," he said taking Lily's hand.

"Hello, I'm Alex, Bruce's friend," he said kissing her hand. "So, what did this sucker here do to get such a pretty lady," he said winking at her.

"Shut up, Alex," he said punching his friend on her shoulder. For some reason he felt a pang of jealousy when Alex started flirting with Lily, but felt a bit relieved when it didn't have affect on her.

"Hello, Alex," she smiled back at him.

Suddenly, there was a clink of a glass for a toast. "Excuse me, excuse me," said Diana, smirking at Lily.

"I want to make a toast," she said walking over to Lily. "To Bruce and his date," said Diana glaring at her.

"What are you doing Diana?" Bruce said eying her suspiciously.

"Nothing I just wanted to propose a toast," she said winking at Lorena. Lorena nodded secretly.

Lily gave a suspicious look at Diana, not knowing what was going on. Lily suddenly gasped when a splash of paint poured on top of her. She heard a screech of laughter surround her. She looked at Bruce who had a stunned look on his face. Lily felt embarrassed, angry, and sad at the same time.

"Beautiful," Bruce whispered. "I…"

"Don't call me Beautiful and don't ever talk to me ever again," she sobbed and ran out of the hall.

"Beautiful, wait!" he said running after her, but felt a hand on his arm. He found Cynthia glaring at him. "Please, Cynthia, I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"I told you, Bruce, I don't care who you are, but you don't mess with my Lils and get away with it. You better pray to God that she's alright," she growled running after her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reviewing SexySadie88 and I'm glad you like the story. For the rest thanks for reading. Please review, but please don't flame, thanks!**_

* * *

Lily sighed as read the front cover of Gotham Times. As usual, the big story was about Batman, but on the small corner there was a picture of Lily covered in paint. Just seeing that made her want to cry again, but her tears was long dry from all her crying. Suddenly the bell of her store rang. Lily composed her position and put a smile to greet her customer.

In came a man with a police uniform on. Lily's eyes widen, "Hello, officer, can I help you? Is there something wrong?" she asked nervously.

The police man chuckled and took off his sunglasses. "No, ma'am, I just came in to buy a book for my niece for her birthday," he said grinning.

Lily smiled in relief. "I thought something bad happened," she laughed. He had a dazzling smile and very handsome. "Well, how old is your niece," she asked going to the children's section.

"She's going to be six years old. She loves to read and wants a new book for her collection. She says she's going to show it for show and tell in school. 'If it's from Uncle Derek, it has to be special'," he said mimicking in a high pitch voice.

Lily giggled. "What's her name?" she asked looking for a special book.

"Stephanie," he said behind her. He had to confess that he was attracted to her even if she was a little big, but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Ah, here it is 'Corduroy'," she said smiling at him holding up a book with a bear on it. "It's one of my favorites and I loved reading it when I was her age. It's by Don Freeman and he's a fantastic author."

"It's perfect. I'm sure she'll love it," he said. He turned to her not realizing how close they were. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away going to the front of the store.

"Uh, that'll be nine dollars and ninety-nine cents," she said quickly. Derek gave her the money as she wrapped the book in a box. "The box is on me as a present for her and I put in a piece of candy, just make sure that it's not long in the sun."

Derek grabbed the box, touching her hand. Lily pulled away, but Derek grabbed her hand caressing it with is thumb. "What's your name?" he asked.

Lily shyly looked at him. "Lilybell Adams," she whispered.

He grinned. "Beautiful and pure as a flower," he said. "My name is Derek Parker." Lily politely smiled, but felt uneasy by his touch. "Maybe we can see each other some other time."

"Maybe," she smiled timidly.

Derek smiled and left the bookstore, letting Lily breath easily again.

* * *

Lily got home and noticed Cynthia was still working. She said that one of her customers was getting married today and wanted Cynthia to do her hair and make up plus the bridesmaid's too.

She started to cook dinner for the two of them, when she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately lowered the stove's temperature to go answer. When she opened it, there was a bouquet of white lilies in front of a man, covering his face.

"Who are these from?" she asked the delivery man. He only shoved a card in front of her face. She opened the card and read it._ I'm sorry, Beautiful, for last night. Please forgive me. Bruce. _She glared angrily at the card. "Please, sir, give these flowers back to the person who send these and tell him to leave me alone."

She was about to close the door, but the man motioned her to wait and then shot a box of chocolate in her face. "Listen here, tell Mr. Wayne that flowers and candy isn't a way to a girl's forgiveness. Goodnight."

"Wait, beautiful," he said putting his foot on the door, preventing her from closing it.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"To apologize," he said with a sorry face. "I swear I didn't know that was going to happen to you," he said handing her the flowers and the box of candy.

"Then why are you apologizing?" she asked snatching his gifts from his hands and going into the apartment.

Bruce closed the door behind him. "I just want us to be friends again, Beautiful," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lily shrugged his hand off and looked at him. "I told you not to call me that," she growled. "I know people like you, Bruce. You're just like Diana and her friend Lorena, making everyone worship at your feet just because you're good looking."

"No, that's where you're wrong, Beautiful. I'm nothing like her. I care about you because you're my friend. I swear to you I had no idea of what happened to you."

"You didn't?" said Lily sarcastically. "Maybe this with help you remember," she said grabbing the flowers he gave her and shoved them down him pants. Then, she grabbed the box of chocolates and threw it at his head.

Bruce didn't expect for her to throw the box and knocked him out completely. Lily watched him as he fell to the floor. She gasped when she saw the blood on his head.

"Oh God, Bruce," she said kneeling to see if he was alright. "Bruce please talk to me. Lord, I think I killed him," she panicked.

Bruce stared to get conscious again and found Lily crying, looking like she was about to have a panic attack. Bruce smirks and closed his eyes again. "Bruce, please, wake up," she said stroking his face.

Suddenly, she was turned on her back and Bruce was on top her, pinning her down. "Damn, Beautiful, you didn't have to be so violent," he groaned touching his head. "Did you want to kill me?" he teased, smirking at her.

Lily shook her head uncontrollably. "N-No, Bruce, never. Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I try to make you cheer you up by bringing flowers and chocolates and this how you repay me? By shoving the lilies, that were difficult to get, down my pants and busting me over the head with the box of chocolates."

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I really am," she said feeling her eyes water.

Bruce saw the tears forming in her eyes and suddenly felt bad. "Oh, don't cry, Beautiful. Here," he said opening the box, "have a chocolate."

"I only like chocolates with peanuts in them," she protested. Bruce grinned.

"I knew you were that type of girl. Well, you're in luck missy, because not only are there filled with peanuts, they're also filled with caramel. Do you like caramel?" Lily nodded. "Good now open up," he said tracing the chocolates on her plump lips. Lily slowly opened her mouth letting him feed her the chocolate.

Bruce got off her still grabbing his head in pain, pulling her up with him. "So, how are they?"

"Delicious," she said swallowing it. "Do you want some ice, Bruce?" she asked touching his head.

"No, I'm fine, I've received worse," he said taking another chocolate and feeding her some more. Soon, most of the chocolate was gone, being eaten by both Lily and Bruce, who had chocolate covered around their mouths.

Lily started giggling and so did Bruce. "We look ridiculous, don't we?"

"Maybe me, but you don't, Beautiful. You still look good enough to eat," he said cupping her face making her blush. Lily swallowed the piece of chocolate in her mouth as Bruce leaned in, tracing her lower lip with his finger. Their lips were about to meet, when Cynthia burst in the door.

"Lils, are you home? I've had the most tiring d... Oh, we have company," she said glaring at Bruce. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh..." he stammered, wiping the chocolate off his face.

"Bruce just came here to apologize. He said that he had nothing to do with it and I believe him," she said smiling at Bruce. Bruce smiled back at her.

"Um-uh, oh, before you go, Bruce, you have flowers up your pants," she said going into her room, slamming the door.

Lily gasped and started to take the flowers out of his pants. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce felt uneasy by the sudden intrusion. "Uh, Beautiful, if someone came in they would say you're going down on me," he chuckled.

Lily gasped and immediately took her hands away from his pants, turning a bright red.

Bruce chuckled. "You look like a tomato, Beautiful. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you then," he said kissing her nose and licking some of the chocolate off with his finger, leaving her looking like a strawberry covered with chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was closing up her store when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Lily yelped and turned around finding Derek smiling at her. "Derek you scared me," Lily said out of breath.

Derek only smiled. "Well, how are you Lily?"

Lily gave him a curious look. "Fine and you," she said walking down the side walk.

"Lily, wait, I'll give you a ride," he said running to the passenger side of his car.

"Don't you have something better to do," she teased him.

"Nothing more than just giving a pretty lady a ride. Besides do you actually think I'll let you walk alone at this hour," he said unlocking the and held the door open like a professional chauffeur.

"But nothing has happened to me and it's really not very far."

"Nothing has happened to you yet," he said, pointing inside the car with his head.

Lily couldn't help, but giggle. Once they were in the car, Lily told him where she lived and asked Derek about Stephanie's birthday party. "Oh, it was great. Small, nothing fancy, but everyone had lots of fun. You should have gone," he said looking at her.

Lily smiled. "You didn't invite me."

"I know, but you seemed out of breath last time I saw you," he grinned. "Besides, we just met and I think it'll be awkward, don't ya think?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said trying to make small talk.

"Well, as you know, I work at my very own bookstore and in my free time I visit the Lost Lambs Orphanage and help as much as I can there," she said.

"Wow, I knew you were sweet, but not an angel."

"I'm no angel, I just do it because I like it. So, enough about me, what about you?" she asked twirlingly her hair through her finger.

"Well, I'm a cop," he started making Lily's eyes roll, "and that's about it. Most of the time I'm working or I'm with my family."

"That sounds nice," she said when he mentioned his family. "So, did Stephanie like her present?"

"Yeah, she sends her thanks and said that you have a great choice in books."

"That's why I work at a bookstore," she sang.

"True, very true," he agreed. Before long, they were outside of Lily's apartment.

Derek got out of the car and opened the car door for her. Lily laughed and took the hand that he held for her. Lily stumbled a bit, but was caught by Derek. "Be careful," he chuckled, "we don't want anything happening to that pretty face, now do we?"

"Well, Lily, I hope we see each other again," he said kissing her hand. Lily watched him leave, but having that same uncomfortable feeling when he had first met her.

"So, since when have you been meeting that young man?" a voice asked from behind. Lily turns and sees Bruce.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"No, hello, Beautiful?" he asked smiling extending his arms out to her. Lily grinned and ran to Bruce's arms. She put her head on his chest hearing his soothing heart beat while he rested his chin on her head. She inhaled his cologne. _Gosh, he smells so good,_ she thought.

"So are you going to tell me who that guy is?"

Lily got back down from heaven and escaped from Bruce's embrace. "He's a friend I met the other day at my job. His name is Derek and a cop."

"Um, just friends?" he asked suspiciously. "He seemed really touchy around you, don't you think?"

"What the hell Bruce," fires Lily back, shoving him a bit. "I told you we're just friends and you are in no position who I want as a friend. Why would it matter if he _was _my boyfriend, huh?"

"He's not, right," he growled, gripping her arm.

"Ow, Bruce, you're hurting me," she hissed. Bruce let go. "No he's not, but it shouldn't worry you that if he was."

"I should worry because... well, because I don't know him and you're like my sister and I'll be worried if he hurt you," he stammered angrily.

Lily was sadden when he said that he only saw her a sister. "Well, don't Bruce, just stop acting like a jealous boyfriend if I'm just your sister," she said to him, walking past him.

"Beautiful, Beautiful," he called back to her, but she was already inside. "Damn it Bruce what the hell is wrong with you," he asked himself. _Why am I feeling this way over a girl I just met?_

* * *

"Seems to me that you're in love," Alex said as he shot one of the pool balls inside the hole of the pool table.

Bruce snorted. "Me in love? Come on, Alex. I'm Bruce Wayne, Gotham's playboy," he said smirking.

"Bruce, tell me when was the last time you got laid?" Bruce's smirk vanished and got quite. "Was it before you first met Lily? From what I remember Bruce Wayne got laid every night."

"I-I have, I think."

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce," he said shaking head. "Bruce you are in love. You invite her to your party and buy her all these fancy things, including a very expensive necklace, that she probably still wears everyday, am I right?"

Alex was right, every time Bruce saw Lily, wore _his _necklace. "What are you saying, Alex?"

"I'm saying that 'Beautiful' is head over heels over you. She's in love. I know these things. I see it all the time when girls look at me," he said putting a cocky grin. Bruce laughed and punched Alex in the shoulder. "I'm serious. Lily didn't even fall for my charms when we first met. All she did was laugh and she only blushed whenever you said some silly comment."

"No, no way she's like my sister," he said.

"Then why were you so pissed off when you told me about some guy bringing her home. What? Can't the girl have a boyfriend?"

"No," he growled. Alex raised an eye at him and smiled. "Fuck, no OK. We're just friends. And besides Lily and Damon, or Derek, or whatever his name is are just friends too."

"So tell me Bruce, if Lily wasn't like you're sister, would you want to be with her, love her, even if she isn't, you know on the skinny side?"

"Would you?" he asked Alex. "You were flirting a lot with her," he said glaring at him.

"Chill out, Bruce, you know I flirt with every girl."

"I don't know, Alex, I guess love just happens when it's least expected and comes from the heart. Lily and I are just sibling affections," Bruce explained.

"Well, lover boy, Lily has a whole different aspect because when I see her look at you there's a whole lot more than just sibling affection. Look, Bruce," he sighed, "if you feel Lily is just your sister then just let here live her own life and don't be running off all her boyfriends off like an over protective father, especially if Lily and this Derek guy are just friends."

Bruce knew he was right, but why did he get this feeling that he was lying to himself about Lily. Could he be feeling more than just a sibling affection?


	7. Chapter 7

Batman was fighting these thugs who were trying to rob a jewelry store. _Don't they have something better to do than rob a store, _he thought struggling against one man. _I must have under estimated these guys._

Finally, Batman was able to knock the man out and called Lt. Gordon. He told the police department that he already took care of the thugs. When Batman turned around, he found a man dressed in a black suit. He tried to see the man's face, but it was covered by the shadows. Batman stalked him, but was stopped when the man shot him. _What is this?_ he asked himself. He looked up and the man had disappeared. The bullet actually went through his suit, hitting his upper ab.

He heard the police siren and quickly made an escape before anyone saw him like this. Batman struggled to get back to his cave and almost past out in the car. He took off his mask and called for Alfred.

"Master Wayne, what happened?" he asked examining his wound.

"The leader of the group I was fighting apparently knew something about my suit and the damn bullet hit me," he groaned in pain.

"This is serious, Master Wayne, we have to get you to a hospital," he said trying to get Bruce's suit off. However, Bruce wasn't listening to him as he felt the torturing pain and quickly past out.

* * *

"Lils! Lils, where are you?" yelled Cynthia coming in the front door.

"In here, Cynthia. What's wrong? What happened?" said Lily coming from the kitchen, eating some of Bruce's leftover chocolates.

"It's Bruce," she said out of breathe.

"What happened to Bruce?" Lily demanded, dropping the chocolate and grabbing Cynthia, shaking her a bit.

"He got into an accident, I don't know some lady from the shop said that Bruce Wayne got hurt and is in critical condition."

"Oh, God, I have to go to the hospital," she said grabbing her purse. Lily was running down the stairs and didn't see where she was going and bumped into a body, falling on top of it. Lily gasped when he saw Derek on the ground. "Derek! I'm so sorry," she said getting off him and helping him up.

"It's no problem, Lily. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked seeing her worried face.

"To the hospital. My friend Bruce got hurt in accident," she said running past him down the stairs with Cynthia behind her. When Lily got outside she started calling a taxi. She saw one drive right pass her. "The nerve of some people. What does a girl have to do to get a cab, show some leg?" she muttered to herself.

"Well at least let me give a ride," he said taking her hand. Lily looked at Cynthia, who just shrugged.

"Alright," she said, running to his car.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss," asked Cynthia breathing heavily. "Do you know where Bruce Wayne is staying?"

"Uh, yes, upstairs on the third floor, room 302," she said looking over her files.

"Thank you, come on, Lils," she said, grabbing Lily and going into the nearest elevator along with Derek. Lily pressed the button many times wanting to get close to Bruce as soon as possible.

When the elevator doors opened, Lily rushed out of there and went to Bruce's room. "You can't go in there yet, Miss Adams," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Alfred sitting on one of the chairs. "The doctor is in there right now."

"Hello, Alfred. How is he? What happened?"

"Well, someone shot him and the doctor is now examining the wound."

"Did they take out the bullet though?"

"Yes, but he still hasn't regained consciousness. The doctor said that Bruce had a bump on his left temple."

"Oh, God," she said covering her mouth in shock. _It's my fault that I hit him with the box of chocolates_, she thought. She felt an arm on her shoulder finding Derek and Cynthia. Feeling a need to be held, she wraps her arms around Derek, hoping he could comfort her. Cynthia saw the sad expression on her best friend's face. She knew for a fact that Lily was falling in love with Bruce.

Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor came out. Lily rushed to him, "How is he, doctor?"

"He's fine, but we're going to need a blood donation."

"I'll give all the blood he needs doctor," Lily chirped out.

"Alright, I'll tell the nurse to get everything ready for you," he said walking away.

"Lils, do you really want to do this?" asked Cynthia. Lily only nodded.

"What the fuck are you doing here you lard?"

Lily groaned and found Diana and Lorena, holding hands with a man, who was probably Lorena's boyfriend.

"Look Diana now isn't the place or the time for all of this," said an irritated Lily.

"Listen you..."

"Miss Adams is right," Alfred said stepping between Diana and Lily. "We shouldn't get into arguments when Master Wayne is very ill in there."

Lily glared at the both girls, but was feeling uneasy by the way Lorena's boyfriend was looking at her. _A lustful look?_ He smirked at Lily and gave her a small wink only caught by her. She shivered slightly and turned away from his gaze.

"Miss, if you're ready you can go inside for your blood donation," said one of the nurses.

"OK," she said going inside the room.

"Blood donation?!" squealed Diana. "I hate shoots," she said shivering. Cynthia, Derek, and Alfred just rolled their eyes.

Mario saw the curvy beauty go into the room. _Damn, she might be chunky, but damn she's got ass,_ he thought to himself. _I wish I had that girl underneath me begging for more. I wonder what it's like to fuck a fat chick.  
_

Lily walked inside the dark room. She almost burst into tears when she saw Bruce's conscienceless body. She gently stroked his face wishing for him to open his eyes and look at her with those blue eyes that make her swoon.

"Miss, please if you may sit here so I can take the necessary blood for the patient."

Lily sat nervously on the chair as the nurse rubbed the wet cotton in her arm. She tired to remain strong for Bruce's sake. After the nurse left, Lily sat next to Bruce.

"Bruce, please, wake up," she said caressing his head. "Who did this to you and why would they want to something so horrific to such a beautiful creature," she asked. "I wonder what Bruce did to deserve this? Oh, Bruce, please I can't lose you not now, not when I'm falling... when I'm falling in love with you," she sobbed.

She leaned down a captured his lips. She loved the way he tasted. She started to pull back by Bruce's hand crushing his mouth with hers. He gently nibbed her lower lip asking for entrance. Lily gave into his demand and opened her mouth, letting him taste her.

"Um, chocolate," he whispered.

"What?" asked Lily pulling back.

"You taste like chocolate, Beautiful," he said.

Lily blushed a bit. "Oh, I was eating some of your chocolate before I came here. Bruce, thank God, you're alright."

"Well, I'm glad I woke to a sweet kiss. Am I Sleeping Beauty and you're Prince Charming?" he teased. Lily laughed.

"Maybe," she said shyly. Bruce cupped her face wanting to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "No, Bruce this is wrong. We're just friends. This can never happen again."

"Then why were you kissing me in the first place of we're just friends," he said looking into her eyes. Alex was right, her eyes have this shine in them that he didn't know how to explain.

"W-Well I-I was just desperate for you to wake up a-and kissing you was the only think I could think of," she said lamely. "I-I don't want to talk about it Bruce. H-How did this happened, Bruce?" Bruce hesitated. "You had me worried," she said sadly.

Bruce eyes soften when he saw Lily worried look. "No, Beautiful, don't get sad. You know I hate it when you get sad."

"Bruce, does this have anything to do with your bruises?"

Bruce gave Lily a curious look. "What do you know, Beautiful?"

"Nothing, should I?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, look Lily, yes this has to do with the bruises, but I can't tell you anymore," he said.

"Your using my name. You must be serious," she looking at him shocked.

"Beautiful, please, I just want to forget this and move on." Lily only nodded. She knew that Bruce had a secret and he didn't want to be revealed.

* * *

"Alfred, Lily is suspecting something," Bruce said.

"Well, Master Wayne I guess you give her a reason to be suspicious. Those bruises don't just come by playing business man," he said.

"But, you know, Alfred, I think even if I did tell Lily I was Batman, I could trust her with my secret. I can trust her with my life, Alfred."

"While you do that, we have to know what type of bullet shot you and who did it," said Alfred. "I asked the hospital to give me the bullet for testing before the police gets to it."

"Good idea, Alfred. I don't know what I'll do without you," he said smiling at his butler.

Alfred gave him a warm smile. "What do I tell the press?" he asked.

"Tell them that one of my guns fell and shot me by accidents or something," he said groaning.

There was a knock on the door and in came Lily with a bag in her hand. She had told Cynthia and Derek to go home because she wanted to stay a bit longer with Bruce. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now," he said walking out of the room.

"It's so dark in here," said Lily waking to the window and opening the curtains. The sunlight rushed in, making Bruce wince a bit. He cringed his eyes a bit, seeing Lily's pretty face. Bruce thought he was seeing angel. "I only came by to say bye since you're already out of danger."

"No, Beautiful, don't leave," he said taking her hand.

"But, Bruce I..."

"Please just stay a little longer," he begged. "The doctor said that I can leave soon, see," he said trying to get up. Lily's eyes widen and rushed to Bruce.

"No, you just got shot are you insane," she hissed trying to push Bruce down the bed.

"No, Beautiful, I can do it," he said wincing getting out of bed. "See," he said weakly. Lily knew Bruce was strong but never super strong.

Bruce's legs bulked and fell on top of Lily. "Oh, Bruce are you OK," she asked not caring about the pain of him on top of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said turning his head seeing the bag filled with toys.

"Bruce, you have to be careful. Your wound could open again," she chocked out.

"What are the toys for?" he asked.

"Uh, Bruce," said Lily.

Bruce realized that he was crushing her. Weakly, he pulled himself up with the help of Lily, sitting him on the bed. "Let me see if the wound's OK?" she said checking his ab.

Bruce looked at Lily as she brushed her soft hands across his chest and abdominals. Lily stopped her administrations when she felt him look at her. Bruce tilted his head as Lily pressed her lips against his. She felt him pulled her to him and deepened the kiss.

"Bruce, not here. Remember what we said earlier," she moaned, as he kissed her neck. Bruce stopped and let go of Lily.

"I'm sorry, you're right," he said. "So what are the toys for?" he asked again.

"Oh, they're for the kids at the orphanage," she said smiling.

"There you go again being the sweet thing that you are," he said tickling her.

"No, Bruce, I'm ticklish," she giggled.

"Well, that gives me more of a reason to make you laugh," he said tickling her more. Soon, Lily was turning red and next to Bruce on the bed. Bruce stopped when he was just inches away from her face. Lily felt like she could breathe again and looked at Bruce smiling, but it soon faded when she was the serious look on his face. He was about to kiss her again, when the door opened.

"What the hell is this?!" Diana cried out. Lily quickly got off the bed and fixed her hair and clothes. "Bruce I wanna know why you were about to kiss this fat lard," asked an angry Diana.

"Look Diana I'm not in the mood for your bitching."

"Oh, so you're not in the mood for my bitching, but you sure are in the mood of fucking this fat ass!"

"I will not allow you to insult Lily that way," he yelled at her, wincing a bit on his pain.

"Bruce," said Lily, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said giving her a small smile. "Diana please leave I need my rest," he said irritably. Diana huffed angrily and left the room slamming the door behind her. "Don't worry about her," he said shaking his head and resting back on the bed. "Can you do me a favor, Beautiful?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Go take those toys to the orphanage for me," he said smiling. Lily grinned back and gave a Bruce a peck on the cheek rushing out of the hospital.

Thanks for reviewing SexySadie88, seems like you're the only one who likes my story. Also thanks to AnimeOtakuBara and SexyKnickers for adding this story on their story alert list. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

_About two week later_

Lily was placing the new books that just came in on the shelf, when she felt a slap on her ass. She yelped to saw the same man that was with Lorena the other day.

"Hello, my curvy tubby," Mario said smirking at her. Lily didn't know what got over her, but she smashed her fist right in his face. Lily clushed her hand from the pain.

"You bitch!" he said, holding his bloody nose. "You're going pay for that."

Lily got fed up and grabbed one of the thicker books and started hitting him with it. "Get out! Get your fucking ass out of my shop!" she yelled with every hit.

"Fine! I'm leaving! But this doesn't end here," Mario said getting out of her store.

Lily felt her blood boil at his threat, but she wasn't going to let him get to her.

* * *

Lily looked at her watch and it read a quarter past three. "Where's Dave?" she murmured. Dave told Lily to meet her urgently at Gotham University. Suddenly she felt her eyes being over by anonymous hands.

"Guess who," said the mysterious person. Lily grinned knowing exactly who it was.

"Dave," she said giving him a bear hug. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Me too, Bell. You haven't changed you're still cute as a button," he said, kissing her check.

"You, too, Dave," she said cooing him. Dave and her have known each other for nursing school. The only thing she didn't like was that his mother with a cold witch while his sister, Lorena, makes her life a living hell. She didn't know how a cold hearted person cold give birth to a warm cuddle bear like Dave. Lily's mother, Karen, said that Christina hated her because she was in love with Shawn, Lily's father and said that she turned cold hearted when Shawn choose Karen over Christina.

"So, why did you want to see me?" asked Lily, putting her arm around Dave and started walking around the campus.

Dave stopped and played with her arms. "I got accepted to this university," he said grinning at her.

Lily screamed and hugged. "Oh, Dave, I'm so happy! See, all that extra studying paid off," she squealed. "Dave, I have to tell you something," she said seriously.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lorena's boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Mario?"

"Him," Lily pointed out. "Well, he tried to... you know," she said nervously. "Touch me inappropriately," she whispered.

"What?! That son of a bitch tried to rape you?!" he burst out.

"Shh! Dave! Keep your voice down," she hissed. "I told you because I know Lorena is your sister, and even if she can be a little brat, she needs to know the type of boyfriend that she has."

"I'll tell her. I never liked that guy," he fumed. He looked at Lily and grinned. "There you go again my little bell, being the angel that you are."

"What is it with people thinking I'm an angel," she said putting her on her hips.

Out of nowhere, shoots were heard across the campus. "What's happening?!" Dave shouted.

"Run, Dave!" she said pulling his hand trying to get out of the building. Students were crowding up the halls making it difficult for Dave and Lily to stay together. Lily tried to hold Dave's hand, but they were soon were broken apart. "Dave! Dave!"

Lily stood on the side and tried to look for Dave, but she lost him in the crowd. "Oh, God!" Lily went through one of the more empty corridors trying to get out of the building. She went down the hallway until there was a dead end. "Dammit!" she yelled kicking the wall.

"Oh, sweetie pie," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a man dressed in black and with a ski mask with an evil grin. "It looks like I'm getting some sweet meat tonight."

"You sick pig!" she spat at him, feeling disgusted by the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her and pointed a gun at her. "Before I kill you," he growled at her. Lily felt nauseous smelling his horrid breath. "I'm going to fuck you raw until you're screaming in pain."

"No, you slime, get off me!"

Lily felt the man being lifted off her. She fell back against the wall as she watched the man getting beat up by a man in cap. Lily couldn't see what was going on because the man's cap was blocking the view; all she heard was the grunts of the man being hurt by this mysterious person. Once the man was knocked out in the ground, the cape man turned around.

Lily's eyes widen when the man was Batman. "Of course, stupid, who else helps people and runs around in a cape," she said to smacking herself mentally.

"What?" he rasped.

Lily flashed him a smile. "Uh, nothing, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," she said. "I'd probably be..." Lily shivered at the thought of what that man could have done to her.

"Don't worry. He won't be hurting you again," he said walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled, running after him. He turned around and gave her a questioning look. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked looking at his bright blue eyes.

Lily could swear that she saw a tiny smile on his face that left as quickly as it came. "Just stay safe," he said, kissing her nose. Lily was left in shock and she almost trembled in surprise. No one kissed her nose. No one, but Bruce.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asked herself.

"Bell! Where are you?"

Lily ran to Dave's voice. "Dave I'm right here," she said running to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Lily held her tongue, thinking that it would be best not to say anything to Dave. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND YES SEXYSADIE88 YOU DID SCARE ME WHEN YOU SAID THAT LOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP IT UP!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Batman was thinking about what he did too Lily the other day. _How can I feel so stupid?_ he thought. _She probably is suspecting something._

"Beautiful," he said. "Like a pure, innocent flower. Why can't I get you out of my head?"

He heard a trash can fall, thumping on the ground. He quickly went to that direction and started to look around. He heard sobbing coming from a corner of an abandon building. He crouched down and a small little girl crying. Bruce felt his heart break seeing the little girl cry.

She lifted her head up and looked at him, through her red hair that was covering her face. He expected her to run away scared, but she kept on looking at him with no expression her face except sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mama is sick. Please, sir, you have to help her before she dies and leaves me alone," she said crawling up to him and grabbing his gloved hand for help.

"What's you're name?"

"Allison Skye, but everyone calls me Allie," she whispered.

"Take me to your mother, Allie."

Allie took her to her rundown apartment. "She's in there," she said pointing inside the room. Batman went inside and saw a woman with the same traits as Allie, looking very ill. Bruce immediately called Gordon and told him about the lady's condition and asked him to come to that address.

"OK, Allie," said Batman. "Lt. Gordon will come here and help your mother to the nearest hospital," he said trying to soothe the crying girl.

"Are you an angel, sir?"

That takes Batman by surprise and just smiles at the little girl. "No, I'm Batman."

Allie grinned for the first time. "Same thing. You're the reason I can go to sleep at night. My mom said that you're my guardian angel and you'll protect me from all the monsters."

"I will always protect you." Just then, Gordon came in. "Gordon, please take Mrs. Skye to the hospital I'll meet you there and take Allie with you." Gordon nodded and started to take Allie's hand, but she pulled away.

"No, Batman, I wanna stay with you," she said pulling his cape.

"Gordon is a good man, he won't hurt you." Allie gave him a scared look, but went with Gordon and her mother. "I gotta call Lily," he said pulling out his phone. "Allie needs a place to stay."

* * *

Lily was awoken by a phone call on her cell phone. She groaned and grabbed it. _Strange, unknown number_, she thought.

"Hello," she said rasped.

"Lilybell Adams," said the voice on the other line. "I need your help."

"Who is this?" asked a wide awake Lily.

"Meet me behind Gotham General Hospital," the voice said hanging up.

"What the... Oh, God, what should I do. It sounded like... Batman?" Lily rushed out of bed and started to put her clothes on, rushing to the hospital.

* * *

Lily paid the cab when they reached the hospital. She went to the woods behind the hospital trying not to be seen. "Hello?" she said looking around for any signs of life. Suddenly, her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. She started trashing around against the person holding her.

"Shh! It's me," said the person. Lily immediately stopped struggling and was let go. She turned and found Batman.

"You scared the crap out of me," she hissed. Batman just stared at her like if nothing happened. Lily was getting little nervous by his stare, but it wasn't scary, just familiar. "Why did you call me?"

"Allie," he simply said.

"Who's Allie?" she asked curiously.

"Her mother is very ill and she needs a place to stay. Do you think you can take her to the orphanage?"

"Sir, I would love to take her there, I really would, but the people from the city want to tear the orphanage to put some business there," she explained.

"What?"

Lily nodded. "We didn't have enough money to pay the rent," she said sadly.

"What will they do with all those children?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. Batman looked at her; she looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry," he rasped. "I'll make sure it stays standing."

Lily's eyes widen. "Really?! Thank you!" she said hugging him. Both of them were shocked at her actions. Lily blushed and was about to back away, but he held her in his arms. Batman smiled a little when he saw her blush._ I guess I can make a blush even as Batman,_ he thought.

"So will you accept Allie into the orphanage?" he asked, letting her go.

Lily, red and all, only nodded, not trusting her voice. Batman nodded and walked away. "Wait!" Batman stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"H-How did you get my phone number?" she asked.

"I have my ways," he simply said, kissing her nose and walked away, disappearing into the night.

Lily shook her head. "What a strange person?"

* * *

Lily went inside the hospital, trying to find Allie. She saw Derek with Gordon. "Derek," she said smiling at him.

"Lily, how are you?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Great, I'm fine. Uh, Lt. Gordon, Batman told me to take little Allie to the Lost Lambs Orphanage. They will take care of her there while her mother gets better," she said looking at the small red head girl. She really was a pretty site.

Lily walked over to Allie and sat next to her. "Hi, Allie. I'm Lilybell, but you can call me Lily, Lils, or Bell, or whatever you want," she said smiling at her. Allie gave her a small smile, hiding her face with her hair.

"Hi, are you Batman's friend?"

Lily grinned. "Y-Yes, I am." She looked up and saw Derek and Gordon talking to a doctor, who had a grim look on his face. "Allie, stay here, while I figure out how your mama is, OK?" Lily walked over to the group. "What happened? How's Allie's mother?"

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it," said the doctor. "I'm sorry."

"Oh God, how will I tell this to Allie?" said Lily.

Derek placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to do it?"

"N-No, I'll do it." Lily looked at the girl, who was playing with the helm of her dress. "Allie, your mama... well, she..."

"She's in heaven isn't she," she said looking at her with her big green eyes. Lily nodded and was amazed at this girl's intelligence.

"I'm sorry, Allie," she said. "But don't worry, I'm sending you to a place where they have kids of all ages and lots of fun toys," she said trying to cheer her up. "A-And I'll always visit you and if you want you can call me whenever you need me."

Allie gave her a curious look. "That's what Batman said," she said softly. "Are you going to be my guardian angel, too. I bet you guys protect kids like me from the evil monsters. Are you his partner, like my mama and daddy were?"

"N-No, I'm just friends with him," she said blushing.

"But it'll be great to see the two of you together," she said grinning. "You could be an amazing mama and he could be a wonderful daddy." Lily just smiled at her, but there was no way that she'll ever be with him when she was in love with another man.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter will be like the scene from the Dark Knight. I didn't do it on purpose, but as I was writing it, it sounded the same so I don't want to take credit for none of it, only the things that didn't happen in the movie. Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation," said Derek, pulling a chair out for Lily. Both have gotten closer over the past few weeks and he finally took the courage to ask her out on a date.

"I'm glad, too," said Lily, grinning. She thought Derek was sweet, but he was no Bruce. _No, Lilybell Adams, you have to forget about Bruce. Remember that you two are only friends and that's it_, she thought. "But, Derek, how can you afford something like this?"

"I had some money saved from work."

"No, Derek. Don't waist your money on me. I could have been satisfied if we would have gone to Burger King."

"Now, none of that. Only the best for you, Lily. I really hope you do enjoy it because it was a toughy getting a reservation here, but luckily my brother works here as a waiter."

"Yeah? Is he working tonight?" she said looking around.

"No, he went camping with the family," he said sipping some of the water.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "Last time I went camping, I got attacked by bees, plus I had got a serious rash in an uncomfortable place thanks to poison ivy," he said shivering. Lily burst out laughing. "Oh sure laugh at me," he said grinning.

"I'm sorry," she said after a while of calming. "I couldn't resist."

They continued to laugh and order their food, but they didn't know they were being watched by green eyes.

* * *

Bruce was working out at his gym, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bruce, you have to come down to your restaurant now. Lily is here with some guy and by the looks of it they look on a date, looking _very _comfortable with each other. I thought you would like to know," Alex explained quickly.

"What?! Look Alex, watch them closely because I'm on my way," he said hanging up. "What the hell is Lily doing with another guy," he said angrily. "Could it be that cop?"

Bruce dialed Diana and told to get ready because he was going to take her out to dinner. Bruce held his phone back when Diana squealed yes. "God, please help me," he said starring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Lily isn't that your friend, Bruce, with that chick we saw at the hospital the other day," asked Derek.

"What?" said Lily, turning her head seeing Bruce walk over to their table. "Bruce?" she asked looking at him. Her eyes shot to Diana and she immediately glared at her. Her heart broke seeing him with her.

"Beautiful," he said smiling at her. "What a coincidence, isn't it?" he said with a bogus grin.

Lily eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah a coincidence."

"Well, I came to have dinner with my lovely date Diana," he said smirking at them.

Lily thought she was about to cry, but she just smirked back. "Well, I'm having a dinner with my date. Bruce this is Derek Parker," she said smiling at him.

"Mr. Wayne," said Derek shaking his hand.

"Why don't we all eat together? We can put a table together," he said.

"Is that allowed?" asked Derek.

"Of course, I own the place," he said motioning one of the waiters to put the two tables together.

"But, Bruce I thought we were going to have our _own _romantic evening together," whined Diana.

"Well, why not spend it with friends," he said sitting down next to Lily. Lily still kept giving Bruce a suspicious look. 'What are you doing?' she mouthed, but he shrugged and kept on smiling at her.

Lily scowled and turned her attention back to Derek. She was about to say something, but Bruce interrupted.

"So, Derek, Beautiful, tells me that your a cop," he said smirking.

Derek gave Lily a look. "Yes, I am Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"OK, Bruce, I'm in the Criminal Investigation Department," he said proudly.

"Ah, I see so how did you meet, Beautiful over here," he said winking at Lily, who blushed and looked away.

Derek was getting uneasy by the way Bruce was talking and looking at Lily. "I met her at her store and we've been close friends ever since," he said taking her hand and smiling at her. Lily smiled back, but felt the glare she was receiving from Bruce.

"Well, I'm close friends with, Beautiful, too."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" asked Derek angrily.

"Because she is," Bruce simply said. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes, but you act like if you liked her more than just a friend."

"What? No, my Bruce will never fall for that lard," said Diana.

"Diana," warned Bruce.

"What? She's nothing but a slut just like her mother, who stoled Lori's mother's boyfriend and then made this piece of..."

"Listen, Diana," said Lily standing. "You can say all the shit you want about me, but you respect the memory of my parents," she said fuming with anger. She was getting tiered of Diana's insults.

"Why should I," she said getting up as well. "You're just like your mother, stealing away my boyfriend, like the whore your mother was."

Lily felt a tidal wave of anger come down on her and slapped Diana hard in her face. Diana stumbled back a bit, grabbing her face. "I told you never to say shit about her ever again," said Lily with a low voice.

Diana couldn't believe that Lily just did that and neither could Bruce or Derek. The sweet flower just turned into a venomous leaf trap. Diana growled and grabbed the plate of spaghetti and poured on Lily.

Lily gasped as the food stained her dress and dirtied her hair. That got her even more pissed off and grabbed the plate of pie that was on the next table and pied her on the face.

Diana screeched out as the pie hit her. "You bitch!"

"I know I am, but at least I'm not a skank like you," she said leaving the restaurant.

"Beautiful! Wait!" Bruce said running after her. Derek watched Bruce go after Lily, making him more furious. _What kind of relationship do those two have_, thought Derek.

"Shank?! Shank?!" yelled Diana. Derek could swear that this girl had smoke coming out of her ears. Diana heard laughing from the people around her. "What are you guys looking at," she screamed at them throwing the rest of the food at the people around them. Derek thought she had gone insane and grabbed her, taking her outside. "Let go of me you jerk! Get your filthy hands off me!"

Derek finally had her outside and laid her on the ground. He straddled her and placed her hands above her head. "Stop it! Calm down!" he said trying to calm her down.

"Asshole, let me go immediately! Don't you know who I am?" she said struggling.

"Yeah, a crazy spoiled brat," he growled at her. Out of desperation of making her silent, he leaned down and kissed her whipped creamed lips. She struggled a bit, but quickly gave into his kiss. He let go of her hands, letting them caress his hair. Their tongues dueled as the kiss deepened. _Why am I letting this guy kiss me_, thought Diana._ I should slap this loser for kissing me, but it feels so good._

Derek finally let go of her, out of breath. Diana had a dazed look on her face, but she her eyes widen. "Fucker!" she growled at him, slapping him. He got off her and watched her go, murmuring things to herself.

"What the hell got into you, Derek, what?" he asked himself, running his fingers through his hair.

Diana wiped her lips in disgust. "Who does he think he is kissing me?" She thought back of their kiss. "Come on, Diana, you like Bruce not that police officer," she growled. _But why did I kiss back,_ she thought.

* * *

"Beautiful, wait up!" Lily turned her head and saw Bruce jogging to her. "Why were you with that guy, huh? Why are you on a date with him?" he said grabbing her arm.

Lily glared at him and snatch her arm off his grip. "Why were you with Diana?"

Bruce stayed quite and only stared at her. Lily rolled her eyes and started walking away from him. "OK, OK, Beautiful, wait! I was jealous," he said. Lily stopped and looked at him.

"Jealous? Of what?" she asked walking back to him.

Bruce paced nervously. "B-Because I worry about you Lily. Like I told you before, I care about you like if you were my sister," he said cupping her face.

Lily gave him a small smile. She couldn't stay angry at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bruce smiled and hugged her tighter. He would love to keep her in his arms forever, but he knew it was getting late and she should be getting home.

"Come on, Beautiful, let's get you home," he said smiling at her. Lily nodded and looked at his shirt.

"Oh, Bruce I stained your shirt," she said.

"Don't worry, Beautiful," he said taking her to his car. "Besides, you look cute covered in spaghetti."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Lily dropped Cynthia off at the airport. "Don't worry, Cynthia. You'll do great," she said holding her petite friend. Cynthia was going to Los Angeles for a make-up artist competition for the weekend and if she does win, she'll have enough money to buy her own boutique.

"I don't know, Lils. Make up artists from all over the country are going to be there. What if I'm not good enough?" she asked nervously.

"But Cynthia you're always confident, especially when it comes to supporting me. Why are you acting like this way?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," she said.

"You're getting goosebumps," Lily said rubbing Cynthia's arms. Cynthia's flight was called over the speaker. "Well, girl, good luck, I know you will do great. And remember that I'll be here when you come back," she said smiling. They hugged one last time and watched her go.

* * *

Lily took a cab back home; when she got out, she found Diana with Lorena and other girls behind her.

"What's going on here?" she asked eying them. "What do you want?"

"We're here," started Diana smirking at her and giving her an evil glare, "to teach you not to take something or should I say someone who doesn't belong to you."

Soon Lily was being surrounded by the girls. "W-What are you guys doing?"

Suddenly, Lily was hit in the back. She fell on the floor groaning in pain. She then started to be kicked by the girls. She tried to fight back, but she was put down again by another blow to the head. After a while of abuse from them, Lily lost consciousness.

"Wait, girls, I-I think we killed her," stammered Diana.

"W-We should get out of here before somebody come," Lorena said nervously. "But remember, nobody talks about this," she warned the girls. They all nodded in agreement and left the limp body of Lily.

* * *

Lily finally came through feeling her whole body in pain. She struggled to sit up from her sore bruises. Lily started crying, not because of what they did, but the fact that she was left like an animal in the street, worse than an animal.

"Lily?" She looked up and saw Derek running to her. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"They did," she said sadly. "Diana and her friends. Why Derek? I-I've never done anything to them. Especially, Lorena, since we were growing up all she's done is make my life hell, but I'll prove to them that they will never mess with me ever again," she swore.

"Come on, Lily, I'll take you back to the apartment," he said helping her up.

"Oww," she moaned laying back on the couch when they arrived.

"Do you need anything, Lily?" Derek asked stroking her hair. She shook her head. Her eyes widen when she saw Derek lean in to kiss. Their lips met for a second, before Lily pulled away.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she whispered. Lily didn't feel right kissing him, it felt like kissing my brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Lily, it's just that I really like you," he said cupping his face. He was going to kiss her again, but Lily turned her head.

"No, Derek. I like you I really do, but I only see you as a friend," she said. "A brother."

Derek felt disappointed inside, but only nods. "I'm sorry. You're right this is wrong. I'm sorry I savotage our friendship. Please forgive me," he said, then left out of the apartment.

"Derek, wait!" she called back, but she received pains from her chest. "I'm sorry Derek, but I can't love you when I'm in love with another man."

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I please see, Mr. Wayne," Lily said through her sunglasses, trying to cover up her bruises. "I received a call from him."

"What's your name?" she asked not looking up.

"Lilybell Adams," she said.

"Yes, please follow me," she said getting up and walked to Bruce's office. "Mr. Wayne, Miss Lilybell Adams," she said. Bruce looked up and smiled as Lily came in.

"Thank you, Theresa," he said looking at Lily. "Please leave us alone." Theresa nodded and left them alone. "Beautiful," he said kissing her cheek. Lily winced. "What happened?" Lily just stayed quite. Bruce cupped her face and took off her sunglasses. His eyes widen when he saw her black eye. "Lilybell what happened to you? I demand you tell me what happened to you."

Lily knew not to question him when he said her name that way. "It was Diana with some of her friends they caught me by surprise," she whispered, not being able to make eye contact with him.

Bruce's jaw tighten with anger. "I'm going to talk with her," he said, going over to his phone.

"No, Bruce," she said grabbing his phone. "Don't worry about it."

"But, Beautiful, they can't get away with what they did," he argued back.

"It doesn't matter, Bruce. I don't want you to go low as they did. You are much more than that," she whispered.

Bruce smiled when she stroked his face. "Again my sweet angel, again."

He couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Lily by the waist and kissed her deeply. Lily wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Bruce felt her nib his lower lip, making him moan. "Beautiful," he whispered. "You taste so sweet."

Lily looked at him, but pulled away from his embrace. "Bruce, this shouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," he said, stroking her hair.

Lily smiled. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh, right. Well, I heard that they're closing down the orphanage that you volunteer at, Lost Lambs Orphanage," he said like if he was talking to one of his clients. "I made some calls and told them that I decided to donate the money necessary not to tear down the orphanage."

Lily's face lit with joy. "Bruce, I don't know what to say," she managed to get out.

"Just accept and give those kids a home they need. I know what it's like to be an orphan, but those kids don't have the luxury I did."

"Who's the angel now, Bruce?" she said smiling at him. "Thank you so much," she said hugging him. "I got to go to the airport," she said. "Cynthia comes back to from her trip to LA. She hasn't called me and I'm worried."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a ride then I'll take you two back home," he said calling his secretary. "Theresa, cancel all my appointments for today OK? Thanks. Let's go," he said pulling Lily's hand.

"But Bruce you don't have..."

"But nothing. Get your cute tuckes in that car," he teased.

Lily laughed. "No way. That machine is a death trap," she said referring to the last time she was in it.

"You don't trust my driving?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"To be honest, Bruce, yes I do," she said getting into his car. Bruce was startled by her sincerity; he honestly expected to say no. "Come on, Cynthia's waiting!" Bruce smiled and drove to the airport, fast speed.

* * *

"Lilybell!" squealed Cynthia when she saw Lily.

"Cynthia, oh God, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Don't you ever leave me again for less than twenty-four hours," she teased.

"I won't. Guess what?!"

"You won!" Cynthia nodded and the two girls went to a screech fest, making people turn heads. Bruce smiled at the two girls as they have their little reunion.

"Now I can finally put my own boutique and I don't have to work for that old witch," she said grinning. "And with good reviews, I'm sure I'll have clients lining up at my doorstep."

"There's my old confident Cynthia." Cynthia nodded and finally noticed that Bruce was there.

"Hi, Bruce," she said politely. She knew that Lily was in love with him, so she started to forgive the guy since Lily did too, but still kept a close eye incase he decided to hurt her again.

"Hello, Cynthia, congratulation," he said shaking her hand.

"Thank you," she turned her attention back to Lily. "Lils, since when do you wear sunglasses?"

Lily started to panic a bit. "No reason it's just that it's really sunny out today." Cynthia looked up. It was practically a cloudy day.

"Lils, you know I can tell when you're lying to me. Now, remove your sunglasses." Lily sighed and removed them. Cynthia gasped when she saw her black eye. "Lilybell Adams you tell me who did this to you?! I bet it was those bitches right?"

"Cynthia, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it," she said putting the glasses back on. "I got it taken care of."

"Aren't you going to do something?" she said turning to Bruce.

He shrugged. "I tried, but she told me the same thing." Cynthia was about to protest, but Bruce intervened. "Why don't you two discuss this at home? Come on," he said opening the door for them.

* * *

After they said bye to Bruce, Lily and Cynthia discussed about their separate weekends. Cynthia told her about how tough the competition was and Lily told her about the attack of the Diana's gang, to Derek's kiss and what had happened this morning.

"Wow, and I thought I had a tough weekend," Cynthia said. "Are you sure you don't want me to kick those sluts' asses because I will track them down and..."

"No it's OK," she sighed.

"Tell me something, Lils. Do you love Bruce?" Lily looked at her wide eyed.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because I see it in your eyes, Lils. You're in love with him," she said giving her a sympathetic look.

"When did you find out?" she whispered.

"The day at the hospital. You looked so worried about Bruce's condition that only a loved ones should feel. And you also rejected Derek, who I must say is a fox." Cynthia sighed. "I love a man in uniform."

Lily giggled. "Then why don't you go after him?"

"No, I'm interested in someone else," she said softly.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Bruce's friend, Alex Richardson," she said dreamily. Lily shook her head at her friend's expression. Little does she know that Alex was a player. "Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"And Batman?"

"What about him?"

"What do you feel about him?" Lily looked at her confused. "Do you like him too? Because he's saved you before _and _he even called you for a little help from you."

"No, Cynthia, I only have eyes for Bruce."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's more for being good sports lol!**_

* * *

"Coming!" yelled Lily from her bedroom. She opened the door and found Dave, looking rather depressed. "Dave? What's wrong? Come in," she said pulling him to the couch.

Dave's hand trembled, but he tried to keep a smile on. "You've been cleaning. You look cute when you have dust in your hair," he said taking some of it out. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject. Goodness, your shaking," she whispered. Cynthia came out of her bedroom, surprised to see Dave here.

"Dave! I haven't seen you in a while. Why are you so nervous?" she asked worriedly.

"I didn't know where else to go," he said sobbing. Cynthia looked at Lily with a concern look. "I told them everything," he weeped.

"Who did you tell what?" asked Lily.

"My good for nothing family," he said angrily. "I told them I was... gay."

Lily's eyes soften and pulled Dave to her arms. He had told them in high school. His mother was getting concern that he never had a girlfriend. At the age of twelve, Christina took Dave to a whore house to make him like a man, but if course that left a huge scar in his like and he was never the same happy kid Cynthia and Lily first met.

"She kicked me out of the house," he whispered. "They didn't want me to disgrace their family."

"Oh, say no more, Davy," said Cynthia getting up. "You will stay here. Lily and I have an extra air mattress. And you will stay until you want to," she said smiling at him.

Dave wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"That is why we are the Three Musketeers," said Lily proudly, making every laugh in the room.

Dave soon got quite and got up. "I can't stay guys. I couldn't impose." Both girls were about to protest, but he held his hand up. "I don't deserve you guys. I don't deserve this life."

Before, the girls could stop him, Dave rushed out of the apartment. "Oh, God, Lils. You don't think he'll..."

"I don't know Cynthia. Please, Dave, don't do anything stupid," prayed Lily.

* * *

Bruce sat in bed reading today's newspaper. He looked at the front cover Batman story. He sighed and thought about Lily. _Why can't I get you out of my head? Maybe Alex is right. Maybe I do like her more than just a good friend. No, Bruce get a hold of yourself. Sure I flirt with her a bit, but why do I get so angry when I see her with another man._

He sighed again, heavier this time and looked at the newspaper. "See, Bruce this is the reason why you can't have her... I mean any girl. I wonder what she's doing right now? She probably doesn't want to talk to me," he said referring to their argument the other day.

Lily decided to forget about Bruce and to give Derek a chance and accepted to become his girlfriend. Bruce had walked in on them kissing at her bookstore.

_Flashback_

Derek grinned when Lily accepted. "I promise you, Lily. I'll make you happy," he said. He leaned in and captured her lips. Lily froze a bit, but decided to kiss back. The kiss wasn't bad it was just that it wasn't Bruce kissing her.

"Beautiful, I..." Lily gasped and broke their kiss. She looked at the door and saw Bruce is a shocked expression mixed with anger. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Bruce, you remember Derek, right? He's my... boyfriend," she said nervously.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" he asked. Inside he felt his heart pound through his chest.

"Now," said Derek, putting an arm around Lily.

Bruce glared at him. "So, you're claiming your property by putting her under your arm?" he said angrily.

"Look, Lily is nobody's property. She is a free spirit and it'll be damned the day she does become one." Lily squeezed his hand as if begging not to continue. "I gotta go to work," he said to Lily, kissing her deeply in front of Bruce. He felt like punching Derek. _How could Lily allow him to kiss her like that, especially around me?  
_

Derek left leaving the two alone. "Beautiful, you can't be with him."

"And why not, Bruce?" she asked angrily. "Is it because he's a cop and doesn't earn a lot of money?"

"W-Well, yes, you're to good for him, Beautiful. You deserve someone bigger and better." Lily was shocked what Bruce was telling her.

"Derek is a wonderful man and I'm sure he'll make me happy. It doesn't matter what social status a person is, the only thing that matters is the quality of its persona."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Lily tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep knowing that Dave might be in trouble. _It's my fault I should have stopped him,_ she thought. She called Derek earlier about Dave and he said that he'll try to look for him. However it was getting late and there was still no signs of Dave, but Derek promised her that he start again in the morning. It was as if the earth at swallowed him leaving no signs of him. She even tried calling his mother's house, but she said she hasn't nor wants to see him.

She heard her phone ring and she immediately answered. "Hello? Dave?"

"Beautiful?" Lily sighed it was Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce," she said meekly.

"What's wrong, Beautiful. Why do you sound so sad?" asked Bruce worriedly.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Was it that jerk Parker, because I would beat the..."

"No, it's not him Bruce. Why did you call?"

"Because something bad happened," he simply said.

"What?!" yelled Lily. _Oh God, could he be talking about Dave?_

"Yep, I've been miserable since our last encounter, Beautiful. I hate us not being friends."

"Oh, Bruce, but we're still friends," she said lovingly.

"That's good," he teased. "It's good hearing your voice again, Beautiful, but why is it so sad?"

"My friend Dave left my apartment in not such a good term. He said he was tiered of his life and that he's good for nothing. God, what am I going to do? What if he's hurt, Bruce?" she asked frightened.

"Beautiful, don't worry. Tomorrow I'll send a search group and help you find you friend."

"Bruce you're too sweet to me," she said feeling a little bit better that Bruce will help her find Dave; she also didn't mind hearing Bruce's voice either. She had missed him.

"Go to sleep, Beautiful, and have sweet dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

"OK, Miss Adams, Miss Elias, please give me a description of Mr. Dave Souza," asked Gordon.

Lily looked at Cynthia and then back at Gordon. "Well he's about six feet or six-one, dark brown short hair, light skin, brown eyes."

"Yeah, he's also cute, innocent look," Cynthia said. Everyone turned their heads and looked at her questionably. She slumped back on the chair, crossing her arms, feeling embarrassed.

"Lily?" She looked up and smiled as Derek entered the room. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Bruce jaw tighten as he saw Derek kiss Lily's temple. "Yes, Beautiful, I have Gotham's top investigators on this case," said Bruce putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne we already have that covered without _your _help," said a not too nice Derek.

"Well, the hell is your problem with me, huh?" asked Bruce angrily.

"My problem is that you keep putting your nose where it doesn't belong. And stop calling my girlfriend beautiful because the only one who should call her that is me, not you."

Lily stood to try to intervene on the two. "Now isn't the time for this instead of arguing we should be looking for Dave."

"Lily's right, you both shut or I'll clock you both," said Cynthia glaring at them.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but we've received news from the station that they found a dead body with Mr. Souza's description, but no identification."

Lily felt the blood drain from her face along with Cynthia's. "W-We have to get there now," Cynthia said taking Lily's hand and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

"When do we get to see the... body?" whispered Lily.

"Soon, we have to have his family here first, though," said Gordon.

"His family?!" yelled Lily. "We are the only family Dave has! They want nothing to do with him!"

"Miss Adams please calm down."

"I can't calm down! They're the reason why Dave is probably dead," she said breaking down. Someone had pulled her into their arms, realizing it was Bruce because of his cologne.

"Don't cry, Beautiful, everything will be alright."

Just them the door burst open with Lorena, Christina, and Diana rushing in with Mario behind them. "Is it him?" asked Christina shaking Derek. "Is it?!"

"We don't know ma'am," said Derek. "Calm down, we need you to identify the body."

"Me? No I couldn't bear to know that that is my son in there," she said crying.

Lily pulled out of Bruce's arms and walked over to Christina and slapped her in the face.

"What the hell you lard, how there you lay a hand on my mother?!" yelled Lorena.

"That was for Dave. Don't come here acting like you care for him because you don't," said Lily in a deadly tone. Mario smirked at the scene. He loved how feisty this girl was. He's desired her ever since the bookstore incident.

"Excuse me, the family may go and identify the body," said Gordon.

"N-No I can't go. I couldn't bear seeing my son in there," said Christina.

"Me neither," said Lorena with disgust.

"Maybe because your conscious won't allow you," growled Cynthia. "We'll go in." Lily nodded.

"I'll go with you, Beautiful," said Bruce from behind. Derek gave him a glare.

"No, only family are allowed and since they don't want to, then his closest friend may identify."

"Well, I don't care. I want to be there for Lily," said Bruce.

"Well, that is why I'm here."

"Enough! None of you may go in only the two girls," said a pissed off Gordon.

Lily and Cynthia were led in the room. It felt icy and smelled of death. Gordon turned to the girls and gave them a sympathetic smile. "You girls ready?" They both nodded and waited nervously as he lifted the sheet up. Both of them gasped as they saw the body. The corpse looked just like Dave. Both of them couldn't believe what was happening and burst into tears.

"Well, it's not certain, but we'll know when we get the DNA testing," said Gordon. Both girls only nodded as he escorted them out.

_Meanwhile_

"I can't stand being here," scowled Diana. "Just knowing that there's a dead body in the other makes me wanna hurl."

"Nobody asked you to come Diana," said Bruce.

"Oh, Bruce, but don't be so mean to me. Know that we were very close before," said Diana playing with his tie. Bruce snatched his tie from her hands.

"That was before, not now," he said.

"Yeah, before you met that lard," she growled.

"Please control your girlfriend because that is my girlfriend she's insulting," growled Derek.

"She's not my girlfriend," Bruce growled back.

Suddenly the door opened and Lily and Cynthia came out. Bruce was the first one to get to Lily. "Was it him?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "We don't know. Gordon said that we'll find out when they give us the result of the DNA testing."

"Don't cry, I'm sure it's not him." Lily gave him a weak smile and hugged him. All she wanted to do is get lost in his arms and help her take away her pain.

Derek glared at the scene. He was about to interrupt, but Gordon ordered him to go fetch the results. Diana was also furious seeing them cuddle together that way, but at the same time she felt jealous the way Derek was acting the way he did between the two. She suddenly felt nauseous and quickly felt the room and tried to find a bathroom. She bumped into a body sending both to the floor. When she looked at the person she found Derek underneath her.

"What hell you bastard?!" she yelled getting off him. "Why don't you watch where you're going? It's like you're following me," she huffed.

Derek shook his head on how conceited this girl was. "Well, for your information, I'm taking back the analisys back to my boss, so if you would excuse me," he said walking past her.

"Jerk," she said under her breath. She felt getting dizzy again and went on looking of a bathroom.

"Here, sir, the results," said Derek when he got back with Gordon.

"What does it say?" demanded Lorena, who was sitting down with her mother. Christina still had the red marks of Lily's slap on her face.

"Negative. The body isn't Dave's." Every heaved a relief that it wasn't him, but still felt a void. If that's not him then where is he?

"Well, if it isn't him, we have nothing else to do here," said Christina. "So, well be going now." She got up and left along with Lorena. Mario gave another look at Lily and left winking at her. She stepped closer to Bruce feeling scared. She still remembered the way he harassed her at her shop.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. Like I said before, I'll make sure I find Dave," he said giving her a warm smile. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. Derek saw this and immediately left, slamming the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about Derek's attitude, Bruce. He doesn't understand that we're just friends," said Lily.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I'd be angry too if my girlfriend kissed another man especially a pretty one like you."

"Damn it, Bruce," she said turning red. Bruce chuckled as he watched her trying to hide her face.

"Come on, Beautiful, you and Cynthia have had a trying day, let's get you home."

_Meanwhile_

"Where the fuck is the bathroom," Diana said weakly.

"Excuse me, miss, you can't be wondering... Oh, it's you," said Derek.

"Yes, it's me and," Diana felt dizzy and almost fell. Derek caught her before she hit the floor.

"No, get off me," she mumbled. "I need to find a bathroom."

"Come on, I'll take you." He carried her to the bathroom and put her over the sink; Diana immediately threw up. Derek looked away in disgust, but he still held her hair up.

"Uh, I feel so sick," she moaned.

"Well, you had no reason to be here in the first place," said Derek.

"Shut up. I only came to accompany Lori," she said angrily. "And you're with that lard," she snarled. "How dare she acts that way around Bruce."

"Don't say that about her, she's a better woman than you will ever be," he said turning her to face.

"Oh, yeah." She felt nauseous again and threw up close to his shoes. Derek pushed her away in disgust. "Oh God, I don't feel so good." She past out and fell on Derek.

"Dammit, now I have to take her home," he said. He picked her up and but her on one of the benches. He checked her purse for her license to find her address. Her apartment seemed to be where the rich people in Gotham lived. He looked at her limp form and couldn't help to notice how innocent she looked when she slept. "What am I going to do with you?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Lils! Guess what?!" yelled Cynthia going into her bookstore. Lily turned to see her friend out of breath.

"Excuse, me for a second, please," she said to her client. "What? I'm busy," she hissed. "Why are you so excited?"

"Sorry, Lils, but I had to tell you. Guess who came to my grand opening?"

"Johnny Depp," she teased.

"No, I wish, but somebody just as good."

"Who then?"

"Alex Richardson! He came to get his hair cut at my boutique. Can you believe one of Gotham's hottest business men in my shop?!" she squealed, making the customer look at her questionably. Cynthia apologized but turned her attention back to Lily.

"No, I can't, but Cynthia please watch yourself. Alex is well known for his night outs and sleeping with different women."

"Oh yeah and does that sound familiar, Lils?"

"That's different though, Bruce and I are just friends," she whispered.

"Well, Lils that's because you never allowed it, anyways I came here to take you out for lunch and guess who invited us," she winked.

"Who?" she asked already knowing it was.

"Alex, he said he's seen me around you and Bruce, so he invited us for lunch with Bruce."

"Cynthia," she moaned.

"Please, for me?" she said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, fine, let me finish with this customer and we'll go out to lunch."

"Good, he'll pick us up here," she said sitting behind the counter and started playing with her hair. Lily shook her head and went back to attend her customer.

* * *

"You ladies ready?" asked Alex through the car window. They both nodded and got in the car. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were both glad to be stepping on the ground. Alex was a crazy driver just like Bruce, maybe even worse.

"Why do you girls have wobbly legs?" asked Alex grinning. "Is it because I'm here." Lily glared at him while Cynthia smiled at him dreamily. "Well let's go in, shall we?" he said offering both his arm.

Bruce looked up and saw Alex with Cynthia and Lily walk towards his table. He didn't expect to see them here, but didn't argue it. "Look who I found Bruce," Alex said smirking. Lily let go of his arm and smiled at Bruce. Bruce grabbed her hand and sat her next to him.

"Beautiful, how are you? I didn't expect to see you, not that I don't mind," he said.

"Well, Alex invited Cynthia to lunch and she invited me."

"Well, that's about the best thing Alex has ever done."

"Hey, I heard that," he said, making both of them laughed. Lily saw both Alex and Cynthia flirting with each other. She smiled seeing them together, hopefully Alex won't hurt her. She felt a hand on her cheek. She turned her head and smiled at Bruce as she leaned into his hand. "I called an investigator to look for Dave," he whispered. "He the best I know and he'll call me when he finds something out."

Lily gave him a sweet look that made his heart burst. Right at that time his phone rang. Lily jumped and wondered who was calling him. He looked at her with a smile and answered the call. "Hello?... Yeah... OK... We'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Lily. "They found Dave," he said. Cynthia turned her attention to Bruce. Lily was about to fall off the chair.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"At the hospital. He was found bruised and beat up," he said. He saw the concern look on her face. She looked to be in shock. "Come on I'll take you."

* * *

Lily looked at her friend that was Dave. She remembered the cheerful person that he was and now he looked so helpless laying unconscious to the hospital bed. She felt tears falling down her face. She heard the door open and saw Christina standing there.

She glared at Lily and pulled her away from her son. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with Dave, my friend, who I will never abandon him no matter what or who he is," she hissed.

"Do you know what's it's like to have a son like him? Wouldn't you feel embarrassed to have a gay son?"

"No, never, I'll always be there for him to support him in his difficult times. You on the other hand just came because your conscious won't allow it just like in the police station. You only care about yourself."

"Shut up. Clearly you have your mother's fiery attitude. I knew it was wrong when Shawn left me for her. I would have taken care of him and not let him die in that car accident."

"No, ma'am you shut up. You know very well that my father loved my mother and could never love a selfish bitch like you," she snapped back and walked out of the room. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw that it was Mario.

Lily quickly turned the other way, but he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to an empty room. "Let me g..."

Mario covered her mouth with his hand. "Nice to see you again my curvy tubby," he smirked. Lily started to struggle against him and tried to scream for help but he kept a forceful grip. "Shh, behave because if you do you'll have lots of fun with me," he said kissing her neck. Lily felt disgusted by him and she tried to kick him. She had a lucky shot and gave him a low blow. Mario released her and grabbed between his legs as he moaned in pain.

Lily took this opportunity to leave the room. "Beautiful," she turned and saw Bruce. She ran to him and hugged him as if her life depended on it. "What's wrong?"

"You little... Oh, Bruce, I didn't know you were here," said Mario. He glared at Lily who was trying to hide in Bruce's arms.

"Yes, I'm here for Lily's sake," he said eying him suspiciously. _Could he be the reason why she's so frightened?_

"Yeah? Last time I checked she had a boyfriend," he said smirking.

"Yes, and last time I checked so did you, or did you forget about Lorena? Shouldn't you be with her instead of chasing after other women?"

"I'm not chasing other women, I'm just trying to find my girl." Lorena came from down the hall and called Mario. "Ah, there she is. Well, I'll see you two later," he said grinning at Lily and then went off with Lorena.

Bruce looked at Lily, who was looking at the ground. He could tell that she was scared and tiered. She has been at the hospital all day waiting for Dave to wake up, but the doctors said that they don't know when he would wake up and that Dave was in a coma. "Lils," called Cynthia who was coming with Alex. "You ready to go home?" Lily nodded and left with Cynthia saying bye to both Alex and Bruce.

"God damn look at that ass," said Alex, staring at Cynthia backside. "I just want to smack that red," he said grinning at Bruce, but he wasn't listening. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Lily," he said.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling Lorena's boyfriend was trying to hit on her or maybe something even worse," he clenched his fist.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch him closely. You've heard about his father, right?"

"Yeah, used to be in the mob. You think he's in it?" he asked.

"Maybe, like father like son."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Lily was watching a scary movie by herself, when suddenly the doorbell rang. She screamed and jumped, but when to answer it.

"W-Who is it?" she stammered.

"It's me Beautiful," said Bruce through the door. Lily sighed and opened it. "Why did you sound so scared?" The screams from the woman in the film echoed in the apartment. "Oh, that's why," he said turning of the television. "You know you shouldn't be watching does kinds of movies when you're going to bed. You might get nightmares."

"Who are you my father?" she scowled.

"No, I'm just trying to be friendly," he smirked.

"Well you're being too friendly," she said crossing her arms. Bruce's smirk grew as he took one of her hands.

"How friendly?" he asked kissing the bottom of her hand and then continued up to her wrist, and even further up her arm. Lily's breathing got heavier and she almost lost her breath when Bruce looked at her smiling.

"Lily why is your door unlo... Oh, you have company," sneered Derek. Lily shook her arm away from Bruce.

"Derek, let me explain," she began walking towards him.

"No there's no need to explain. I know now who you said you love," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "Maybe it's best that we shouldn't be together anymore," he said a little louder. Lily began to protest, but he stopped her. "But remember, I'll always stay your friend, but just."

Lily watched him leave. She wanted to go after him, but knew not to. Their relationship wasn't real either way. She just hoped that they could stay friends. Bruce tried to remain at his composure, but he couldn't help but be happy about what just happened. "I'm sorry, Beautiful, it's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I never really gave him much attention a boyfriend deserved. I only saw the friendship between us. I guess he felt more for me than what I felt for him," she sighed. "Am I a bad person?" Bruce suddenly burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but that is the funniest thing you have ever said," he said through his laughter.

"What?"

"Lily you are one of the sweetest girl I know, the sweetest human I know. Just because you couldn't correspond to a man that you didn't like doesn't mean you're a bad person. There's probably another guy you like though, am I right?"

Lily blushed and looked away. She heard him chuckle making her turn her redder that she already was. "No, Bruce, there's no one and no one will be interested in me anyways."

"Don't you dare say that. Like I said a million times, you're beautiful and I bet there are millions of guys out there that would to have you as their girlfriend."

Lily heart pounded in her chest as he said that, she even felt butterflies in her stomach. "I want to thank you, Bruce, but there's only one way I can," she said. Bruce looked at her curiously as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Bruce smiles thinking how cute she was with her eyes shut and lips pouted. He grabs her chin and forced her to look at him. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Just then, Cynthia walked in with Alex, making the two break apart. "What's going on here?" giggled Cynthia with Alex arm wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing," said both at the same time with a guilty expression on their face. "Uh, we have to go Alex," he said dragging him out.

"Bye, Cynthia, I'll call you," he yelled as Bruce pulled him out.

Cynthia giggled and sighed dreamily. She looked at Lily who's face was bright red. "So..."

"Shut up, Cynthia don't say anything," she said going into her bedroom.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me how you spent your night, I'll tell you about mine," she said following her inside. Lily rolled her eyes as she put her pajamas on. "So me an Alex went on _his _yacht and we dance under the moonlight, had a romantic candle-light dinner and guess what happened next?" she said excitedly.

"What?" said Lily, getting under the covers. She loved Cynthia to death, but sometimes she found her annoying when she babbled a lot.

"He kissed me," she giggled, sitting on top of Lily, pulling the covers off her head.

"That's great, girl. Now please get off me," she said shaking the sheets and putting them over her head again.

Cynthia sighed. "Come one, Lils. I want you to be happy for me."

"I am Cynthia. Really I am. I'm just scared that he'll hurt you. You're a sister to me and I swear if that man hurts you, I'll track him down and hurt him so bad that he won't remember his own name."

Cynthia smiled. "Now who's the protective one," she said kissing Lily's cheek and walking out of the room. Lily sighed as closed her eyes, going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lily blew the dust off the boxes she had in the back of the store. She coughed and waved the dust out of her face. She opened one of them and it had memories that she had about her father before he past away. She found old pictures, some paintings he used to do for her and her mother, and was surprise to find something else.

Lily took the doll out and remembered what her father told her. _'Take good care of her. Just because she's not pretty on the outside she has what other dolls don't have. The beauty of her spirit.'_

There was a knock on the back door. "Beautiful, you in here?"

"Bruce?" she asked getting up. Bruce came in and looked around the semi-dark room. There were stacks of books on shelves and other boxes. He walked up next to her and asked, "What is that?" looking inside the box.

"Oh, it's just childhood memories of my dad before he died," she said pushing her hair off her face. "I'm sorry it's really dusty in here."

"It's fine. What's this?" he said taking the doll off her hands. Wasn't the prettiest thing, it had blond threads for hair, a plain white dress with matching socks, but black shoes, and her face looked to have come from a Halloween pumpkin.

"Her name's Abby. My dad gave it to me when I was seven. He said that I should take care of her because even though she isn't pretty as the other dolls, she still has the beauty inside her that no other dolls has," she explained, grabbing the doll and putting inside the box.

"Like you, Lily," he said grabbing her hand. "I told you that you have that a beauty that no one else has just like your doll."

Lily eyes got watery, but she smiles at Bruce. "Oh, Bruce," she whispered. He lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. Lily sighed into the kiss and grabbed the back of Bruce's head, deepening the kiss.

"Lily, I have... Oh, sorry," said Derek bursting in the room, interrupting them.

Lily blushed a bit and stepped away from Bruce. "It's alright, Derek," she smiling at him.

Derek only nodded and gave Bruce a mean look. "I came here to tell you that Dave woke up."

Lily's eyes widen. "Really? I have to get to the hospital as soon as possible," she said rushing to the front door. She put the closed sign up and started locking and turning off the lights.

"Wait, Beautiful, I'll give you a ride," offered Bruce. Lily smiled and thanked him. They were about to leave, but Lily turned back to Derek.

"Thank you, Derek," she said hugging him.

"It's my job, Lily," he said hugging her back.

"I'm sorry it didn't work between you and me," she whispered.

Derek gave her a small smile. "As long as you're happy, I am too." Lily smiled and got in Bruce car and headed towards the hospital. Derek sighed as he watched them go. "I need a vacation," he muttered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry if it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I hope you guys like it and enjoy!**_

* * *

Lily and Cynthia talked to Dave for hours until the doctor told him he had to rest. She was relived seeing him happy again. He told them that two guys that he knew beat him up because they were suspicious of him being gay since he's never had a girlfriend. Cynthia asked to describe those guys so that she can go beat them up along with Lily. That made him laugh, but said it didn't matter because the two of them are under arrest already.

"Cynthia!" yelled someone across the hall once they got out of Dave's room. Cynthia grinned as she saw Alex walking towards them. "Hi, Lily. I found out from Bruce that your friend is alright."

"Yeah, he's getting much better," said Cynthia.

"Well, I'm glad. I would hate seeing your pretty face with grief," he said flirting with her. Cynthia giggled as she played with her hair. Lily just shook her head and smiled as she witnessed the scene. Maybe she was wrong about Alex; he seems very into Cynthia.

"I came here to take you out to celebrate his recovery," he said kissing her hand.

"Oh, I'd love to, but me and Lils were going to go watch a movie tonight," she said disappointingly. Lily saw the sadden faces of both of them.

"Oh, guys, don't worry about me," she said. "Go ahead and have fun you two. I'll stay here with Dave," she said smiling.

"You mean it, Lils?" she said excitedly. Lily nodded. "Thanks I owe you one," she said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, thanks, Lily. Tell Bruce I'm sorry I couldn't see him because I have a date with a beautiful woman," he said grinning at Cynthia.

Lily just laughed as the couple walked away. "Beautiful, I brought you some coffee." Lily turned to see Bruce with two cups in his hand, handing one to Lily.

"Thank you. Alex came by and said that he couldn't say hi to you because he was going on a date with Cynthia," she said. Bruce only nodded as he continued to look at Lily. "What?" she asked, after Bruce stared at her for a while.

"What kind of relationship do we have, Beautiful?" he asked.

Lily was taken back by his question. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Just friends?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah?" she said, stepping back.

"Well, what about us kissing?" he asked, getting closer to her lips.

"I don't know. I-I thought t-they don't mean anything," she stammered. "We just got in the moment," she said out of breath. His lips were so close to hers she thought she'd pass out if he decided to kiss, but the look on Bruce's face gave her a feeling that they won't be doing that anytime soon.

"What do you mean they don't mean anything?" he growled. "Do I mean nothing to you? Who the hell do you love, Lily?"

Lily gulped as Bruce gripped her arms. "Bruce, I..."

"Do you love me?" he asked lowering his voice.

Lily wanted to tell him yes, that she was in love with him ever since she saw him at that party. "Bruce, who I love is none of your concern. Why don't you go with Diana, I'm sure she'll die to be your love," she said harshly, hurting her and him

Bruce got angry and pushed her away. "Fine, if that's what you want Lily, I will," he said stomping away from her.

Lily finally escaped a sob from her mouth. "What have I done?"

* * *

"Diana? It's Bruce," he said driving in his car as fast as his car could go. "Yeah, I wanted to invite you to a private dinner tonight at my mansion... Good, I'll see you then," he said hanging up. His thoughts were still on Lily. He hated seeing her like that, but he was tiered of her kisses not meaning anything to her. He was scared of this feeling that he had inside and knew that it'll be soon when that feeling will be shown for everyone to see.

* * *

"Bruce, thank you for inviting me for dinner," said Diana seductively. "Oh, and the food looks marvelous," she squealed.

Alfred rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce, wondering if this dinner was a good idea. Bruce just shrugged and started eating with Diana. After Alfred excused himself, Diana unleashed.

She threw Bruce plate of the floor and straddled him. "Diana what are you doing?" he asked as she kissed his neck.

"You called me for this right. To fuck me," she said kissing his lips. "That lard couldn't give you what you want and that's why you came to me."

Bruce was about to complain, but Diana covered his mouth with hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep Lily off his mind and finally get a good laid, but he couldn't.

Bruce pushed Diana away and stood up from the chair. "I'm sorry, Diana. I just can't go through this."

Diana's mouth widen open. "B-But, Bruce. You've never denied me," she said shocked. "Is it because of her?! I demand you to tell me if you're in love with that fat ass!"

"Yes! Yes! I do love her and so what?! I love Lilybell Adams!" he yelled breathing hard. Both were in shock what he just exclaimed. "I love her," he whispered.

"Fuck you, Bruce Wayne," Diana said angrily, slapping the fish they were eating in the face. Diana stormed out of his mansion with a loud bang.

"I guess that didn't go so well," said Alfred coming in the dining room. Bruce glared at him as he wiped the sauce of his face.

He sighed as he loosen up his tie. "Tell me Alfred, what should I do now?"

"Master Bruce, only you know what you should do. The right thing."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you guys like the chapter and enjoy! This chapter is just strictly based on Diana and Derek. There will be mentions of Lily and Bruce, but this chapter is important for what's going to happen next. I'll be updating soon with your favorite characters, so don't worry.  
**_

**_PS - dayamiracle: I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier, but I'm here to answer your question. Yes, Bruce and Diana had a fling, but just a for a while and that's why she's so attached to him. But, no she's not pregnant, so no worries._**

* * *

"I hate Bruce and I especially hate that fat bitch," said Diana, swallowing her grief with food and chick flicks. "They're going to pay," she hissed. She jumped when the phone rang, thinking it was Bruce. "Hello? Bruce?"

"No, Diana, it's me Stacy," said the voice on the other line. Diana rolled her eyes and huffed back against the couch.

"What do you want?" she asked her manager.

"Jeez, what got your panties all tied up in a bunch? Listen, you're wanted in Miami to do a photo shoot for Fitness Magazine and then you are going to model a clients new clothes design at the hotel," she said. "You have to catch a flight tomorrow at noon, so don't be late," she said hanging up.

"But, wait..." Diana growled angrily. "Why didn't she tell me sooner? I need a new manager. I'm not up to... You know what I will do this," she said to herself. She went into her room and grabbed her brief case and started packing her clothes and other accessories for the trip.

"Didi, hey I... What's going on? Why you packing?" asked Lorena, when she came in the room.

"I'm going to Miami to do a photo shoot for a magazine," she said. "Lori," she said, grabbing her hands and sitting her down on the bed, "Bruce doesn't love me or even like me. We had a romantic dinner, but he wouldn't fuck me like before. Lori, he said that he was in love with that lard," she said disgustingly.

Lorena gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "No, that can't be true. He was crazy about you."

"Well, it is and I think I should go to Miami and just try to forget everything," she said.

"Oh, Didi, I'm so sorry. Did you know that Dave got the nerve to tell my that my Mario tried to do something with her?!" she said outraged. "My Mario? No way. Not only is she a slut, but she's a liar too. Please do you really think Mario will go after her when he has me," she said grinning pointing at herself.

Diana only smiled and continued to pack some more. She actually did believe in Lily even if it disgusted her to. She had always felt that Mario was never good for Lorena. He would sometimes flirt with Diana, but she always thought that he was just playing around, but she was dead wrong.

_Flashback_

Diana went to answer the door bell to their apartment. "Oh, hey, Mario. Uh, Lorena isn't here right now, but she said she was heading to Club Valentin," she explained closing the door, but Mario pushed it back, smirking at her.

"I know Lorena is over there. That's why I'm over here," he said closing the door and stalking her.

"W-What are you doing, Mario?" she stammered as she backed away from him.

Mario laughed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him. "Don't tell me that you've never wanted me. I've seen the way you look at me. You know I can pleasure you more that rich boy Wayne," he said kissing her neck.

_Is he insane,_ she thought. "No, let go of me. What about Lorena?" she said struggling against him.

"She's good, but I like to experiment," he said throwing her on the couch, eying her up and down like some kind of fresh meat.

"No, leave now, Mario, before you regret something," she said crawling back.

"What are you going to do?" he said pouncing on her. Diana screeched as his hands traveled underneath her shirt. She had a perfect shot and kneed Mario where it hurts most. "Ah, you bitch!" he growled. Diana immediately pushed him off her and grabbed a nearby vase.

"Leave Mario or I'll bash you over the head with this," she said threateningly. Mario only smirked, but winced a bit grabbing himself.

"Fine you win this time, but I will have you sooner or later. And keep up with that fiery spirit because it only turns me on even more," he said limping out the door. Diana chocked out a sob as she watched him leave. She knew that she couldn't tell Lorena. One because she will freak and two she will most likely won't believe her because she was head over heels for Mario.

_End of Flashback_

"So when are you coming back?" asked Lorena.

"In about a week," she said, finishing the last sets of clothes.

"A whole week?" groaned Lorena. "Oh, Didi, I'm going to miss you so much," she said hugging Diana.

"Yeah, me too," she said hugging her back. "Listen, Lori, please take care of yourself while I'm gone, especially from Mario."

"What? Why from Mario?" she asked curiously.

"I just don't want seeing you get hurt," she said cupping her friend's face and then going into the bathroom.

Lorena thought about why Diana will tell her such thing. "What could she be hiding from me?"

* * *

Diana finally found a seat to wait for her flight to be called. She huffed as she saw a man sitting a couple seats next to her reading a magazine. "Excuse me, do you think you can let me a magazine," she asked the man.

The man put the magazine down revealing that it was Derek. Both groaned at their luck.

"What are you doing here?" she said glaring at him.

Derek just rolled his eyes and tossed her his magazine. "I'm here to investigate a case, plus I needed a vacation," he said.

Diana glared at him and snatched the magazine into her hands. "Well I have a photo shoot, but I also need a vacation," she mumbled.

"What did Wayne give any reason to stay," he said rolling his eyes.

Diana huffed and stood up. "No thanks to your stupid ass girlfriend. You have to keep a better look after her because she has been all over my Bruce."

"Well, for you're information, she's not my girlfriend anymore," he said standing up.

Diana was taken back. "You aren't together anymore?" she asked casually.

"No, as a matter of fact no. Lily can do whatever she wants with her life, but know that I'll be there to protect her. And _your _Bruce is quite infatuated with her," he said smirking wanting to piss her off even more. For some reason she looked prettier when she was yelling at him.

Diana was about to bitch him out, when the flight attendant called her flight. She picked up her bags and saw him doing the same thing. "Oh God, please don't tell me that you're in the same flight, as well."

"Well, unfortunately for us, it seems that way," he said passing by her.

Diana groaned angrily. "Just my luck."

* * *

After the photo shoot was done by the beach, Diana went back to her hotel suite and thought more about Bruce. _Yes, I'm in love with Lilybell Adams_. The same words repeated in her mind over and over again.

"Why Bruce? All I wanted to do is love you and get married to live happily ever after with you," she sobbed. She got up and went into her fridge pulling out a bottle of champagne. She wanted to get drunk and just forget everything that happen. Between Lily, Bruce, and especially Derek. "But why am I thinking about him?" she asked herself taking a huge sip. "He's nothing, but an annoying jerk." _Still he's pretty cute_, she thought.

* * *

_About 6 hours later. (Warning sexual content)  
_

Diana looked at herself in the mirror as other models hurried to put their clothes on for the catwalk. She was way past drunk. "Diana, hurry up, you're up next," called her manager. Diana giggled a bit as she stood up feeling very dizzy. "Diana are you drunk?"

"No, of course no," laughed Diana. "Don't you worry about a thing Stace. I'm going to show the whole world who Diana Leigh is all about," she said handing her a bottle of liquor.

She walked down the catwalk posing for everyone to see her. She suddenly felt sad, but shook it off when she thought of a better idea. "So do you guys want a sneak peek of Diana Leigh?" she yelled to the crowd teasing to take her clothes off. The crowd were mostly men and they cheered her on to take her clothes off. Derek was passing by, thinking of getting himself a drink when he hears hollering coming in from one of the party rooms. He stepped inside and was shocked to see Diana standing in the middle of the room in only her bra and panties.

"What the-?" he started. "She's about to take her clothes off in front of everyone." _Out of all the hotels, I had to pick this one._

"Do you guys want more?" she asked them. They cheered and whistled louder. She was about to take her bra off when Derek climbed on stage and put his jacket around her. He received boos from the crowd as he carried Diana away in his arms.

"Let of me you fuck!" she squealed.

"Shut up. I'm taking you back to your room," he said. "Where is it?" Diana gave him a look and gave him her room key.

Once inside the room, he dropped Diana on the bed. She giggled as she stared up at him. "That was fun," she said. Derek just shook his head. He couldn't deny that she was very beautiful for a spoiled brat. _No, Derek, she's going to be the death of you if you fall for her_, he thought. "Why are you looking at me that way? Do I attract you?" she said giving him a lustful look.

"No, what you need to do is get some sleep," he said walking out of the room.

"No," yelled Diana coming after him. "I've been hurt by Bruce because of _her_," she spat out. "Please make the pain go away," she moaned rubbing her body against his. Derek groaned inwardly, but he couldn't deny her any more.

He crushed his lips to her and started to take his clothes off along with the rest of hers. Both moaned as they backed up to the bed. Diana fell back and gasped as Derek pounced on her. Both of them looked into each others eyes knowing that both have been hurt.

Derek's hand traveled between Diana's legs finding her wet and ready. Diana moaned as he pushed a finger in her as he stroked her clit with his thumb. "Oh, Derek, please take me now," she said pushing her hips up to meet his hand.

"Don't worry, Diana. I'll make you feel real good," he said grabbing her hips and pushed himself deeply inside her. They both moaned in unison. Derek never imagined her being so tight; it was almost as if they were meant to fit one another.

"Please fuck me," she moaned thrusting her hips to meet him. Derek moaned at this and grabbed her legs and put them around her waist.

Diana whimpered as his shaft penetrated her again and again. She ran her hands up and down down the hard muscles of his arms, tightening on him with every hard thrust.

Derek growled as he felt her soft hands travel all over his body. He lowered his head and captured her lips. He tasted the alcohol that was the cause of her drunken stage, but that only made him thrust harder into her.

"More Derek, harder," she begged against his lips. His tongue forward in her mouth, even as he shoved hard into her wet heat. His hips moved quicker, needing release. He grabbed her breasts making her whimper louder almost screaming, even as he covered her mouth with his. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her.

Diana felt herself go to heaven and back as her orgasm exploded from between her legs to the rest of her body. She had never had such a delicious release. Derek grunted as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his shaft.

She screamed his name so loud that it might have been heard by the whole floor. Derek thrust forward one more time and exploded in a fiery orgasm, that left him gasping for air. He saw her face in sweet bliss and groaned her name out as pleasure washed over him.

He then fell on her, pinning her to the bed, her arms came around him and rubbed his back. Derek sighed, wishing he could stay in her forever. But this was not meant to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**_This chapter has some sexual content._**

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Adams, Miss Elias," said Alfred, opening the door for the two young ladies. They smiled and greeted him back. Bruce had invited them for a double date dinner at his house... er, mansion. "Please follow me ladies to the parlor," he said leading them the way.

Lily wasn't awe shocked about Bruce's place since she has already been here, but Cynthia was. "Damn, no lie this guy is loaded," she said looking around the immense place. Lily just smiled and shrugged.

Finally, they entered the parlor and saw Bruce and Alex waiting for them. Lily almost lost her breath seeing Bruce. He had a usual black suit, but he had a white shirt underneath without his tie on. She honestly did prefer him without his tie.

Bruce smiled as Lily stepped closer to him. He saw the look at her face when she saw him, which made his heart burst with excitement. _She'll be mine tonight_, he thought.

"Hey," she said kissing his cheek. "Thanks for inviting us," she said. Bruce only smiled and looked at the outfit she was wearing. She had on a red velvet dress on with rhinestones between her dress. Her hair was curled down and had a bit makeup on. What made him love more about her look was that she still had his necklace on her.

"Why wouldn't I invite you, Beautiful?" he said kissing her nose. She giggled a bit and turned her head to see Alex and Cynthia making out. Her eyes grew big as Alex cupped Cynthia's ass. She wouldn't be surprised if they decide to take their clothes off and ravish each other on the Persian rug. Bruce let out a cough, breaking the two couples apart. Cynthia's face was bright red with bruised lips and Alex had on the rest of Cynthia's lip gloss around his mouth. "Shall we go inside the dinning room for dinner," he offered. "Before someone decides to fuck my damn carpet," he said under his breath, only being heard by Lily. She giggled and took Bruce's hand into the dinning room.

They ate dinner quietly only speaking a couple of times about the weather or the news today. Lily smiled as she saw Cynthia laughing about something Alex said in her ear. She did seem happy with him and Alex has a similar look his eyes towards her. She assumed that Alex Richardson will soon be or already is officially off the market.

"Their crazy for each other aren't they," she whispered to Bruce.

"Yeah, Alex talks about her all the time during work. Sometimes it drives me crazy." Lily laughed and shook her head, as she took a sip of wine. "He says I annoy him, too, sometimes."

"Yeah? Why?" she said taking a bit of mashed potatoes.

"Because I can't stop talking about you, Lily," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She swallowed the food in her mouth and turned her head to meet his. She had an urge to kiss him, but her thoughts were interrupted by Cynthia and Alex getting up from the table.

"Uh, we're going to leave. I promised Cynthia a walk on the beach," said Alex, grinning.

"Alex the beach is an hour away on car," said Bruce, with a knowing look.

"I know that's why I'm taking my helicopter," he said pulling Cynthia out the door. Before they left, Lily and Cynthia locked eyes as if telling her to be careful. Cynthia only smiled and winked at her best friend.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I know you may think Alex is a playboy and what not, but I really think he likes Cynthia, maybe even more than like," he said standing up and pulling her with him.

"You mean love?" she asked as she followed Bruce.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said smiling.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. She hasn't been in this part of the house yet. It was still similar, having exquisite paintings with matching ornaments. She cocked an eyebrow at Bruce when they reached the end of the hall. "What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Well, my curious mouse, I'll show you," he said opening the door. He took her inside and it was a similar room to the one she woke up to the first time she was in the manor. "My bedroom," he said, showing her around.

"Why would you want to show me..." she started, but was cut off with Bruce's mouth over hers. She gasped when he cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to him. She tensed a bit but relaxed quickly in his arms, running her fingers through his hair. Bruce groaned at her soft touch as he pulled away from her mouth and started kissing down her neck.

"Oh, Bruce" she moaned, holding on to him as her life depended on it. She felt like she was going to fall if she let go of him.

Bruce felt himself grow hard by her moans for him. He slowly started slipped her dress off her, unzipping it from behind. Lily eyes widen when she accidentally brushed her knee against his crouch. She felt how hard and ready he was for her just like she was ready for him.

Bruce groaned as he felt her knee rub against his crotch. "Beautiful," he whispered, pulling her for a kiss again. She moaned into his mouth and quickly took of his suit without breaking the kiss. She threw that aside and went for his shirt. Out of desperation to get him closer to her, she ripped his shirt open, making the buttons of his shirt fly off. Luckily for Bruce, the lights were dim so she didn't get a chance to see his scars and bruises.

"Are you a tiger in bed, baby," he asked pulling her dress further down.

"I don't know," she said out of breath. "I've never done this before."

Bruce pulled back and looked at her. She was untouched, pure like her name with such great innocence. These were her instincts that were acting out. Lily bit her lip afraid to know why Bruce had stopped his actions. _Maybe he didn't want a virgin who didn't know from wrong to right, _she thought. But those thoughts were cleared away when Bruce crushed his lips to hers again. He took her to bed and pushed her on it without stopping. His hand brushed against her breast and cupped it lightly.

Lily gasped in his mouth, deepening the kiss even further. Bruce moaned at the size of her breast. It wasn't overly big, but just big enough to fit in his hand and for some to spill over.

Soon his hand went further south between her legs. Lily ripped her lips off Bruce's and gave him a shocked look. Bruce just stared at her lovingly as his hand cupped her womanhood. Lily's eyes rolled in pleasure as he started fingering her through her panties. "Oh Bruce, that feels so... so strangely good," she moaned. Bruce smiled and kissed her nose.

Lily gasped again when his hand went underneath her panties and started rubbing her clit. She never dreamed of such pleasures before.

Bruce smiled as he saw her face. His smile quickly went away when she felt her hand cup him through his pants. He let out a moan and she felt her rub him. "Do you like that Bruce?" she asked almost innocently.

"Beautiful," he moaned as she unbuckled in pants and released his erection from them. He almost came when he felt her rub the head of his shaft. He saw her grin and moan a bit as he continued to rub her. _So you want to play tricks, huh, Beautiful?_

Lily's hips came off the bed when she felt Bruce insert a finger inside her. "Fuck," she moaned meeting her hips to his finger. She heard him chuckle, making her glare at him. _Two can play at that game._

Bruce chocked out when she squeezed his shaft and stared rubbing faster. "Lily," he said bringing his face close to her. Lily pushed her head forward and brushed her lips with his. Their speeds were getting faster and wilder with each stroke and thrust. Soon Bruce, had two fingers inside Lily, making her squirm with delight.

"Harder, Bruce, please, I'm almost there," she said burring her face in his neck. Bruce saw Lily's breast in front of him close to his mouth and quickly took it into his mouth. "Oh, Bruce," moaned biting him in his neck.

He groaned through her breast and pumped his fingers faster inside her, rubbing his thumb against her clit as she stroked his erection faster and harder.

Their breathing were getting heavier by each second that past. Their eyes locked with each other as their orgasm approached them. Lily felt a wave of heavenly bliss splash start between her legs then shake to the rest of her body. Bruce caught her scream in his lips making her ride her orgasm. Soon he came as well, releasing his semen all over Lily's belly. Lily gave one last pump at his softening shaft and cupped Bruce face, intensifying the kiss.

Bruce soon removed his hand from under her panties and gently rubbed her breast with one hand and caressed her face with the other. They broke the kiss, smiling at each other. Lily sighed feeling so loved in Bruce's arms. She prayed that they'd stay like this forever.

"Bruce, that was so wonderful," she said kissing his jaw line. "I've never felt so good before," she whispered.

"That was only the beginning, Beautiful," he said giving her a lustful look. "But, first I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked kissing his lips softly.

"I lo..." He was interrupted by a phone call, ringing all over the house. He looked outside the window and saw the Batman signal in the sky. He groaned at the bad timing. _So close_, he thought.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" she asked.

"I gotta go," he said, getting off her, leaving her in shock.

"But Bruce why?" she said getting up with him, ignoring the slimy substance across her stomach. Bruce caught her lips for a moment, but quickly let go.

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you I promise. You can stay here the night take a shower," he said referring to his semen on her. "I have extra clothes for you from last time. But please, stay I need to tell you something."

"Tell me now if it's important," she said cupping the side if his face. Bruce grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Nows not the right time, but soon, Beautiful. Soon," he said leaving her without another word.

Lily tried to make sense of everything that was happening. She went to the window and saw the Batman signal on. _Ironic isn't it?_

* * *

_**Sorry for all the interruptions, but have no fear there won't be any in the next chapter (hint, hint). Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Bruce came home exhausted from his night out and almost collapsing on the spot. "Rough night, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred, coming in the cave. Bruce only grunted as he took off his suit. "Well, at least you'll have a good sleep," he said, helping him put the suit away.

"And why is that Alfred?" he said, stretching his back. He hissed of how sore he was. _Damn mobsters_, he thought. _But now I know their secret weapon. Why didn't I pay more attention to him._

"Well, Miss Adams is still here sleeping in your bed," he said, smiling. Alfred had to admit, Lily was a sweet girl. He had liked her from the start. Bruce was way better off with her than with that spoiled brat Diana. Alfred had too noticed the attraction Bruce had for Lily. _Never imagined this boy in love._

Bruce face lit up. "Lily's here," he said excitedly like a small boy. "She didn't leave?" Alfred smiled and shook his head. Bruce went to leave, but stopped at his tracks. "Uh, Alfred, we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"Later, Master Wayne. Go," he said encouraging him. Bruce smiled and left upstairs to his room. When he got in, he found Lily sleeping peacefully. Her wet hair splashed against her face. He thought she looked like a curled up kitten. Bruce smiled and climbed into bed with her.

To his surprise, she was naked underneath the covers. He shook his head and took her in his arms without waking her. He had a hard on from hell and knew it would be difficult to sleep with it, but he tried to shrug it off. All he wanted to think about was the beauty in his arms that will make his life complete.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning against a hard, warm chest. She felt the chest move up and down, hearing a heartbeat as well. She looked up as saw Bruce's handsome face sleeping peacefully. He looked adorable in her eyes, almost innocent. But, this man was far from that, especially after the things that he did to her last night, making her turn bright red at thoughts of it. She sighed happily and rested her head back on his chest, snuggling close to his body.

Bruce felt a warm body move against his, waking him up from his slumber of sleep. He looked down as saw Lily smiling up at him. Bruce smiled back and kissed her forehead. He watched her as she licked her lips and looked at him like a tasty treat from the candy store. Her soft hand traveled down his body caressing the sides of his ribs.

Lily had an urge to repeat last night's actions. Bruce's breath hitched as her hand caressed one of his nipples until they harden. She grinned and licked it the way he had done to her breast. Bruce groaned as felt her hand go lower. He groaned out in pain when Lily touched a tender spot.

Lily suddenly stopped her administrations and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing, Beautiful," he stammered. Lily didn't believe him and she immediately took the sheets off his body. She gasped as she saw the scars and bruises on his body, just like before.

"You call that nothing?!" she exclaimed. "Bruce what the hell happened to you? Where did you go last night?" Bruce remained silent, unable to explain this to her. "Bruce," she said in a more gentle voice, "does this have to do with what happened when you went to the hospital?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes, Lily, but please," he said cupping her face. "I can't tell you anything right now, but one day I will. Soon," he said kissing her gently on the lips.

She gave him a small smile. She knew that she shouldn't press the matter any further. "OK, Bruce, but please be careful, more of these bruises can get you really hurt or worse k..." She couldn't even finish saying it. Her worse fear was Bruce dying and she'll be damned if that ever happened.

Bruce was touched by her concern towards him. The past girls that he had been with had questioned this, but never had the same compassion Lily had. "Alright, Beautiful, anything for you," he said smiling.

Lily grinned at pressed her lips with his. They moaned as their tongue dueled with warmth and affection. Lily soon was straddling Bruce rubbing herself against his tent in his boxers. "God, I need you right now," growled Lily between their lips. Bruce reached down and started rubbing her aching heat and found it very wet.

"Your so wet for me," he groaned he said licking her juices off his fingers. Lily watched him in awe as he licked his fingers, turning her on even more. "You taste so sweet. Better than honey," he said. He cupped the back of her head and crushed his lips with hers.

Lily moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth. "Now, Bruce take me. Make me yours," she said out of breath. "Please," she begged.

Bruce needed no more encouragement, he took off his boxers and positioned himself against her wet vessel. Both of them looked at each other as he was about to enter her, but were interrupted once again when the door opened.

"Mast... Oh goodness," said Alfred looking away. Lily gasped and immediately wrapped herself with the sheets as Bruce quickly pulled his boxers back up. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but breakfast is ready and Miss Elias and Mr. Richardson are down stairs waiting for you two."

"It's alright, Alfred. We'll be right there," said Bruce running his hand through his hair. Alfred nodded and left quickly.

"That was embarrassing," said Lily. "He's going to think there something between us."

Bruce cocked his head back and looked at her. "Well don't we?"

Lily gave him a small look and shrugs. "I don't know. Do we? Bruce, we haven't exactly said that we're together."

Bruce lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Do you want us together?"

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Bruce's lips were very close to hers and very tempting to kiss. She looked back into his eyes and had a familiar look that her father gave her mother when she was young. But the thought of that scared her. She was afraid of rejection; that he might hurt her. "I don't know," she whispered, she said getting up.

Bruce sighed watching her go in the bathroom. Once inside, he punched the wall making a dent into it. Meanwhile, Lily cried hearing his frustration. _I'm sorry, Bruce, but it's for the best. _

* * *

Mario stood outside of Lily's bookstore, waiting for her to come out. It was getting late and she'll have to close up soon. He grinned with a Cuban tobacco in his mouth as he saw her coming outside. _Damn, she looks hot today. No wonder Wayne is after this delicious meat,_ he thought putting the cigar away.

He hid quietly against the wall, protected by shadows of the night. Once she was near enough, he decided to take some action. He grabbed her by the waist and smashed her against the wall.

Lily gasped in pain and shock at she leaned against the wall. Her eyes tried to focus to see who had done this to her. Her eyes widen in shock who it was and was about to scream, put he placed a hand on his mouth. "I see we meet again, my curvy tubby. You look so sweet in that skirt," he hissed, squeezing her thigh under her skirt.

Lily felt disgusted and violated. She started to struggle against him, but quickly stood still when she felt a gun at her temple. "Good girl, now be quiet unless you want to moan my name," he said grinning wickedly at her.

Lily turned her head away as he kissed down her neck. She couldn't believe she was going to get raped in the middle of the sidewalk. She squealed when his hand grabbed her breast and his other inching closer to her panties. As she expected for him to continue, he was pulled off her.

Lily breathed in relief and she felt his hands away from her body. Lily watched as Bruce punched and kicked Mario all over his body. "Bruce, stop, you're going to kill him," she said grabbing his arm. Bruce stopped and looked at her. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were red, and her clothes were wrinkled.

Bruce pulled her into his arms, as if protecting her from all evil. They heard Mario laugh and turned to him. "So, Lorena wasn't lying. Why don't you tell Mr. Superhero that you love him, tubby?" he snickered grabbing the side of his face. "Like I said, tubby, this isn't over yet?" he said glaring at them, leaving immediately for his car.

Bruce was about to kick his ass even more, but he had already left. He turned to Lily who was looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with Bruce. Frustrated he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his car. Once inside the drove in a faster speed than usual. He was so angry he wanted to punch the first thing he saw, not including Lily.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily, realizing that he wasn't taking her to her house. Bruce said nothing and kept his eyes on the road. It was a miracle that he had not crashed into anything yet. Lily closed her mouth shut when she saw his jaw clenched. She had never seen Bruce so angry at her before.

Bruce pulled to the drive way of Wayne Mansion, stopping with a squeal of his tires. He climbed out of the car and pulled Lily out as well as dragged her into the house. They past Alfred without a single word and went upstairs to his bedroom. "Let me go, Bruce. You're hurting me."

Bruce finally let go and spun around to meet her. Lily felt uneasy by his stare. "Is it true? Is it true what that son of a bitch said?!" he yelled. Lily felt her eyes water unable to answer him. "Tell me!" he said louder grabbing her by the arms.

"Yes! It's true! I love you Bruce! I loved you ever since the first day I saw you and even if the whole world came crashing down and the universe exploded, I will still love you!" she said breaking down into tears.

Lily felt him let go of her, letting the blood run smoothly again. "Beautiful," she heard him say. She looked into his eyes and saw lust and love mixed evenly together.

He cupped the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers. They quickly backed up to the bed getting rid of every stitch of they had on and soon they were naked against each other.

"Bruce, make me yours. Make love to me, please," she said pulling away from his lips. He saw the raw desire in her eyes. He kissed her bruised lips again positioned himself against her entrance. She was already wet and ready for him as he was hard as a brick to get in her.

He slowly eased himself inside her, hissing. "Oh, Beautiful, you're so tight," he said groaning. He thought he was going cum then and there. He stopped moving when he felt her hymen. "Beautiful, it's going to hurt, but I'll try to make it as less painful as possible," he said caressing her face.

Lily ran her hand through his hair and smiled. "I trust you," she whispered. He smiled back and covered her lips with his. He thrust fast in her breaking her virgin barrier, making her scream into his mouth in pain. He felt his heart break hearing her in pain. He pulled back and saw tears run down her face. He slowly wiped them off.

"I'm sorry," he said. He stayed still inside her until he felt her inner muscles relax. "You ready, Beautiful?"

Lily smiled and nodded. Bruce slowly pulled out and pushed back into her making her gasp in pleasure. He continued the slow torturous thrust. She groaned wanting him to go faster pushing her hips to meet his. "Please, Bruce, I want it hard and fast," she moaned in his ear, licking his earlobe.

Bruce eyes rolled back and complied with her request. He started pumping faster in her pounding against her hips. She tried to push back but his hips were going out of control. Lily thought she was going to die of pleasure. It was more intense then what he did with just his hand. "Oh, Bruce, yeah. That feels so goood."

"Fuck," he hissed. He grabbed both of Lily's arms and put them above her head. He soon slowed down making her whimper in need. He gave her a smirk and kissed her deeply. He grabbed her legs and put them above his shoulder.

Lily gasped feeling him slide deeper inside her. He began to thrust slow at first, but soon he was going as fast as he could go. Lily heard screaming in the room, soon realizing it was her. She growled as he pounded into her yanking his sweaty hair. "More, Bruce, I'm coming," she moaned.

Bruce growled more and kissed Lily deeply. Both were covered in a layer of sweat as their orgasm approached. Lily was the first to cum, spilling her juices on Bruce's shaft. Her scream was probably heard throughout the entire manor. Bruce moaned as he felt her walls clutch around him making him spill his semen inside her. Bruce collapsed on top of Lily, but careful not to crush her.

Both of them waited until their breathing evened before they could talk. Lily felt his shaft go limp inside.

Bruce groaned and rolled over beside Lily, pulling her to him. "Sleep, Beautiful, sleep," he whispered kissing her head. That's all Lily need to hear.

* * *

Lily stretched the next morning bumping her hand against Bruce's chest. His arm was across her waist with his staring intently into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him profoundly. She pulled back and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." Lily looked up at Bruce with curious eyes.

"What?" she whispered. She never in a million years would have thought that. "Bruce I..." She was cut off by his lips. Bruce smiled at her.

"I said I love you." Lily's eyes watered and kissed him again.

"Bruce, I love you too. You don't know how much I do," she whispered.

"As do I, Beautiful. As do I and nothing more will give me more pleasure to marry you," he whispered. Her eyes widen. He smiled and reached to his drawer and pulled out a small black box. "Please do me the honors of marrying me, Lily." He said putting her ring on her finger.

Bruce expected her to be awed by the size of the ring, but she kept her eyes on him. Her face had tears falling from them, but with joy. "Yes, Bruce, I will," she said kissing him. "I will be honored to be your wife."

* * *

**_GUYS THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME REAL SOON!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **_

* * *

Bruce went into the kitchen where Alfred was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, sir," he said. "Looks like you had a pretty good night," he teased seeing the look on Bruce's face.

Bruce goofy grin grew even more. "Yes, I'm in love Alfred," he said leaning on the counter. "I don't think I could spend one moment away from my beautiful flower," he sighed. Alfred smiled and shook his head putting a plate of breakfast in front of Bruce.

"Master Wayne, I'm sorry to ruin your parade with Miss Adams, but you said you wanted to discuss what happened the other night," he reminded him.

Bruce frowned and hit himself in the head. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Alfred, I've just been so focused on Lily that it completely slipped my mind," he apologized. "Guess who's in the damn mob now?" he said angrily.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Mario Costa, son of Alessandro Costa, the ex-Don of the Costa family. I got a glimpse of him the other night. Someone was calling him boss and others actually called him 'Don Costa'. It seems he has taken over the family business," he explained.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, I've analyzed the gun the shot of your suit and the bullet that shoot you. It's a modern bullet that is used in the army. They are almost indestructible and can pass through anything and everything, even a your bullet proof suit."

"I have a feeling that he's the one that shot me. We're going to have to keep a closer eye on him," he said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"A closer eye on who Bruce?" Bruce almost choked out his orange juice when he heard Lily behind him. "Are you OK?" she said patting his back.

"Yeah, I'm good," he squeaked out. Lily giggled at the noise he made and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Alfred," she said smiling.

"Good morning, Miss Adams," he smiled back putting a plate in front of her as well.

"Alfred, how many times have I told you to call me Lily?"

"Yeah, Alfred call my Beauty, Lily," he said roughly, kissing her cheek.

Alfred smiled at her. She was too sweet for her own good. He was afraid what would happen if someone will fuck up her life. She won't be the same sweet creature he has come to love. "Alright, then Lily," he said, planning on leaving the room to leave the two alone.

"Wait, Alfred, we got something to tell you," said Bruce, stopping him at his tracks. "Me and Beautiful are getting married," showing him the engagement ring in Lily's hand.

Alfred smiled and looked at the ring. "Congratulations you two. I'm happy to see the two of you happy."

"Thank you, Alfred," Lily said smiling. Alfred gave them a nod and left the two alone. Lily turned around in Bruce's arms and smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and gave Bruce a kiss. He moaned and grabbed her face, kissing her back. His hand went though her wet hair while the other went underneath her shirt. Lily pulled back when his hand traveled up to cup her breast. "Bruce," she hissed. "We can't do this here."

Lily gasped as his hand played with her breast, feeling herself become wet. "Why not?" he asked kissing her jaw then her neck. "It is my house." Lily wanted to fight back, but his hands felt too good to resist.

"Alright where is she?!" Bruce and Lily froze hearing Cynthia angry voice through the walls of the manor. "Where is that son of a bitch hiding her?!"

"Miss Elias, please calm down," they head Alfred, a little frightened at the stormy woman.

"Yeah, Cynthia. Calm down." Lily gasped and stared wide eyed at Bruce. 'What is Dave doing here?' She mouthed at Bruce. He shrugged and started to fix themselves up.

"_Please _move, Alfred, and shut up Dave," she said going inside the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Lily in Bruce's arms. "So here you are! Me worried sick about you while you're in the arms of _him_!" Dave gave Lily an sympathy smile. 'Sorry.' He mouthed. Lily smiled back and then at Cynthia.

"Cynthia I have to tell you some..." she started, but was interrupted by Cynthia.

"No, let me finish what I came here to say. Sabes que, estoy arta de esta situacion," she said in Spanish, meaning she was really ticked off. Bruce gave Lily a curious look, not understanding what Cynthia had just said.

"Cynthia!" yelled Lily. Cynthia immediately shutting up. Lily smiled at her and showed her the ring. "Me and Bruce are engaged."

Cynthia's and Dave's mouths widen open in surprised, closing it a few times. "Engaged?" she whispered. The couple both nodded, smiling at them. Cynthia squealed and ran into Lily's arms. Bruce smiled as he watched the two girls hug. They finally let go and Cynthia turned to Bruce. "You're going to be my brother-in-law," she said hugging him. Bruce wasn't expecting it, but he hugged her back.

Lily laughed and went to hug Dave. "Oh, my sweet Bell. I told you that you'd be the first to get married," he said, teasing. Lily giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He still had minor bruises on him, but he's been recovering great ever since he was found.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you. But, listen Wayne if you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to my Lils, I, personally, will smash your head open," she threaten. "But you guys are getting married!" she said jumping up and down. Bruce didn't know if he should be happy or scared.

Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist. "Come on, Lils. We have to get started on the wedding," said Cynthia, dragging her by the arm. Lily protested wanting to spend more time with Bruce, but knew that Cynthia wouldn't take no for an answer. Lily gave Bruce a quick kiss before Cynthia pulled her and Dave out of the mansion. Bruce chuckled as he watched them leave. He knew finally what it's like to be happy.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Didi, Didi! Look at this!" yelled Lorena.

"What is it, Lori?" she said lazily. Since Diana went to Miami, she hadn't cared much about the world around her. She felt disgusted at herself for sleeping with Derek, but she couldn't stop thinking about their one night stand. It was amazing and the best sex she's had in a while. But she could never be with him, she had to find a way to make Bruce fall in love with her.

"This!" said Lorena shoving the newspaper in her face. There it was in black and white. Bruce Wayne and Lily Adams was getting married next month. Diana snatched the newspaper from Lorena's hands and reread the news article again and again. The usual Batman covered newspaper was replaced by Bruce's and Lily's happy faces. Diana thought she was going to be sick.

"I-I can't believe THIS!" she yelled angrily. She growled and started ripping the newspaper. "No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening to me," she said pacing back and forth. "Lori, w-we have to stop this!"

"Way ahead of you, girl. I have a plan that for sure will break those two apart. Actually, it wasn't my idea," she said thoughtfully.

"Who's then?" she asked smiling.

"Mario's! He said he hated seeing Bruce with that fat ass, that Bruce is meant for you, Didi, only you. Isn't he a sweet heart?" she said excitedly. Diana's smile quickly disappeared from her face.

"T-That's what he said?" she stammered. Lorena nodded. Diana couldn't believe why her best friend loved that man. She hated him with all her heart, more than Lily, but if he had a plan to separate the two, what other choice did she have?

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T WORRY I'll BE UPDATING ASAP!  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THIS CHAPTER IS JUST LILY AND BRUCE WITH SOME LOVING LOL. DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON EITHER LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW! THANKS!  
**_

* * *

Lily giggled as Bruce took her to a surprise date. She had her eyes blindfolded, so she couldn't see where they were going; she did know, however, that they were in the Wayne Manor. "Don't worry, Beautiful, we're almost there," said Bruce in her ear. She shivered a little feeling his breath so close to hers. Bruce smiled; he loved having that affect over Lily.

Lily's smiled grew when she heard Bruce open a door. When she stepped inside, she smelled a lovely aroma hit her. "Can you take the blindfold off? The suspense is killing me," she said anxiously. Bruce chuckled and kissed her cheek. Soon the knot was untied and her eyes were uncovered. She gasped when she saw that they were at the rooftop of the mansion, but it was covered by a glass from the chilly wind; the place was covered with scented candles and roses almost everywhere you looked. In the middle laid a small bed that had a heart shaped out of rose petals.

"Do you like it?" asked Bruce. Lily didn't answer, she just pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

"I love it," she whispered. Bruce smiled and cupped her face, kissing her again. Lily moaned as he started taking her clothes off. She gripped his polo shirt and started pulling it out of his pants. They broke the kiss only to take off his shirt, but resumed it quickly. Bruce gently pushed Lily back on the bed, straddling her. She gasped when she felt Bruce's manhood through his pants. "Bruce, please," she begged.

Bruce smiled and got off the bed. Lily whimpered at the lost of his touch. Bruce chuckled seeing her naked and pleading for him. She was so beautiful to him; he knew that he would never get tiered of her. Lily licked her lips as Bruce took his pants off. She couldn't believe this god of a man was in love with her. Her prince charming finally came to rescue her. Though she did worry about his bumps and bruises.

Her thoughts her interrupted when Bruce pushed her legs apart. "What are you doing?" she asked, gasping, as Bruce traced her womanhood with his finger. She watched in amazement as he licked his finger.

"Tasting you, my sweet. And dare I say that it's delicious. But, I want more," he murmured. Lily's eyes widen when Bruce dove in and started licking between her legs.

"Bruce," she gasped. He had not tried it yet with her, but it felt too good to exist, driving her to the brink of insanity. She groaned when his tongue started licking her clit. "Oh, God, yes!"

Bruce smiled, looking up seeing the pleasure on her face. Her head was rolled to the side, biting her fist. Her hips started lifting up, meeting with his tongue. She growled angrily at him, when he forced her hips down to the bed. Bruce moved up and down hard and fast, fucking her clit with his tongue. "Bruce, what you to me?" Lily couldn't even speak in sentences any more. Her eyes were shut tight, gripping the bedsheets and throwing her head back in pleasure.

"More, Bruce, please don't stop," she moaned. Her hand tangled with Bruce's silky hair, pushing his head closer to her.

"Open your eyes, Beautiful," he said with each lick. Lily's eyes met with his. "I want you to see me when you come." Bruce continued pleasuring her without breaking eye contact. His hand reached up and caressed on of her breasts, making the approaching orgasm more intense.

Lily felt a shockwave go through her body, making her back arch back, pulling Bruce's hair harder, as he continued to lick her juices off. "Oh Bruceeee!" she yelled. She finally went limp, closing her eyes, breathing heavily. Bruce gave her one last kiss and went up to Lily. He smiled as her body twitched a bit, sweat sparkling her.

Lily's eyes finally opened, seeing Bruce smiling at her, stroking her arm. She smiled and kissed him deeply. Her hand traveled down to his poking erection, feeling that it was already hard. Bruce grab her hand and pulled it away. "But, Bruce I want to pleasure you too," she said.

Bruce chuckled. "So generous, eh? No, Beautiful. Tonight is all about you," he said. "And I won't take no for an answer," he said, before she could protest. Lily sighed, but said no more. Bruce kissed her deeply, grabbing her bottom. Lily giggled through their kiss, making Bruce laugh as well. He slowly turned her to her stomach.

"Rise up," he growled. Lily did what she was told immediately, feeling herself become arouse once again. Bruce smirked as he felt her tremble with desire. He grasped her hips and shoved his shaft deep in her wet flesh, causing her to cry out again.

Bruce couldn't help himself. He started thrusting fast inside her, not getting enough of that delicious treasure that lay between her thighs. Lily whimpered as she grabbed a handful of sheets. She moaned as his hand slapped her flesh. "Oh, Bruce, harder, baby."

Bruce growled and thrust harder and faster, just how she wanted it, smacking her bottom at the same time. He wanted to hear her moan his name when she would come, to feel her come apart in his hands, tremble in pleasure.

Lily moaned louder as he ran his tongue along her spin. "Come for me," he demanded, making her shiver and whimper as his hands gripped her hips and thrust into her her even harder.

"Bruce!" she yelled as she came, making her knees buckle. Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist, thrusting one more time and called her name as he came inside her. He finally collapsed and rolled off her, laying on his back and pulled her to him. He looked up at the night sky through the glass, trying to get his brain to function again. He smiled softly as he felt Lily stroke his chest.

Lily giggled feeling so happy in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my beautiful flower," she head him say. Bruce rolled to his side to get a better view of Lily's face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Lily held herself from crying. He always said such sweet things to her. She smiled and cuddled against his chest. "You're very handsome, too, you that right?"

"Yeah, I've heard that," he joked, making Lily laugh.

"You're so full of yourself," she teased.

"I know, but that's why you love me," he said kissing her nose. Lily smiled and brought her lips to his.

"Bruce, I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered.

"You know I hate going to work."

"Really, why? Aren't you the boss?"

"Yes, but do you honestly think I work? Thank God I have a CEO like Lucius because without him, I probably would have lost the company already," he said playing with her hair. "But that's the least problem why I hate working. You wanna know my main reason?" Lily nodded playing with his hair. "Because I hate every second that I'm away from you."

"Oh, Bruce," she said kissing him. "Now I'm going to have to hate my job," she teased. Bruce chuckled and got up from the bed. Lily smiled as she covered herself with the bedsheets. He came back with two glasses of champagne.

"A toast for the most beautiful woman in the world." Lily smiled and clicked her glass with his.

"I want to make a toast too for the most handsome man in the world," she smiled. Bruce smiled back and drank the rest of the champagne.

"Lily, promise me something," he said grabbing her hand.

"Anything, Bruce."

"Never leave me, please. Don't leave me."

Lily's eyes soften. She cupped Bruce face and kissed him. "I'll never leave you Bruce and I'll never stop loving you." Bruce kissed her and rolled her to her back and started to make love to her once again.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!  
**_

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his office at Wayne Enterprises, staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He wanted to be near Lily; touch her, kiss her, make love her. He had not used protection when he made love to her, but the thought of having a baby with her made his heart burst with joy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Diana came in. He almost fell off the chair. He had not expected seeing her any time soon. "Diana, what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Bruce. I came here to apologize. I heard about your engagement with Lily and I think the two of you deserve each other. I just want to make it up to you," she said, with pleading eyes.

Bruce thought she got hit over the head. "Diana are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am silly," she said, slapping him playfully. "I'm here to because I planned a bachelor's party for you."

"A bachelor's party?" The door suddenly burst opened with people laughing with drinks and food. There was even a stripper dancing on the table. "What the hell?"

"Oh, just go along with it and have some fun," said Diana, handing him a bottle of liquor. Bruce chocked a bit as she almost forced the liquor down his throat. Soon, Bruce was laughing along with people he had never seen before, drinking more and more, talking in slurs. Everything seemed fogy and exciting to him. He started to feel dizzy and collapsed in a small bed that someone put there. Nearby, Diana smirked seeing Bruce knocked; her plan has just starting to work.

* * *

"Lorena, stop pulling me! Why are you bringing me here?" asked Lily outside Bruce's office.

"Because, Lils," she said. Lily cringed as she said her nickname like they were the bests of friends. "I care about you. We've known each other since nursing school and you my brother's best friend, and I think you have a right to know."

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

"Lils, I want to show you the kind of man that Bruce Wayne really is. If you marry him, the marriage will be a complete disaster," she said pulling Lily inside the office. Lily was shocked seeing the office a complete mess, like if someone had a party in here.

"Look see," said Lorena, pushing her to the corner of the room. Lily gasped at what she saw. She felt like throwing up, her eyes started to water. _No this can't be happening. No. Not my Bruce. He told me he loved me. _

But, it was obvious he did not share the same feelings she did. There he was under the sheets sleeping and next to him was Diana. Lily burst into tears and ran out of the office. _That bastard! Traitor!I hate him! I HATE HIM!_

Lily ran out of the building and got in her new car. She drove with instinct because she knew that her mind was only flooded with the mental image of Bruce and Diana together. She finally got to her apartment and went to her room.

"Bell? Is that you?" she heard Dave say. He had moved in with them and was sleeping in the same room with Lily since her bedroom was the largest. "Bell, what wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, cradling her in his arms.

"Oh, Dave, how could I've been so stupid?" she sobbed against his chest.

"Sh," he cooed. "Stop crying, Bell. You know I hate it when you cry."

"I hate him, Dave. I despise the man."

"Who? Who did this to you?" he said cupping her face, wiping her tears away.

"Bruce, Dave. He never loved me. He was only making fun of me. Of course, how could a girl like me ever be with a man like that? He was with that skank Diana while he was with me, Dave!"

Dave couldn't believe what Lily was telling him. He had a feeling that Lorena knew something about this. He was going to have a word with his sister. "Hey guys! I'm home!" yelled Cynthia coming in the apartment. "Guys, you in here? Lils, what happened?" she said running to her side. "Baby, who did this to you?" Cynthia just like Dave hated seeing Lily upset.

Lily didn't sat anything. She was afraid that Cynthia might actually hurt Bruce. "Lilybell you tell me right now what happened!"

Lily sighed and told Cynthia everything. She had to bite her fist from doing anything dramatic. "Cynthia please don't do anything to him," she said knowing that she was holding her anger inside.

"How could you defend him even now?"

"It's not about defending him. I just want to see my best friend locked up in jail," she said. Cynthia sighed and hugged Lily. She didn't know what else to do. Dave watched as the girls hug. He got up and walked out of the apartment and headed to his sister's home.

* * *

_Some sexual content_

"Oh Mario! Fuck me harder!" moaned Lorena as her boyfriend fucked her hard to the mattress. Mario smirked at her, but couldn't help imagining it was Diana. Now that he controlled his family business, he had enough power to get what he wanted and she's what he wanted.

"You like that, babe? Fucking you raw until you can't walk?" he teased.

"Yessss, dammit. Oh God, I'm coming!" she screeched. Mario winced a bit as she yelled in his ear, but kept thrusting in and out of her until he exploded inside her. Mario groaned and rolled on to his back, wishing it was Diana not Lorena underneath him. He pulled a cigar and light it. He heard Lorena giggle as she cuddled against him. "That was good, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," he said a little amused, puffing the cigar.

"Lorena! Open up! It's your brother!" They froze immediately. Mario quickly put the cigar out and started to put some close on.

"What the hell is Dave doing here?" She put her clothes on in a rush and checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked alright. She heard Dave knock louder on the door. "Coming!" She turned to Mario and pushed him to the window. "You have to get out of here before my brother catches you here alone with me."

"What the hell? You like on the fifth floor," he hissed.

"Well, climb down the fire escape," she suggested pushing him further.

"Are you insane?!"

"Please, babe," she whined. Mario groaned and climbed out the window.

Lorena took a deep breath and went to open the door. "Hi, Dave, nice to..."

"Cut the crap, Lorena. What did you and Diana do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lorena, innocently.

"You know what the fuck I mean," he said yanking her arm.

"Ow, Dave you're hurting me!"

"Not more than what you've hurt Lily. I know it was you that tricked her into this."

"Me?! I just showed her who Bruce truly was."

"Why the hell would you care about her now?" he said throwing her to the couch. "You know what? You got what you wanted I hope your happy. This is the last time you will ever see me Lorena. Goodbye forever." Lorena mouth widen seeing her brother leave; even though she should hate him like her mother, she couldn't. Her brother was the only thing she had other than Mario and Diana. Her mother had always been a bitch and seems to have influenced her.

She sighed. There was suddenly a bitter taste in her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned running into the bathroom.

* * *

"Cynthia, I want to move out of Gotham," she whispered. Lily's head laid on Cynthia's lap, while she stroked her hair.

"Why?" she asked.

Lily got up and looked at her. "I can't bare being so close to him. I can go live with my aunt in London."

"Aunt Liz?"

Lily nodded. "She called me when my mom died offering me to go live with her. At the time I said no, but I'm starting to rethink that. I need to leave Cynthia."

"But what about me, Dave, Derek? You can redo your life with Derek and forget about that asshole."

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't love Derek, I just love him as a brother."

"Is it possible that you are still in love with that jerk." Lily stayed silent. She promised Bruce to never leave him, but he broke his promise to love her. So that only left one left and even if it's silly to keep his promise, she couldn't help it.

"I will always love him, but I can't be with him." Cynthia bit her lip. She knew that she couldn't change her mind. Lily was going to leave Gotham and no one was going to stop her, not even Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce woke up still a bit drunk from his party. He was in bed with his shirt off. He took off the sheets and sighed seeing that his pants were still on. "Well, its about time you woke up," said Diana.

"I have... to go see Lily," he slurred trying to get up and putting his shirt on.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bruce," she said holding him up.

"No, I promised her that I'll see her after work." Diana just shrugged watching him stumble to the door. She didn't care anymore. She knew that Bruce will finally be hers. Lily had believed the whole scene. Too bad she didn't bother too look under the sheets.

* * *

Bruce didn't know how she got to Lily's apartment, but he did. "Beautiful," he snickered. "Your fiancee is here," he knocked through the door. He rested his back on the door for support. The door flew open, making Bruce fall on his back. He groaned and saw Cynthia's furious face looking down on him.

"Why you little..."

"Cynthia who is it?" Lily froze seeing Bruce on the floor. Him, of course not knowing anything, just gave her a silly smile.

"Beautiful," he started getting up 'walking' to her. His smile was replaced by a frown seeing her red face. "Beautiful, have you been crying?"

He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away like if he was some kind of disease. She went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He turned to Cynthia who looked like she was going to beat someone to death. "Why is she acting this way with me?"

"Like of you don't know," she said stomping to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Bruce was taken back and stumbled a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? Why I outta..." Before she attacked Bruce, Cynthia was being held back by Dave and Derek.

"Don't worry Derek, I'll take care of her," he said trying to keep a hold on a struggling Cynthia, dragging her to her room.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"What are you doing here Wayne? Haven't you done enough harm to Lily?" Derek wanted to break his face. One because he broke Lily's heart and two because he was sleeping with Diana. Derek couldn't help but falling in love with that spoiled brat, but he had enough of her too.

"What do yo mean? I haven't done anything to her. I love her!"

"Then why were you sleeping with Diana?" he hissed.

"What?"

"Lily saw the two of you at work. Honestly, I never imagined you having a bed there. At least have the decency to go to a hotel or something."

"I don't know where you got that idea, but I did not sleep with Diana. I have to talk to Lily. Lily!" he yelled through her door.

"Why won't you leave? She doesn't want you near her." Bruce shook his head. "Yes, she said that she doesn't want to see you ever again."

"N-No, Lily! Lily! Please let me talk to you!" Bruce felt like his heart was breaking in two. Lily said she would always be with him.

Lily cried sitting on her bed hearing Bruce call for her. She wanted to open the door and wrap herself around him, but she didn't want to be seen as the weak one.

"Beautiful, please, I love you! I didn't sleep with her! I swear on our love!"

"Look, Wayne, leave now, or I'll force you out."

"No, I'm not leaving without Lily!"

Derek had enough of Bruce. He grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him outside the apartment. It was difficult, but he managed to do it. The door slammed in Bruce's face, but didn't care. He would smash the door open if he had to get to her. "Lily!"

* * *

The next morning was awfully quite. Too quite. Maybe it was because there's a new criminal in town called the Joker. Been terrorizing it a bit the past couple of days, but last night had been his biggest attack yet. But, that's not why it was quite. Lily had booked a flight to London, England and was leaving in a few hours. They were on their way to the airport, but none said a word.

Bruce woke up with a huge headache. Last night he had to go after the Joker, but unsuccessfully failed. Maybe because he was still a little tipsy. His phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?" he groaned.

"Bruce! You have to go to the airport now!" Bruce groaned again hearing Alex yell in his ear.

"Why?"

"Because Cynthia told me that Lily is leaving to England in two hours!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled making him moan in pain. Bruce hung up and started to get dressed and immediately ran to his motorcycle. Going at fast speed, he got at the airport in ten minutes. He saw Lily with Dave, Cynthia, and Derek saying goodbye to each other. He yelled her name to get her attention.

Lily gasped when she saw Bruce on his bike. "Bye, guys, I'll call you," she said through her tears. "Cynthia please give him this," she said handing her a letter and ring. She gave them one last look and left to her flight.

"Beautiful!" he said barely stopping his bike as he got off.

"You can't be here Wayne!" growled Derek.

"No I have to stop her. I love her," he said trying to get past them, but they didn't let him through.

"You love shit, you ass," hissed Cynthia. She shoved him the letter and ring to him, then stomped away from him.

Bruce felt his eyes water seeing the ring that he had given her. The shine that it had was completely lost just like his beautiful flower.

* * *

**_WRITING THIS CHAPTER ALMOST MADE ME CRY, BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE REST OF MY STORY. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! TOLD YOU IT WAS LONG, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING!  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THIS CHAPTER IS JUST STRICTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST YEAR AND WHAT THEY ARE DOING NOW.  
**_

_**PS - If anyone is interested in what the characters look like go to my profile and click on their link. I have a picture for at least every person from this story and my other ones as well. If one of their links don't work, please let me know and I'll fix it.**_

**_Background information - I forgot to mention Lily's age which is twenty-one now, but in the beginning of the story she was twenty (I know underage drinking, but work with me). And unfortunately, since Lily took birth-control pills to keep her menstruation regular, she did not get pregnant.  
_**

* * *

_One year later: London, England  
_

Lily breathed heavily as she swam laps on the pool club house. It's been a year that she had changed her name... well, not legally. Lilybell Adams was dead now. After all the crap she went going with that name, she was now Belinda of the Rose. A fierce woman that won't let anyone get in her way, even Bruce Wayne.

Lily loved... loves him, but Belinda hates him with all her might. She had stopped calling her friends from Gotham. She just needed time to redo her life. And she's done a marvelous job on that.

Her Great-Aunt Liz was a successful woman and an independent, Lily's inspiration on what she wants to be and she achieved it. Lily was rich now. She had just turned twenty-one and in her father's and mother's testament, it said that she will inherit all their money and properties.

Lily never really cared about money, but if it helped on her revenge she was going to take it. Lily hired a trainer to help her lose weight. And after a year of hard work, she had managed to lose everything. Now, men would look twice whenever she passed them by. A lot of them ask if she'd liked to go into modeling, but she'd always say that modeling is only for wanna be rich spoiled brats that don't know how to do anything of importance so they just stick to models just because they have a pretty face. Of course, she doesn't mean that about every model, just the ones she has met.

"Bell!" called her aunt, as she got out of the pool Lily groaned at her name.

"Aunt Liz, I told you to call me Belinda. Lilybell is dead," she said drying herself with a towel.

"I won't call you that ridiculous. You were born as Lilybell Adams and in my eyes you will always be that. Not _Belinda of the Rose_," she spat. Lily just laughed making Liz laugh too. "You will never be Belinda, Bell, until you stop loving that man you left."

Lily cringed. "I don't love _him_ anymore," she said turning away. But, who could she kid. Lily still loved Bruce, even after all he did to her, she was more in love than ever with him.

"You were never good at lying, Bell," Liz said putting a hand on her shoulder. Lily turned and looked at her aunt. Though she was sixty-five, she was still beautiful, although she looked paler and thinner everyday. The only family she had left was dying of cancer and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Are you going back to Gotham now that you look like this? No one will recognize you."

She shook her head. "I can't I have to take care of you Aunt Liz."

"Me? An old woman, Lily. I already lived life. It doesn't matter if I die." Lily was about to protest, but Liz went on. "But, you Lily. You have a life ahead of you. Go to Gotham, find the man you love. I'm sure you had a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Aunt Liz, I saw him sleeping with another woman!"

She shrugged. "Was he actually having sex with her? Maybe he was passed out and they tricked you," she said walking to the car. Lily stood there trying to take in what Liz had just told her. She remembered seeing Bruce's sad face, hearing his cries for her to listen to him. But, no. She had to be strong. _Watch out, Bruce, because when I go back to Gotham, I will have my revenge._

* * *

_Gotham, USA. A Week Later  
_

"I can't believe I'm getting married," groaned Bruce, looking at himself in the mirror, putting his tux on. There has not been one day that he had not thought of Lily, but he knew that it was time for a change. He agreed to marry Diana because one she has always been there for him, even to satisfy still wanted needs - not that it was working-, and two, that she'd respect his memory of Lily because that was special for him.

"Then why go through it, Master Wayne?" Alfred was afraid that it would come to this. Bruce wasn't the same man he use to be. Before Lily, he would screw around with girls all the time. And when he did have Lily, he was the happiest man on Earth. Now that he has lost her, he was depressed most of the time. And angry, which he would get out on when he was Batman.

Luckily, he was still Batman. Recently, Batman has been donating a lot of money to the Lost Lamb Orphanage that Lily use go to. Everyone, wondered where the money came from and even go as far as accusing him of robbery, but it all came from Wayne's pockets.

"Because Alfred I just need to move on. Lily obviously hates me."

"Yes, but you still love her not Diana. Your marriage won't be the best one."

"Lily will always be in my heart, but I need to move on."

* * *

"Oh, mommy I'm so happy!" said Diana excitedly as she looked herself in the mirror. She was truly a beautiful bride to be.

"Diana, baby, are you sure about this? I mean, do you honestly think marrying Bruce is the right thing?" Candice isn't really Diana's biological mom, but she has raised as her own. When Diana found out, she wouldn't speak to her mother for two months at least until she was kidnapped by the mob. Apparently, Diana's father, who is her biological, was also getting involved with the mob and decided to kidnap Candice to get to him. Luckily, thanks to Derek's help, who was promoted to Chief Inspector, they got Candice safe and arrested the mob, who was apparently being run by Mario, but they couldn't convict him because they couldn't get any proof.

Diana stayed quite for a moment remembering the night Derek had made love to her. It was breathtaking just thinking about it and a year without it made her yearn for his touch. But Bruce, in her mind, was the one that she wanted.

"Of course, mother. I love Bruce." Candice sighed and hoped that Diana wasn't making a big mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **_

**_PS - I changed Lily's and Liz's scenes a week before the weeding, so it'll make more sense. Sorry about that. And I know everyone hates this marriage, but don't worry everything will work out in the end so please have some patience LOL. Again if you want to see the characters, they're on my profile. This story isn't just about Lily; every character is important that's why sometimes there won't be a lot about Lily or about Bruce, but it's good (well I hope)._**

**_Oh and BTW. RIP Bernie Mac. Let his soul rest in peace. You will be in our hearts forever._**

* * *

Lily smirked as she walked through the airport. Not because she was receiving looks by all the guys that walked past her. No. She stopped to throw a newspaper in the garbage can. Yes. That was it. Bruce Wayne and Diana Leigh was getting married today. But she was ready. Ready to play her game.

* * *

Bruce smiled politely as people started gathering at his house. The wedding was being held in the backyard. His heart pumped faster as he saw Alex coming with Cynthia and Dave. Cynthia gave him a harsh look and dragged Dave to another room.

"Hey, Bruce," said Alex patting him in the back.

"Looks like everyone disagrees with this marriage."

"You think?" Bruce glared at him and grabbed a champagne bottle, swallowing it in one gulp. "Cynthia heard from Lily," he whispered.

Bruce heart leaped out of his chest. "What did she hear? Is she OK? God, Alex tell me!"

"Calm down," he chuckled. "Lily's aunt died, but she's not coming back, according to Cynthia." Bruce's heart felt like it was breaking. "She's married, Bruce. She moved to France to live with her husband."

Bruce held himself from crying. "I lost her forever," he whispered. "But at least she's happy right?" he said forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry man," said Alex. He knew Bruce was making a big mistake and hated seeing him like this.

"Hey, if that's how she wants to live her life, that's fine with me," he said getting a little angry.

"Master Wayne, these came in for you," said Alfred, holding a box of chocolates and white lilies. Just like he had given her before. He snatched the card and read it.

_Dear, Bruce  
I hope you like these. They're almonds with caramel chocolates. Congrats on the wedding. I hope you're happy just like I am with my husband.  
Lily, your beautiful flower._

"They're from Lily," he whispered. So it was true. She really did forget him. "Alfred send them to my room, please, and the chocolates too." Alfred nodded and left.

"I can't believe it. She moved on so quickly."

"So did you, Bruce. So did you."

"But I still..." Bruce punched the wall, making some people turn their attention to him. He smiled politely and waved it off. "I still love her," he whispered.

Alex shrugged. He didn't know what else to say.

"The priest is here, Master Wayne," said Alfred. Bruce took a deep breath and headed to the backyard for the ceremony.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Diana waved bye to her parents as she left in her wedding car. (A/N: It's not a limo, it's more like an old fashion white '50's car. On with the story LOL). "Oh, Adrian. Do you think this wedding is a mistake?" asked Candice.

Adrian sighed. "Of course not. Those two love each other. Now come on let's go to Wayne Manor. I don't think it's appropriate that we get late before the bride, hm?" he said pushing his wife into the car. They've never been the best couple. Only together because of Diana. Adrian as cheated on Candice frequently, but there are only two that she knows about. Of course, she's suspicious about him working late, but she's a woman in love. What can one do?

Diana squealed with excitement as the chauffeur drove her to Bruce's house. Her dreams were finally coming true. She had always pictured her wedding like this. Her in a beautiful dress marrying the most handsome man she had ever seen. What more could she ask for?

Diana's excitement cooled off when she started realizing that the chauffeur wasn't going to Bruce's house. "Um, excuse me, but this isn't the way to Bruce Wayne's mansion."

"Shut up," growled the man.

"What?" she said getting angry.

"I said SHUT UP!" he said pointing a gun at her. Diana choked on her scream and remained silent. _Oh God, what did I get myself into?_

* * *

Bruce waited patiently until Diana came. Her parents came about twenty minutes ago. "I wonder where my Didi is?" asked Adrian.

"Well, maybe she realized that this wedding was a mistake," said Candice.

"Hush, Candice," said Adrian, irritated.

Lorena was also standing as the maid of honor. She was worried that Diana wasn't here yet. She knew that she wouldn't back down from her wedding day. This is what Diana dreams of. She was also getting worried that Mario hasn't showed up yet. Even though they hate each other, Bruce and Diana still invited them because of Lorena. Even after what that bastard did to her she still forgave him because in her eyes he was innocent. After Lorena found out that she was pregnant, Mario decided to take her to an abortion clinic. Of course, Lorena didn't want to go because she was afraid that if she did she would die. Unfortunately, two weeks later, Lorena lost her baby and the doctor told her that she couldn't have anymore babies. Everyone blamed Mario and hate him for that, but Lorena.

"Where are you Didi?" she whispered.

* * *

Diana cried silently as she was handcuffed to the pole of a bed. She had been brought to a big house that was being surrounded by men, almost mob like. She was shocked when the door suddenly opened and saw Mario smirking at her, stalking his prey. "Why hello, Diana. I must say that you look ravishing in that wedding dress."

"Bastard! Let me go!"

"Shh! Little kitten, after I'm done with you, you'll never want to be with a man ever again." Diana squealed as he started biting her neck, taking her dress off.

"NOOO!"

* * *

It's been an hour since Diana was suppose to be here. People started to whisper things to themselves. "That's it! I'm calling the police," said Adrian, who had been pacing back and forth for the past hour. Just then Diana appeared at the end of the aisle. Adrian rushed to her side. "Baby, what happened? Where were you?"

"I was stuck in traffic," she mumbled.

"Are you OK, baby?" he asked. This wasn't the same bride that came here with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Let's start." Adrian nodded and as the music started playing, he walked Diana down the aisle.

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed as he saw Diana's expression. She looked depressed like if something bad had happened to her.

"Are you OK, Diana?" he whispered, when they faced the priest.

"I'm fine," she merely said.

Lorena smiled as the ceremony started. She felt someone behind her and smiled seeing Mario, smirking. "Baby, I thought you wouldn't make it because of business," she whispered.

"Do you think I would miss this? I love weddings," he said, his smirk getting bigger seeing Diana saying her vows along with Bruce. She was definitely someone that he would love to fuck again.

"If there anyone here that does not agree with this matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Suddenly, a woman appeared walking down the aisle. The clicking of her heels made everyone turn to look at her. She smirked looking at the couple. She smiled once more and turned to the side where there was a table with some flower ornaments. Everyone started whispering again wondering who this woman was and why she was here.

Once the priest saw that no one objected, he pronounced the couple man and wife.

* * *

**_I DIDN'T WRITE THE RAPE SCENE BECAUSE, ONE I DON'T KNOW HOW LOL AND TWO BECAUSE IT JUST CREEPS ME OUT WHENEVER I READ ONE (THAT'S WHY I SOMETIMES HATE WRITING SEX SCENES IN MY OTHER JOKER STORY). COME ON GUYS. AFTER READING THAT DON'T YOU HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR DIANA. AN OUNCE. (SIGH) I KNOW SHE MIGHT BE A BITCH, BUT NO ONE DESERVES THAT. AND LORENA TOO. SHE'S STUPID FOR BEING WITH MARIO (THAT SON OF A MOTHER. I DON'T THINK IT'S HIS MOTHERS FAULT THAT HE'S LIKE THIS LOL.) THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	25. Chapter 25

After the wedding, everyone gathered inside the house for the reception, saying how beautiful the wedding was and the bride as well, wondering why she was late, and who that mysterious lady was.

Bruce eyed the woman that came. _Why was she here? Was she a journalist or something?_ He couldn't lie. She was very beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress that hugged her curves all in the right places. Her brown hair covered her beautiful face, who has been smirking at him like if she new some little secret. Bruce couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know who this woman was.

Lily smirked as she saw Bruce coming her way. He was still handsome just like she remembered him. _Knock it off. Remember what you're here for._

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne," he said extending his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. My name is Belinda Rose," she said in a seductive voice. Bruce was caught off guard by the way her voice sounded. "And Congratulations."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Lily's friend," she said. Bruce eyes widen. "She sent me here to take her place at the wedding. I see that you moved on very quickly Mr. Wayne. She said that you apparently loved her and yet you slept with someone else. Well, why does it matter now? You married her and she married someone else," she said almost angrily.

"Please, you have to understand that I loved and still love Lily with all my heart." Lily's heart ached seeing the painful expression on Bruce's face, but then she remembered seeing him naked with _her._

She was about to backfire, when Mario interrupted. "Hello, Bruce. Congratulations. You married a _fine_ woman." He then turned his attention to Lily. "Well, hello beautiful. Never seen you before," he said taking her hand and kissing it." Lily put on a fake smile. _Ha! Mario, still the same after all this time. _

"Do you mind if I have a dance with her, Bruce?" he asked.

Bruce gave on last look to Lily and left. "I'm sorry, Mr..."

"Costa. Mario Costa at your service," he said giving her a small bow.

Lily thought she was going to break out in laughter. "I'm sorry Mr. Costa, but I don't dance with strangers and I think your girlfriend would be very upset don't you think?" She said pointing in back of him. He turned and saw Lorena huffing in fury, glaring at them both, mostly at Lily.

"Well, I..." He started, but she was already gone. _Damn, I think she's on the top of my list to screw,_ he thought walking back to Lorena.

Lily wondered around the house, remembering all the good times she had with Bruce. She remembered how he would make love to her until the sun would rise. But it is now just a memory. A memory that will never be relived.

"Champagne, ma'am?" She turned and saw Alfred holding a tray of glasses. She smiled and nodded taking one. Alfred gave her a curious look. _Where have I seen this woman?_

Lily stood nervously why Alfred was looking at her this way. His eyes suddenly widen. "Lily?" he whispered. Lily's eyes widen too.

"Shh," she hissed, looking around if someone else might have heard. She grabbed the tray, placing it on a nearby table and took Alfred out to another room that wasn't occupied by anyone else. "Alfred, how do you know it's me?"

"Lily, what..." His voice trailed off. His thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour. She has changed so much. Not only in her appearance, but her attitude as well.

"Belinda, now. Belinda Rose. I lost a lot of weight, Alfred. I came back to..."

"Seek revenge?" he suggested. Lily nodded. "Revenge isn't going to redo what happened and after you do have it, what then, hm?"

"I need to do this to close my heart from all the pain, Alfred."

"Miss Adams..."

"Rose, Alfred. Lilybell Adams is dead," she said angrily.

"Please, Lily seek reason. He still loves you."

"Then why did he get married?" she said sadly.

"Since, he lost you, I guess there was no point to wait."

"Alfred, you must not tell anyone who I am, please," she begged. "I'll must have vengeance."

Alfred nodded. "Just don't do anything drastic."

Lily smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry. I'm not a murder if that what you think I'm going to do."

* * *

"Yeah, I got the money," said Mario, talking on the phone. "Yeah, black brief case... Don't worry, I'll be over there when the reception is over." He hung up the phone and placed the brief case behind the wedding gifts, so it'll be unseen. Once it was covered, he left the parlor.

Bruce's head popped up to make sure he was gone. He stared at the brief case that must have a lot of money. Batman has donated the money needed for all the orphanages in Gotham to keep them running and have kids living happy in them. He needed that money and knew exactly how to get it. He quickly slipped out of view through a door behind the bookcase when he heard someone enter.

Lily sighed as she entered the parlor of the house. She laughed remembering how Cynthia and Alex were making out in front of her and Bruce. She had taken a glimpse of them today. They looked so happy together. Alex seemed to be the better man than Bruce. Cynthia was gorgeous as well wearing a blue dress that Alex couldn't take his hand off. She also saw Dave; he still looked a little down, especially since he was so near Lorena and Christina. Just thinking about them made Lily furious.

Lily went to sit on the couch and think about what had happened. She had little resistance seeing Bruce. She wished it was her in a wedding dress not Diana. She loved Bruce, but she damned him forever in her heart. Lily gasped seeing something move at the corner of her eye.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked looking around the dimly lighted room. She gasped when someone covered her mouth. She started struggling against the person.

"Shh," he said. Lily immediately stopped struggling and looked up to see it was Batman. Her heart calmed down knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. She was shocked when he pushed her down on a chair and started tying her to it.

"What are you doing?!" she said as he tied her.

He said nothing and put a cloth over her mouth. Lily tried to scream through the cloth, but it was barely heard. Her eyes widen as Batman started taking expensive things from the gifts and including a black brief case and putting them into a bag. She didn't know that Batman was a thief. Her breathing quicken when he turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but this money is for the children orphanages," he rasped. Lily looked at his eyes who were actually looking at her up and down. She felt a little uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. "You are a very beautiful woman," he said stroking her hair. Lily looked way afraid that he might rape her, but was relieved when he jumped off the window. She looked down at her lap and saw the Batman signature. A Batarang.


	26. Chapter 26

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **_

**_PS - Alfred doesn't tell Bruce because he thinks he should find out on his own and Lily is like his daughter and respects her decision. I know you guys hate Diana, but I promise she'll change. Oh yeah, before I forget, I know that Bruce is rich, but it'll just look weird that he's giving his own money to orphanages (Just trust me on this. It makes Batman more of a criminal so that gives more people in Gotham a reason to hate him, which include the police, not Gordon, and the mob... and maybe even the Joker? Anyone?  
_**

* * *

Lily screamed through the cloth, struggling against the grips of the knots. _Oh Lord, I hope someone finds me,_ she thought. She growled angrily thinking back at Batman. How dare he treat her this way? However, she had to admit, it was sweet of him to get that money for those children. Lily had also send money to the orphanage and even sending letters to Allie, just like she promised.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought. She again screamed louder trying to get someones attention and hopefully they'll hear her.

"Dave, do you hear something?" asked Cynthia, as they walked past the parlor. Dave shrugged and motioned her to stay silent and maybe hear the scream again. Their eyes widen when they indeed heard the scream. They opened the door and found Lily... well, to them, Belinda.

"Oh goodness. Dave go untie her while I go get some help," she said running the other way.

Dave untied her hands first then went for her legs. "Thank you," she said, when she took off the cloth from her mouth. Dave gave her smile as he looked up at her, but his smile quickly fell when he looked into her eyes. Lily gasped knowing that Dave found her out.

He was about to saying something, but Cynthia came in with the people from the party, including Alfred. "Miss Rose, are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, thank you," she said looking at Dave, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Aahh! They stole my money!" yelled Mario. People started to scream when their stuff was also gone including the wedding gifts.

"I'll call the police," said Alfred.

Lily fingered the Batarang in her hand. She didn't know if she should tell the police or not.

She still felt Dave's stare on her. She was afraid he might talk and then her plan would be ruin. She slowly walked to him, making sure she wasn't highly noticeable. "Meet me by tomorrow in Lily's bookstore. We have to talk," she whispered. Dave gave her a sharp and nodded.

"The police is here," announced Alfred. Lily almost smiled seeing Derek with Gordon and other officers. It looks like he had moved up his rank because of the change of his attire. He was still handsome like always.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"My money and these people's money were stolen. What are you going to do about that?" said Mario angrily. Derek glared at him. He never liked him and knew he was doing some dirty business.

"Calm down, Mr. Costa. We'll get to the bottom of this," said Gordon glaring at Mario.

"Yes and we found her tied up in here," said Cynthia speaking up. Derek turned his attention to Lily. She prayed that he won't notice who she was too.

"Hello, ma'am," he said. Lily smiled politely. "What's your name?"

"Belinda Rose," she answered. He smiled at her; she was very beautiful indeed. Meanwhile, Diana was standing at the side glaring at Derek and Lily, feeling jealous all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, but why were you even here in the first place?" asked Diana angrily. "Seems a little suspicious don't you think?" Diana was tiered that this woman, whoever she was, was getting all the attention. _I'm the bride, dammit. I should be getting the attention not her._

"Please, _Mrs. Wayne._ We will handle this," he said giving her a hard look. Diana felt hurt by the way he talked to her and slowly stepped aside.

"Miss..."

"Belinda please," she said smiling.

Derek smiled back. "Belinda do you know who did this to you?"

"Yes, uh, here," she said handing him the bat-shaped weapon.

Derek eyes furrowed touching it. "We've seen this in a lot of robbery scenes lately. So Batman was here." It was a statement more than a question.

Lily nodded. "But he said that he would use the money to donate it to the orphanages."

"But, miss, that is still robbery, which is a crime," he stated. Lily shut her mouth knowing that she couldn't do anything to protect Batman.

"What's going on here?" asked Bruce coming into the parlor.

Derek rolled his and looked at him. They still were in bad terms on what happened a year ago. "Well, it seems, _Mr._ Wayne that you and your guests were robbed and Miss of the Rose was tied against her will by none other than Batman."

Bruce looked at Lily, which made her feel butterflies in her stomach just like before. "Well, I'm sorry Miss Rose."

Lily regained her composure and said, "Well, there's no need to because Batman did not harm me in anyway and I even forgive him for tying me up because I know what he did was noble."

"Robbery isn't noble," Bruce fired back.

Mario laughed inwardly seeing this. _The girl has some sass._

"Please, there's no need for discussion. Miss, do you think you can accompany us to the police department and give us testimony," asked Derek.

"Don't you think she's had a rough night, Parker?" he asked angrily.

"I don't think that any of your business," snapped Lily. "And no Officer Parker I wouldn't mind," she said following him out the door.

_Damn that woman is frustrating, _he thought. _But still very beautiful._

* * *

Diana was sitting in Bruce's bed in her white night gown, waiting for him to come. She sighed as he came from the bathroom in boxers. He smiled sweetly at her and pulled her to him.

"I'll try to make you the happiest woman on earth," he told her. In his mind, he was seeing Lily, with her big smile and beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. He leaned in trying to kiss her, but she moved her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he felt her tremble in his hands. "Oh, I know. You want me to treat you like a virgin." He said kissing her neck.

Diana started remembering what happened earlier today. Feeling Mario's disgusting hands over her body, kissing and licking. "NOOO!"

Diana pushed Bruce away from her, crying. "Don't touch me! Please don't touch me," she sobbed.

"Diana, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Bruce. I just can't. I'm sorry. I can't," she said running out the room. Bruce thought she had gone crazy. _Isn't this what she had always wanted?_ He sighed and went into bed. He turned his head and looked at the flowers next to him.

"Why, my beautiful flower? Why?"


	27. Chapter 27

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **_

* * *

Lily paced nervously in her bookstore, waiting for Dave. Apparently, Cynthia kept her word on helping her keeping it and it still looks to be in great condition. She loved her little shop, but didn't know if she should keep it or have someone else run it for her. She could always lie and tell everyone that she's helping Lily take care of it, but it'll have too much suspicious. No. She'll let Cynthia help her take care of the book and mean while she'll have to get another job, but she'll have to be close to Bruce as possible. She needed to keep an eye out for the new Wayne family.

Lily heard someone knock on the door and saw Dave peeking in to see if she was there. She smiled and went to open the door. Dave smiled back and waited for her to lock the door. They stayed quiet for a while not knowing what to say.

Dave couldn't believe that the woman before him was his Bell. She was still cute like he remembered, but she was now beautiful to the rest of the world. She lost all her weight, but she still had that look in her face every time since he first met her. He wondered why no one could tell that this was Lily, especially Cynthia; it was so obvious to him.

Lily smiled as Dave held his hands out for a hug. She laughed and jumped into his arms. She sighed as she hugged him. It has been so long since she has received such a nice touch like his.

"My little Bell," he said. He pulled back and got a closer look at her. "You have changed so much, but you're still cute as a button," he said tapping her nose.

"Oh Dave, so are you," she cooed back. "I missed you so much," she said feeling her eyes water.

"Why didn't you call?"

Lily sighed. "I needed to get my mind off everything that I left behind for a while."

"You came back though."

Lily nodded. "Yes, I came back for vengeance, Dave. To everyone that made a fool out of me," she said coldly.

Dave was shocked. "But, Bell. What happened to my little innocent, warm-heart Bell?"

"She was killed, Davy. She no longer exists. Now it's Belinda."

Dave made a face. "Belinda does not suit you. Belinda sounds like a..."

"A bitch?" She finished for him. "Yes, Dave. I'm not the same girl that left. I am now a woman that will not let anyone get in her way."

Dave shook his head. "What have they done to you?" he said cupping her face. "Bell, do you still love him?"

Lily stayed quite for a moment. "Yes, Dave. I do, but he hurt me too much and I'll never forgive him, Dave. Never." Dave sighed and took Lily into his arms. Right now she need someone to give her a shoulder to cry on and that someone was him.

* * *

"Where do you live now, Bell?" asked Dave sharing a sundae with Lily at a cafe.

"Um, I decided you use my inheritance money to buy the mansion next to Wayne Manor," she said quickly with a whisper.

"What?" hissed Dave.

"Don't look at me like that Dave," she moaned.

"B-But why?"

"Because I have to..."

"You want to be closer to him."

Lily glared at him. "No, I already told you why."

"Stop lying to yourself. You were never a good liar."

She smiled. "Aunt Liz said the same thing."

"She was right because the only person probably stupid enough to fall for your lies is... Bruce!" Lily frowned and turned around, seeing Bruce come their way.

"Hello, Dave," he said shaking his hand. "Miss Rose."

"Mr. Wayne," she glared.

"Right," he muttered. "I was on my lunch break, do you mind if I sit with you two?"

"No."

"Yes."

They said at the same time. Bruce and Dave gave Lily a curious look. "I mean, why aren't you having lunch with your _wife?"_

"Because she's shopping with Lorena," he said sitting down.

"And she rather not eat lunch with her new husband? That's not a good sign since this is your second day of marry life," she said sarcastically. Dave kicked her under the table.

Bruce glared at the beauty. "Listen, I know you hate me because what Lily told you, but that was only what she saw. I assure that I was faithful when I was with her and did everything in my power to try and make her happy."

"You didn't try hard enough," she growled. She wanted to punch the crap out of him and yet the steer look in his eyes wanted to kiss him senseless.

Dave felt the tension between the two and decided that it was best if they would leave. "Belinda, uh, we have to go. Remember you were going to show me around your new house?"

"Oh, you bought a house have you, Miss Rose?" he smirked.

Lily glared at him even more. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. You know Waterfall Manor?"

"You mean the one next door to mine?" he asked curiously. The Waterfall Manor had been abandoned since he was a boy and not until last week he heard about construction work going on there.

"That's the one. Feel free to stop by at any time with Mrs. Wayne. I promise you that when I done fixing it, _I'll_ be the talk of the town," she laughed, leaving the shop. Dave gave Bruce a sympathy smile before he left; he had always believed Bruce, but everyone just saw him as a bad person.

Bruce sat there dumbfounded. _That woman is going to be the death of me if she lives next door to me. I mean I can't even stand her when she's away from me, but now she's going to be closer that I would have ever imagined. And having her close would be like having Lily close. Lily. Gosh, I miss you. My sweet angel. I will never stop loving you._

* * *

**_I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL PROBABLY BE LONGER. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	28. Chapter 28

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! OK, THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE SIMILAR TO THE PARTY SCENE WHERE JOKER INTERRUPTS IN THE MOVIE SO I DON'T WANT TO TAKE MUCH CREDIT FOR. FURTHERMORE, SOMEONE TOLD ME (**_**_AnnabelleLee13194) SO SINCE SHE ASKED FIRST I WAS WONDERING IF YOU ACTUALLY DID MEAN IT AND I'LL ADD YOU TO THE STORY, BUT IF YOU DON'T AND SOMEONE ELSE DOES I WILL STILL ADD A HENCHWOMAN. SAYING THAT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. _**

_**PS - I'm sorry for the long update. As, readers from my other story, I was focusing on that one, but no worries ROMINA88, I updated. Oh, and I recently received my first flame from SlashJunky which made me very sad and unfortunately I can't delete those two nasty reviews, but I know there are many of you that do like my story making me feel happy again. So, in other words... SCREW YOU SLASHJUNKY (what kind of name is that anyways?)**_

* * *

"I can't believe you forced me to come to this," growled Lily. Dave only smiled. He was wearing a nice black button up shirt with matching black pants. Lily on the other hand was wearing an ivory long, white gown. Her hair was down with same pearl clips on it.

"I know you'll have lots of fun," he said, opening the door. It was a different ballroom at a pent house Bruce recently bought. Apparently, the newlyweds were having a party of some sort. "Hey, there's Cynthia with Alex," he said waving his hand at them.

"You haven't told them right, Dave?" she asked almost accusingly.

"Not a soul, Bell," he whispered as Cynthia and Alex came over.

"Hey, Dave. Belinda," she said smiling politely at her. Alex greeted them back, too.

"Hi," said Lily. She had missed Cynthia so much over the past year. She had an urge to tell her, but she held herself from jumping into her best friends arms.

"Uh, Belinda. I was thinking... Can I talk to you for a moment?" Belinda nodded, giving Dave one last look and followed Cynthia to the corner of the room.

"What would you like to talk about Cynthia?"

"I heard you're moved into Waterfall Manor," she said casually.

"Yes, it's still not completely fixed, but it's the only roof I have," she said with a small smile.

Cynthia nodded. "How is my Lilybell?" she said sadly. "Why hasn't she called?"

Lily had to restrain herself from crying. Seeing the hurt look on Cynthia's face made her feel guilty. "She's fine. Like I said she moved to Paris with her husband after her aunt died."

"But, she didn't call. I got a call from Liz's personal assistant," she said now forming tears from her eyes.

"I know that's why she sent me. Cynthia, Lily's still hurt, but I know that when she's over it, you'll be the first she'll call."

"But why you? How do you know each other?" she said glaring her.

"I'm from here, but I moved to London a couple years back. I met Lily and she told me everything she went through and we became fast friends, but don't worry, Cynthia. I could never replace you. She loves you much, _much_ more."

Cynthia smiled a bit. "I'm sorry for the questionnaire. It's just that I'm very overprotective of her. When she told me that she was moving away, I couldn't stop crying for a whole week. We've never been that far apart for so long," she said. Her tears finally came down, but she quickly wiped them off. "It's because of that _Wayne_," she growled. "If it weren't for Alex's sake, that bastard would be castrated right now."

Lily's face turned serious, but the cracked up in laughter followed by Cynthia.

"Hey, pretty lady," said Alex, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You, OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said kissing his lips lightly.

"Mm, you wouldn't mind if I danced with her, right Belinda?" he asked Lily.

"No, no, of course not," said Lily. She leaned back against the wall and smiled watching the two dance. _Oh, my Cynthia's in love_, she thought happily.

"Hello, Miss Rose," said someone beside her. Lily turned her head and found Bruce next to her. He looked so handsome like always, making Lily have butterflies in her stomach.

"_Mr. Wayne_," she spat. "What are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be with your _wife_?"

"Yes, dancing with her friends," he said pointing at Diana's group with Lorena and other pretty looking girls.

"What, is she bored with you already?" she smirked. Her smirk quickly vanished from her face when she saw Bruce glared at her. She almost thought he heard a growl coming from his mouth. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly pulled her outside.

"Oww! Let go of me," she hissed.

Bruce finally let go when he turned around. "I want to know who you are and what's your relationship with Lily," he demanded.

"Mr. Wayne I thought you knew that already," she smirked, rubbing her wrist.

"No I do not. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Lily's sake. She wanted me to tell everyone what happened to her... Well, at least her closest friends. You found out the hard way." With that she went to turn and leave, but she was spun back again facing Bruce. They were so close to each other, Lily felt his hot breath against her lips.

"Do you know how hard it is thinking that she's married with another man when she should be married to me?" he growled.

Lily shook out of his grip. "How do you think she feels? Knowing that you married a woman that made her life miserable when she still loves you."

"Loves me? She still loves me?" he said with twinkle in his eyes and hope in his voice.

"I-I said 'loved'," she stammered.

"No, I heard you say 'still loves'," he pointed out.

"Well, think what you'd like to think. It doesn't matter. Both of you are two worlds apart." Again she went to go back to the party, but was held back by Bruce. "What now?" asked annoyed.

"Do you talk to her on the phone?" he asked.

Lily sighed. "Yes, I do."

"How is she?" he whispered.

The look that Bruce gave her made her stomach quench. "She's fine."

"Is she happy?" he asked.

Lily bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

Lily quickly walked away from him and went to the bathroom. She went to an empty stall and leaned against the door. _Oh, I'm still in love with him. Why after all he did to he, why am I still in love with him? _She thought back to when he grabbed her. She liked that side of Bruce. So forceful. _What?! No, I can't thinking of him that way. No, no more_, she thought. When to fix her herself in the mirror and walk out the door.

As she walked back, she saw Mario on the phone. She tried to sneak in and listen his conversation. "Yeah... Everything is set... No one suspects anything," he laughed. Lily gasped when he looked her way and quickly hid before being noticed. "He's coming right... What do you mean you don't know?" he growled. "Right, right he does things his own way... He better show up... Yeah, whatever, bye."

Lily composed herself and walked down again as if nothing happened. She needed to know what Mario was talking about. As she walked past him, she could tell that he was staring at her. She almost laughed when he pinned her against the wall.

"Well, hello, Miss of the Rose," he said looking at her up and down.

"Please, Mr. Costa. Call me Belinda," she said seductively.

He chuckled. "Belinda, call me Mario," he whispered in her ear.

Lily laughed almost annoyed and pushed him back. "Tell, _Mario_, what are you doing here at the party? Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

He smirked. "I have business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" she asked innocently, playing with his hair. _Damn, I'm going to take a long bath tonight_, she thought in disgust.

He was about to speak when there was a bullet heard through the ballroom. Lily gasped and ran to see what was happening. She stopped when she saw a man that looked like a clown in a purple suit. His green hair looked full of grease and sweat.

"Good evening, you fine ladies and gents," he said. "Hope you're enjoy this lavish party. I know we will," he laughed. The whole crowd of people were being pointed with guns. Lily looked around trying to see if Cynthia and Dave were alright. Her eyes widen when the man walked over to Cynthia and snatched her champagne glass off her hands. "Well aren't you a pretty thing," he said stroking her hair, almost too roughly. Alex got furious and tried to push the man away from her, but he was pulled away by one of the thugs. "See," he said roughly grabbing Cynthia's arm. "I know that whenever there's trouble, Batman will arrive, so let's make some trouble happen," he said pointing a dagger at Cynthia's neck.

"Alright, stop it," said Lily. There was no way this freak was going to kill her best friend or even toy around with her.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he said pushing Cynthia into a nearby Dave's arms. "Aren't you dressed like a goddess," he said circling her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you know what's wise, you wouldn't be messing with Batman," she said, glaring at him. Lily made a face when he giggled. _What's so freaking funny?_

"Got a tongue there, don't you? Come here," he said grabbing her upper arm and slammed her to his chest. "You look scared. Do you wanna know how I got my scars?" he asked, putting the knife on her face, but not enough to slice her skin.

"No," she growled.

He laughed again, but got deadly serious. "Why so SERIOUS?!" he growled, making her jump. He laughed again. "You're too pretty to have that frown on your face. I hate seeing women frown. See my wife was a gambler and then she got deep with the sharks. So, they carved her face up. We had no money for surgeries. And after that she was _so_ sad. I wanted to make her smile again. I wanted to let her know that I don't _care_ about the scars," he said, his voice cracking. "And one day, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this... to myself. So, we could both be happy again. And you know _what_? She can't stand the sight of me! She _leaves_! Now, I see the funny side. _Now_, I'm always _smiling!"_

Lily took the time when he loosen his grip and hit him in the gut. He groaned and laughed at the same. "Feisty. I love a fighter," he giggled.

"Then you're gonna love me," said a deep voice. Lily gasped seeing Batman next to her. She got out of the way and watched in shook as Batman fought the thugs along with the Joker, hearing the name by someone who was whispering behind her.

She whimpered when the Joker pulled her by the hair. "Psst, Batsy," he laughed. Batman turned around and saw Lily being manhandled by the Joker.

"Let her go," he rasped.

"Sure, just remove your mask and tell us who you really are," he said in a playful voice going outside where Bruce and Lily was before. Lily gasped as Joker pressed her against the railing, seeing the cars beneath them. "Seems to me that you're Batman's bunny," he whispered in her ear. "So what say you Bats?" he called to him.

"Let her go," he said louder.

"Mm, too bad she was such a pretty little thing," he said. Lily sudden felt being pushed. She screamed as she fell down from the building. She felt arms go around her waist and pulling her on top before being slammed underneath a car. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was underneath Batman.

"Oh goodness," she gulped. "Are you alright?"

Batman gave her a curious look. "I'm fine," he rasped. She smiled a bit and got off him, but unfortunately she fell to the ground feeling dizzy. She moaned a little feeling the stinging pain. She was pulled up by Batman as she fell limp in his arms. _My hero_, she thought before passing out.

* * *

**_OF COURSE, THAT LINE AND SCENE WASN'T MINE, BUT I TRIED TO CHANGE IT A TINY BIT. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	29. Chapter 29

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! I CHANGED BELINDA'S LAST NAME TO JUST ROSE.**_

_**onetreefan - I'm adding you're idea of the necklace, but it won't be seen till the next chapter, which I hope I update soon on that LOL.  
**_

_**AnnabelleLee13194 - As, you read this chapter you'll see that I'm putting you in the story. IDK if you got my message, but if you can send me a picture how this character might look like or I'll choose one (I already got a picture, but maybe you'd prefer another one and I'll change it. I have it up in my profile). And also, the name of the girl. OK, thanks!**_

_**Dragonsinger13 - I'm so sorry, but Joker's henchwoman has been taken already as you can tell. Please forgive me. But I'm loving that you're loving my story. And your idea is fantastic, but I don't think Bruce is ready to know that she's Lily, but I will put it in this chapter so watch out for that LOL. Bruce will suspect, but nothing more. Like I said guys, it's going to be a long bumpy ride. **_

_**stuff and nonsense - I never said Bruce was a chubby chaser. What I was saying was that (and was explained in previous chapters) Bruce saw in Lily what other girls didn't have. She was sweet and kind and beautiful in her own way. That's what made Bruce fall in love with her. **_

* * *

Lily gasped, sitting straight up. She felt the whole room spin so she closed her eyes for a minute. She reopened them and found herself at her house. All she remembered was being saved by Batman and everything after that was black.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said Cynthia coming in with a glass of water. "Here," she said handing her a pill. "I'm sure your head must be spinning right now." Lily took the pill and swallowed it down with the water.

"How long have I been out?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"About nine hours," she replied, checking her watch.

"Nine hours!"

"Yeah, you slept through the entire night," she said.

"How did I get here?" she said realizing that she was at her house.

"Well, Miss Rose," Cynthia started with a sly grin on her face. "Batman was nice enough to be bring you all the way back home. He left a message telling us where you were _and _can you believe he tucked you in?"

"He did all that?"

"Yep, I don't know why the Derek and his squad are being worked up about him. You can tell that he's a good man. He saves people and even though recently he's been robbing, but he's robbing for the orphanages especially The Lost Lamb Orphanage, you know the one Lily used to volunteer at. Besides, that money is mostly from mobsters and from people who have too much money that they don't even know what to do with it." Cynthia sighed. "But, all those attacks recently..."

"What attacks?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Well that man who crashed the party, the Joker, he's been terrorizing Gotham since about a year ago. Just around when Lily left to London." Lily nodded now understanding everything. She did hear about the attacks he made the day before she left. "The only way he's going to stop is when Batman reveals his true identity. Maybe that's another reason why the police is after him. Oh, and thanks for the save at the party. I was so frighten at what he might do to me."

Lily smiled. "No problem. Um, do you think he works for the mob?" she asked remembering the conversation Mario was having on the phone.

Cynthia shrugged. "They say that, but I honestly think the mob is afraid of him too. He has no remorse on everyone and by the looks of it he was a new sidekick." She passed today's newspaper to Lily.

"Who is she?" she asked pointing at the girl next to the Joker. Whoever took this snap shoot took it just in time before they escaped. The girl looked about Lily's age maybe a bit older. She had fiery red hair by the looks of it, but her face wasn't completely visible.

"No one knows, but she's dangerous if she's working for him."

"Excuse me." Lily shot her head up and saw Derek coming in.

"Mr. Parker," she said getting off of bed. "I'm sorry of my state right now," she said brushing her hand through her hair.

"No, it's fine Miss Rose," he said smiling.

"Uh, I'll leave the two of you alone," said Cynthia. "I'll see you later Belinda."

"Miss Rose..."

"Belinda," she corrected him.

"Belinda, do you know how you got here last night?" he asked writing his questions down on a pad.

"Uh, no. I woke up here after I passed out," she said curiously trying to look what he was writing down.

"And was this the first time since Mr. Wayne's wedding that you've seen Batman?"

"Yes."

"Any special reason why he was so interested in protecting you so much?" he asked.

"He was trying to save my life," she growled.

"Yes, I know. It just seemed strange that after he saved you he took you straight home, don't you think?"

Lily sighed and crossed her arms. "No, Mr. Parker and I would prefer not to answer anymore questions."

Derek nodded. "Just one more. I heard that you were very close to Lily and still talk to her on the phone. I was a close friend of her's. May I ask, how is she?"

Lily's angered washed off quickly. "Yes, I know and she's fine, Mr. Parker. She sends her love," she said smiling.

Derek smiled back. "I'm glad she found a man that treats her right unlike that _Wayne_," he spat.

"Not many people are fond by this man, are they?"

"He hurt her too much," he sighed. "Well, I best be going on my way."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around." And then he was gone leaving Lily alone once again.

* * *

_About two week later_

"Damn it!" cried Lily sticking her thumb in her mouth. The hammer had hit her thumb instead of the nail in the wall. She's been working on her new house after the construction workers finished with the more difficult parts of the house. Such as the carpets on some of the rooms, tiles in other, different ceilings, lamps and chandeliers in the right places, the kitchen. All that Lily was missing were the furniture, which she still had to buy. The only piece of furniture she had was a small bed that she's been sleeping on since she's got here.

She was covered in paint, including her hair. She decided that she was going to paint the walls instead by herself. Even though it was a difficult job, what else did she have to do. She was working on the down stairs parlor first. She needed to fix at least the bottom floor, just in case she had people over soon.

Lily sighed as she past a nearby mirror. She needed an urgent shower. Lily jumped when she heard something fall on the floor. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked down the hallway with the hammer in her hand.

"Hello?" she called. Nothing. "Hello?" she called again. She heard something move behind her and gasped as two blue eyes stared her back. She dropped her hammer in surprise. "Batman?"

He didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lilybell Adams," he simply said. He noticed that her hair was a bit messy and she was covered in paint. It actually made her look cute.

Lily got nervous thinking he was talking about herself. _How did he find out_, she thought.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

Lily sighed in relief. _Good, he doesn't know me_, she thought. "Y-Yes, I do."

He nodded and walked to the kitchen. Lily followed him and turned on the lights. Her eyes widen when she saw a brief case full of money, Mario's of course, and a sack of toys on the counter. "What is this," she whispered.

"For the orphanage," he rasped. "Lily must have told you that."

She nodded. "I... I have tried to go there myself, but I've been so busy lately," she said referring the the house. He nodded and walked to the window. "No! Wait!" He turned around and walked back to Lily.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you. For the other night," she said.

Batman just stared at her with no emotions on his face. Lily felt a little uncomfortable, but she got on her toes and kissed Batman on his masked nose. She still remembered how he would kiss Lily on the nose, maybe he'll kiss Belinda like that too. "I know it was silly of me but..."

She was cut off by his lips pressed against her. Lily gasped in surprise, only for him to deepen the kiss even further. She moaned and kissed back holding on to his shoulder. _God, he's a great kisser_, she thought. She was sadden when his lips pulled away. "No," she protested, trying to kiss him again, but he turned away.

"I must go now," he said. He gave on last look at her and left.

Lily stood in shook as she watched him leave. _What have I done? I kissed a strange in a mask. But it was such a nice kiss. Oh, I think I'm falling for him._

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	30. Chapter 30

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. BETWEEN SCHOOL AND SCHOOL, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY. I'LL TRY NOT TO STRAY SO MUCH.  
**_

_**onetreefan - Thanks so much for you patience. I know that you're one of my top fans of this story and I'll try not to wait a long time to update. Oh, and I'm finally going to use your idea of the necklace ring. Thanks!  
**_

_**Dragonsinger13 -Your character is going to make its first appearance in the next chapter so watch out! Send me the last name because I don't remember what you want me to name her. I know the first name is Sarah, who is you, but give me a last name or I'll make one up, but I'm not good with naming things. Again thanks, as well!  
**_

_**I don't know why there are so many people starting to hate this story or think it's funny that Bruce likes a girl who is overweight. The whole point of the story is for people to see the beauty of the person's soul, but I guess all of you just want to see a model type girl or a thin girl trying to capture Bruce's heart.**** But, like I said from the first chapter, this is an AU. I know that this isn't in Bruce's nature for all of this and Lily isn't a Mary Sue. I got my idea based on a soap opera called Mi Gorda Bella. It's not exactly word for word or even have the same names, but I was inspired. Think about Ugly Betty; it's from a Colombian soap opera and then it was remained recently by a Mexican soap opera and then to the American version. Go to Youtube and watch Mi Gorda Bella. I wish it was in English or at least have subtitles, but if you understand Spanish, you'll love it. I'll also put the link on my profile.**_

**_PS - Apparently there is a livejournal group that have_** **_a bunch of pics of really obese women and someone photoshopped Christian Bale in there with hearts in his eyes, and writing: "BOTMON + LILY TRUE CHUNK LUV". Lily isn't obese, she's chubby. Apparently, there are people that don't care about a person's soul instead if their looks. Also, Lily isn't ugly either. I have friends that aren't fat fat but aren't skinny either and they have a great good looking boyfriend/husband.I haven't seen the sight, but if any of my faithful readers finds it please send me the link. Thank you.  
_**

* * *

Bruce's fingers twirled around a ring hanging around his neck. Yes, it was the engagement ring he had given Lily about a year ago. He turned his head to side and looked at the portrait he made of her after she left. He wanted to hang it where he could see it all the time at his office, since he really didn't want to think about work or Diana or anything else, but Lily. He still hasn't had sex with Diana, not that he hasn't offered himself to her, a man has needs, but because Diana barely lets him touch her. She always has an excuse to leave or she says that she doesn't feel like having sex. He was confused about her reactions. Before they got married, Diana was all over him, trying to get into his pants, but since the wedding night she's been cold and they barely see eye to eye with him.

His thoughts of Diana disappeared and were replaced with that new woman in his life. Belinda. She hated him as Bruce Wayne, but was strangely attracted to Batman. Why? He didn't know. He thought of their kiss. His rough lips against her soft ones. She tasted so good to him, but guilt ran through him and felt like he was betraying Lily. But was he? She moved on and got married with another man. He should too. That's one of the main reasons why he married Diana, to try and forget her, but she was still fresh in his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her big brown eyes, her soft hair, her scent. However, that she-devil from hell was also newly stamped in his brain.

Bruce groaned inwardly, not knowing what to do.

His thoughts were broken when someone opened the door to his office. "Mr. Wayne. Someone is here to see you," said his secretary, Theresa.

"Who?" he asked uninterested, getting up from his chair.

"Me, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce eyes widen seeing Belinda, or Lily, coming inside his office, but then turned into a glare, remembering that this woman hated him.

"Please, leave us, Theresa," he said not taking his eyes off Lily, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes, but before I go I have to tell you something, sir."

"What is it, Theresa?"

"Well, like you know my mother is sick and she's getting worse, so I need to be with her at all time, so I have to quit, at least for now," she explained.

Bruce nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need. You will always have a place here at Wayne Enterprise," he said, smiling politely.

"Thanks you, Mr. Wayne," she said smiling back and left Lily and Bruce alone.

"So, Mr. Wayne," said Lily, sitting of the edge of his desk crossing her legs. Bruce gulped as he saw her black skirt raise up, showing her smooth, long legs.

Lily laughed inwardly seeing Bruce's face.

"W-What are you doing here?" he said, stammering a bit, trying to look away from her.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." She lost her voice when she saw the ring around his neck. "What is that?" she said reaching for it, but Bruce put it under his shirt.

"Nothing that should matter to you," he said coldly.

Lily scowled and turned her head. Her eyes were about to pop out when she saw the portrait of herself from how she looked a year ago. "Why do you have that?"

Bruce sighed. "Since you don't believe me, I still love Lily. I want to remember everything about her. At first I tried to forget her, but there's no use. I decided that I want to remember the sweet memory of her."

Lily bit her lip from saying anything. _I should just keep my mouth shut before I smack the crap out of him_, she thought. _He's a phony liar._

"Yeah, you're right I don't believe you," she glared. "But, I didn't come here to argue with you. Here," she said handing him an envelope.

Bruce looked at her curiously and opened the envelope. "What is this?" he asked, taking the check out.

"That's the check that you donated for Lost Lambs. I paid you back. There's no reason you should be donating your money for such a cause. Besides," she said walking around the desk, tracing the wood with her fingers. "Batman is enough for the orphanages."

"Yeah?" he said, walking around to face. "Batman is an outlaw. How is he helping out? He's stealing..."

"He's stealing for a good reason. He's an outlaw for no reason whatsoever," she said shoving him back a bit. Being to close to him, made her feel weak and she hated feeling that way. She knew she was pushing his buttons when she pushed him. She almost laughed seeing him loose his balance.

Bruce growled inwardly seeing a smile on her face. "You think that was funny?" he snarled, gripping her arms.

Lily gasped. "Let me go!" she said struggling against him.

"No," he said crushing his chest against hers. Their lips just inches away from each other. Bruce soon stopped squeezing her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered.

"You act like if nobody as ever kissed you before," he smirked leaning in to kiss her.

"Bruce, I... What the hell is going on here?!"

They both pulled away hearing Diana come in.

"I asked you a question, Bruce! How long have you been with this..."

"Be careful on what you're going to say, Mrs. Wayne. I don't appreciate being insulted," she growled. "And we weren't doing anything whatsoever. There's nothing between us and there never will," she said glaring at Bruce.

"Then why are you here? Tell me, Bruce! Why is she here?" she said pointing at Lily.

"She's here because... Because..."

"Because I'm his new secretary," Lily said, quickly. Bruce and Diana gave her a weird look.

"Secretary? What about Theresa?" asked Diana.

"She said she had to quit to take care of her ill mother," said Bruce, who was still staring at Lily curiously.

"Well, I don't like this one bit," said Diana. "I'll make sure that you'll get fired," she said whispered to her almost in a growl and turned to leave. Lily winced hearing the door slam, but she didn't take her threat seriously. She barked, but she doesn't bite.

"Secretary? Why would you want to be my secretary?" asked Bruce.

"I have a reputation to consider, Mr. Wayne. I don't want to be known as a house wrecker. And for your information, I don't want to be your secretary," she said, walking away from him and heading towards the door.

Bruce followed behind and spun her around, pinning her against the door. Lily was getting deja vu all over again. "Are you sure?"

"I-I... Move!" she said pushing him back. "Yes, I'm sure," she scowled.

Bruce smirked at her. "Fine, fine. I was thinking that maybe I should call Gordon or Parker and tell them that Batman as an accomplice."

"What?! I am not his accomplice. I-I just think he's been judge too cruelly."

"Yeah? How did you get this money then? Was it Costa's money?"

"He probably stole it doing who knows what," she replied back.

"True, but it's still stealing. Too bad. Such a pretty woman behind bars is such a shame," he said, picking up his phone. He smirked when Lily's hand stopped his. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"I hate you," she glared.

"So, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning?"

Lily growled and left his office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Lily smashed her vase against the wall when she got home later that night. She hated Bruce for making her choose like that. Of course she wanted to be close to him, but not that close. She was dead tiered. She had to go shopping for furniture and made sure she got all right ones that'll match with her rooms. After that she went to visit Dave at the university. He almost laughed when she told him that she was going to be Bruce's secretary. Dave took her out for dinner with Cynthia, so they could spend more time with each other.

She groaned again seeing the glass on the floor, knowing that she was stupid for doing that because now she had to clean it up. She got up and fetched the broom and started cleaning up the mess. She picked up the bigger glasses with her hand and put them in a trash bag. She winced when one of the glasses cut her palm. She cleaned the other pieces quickly and went to clean her hand off.

She gasped when she bump into something when she was going to the bathroom. She gulped seeing Batman in front of her, looking down at her. "Uh, hi," she said.

He didn't say anything, but looked at her cut. He grabbed her hand and started inspecting it. "Stay here," he rasped, sitting her down a chair. Lily waited patiently wondering what and where he was going. He came back with a first aide kit. He took her hand and started cleaning the cut. "Sorry," he said when he hit a tender spot.

"It's OK," she breathed. He finally finished, wrapping her hand with a band-aid. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded. "I heard that you gave Bruce Wayne his money back. Why?" he asked.

"Because that jerk only does it to get more connections. Knowing that if he donates, people are going to think of him more that just an heir to Wayne Enterprise. Besides, they don't need the money they have..."

"Me," he finished.

Lily nodded. "Yes, you. I know the police think you are an outlaw, but I know different."

"How so?

"You steal money, yes, but from people who don't deserve it or people that don't need it as much as others do. It's not fair how they're treating you like this," she said cupping his masked face. She hesistated, leaning in pressing her lips against his. She pulled back immediately feeling silly for kissing him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..."

She was silence with his lips. His kiss was as good as the one from last night. She hated his suit. She wanted to touch his skin against hers. _What are you think, Lily? Having sex with a man that you haven't even seen his face? _But his kisses made her not care about her morals, that were being flushed down the drain.

"Batman," she moaned, as he started kissing her neck, running his gloved hands on her body.

They froze when they heard the front door open. "Ms. Rose?"

Lily gasped and looked at Batman. "Derek."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	31. AN

GUYS PLEASE STOP FLAMING! I DON'T CARE THAT BRUCE WAYNE ISN'T THAT KIND OF GUY AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. I KNOW THAT. THIS IS AN AU. IT HAS NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO WITH THE COMICS OR THE MOVIES, EXCEPT FOR SOME REFERENCE FROM THE SECOND MOVIE (I DIDN'T SEE THE FIRST ONE) AND SOME CHARACTERS. I'M TIERED OF REPEATING MYSELF. THIS IS FROM A SOAP OPERA. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT FOR SOME OC'S BUT THAT'S IT. IT IS NOT A MARY SUE BECAUSE IT'S NOT FROM MY IMAGINATION IT'S FROM THE WORKS OF CAROLINA ESPADA, NOT MYSELF. YOU CAN GO TO WIKIPEDIA AND READ THE SUMMARY THERE IF YOU'D LIKE. THE LIVEJOURNAL THING I HAVEN'T SEEN IT BUT IT SEEMS PRETTY PATHETIC THAT YOU GUYS ARE WASTING TIME DOING SOMETHING SO SILLY LIKE THAT. I WILL NOT STOP WRITING EVEN IF YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME AND THANK GOD I DON'T SUCH RUDE PEOPLE AS YOURSELVES.

AS FOR MY OTHER KIND AND SWEET READERS I'LL BE POSTING THE NEW CHAPTER TONIGHT! SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! AND REMEMBER THAT ON MY PROFILE THERE ARE PICTURES OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE LINK OF THE SOAP OPERA ON YOUTUBE. IF YOU SPEAK SPANISH YOU'LL LOVE IT! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON!


	32. Chapter 32

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! SORRY I TOOK LONGER. I HAVE A COLD AND THE MEDICATION HAS BEEN MAKING ME DROWSY, SO YOU CAN IMAGINE HOW HARD IT IS TO THINK AND WRITE RIGHT NOW, BUT IT'S WORTH IT! PLEASE ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

Lily struggled to get off the chair, pulling Batman inside a closet. "I'm sorry for this, but if he finds you here, we'll both be dead meat," she whispered, closing the door in his face. She gasped when she turned around, seeing Derek at the end of the hall. "Hello, Derek," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Belinda," he said smiling back. "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but no one answered when I knocked. The door was unlocked, so I came in. You really shouldn't leave it unlocked. There are many creeps out there that can take advantage of a woman like yourself," he said, looking over her shoulder towards the closet door.

"Uh, Derek, may I ask why you wanted to talk to me," she said pulling him away from the closet door.

"Ah! Yes! I don't know if you've seen the news lately, but the Joker has been causing major destruction in Gotham," he explained going into the living room.

"Yeah, I have heard. But, what does that have to do with me?" she asked, sitting down.

"Well, since Batman did save you, the Joker might be going after you know, thinking that you might have some influence to reveal Batman's identity. We found more about his accomplice. She calls herself Bubbles and might be as crazier and homicidal than the Joker himself. She tortures victims before killing them. You're probably their next target," he said handing her a picture of herself. It looked like someone doddle on it.

"But that's insane. I have nothing to do with Batman." _Well, not in that way_, she thought.

"Yes, we know, but they're still going to go after you, so it's best that you have some protection..."

"Derek, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not afraid of threats that the Joker makes. I can take care of myself," she said, proudly.

"They're not threats, Belinda. They're killing people everyday until Batman reveals himself."

"So that's why you need me? Because you think I can get Batman to do such a thing. Well, you are dead wrong if I'm going to help you do that. Even if I knew who he was, I would never tell you anything," she said coldly.

Derek got up and glared at Lily. "Well, you better think twice because I'm starting to get suspicious of you. You might be Lily's friend, but justice comes first. Goodnight, Ms. Rose," he said getting up and walking out of the house.

Lily growled punching the door after he closed it. She was getting herself in quicksand and she didn't know how to get out.

"You didn't need to defend me. You're only getting yourself in more trouble," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Lily turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Like I said, you're not a criminal," she said, grabbing his gloved hand. Batman grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips on hers. Lily moaned feeling his tongue over lips, so she opened her mouth, giving him entrance.

"I'm sorry for the other day," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

"What other day?" asked Lily, still dazed from his kisses.

"At the wedding, when I tied you up," he said, brushing her hair back.

Lily giggled. "Don't worry about that. That's long forgotten. All that matters is what happens now," she said kissing him again.

* * *

Lily sighed happily thinking about last night. She and Batman didn't go all the way, but they did exchange nice kisses. However, no matter how hard tried she couldn't get Bruce out of her mind, she couldn't, but she was going to change that. Bruce was married and she had the right to move on with her life and that is exactly what she is going to do.

"Day dreaming on the job, Miss Rose?"

Lily's head shot up seeing Bruce in front of her desk. "No, I was just thinking what a pain it is working for you," she snapped.

"Now, Miss Rose. That's no way to talk to your boss," he said smirking at her. Lily growled silently. "Now, did I get any phone calls?" he asked, ignoring her icy glare.

"No, you haven't."

"Well, please tell me when I do. I'm receiving an important phone from my wife. We're going to dinner later," he said walking towards him office.

"Oh, so, you're trying to make your marriage work now are you? How sweet. Maybe now you can finally show her the real man you are," she said smirking.

Bruce stopped and turned him head. "Miss Rose, my wife already knows how much I can satisfy her," he said, slamming the door behind him.

Lily had an urge to snap him neck. _So, they were already together_, she thought, angrily. _But, why should I care?_

The phone rang and she picked it up, rolling her eyes. "Wayne Enterprise. How can I help you?"

"Lily?"

Lily's eyes widen. "H-How is this?"

"Dave," said the voice in the other line.

Lily sighed in relief. "Oh God, I thought you were someone else. Why does your voice sound so raspy?" she asked.

"I'm sick," he said coughing.

"Oh, I'll be right there, Dave, and I'll cook you a nice bowl of hot chicken soup," she said.

"No, you're working and I have a friend over and she's taking care of me."

"A friend? A girl friend?" Lily almost laughed.

"That's not what I mean," said Dave, angrily.

"I know what you mean, Dave. I was just joking. But friend or not I'm coming over after I'm done with work. I'll see you in a couple of hours," she said hanging up before Dave cold protest any further.

Lily went to get up and was shocked to see Mario coming out of the elevator with flowers in hand. "Mr. Costa?"

"Why, hello there, Miss Rose," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Lily snatched her hand away, wiping her hand off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to invite you for lunch," he said, walking closer to her.

Lily gave him a fake smile. "Sorry, but I'm busy. Besides don't you have someone else you should be inviting... Say, I don't know, your girlfriend."

Mario snorted. "Please, she doesn't own me... Besides, we can always, not tell her," he whispered, smirking at her.

Lily had enough of this man. "Get out!" she said, slapping him in the face. "Go before I call security!"

Mario held the side of his face, chuckling. He slammed her against the wall, grabbing her neck. "Be very careful with me, Belinda. You don't want me as your enemy," he threaten. He finally let her go, letting her breath. "Don't be so upset. Look, I even brought you flowers," he said, pointing at the vase. "Do you like red roses, _Miss Rose_," he asked.

"What is going on here?" asked Bruce, coming out of his office. "Belinda are you alright?" he said going to her side, but she pushed him back.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Yeah, Bruce, we were just talking business."

"I'm you want to talk business then you should be talking to me not her," he growled.

Mario laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite her, unless she tells me too." Bruce raised his fist to punch him, but was held back by Lily.

"No, he's not worth it," she said.

Bruce looked at her then back at Mario. "Fine, but next time you won't be so lucky Costa," he said going back to his office.

"I see that Wayne is smitten with you," said Mario, twirling her hair around his finger. Lily tried to pull her hair away, but he yanked it back and forced her to look at him. "Tomorrow you and me are going to have dinner at my house. Got it? No buts. And if you don't go, I'll make your life hell. I have a lot of money, Belinda, and even more power. Maybe even more than Wayne. I can easily destroy this company and burn it to the ground. So, I'll see you tomorrow," he said pushing her down the chair.

Lily winced as she grabbed her head. She hated Bruce, but there's no way she was going to allow Mario to destroy Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Cynthia's and Dave's apartment. She had yet to come. Visiting here hurt her, remembering all the memories of a year ago.

The door opened and there was a girl around her age and height. She had short light brown hair and had green-blue eyes. "Hi, can I help you?" she said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm... Belinda. Dave's friend," she replied.

"Oh, yeah! Come in," she said smiling, opening the door wider. "I'm so glad to meet you," she said, shaking her hand. "I'm Sarah Clayborn, Dave's friend. He's told me everything about you."

_Everything? What does she know?_ thought Lily.

"Uh, yes, I'm Belinda Rose. Can I see him, please?"

"Of course, right this way," she said going into one of the rooms. Lily liked the girl. She was friendly, sweet, and cute. Lily followed and saw Dave lying on his bed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," Sarah said, leaving the room.

Lily smiled at Dave and he tried to smile back. "Wow, you look terrible," she giggled, sitting next to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, sarcastically.

"So, how long have you known Sarah," said Lily, with a knowing smile.

"About a year and we're just friends."

"She's cute though."

"Yeah... I mean, yeah, but as a friend," said Dave quickly, making Lily laugh even more. "Oh, shut up, Bells," he groaned.

"Well, I don't think you were gay in the first place," she said, stroking his face. "Just confused."

Dave sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't attracted to anyone after what my mother did to me."

"And now?" asked Lily.

"Now what? Sarah? Maybe. I don't know. I do like her a lot."

"And she's here playing nurse. I think she likes you too. Maybe you should tell..."

"No! That'll ruin our friendship," he said louder only to cough more.

"OK, OK. Sorry, that's not why I came here. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Better. My throat still hurts, but my temperature is lower."

"Good. Uh, Dave, you haven't told her about... me, right?" asked Lily.

"No, I just said that you were friends with... well, yourself, Lily, and we became friends and that's about it. You know I won't betray your trust," he said grabbing her hand.

Lily smiled and cupped his hand. "I know. It was silly of me to think that."

"Hey, can I come in? I brought soup for Dave," said Sarah.

Lily got up and moved aside, letting Sarah put the tray on Dave's lap. She almost awed seeing Sarah feed Dave. She knew that the two of them had a thing for each other. She just hoped they don't suffer like she did.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	33. Chapter 33

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!  
**_

* * *

"Coming!" yelled Lily, running to her door. "Oh! Derek, come in," she said, opening the door. He smiled shyly, stepping inside her house. "What brings you here?"

"I, uh, I wanted to invite you to dinner. I thought about what you said and I wanted to apologize for being rude lately and I wanted to make it up, inviting you to dinner."

Lily smiled. He acted like he was asking a girl out on his first date. "Oh, Derek. Of course I will. Let me go get ready and I'll be down in a hurry," she said running up stairs. Lily dressed quickly, putting on one of her spare dresses on and letting her down.

"Wow, you look great. Are you superwoman?" he teased.

Lily laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Well, lets go shall we," he said, offering her his arm. She nodded, walking out the door.

* * *

Lily and Derek walked inside a small restaurant; it wasn't lavishing, but it was still formal.

"Table for two?" asked the waiter. Derek nodded and followed the waiter, as he lead the way to their table. Lily stopped dead at her tracks, seeing Bruce and Diana sitting at a table opposite theirs.

"Well what the hell is this?! Since when do they allow people like them inside a restaurant like this," said Diana.

Lily rolled her eyes and flashed them a smile. "I'm shocked that you can actually read the menu, Mrs. Wayne," she said, seeing the menu in Diana's hand. "Or does your husband do it for you?" she asked, turning her gaze towards Bruce.

"Diana can read the menu perfectly, right, babe?" Bruce said winking at her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Diana giggled and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, kissing him again.

Lily scowled in disgust seeing Diana kiss Bruce like if she was some kind of vacuum. "Come on, Derek. We should give the newlyweds more room for their make-out session," she said sitting down at the table.

"Are you jealous, Miss Rose?" asked Bruce wiping his wife's lipstick off.

Lily laughed. "Me, jealous? Please! Why would I be jealous of the two of you. Besides, Derek and I came here to have a special dinner, just the two of us," she said smiling at Derek. Lily's smile grew wider seeing Bruce's face tighten. _He's jealous_, she thought.

Derek and Lily ordered their food and waited for it to come out. Lily couldn't help glancing over to Bruce's and Diana's table. Seeing them holding hands and sometimes hearing Diana giggle made her want to yank her hair off. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever Bruce glanced her away.

"Belinda, what's wrong? You seem tense," said Derek, cupping her face.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're attacking your napkin," he said, removing the pieces out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been stressed a lot lately. Remodeling my house and working for that... jerk," she spat.

"Why are you working with him if you hate him so much?" he said turning his head to look at the table opposite theirs.

"I have my reasons," she said, gripping her knife.

"Belinda, please," he said, grabbing the knife, seeing Diana and Bruce kiss once again.

Belinda groaned. "Sorry. Please excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom," she said getting up.

Bruce looked in curiosity as Lily went into the bathroom. "I wonder what's the matter with little Missy over there," scoffed Diana. "Maybe her _date_ isn't treating her right," she said, glaring at Derek.

"Mr. Wayne, I'd appreciate if you keep control of you wife."

"Diana, please. I have to go wash my hands," he said, getting up from the table.

"But, Bruce," whined Diana, but he was already gone. She growled. "This is your fault, Parker."

"Really? Is it my fault that you can't keep your husband focused on you for more than a minute?" he said turning around to look at her.

Diana's mouth widen. "How dare you?! You have no right!"

"Oh, really. Then how come your husband has not stopped staring at my date since we've gotten here?"

"W-What? Please! She's not _that_ pretty. Besides, I've seen the way she looks at _my_ husband. She's nothing more than a slut. Maybe you should find yourself another girl," she said turning her back from towards him.

"You know what? You should stop worrying about me and start worrying about your husband because if he's seeing other women this early in your marriage then maybe you haven't satisfied him in bed, eh, _Didi_?"

"Shut up!" she snarled, looking at him again. "Bruce loves me and no one else. You're only jealous of us."

Derek laughed. "Me? Of you? No, Mrs. Wayne. There's no jealously, but maybe you haven't forgotten of our night together and your conscience isn't allowing you to sleep with Bruce."

"Is said, _shut up!_" she shrieked. People were starting to turn their heads at their direction, making Diana turn red in embarrassment.

* * *

"Why? Why can't I get him out of my head? Why can't I stand seeing those two together after what they did to me?" cried Lily. "No, I have to remain strong. I have to finish this and I'm not backing out now," she said wiping her tears off.

"Belinda? Why are you crying?" asked Bruce, seeing her red face and watery eyes. He reached out to wipe her tears, but Lily moved away.

"Don't touch me. I wasn't cry... I-I just have allergies," she stammered.

"No, don't lie to me because I know it's not true," he said.

"And so what if it's true or not. It's my problem not yours," snapped Lily.

Bruce sighed. "Look, Belinda, we shouldn't argue every time we see each other. As long as we're working together, let's remain friend, hm?" he said putting his hand out.

Belinda gave him a look, but slapped his hand away. "I don't want to be your friend," she growled.

"Bruce, what's going on here?" asked Diana, coming in with Derek.

"Look, Diana, please don't start acting hysterical because we're in a public place," she said annoyed. Lily grabbed her head, feeling it start to pound.

"Belinda, I think it's better that we go," he said, taking her hand.

"You know you're right, Parker," Diana said, going to Bruce's side. "This restaurant is too small and it's not big enough for the four of us. And why is it that you're always so near my husband. Are you trying to steal him away from?"

"Diana, please," hissed Bruce, quietly.

"Derek, please take me home. I'm not feeling so well," she said faintly. "I can't stand small places or discussions." Derek nodded and took Lily out of the restaurant.

"Belinda!" called Bruce, following her, but Diana pulled him back.

"Bruce, what the hell is your problem with that woman? Why are you acting this way?" demanded Diana.

* * *

"I told you Diana," said Bruce, getting out of his car and opening the door for Diana, "there's nothing between Belinda and me."

"Hm! I wonder why that woman showed up the same exact day as our wedding. Don't you think it's weird?" asked Diana.

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. It was probably a coincidence. And there's no need for you to worry about Belinda. She hates me. I don't know why, but she does."

"Uh-huh, um, Bruce and you? Do you hate her, as well?" she asked crossing her arms.

Bruce sighed. "Look, Diana. I got married with you to make this marriage work and make you happy, and I'm going to keep my promise," he said, kissing her hands.

"Oh, Bruce," she said kissing his lips. "I'm sorry I've been acting crazy lately. I truly am."

"Then show me, Diana," he said pushing her hair from her eyes. "Show me," he whispered. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Diana tried to kiss back, but the image of Mario raping her came into her mind once again.

"No! No! Get away from me," she yelled, pushing Bruce away from her.

"Diana, what the hell is your problem?! Why don't you let me touch you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Bruce, b-but I need time. Please, that's all I ask of you. More time," she explained, with a shaky voice.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you all the time in the world, but tonight I'm sleeping in Lily's bed," he said angrily walking inside his house.

Diana let out a sob and sat at the steps of the house. She wanted nothing more than to be with Bruce, but every time she had a man touch her that way made her sick. She felt like a disease, incurable and irremovable.

* * *

**_THE SCENE WASN'T INSIDE THE BATHROOM, BUT AN AREA JUST OUTSIDE IT, LIKE A LOBBY OR SOMETHING SIMILAR. THE DINNER WITH MARIO WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, JUST SAYING. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**

_**PS - AS FOR MY OTHER STORY, I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL UPDATE, BUT I'LL TRY TO DO IT SOON. THANKS!  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE THEM ALL AND THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**_

_**PS - I'M SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORY AND NO WORRIES LOVES I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I KNOW I'M NOT A GREAT WRITER OR NEARLY GOOD ENOUGH, BUT I TRY. I DO THIS FOR FUN. I DON'T WANT A CAREER IN WRITING. ACTUALLY I'M THINKING OF BECOMING A DOCTOR AND/OR A PHOTOGRAPHER. BUT IT'S STILL IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE GOOD WRITING SKILLS FOR ESSAYS AND TERM PAPERS. I'M REALLY GOOD AT RESEARCH PAPERS AND ALWAYS GET A'S ON EVERY DETAIL OF THE PAPER (I JUST HOPE THAT THEY WILL BE JUST AS GOOD IN COLLEGE). I REMEMBER THAT FOR 10TH GRADE, MY ENGLISH CLASS ACTUALLY HAD TO WRITE A SHORT STORY AND I DID PRETTY GOOD AND GOT AN A AS WELL, BUT WHAT I'M REALLY PROUD OF WAS WRITING A PAPER ABOUT ANTHEM BY AYN RAND AND WE HAD TO WRITE ABOUT RAND'S PHILOSOPHICAL SYSTEM, OBJECTIVISM, WHICH TALKS ABOUT METAPHYSICS, EPISTEMOLOGY, ETHICS, POLITICS, AND AESTHETICS BASED ON THE BOOK. IT WAS THE HARDEST PAPER I HAVE EVER DONE. THE TEACHER SAID THAT WE COULDN'T USE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE BOOK AND A WORKSHEET SHE GAVE US ABOUT OBJECTIVISM, BUT I TRIED TO RESEARCH IT ONLINE, BUT THERE WAS NOTHING ON OBJECTIVISM FROM THE BOOK. SO, I DID ALL USING MY BRAIN AND THE DAMN BOOK LOL. BUT I WORKED LONG AND HARD ON IT AND GOT AN A-, WHICH I'M VERY PROUD OF BECAUSE SHE USUALLY PUTS THE BEST WORKS ON HER BULLETIN BOARD. SO, GUYS, IF YOU WORK LONG AND HARD ON SOMETHING, YOU WILL ACHIEVE IT. I'M SORRY FOR BLABBING, BUT I COULDN'T STOP SAYING THIS LOL. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Belinda, I need you to stay longer today. We have a late meeting, so I need you to stay late and take some notes," Bruce said, looking down at some papers in his hands, going into his office.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I can't I have a... date tonight and I can't miss it," Lily said, filing her nails, pretending that she was uninterested.

Bruce stopped walking and turned around to look at Lily. "What? What do you mean you have a date?" he said, almost sounding like a snarl.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What it sounds like. I need to take care of some... stuff," she said shrugging. Bruce shocked her when he started laughing. "What's so funny?" she growled.

"You," he chuckled. "Do you actually think you can do whatever you want here? I am your boss," he said, menacingly. Lily huffed and continued to file her nails. "That's enough! Listen to me!" he yelled, taking the nail filer off her hands and slamming it down on the table. "You will stay until I say so, is that understood?!"

Lily's jaw tighten as she got up from her chair. "Look, Bruce, you might be my boss here in the office, but out there," she said pointing outside the window. "Out there you have no control over me whatsoever. Now, my schedule is from nine to six and there's no way that I'm going to stay one minute later. Is _that_ understood?" she said, glaring at him. Bruce growled and yanked her lamp from her table and threw it against the wall. Lily jumped as the lamp crushed against the wall. "But what the hell in the matter with you?! Have you completely lost it?!"

"Yes because you're making me crazy."

"Me?" she said, innocently.

"Yes, you. Now what's so important about this 'date' that you can't stay," he demanded.

"I need to handle some business with Mario Costa," she said, crossing her arms.

"Costa? Why him? What business of his are you interested in because from what I hear, it's not anything that you would get involved in."

"Oh, Bruce. You don't know what I get involved in," she smirked. "And that business deal can be very important for a lot of people. I need to seal the deal."

"Oh, I see," he said, tapping his chin. "You're going to be his who..."

Lily cut him off by slapping him in the face. "Don't you dare Bruce Wayne. Don't you dare say that about me because the only whore around here is you."

Bruce grabbed the side of his face for a moment and then yanked Lily to him. "You will not go, is that clear? I don't care what business you have with him, but as long as you're in my company, you will do as I say."

Lily struggled against his arms and pushed him away. "Why do you care if I go? Unless, you're jealous that I'm going to Mario's house," she said laughing.

Bruce snorted. "I'm not. I just worry that you might get hurt. That man is with the mafia. No good is ever going to come from him."

Lily smiled. "Mr. Wayne, there's no need to worry I can handle myself. Besides I don't want Diana's jealousy attacks." Lily looked at her watch and it was already six in the evening. "Oh, look at the time. It's six! You're not the boss of me until... tomorrow. Ciao," she winked at him, grabbing her purse.

Bruce growled punching the wall. That woman is making a fool out of him, but he was going to prevent that. One way or the other, she will learn respect him.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he stared into Lily's portrait. He wished he could go into it and grab her. Hold her until she disappeared.

"Bruce, baby?" Bruce turned and saw Diana peeking in his office.

"Diana, come in," he said pulling her into his office.

"Bruce, I came here to apologize. I've always wanted to be your wife and satisfy your every need, but I... I can't, Bruce I can't."

"Diana, please, tell me what's going on. I want to know why you get all these nervous break downs and why you hate it when I touch you."

"Why I hate it?" she snarled. "I hate it because every time a man gets near me, I frigid away like I'm some kind of lost puppy. Every time I close my eyes, I can feel his disgusting hands on _me!"_

"Diana, w-what are you saying?"

"Bruce," she whispered. "I was raped the day of our wedding."

"What?! Why didn't you say something?! Why didn't you tell the police?!" he said angrily.

"Babe, please don't get angry. I didn't want to suffer the embarrassment. I didn't want to feel embarrassed even more by that _monster_," she spat. She looked into Bruce's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm sorry that I'm not woman enough for you."

"No, Diana," he said raising her chin up. "I should be apologizing not you..."

"No, Bruce, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Diana, tell me who did this. Who was the son of a bitch who did this to you?" he demanded. "Because I swear that I will throttle him with my bare hands."

"Calm down, baby. Don't ruin your life for a piece of trash like _him_. Besides, I-I didn't know who it was. He was wearing a mask and treated me like an animal," she growled.

"You need so see a psychologist, Diana," he said.

"What?! A crazy doctor?! No, no, no! I don't want anyone to find out about this. Please, don't make me go there," she said clinging to Bruce's suit. Bruce sighed. Diana was scarred and leaving her now will only make her feel worse.

* * *

"Boss, Miss Rose is here," said one of Mario's thugs. Mario smirked and told the man to let her in. Lily was shocked when she went into what she thought was a living room, but it was a bedroom instead. There were rose petals on the bed, champagne nearby and candle lights everywhere.

"What the hell is this, Mario?! This is not what I agreed on, just dinner," she said angrily.

"Please, Belinda," he said, handing her a glass of champagne. "Welcome to my palace. I want to know more about you, Beautiful. I want you to tell me all your little secrets," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll never tell you anything," she said, splashing the champagne in his face. Mario growled and threw Lily on the bed. Lily gasped as he straddled her.

"You will be mine, Belinda," he said, lustfully. "And I'm going to make you mine tonight," he said kissing her neck. Lily whimpered as he started assaulting her. She managed to push him off her and grabs a knife nearby.

"Don't you ever, EVER, put your filthy hands on me," she threaten him. "Because I swear, Mario Costa, I will kill you the next time you lay a finger on me," she growled. She gave one last look at him and ran out of Mario's house.

* * *

"That fucking bastard," growled Cynthia. "Isn't he suppose to be with Lorena?"

"Yeah, I know," said Lily rubbing her temples. "I don't understand why she's with him in the first place."

Cynthia smiled at Lily. "You know my Lily used to say that. That man fucks anything that walks," she laughed. Lily smiled back, but felt a bit awkward about sounding like her old self. She need to be more discreet, but it was making it difficult being around Cynthia. "Oh, look at you face!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your make up is fading. Here let me retouch it," she said, pulling her make-up out. Lily sighed as Cynthia brushed the powder on her. "You have a lovely complexion... Belinda, you have the same small mole that Lils has."

Lily gasped covering her chin with her hand. "N-No it must be a mistake," she stammered.

"But I knew Lily's face like the back of hand," she said, trying to study her face more clearly.

"N-No, Cynthia, it must be something else," she said, walking swiftly out of her apartment.

Cynthia chewed on her lip, knowing there was something going here. She eyes moved to see a picture of Belinda, Dave and her taken about a week or two ago. She then went to look of a picture of Lily and compared the two. "I need to draw this," whispered Cynthia, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. She tried to draw Belinda with chubbier cheeks. When she was done, Cynthia dropped the paper in shock. "My Lils!"

"Sorry, I forgot my purse," said Lily, coming back inside. Lily reached for it, but her arm was caught, by Cynthia. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Lils," whispered Cynthia.

Lily's eyes widen and snatched her hand away. "What are you talking about I'm..."

"Lils, I know the truth. Belinda Rose is Lilybell Adams," she chocked out.

Lily shook her head. "No, no I'm not. I don't know where you got that crazy idea."

"Look," Cynthia said, showing her the drawing. Lily's voice got caught in her throat.

"No, Cynthia, you have the wrong person," she said, heading towards the door.

"You know what, Lils. I don't know what happened to you in London, but you're so cold-hearted now. That is not the same Lily that left here a year ago, at least not at me. _Your_ best friend."

Lily stopped, letting go of the door knob and turned to Cynthia. "Oh, Cynthia," she whispered, feeling her eyes water. She ran to her and the two embraced each other. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Oh, Lils, all this time it was you," she said stroking her hair. "Why didn't you say anything? I missed you so much."

"Me too, Cynthia. Me too."

"But why, Lils. Why the act? Why are you so harsh and cold? What happened to my Lily?" asked Cynthia, softly.

"She was killed a year ago, Cynthia. Now I'm Belinda."

Cynthia huffed. "This is all Wayne's fault. I swear that man is lucky that I haven't killed him yet," she growled. "But, you're so full of hate. You can always make up your life with another man."

"No, Cynthia. I can't. Not until I'm done with my revenge. I have to see Bruce destroyed and crawling back for forgiveness."

* * *

"I swear, Gordon," said Derek, pacing in his office. "I'm going to capture Batman if it's the last thing I'll do. I mean can you imagine this man not only did he catch criminal, which was fine, but now he's resorting to robbing. Who would have guessed that from him," he said angrily.

"Hm, but this man, whoever he is, has to be a cop," said Gordon, going over some papers.

"Why would you think that?" asked Derek.

"Well think about. Batman leaves no finger prints and the crime scenes are very clean, plus he always manages to capture some crook while he's at it."

Derek thought about what Gordon said. He was right, but why would a cop do such a thing? Most of Gotham's cops were corrupted and Batman robs for the poor, so who could be this mysterious person? He had to find a way to get this man because more and more people are dying with all these Joker attacks. This as to end now before it's too late.

* * *

_The next day_

Lily grumbled to herself as she drove to Bruce's house. He left early to go out with Diana and it was irresponsible of him that he left his briefcase at his office. She didn't want to do it, but at least he lived next to her.

She pulled over on the driveway, got out of the car, and knocked on the front door. She smiled as Alfred opened the door as usual.

"Good evening, Miss Rose," he greeted, winking at her.

Lily laughed. "Hello, Alfred. And call me Belinda," she winked back, coming inside. "I have to return this to Bruce. He left it at his office," she said, coldly.

"Ah, yes! I'll call him now. You can wait in the living room," he said leaving the room.

"No, wait. Can't you give... Never mind," she sighed. She looked around and it still looked the same. She had a warm feeling every time she stepped into this house, but felt painful memories here too.

She started walking around and soon found herself in front of her old bedroom.

_"This will be ours and only ours to share, Beautiful. I'll make passionate love to you and you will always be mine as I am yours,"_ Bruce had said.

Lily sighed opening the door and just like the rest of the house, it was in perfect order. She walked towards the bed, tracing the sheets with her hands and then brushing her hands against the shirt on the bed. She picked it up and smelled it. It was Bruce's cologne. It intoxicated her now just like it did a year ago.

"What are you doing here?"

Lily gasped, hiding the shirt behind her. "I was..."

"No one is allowed to be here, but me," growled Bruce. "This is private to me."

Lily's mouth widen and threw the shirt at his face. "How dare you say that? After what you did to Lily and you still have the nerve to act like you care about her."

Bruce grabbed her by the arm, harshly. "I don't act. I loved and still love her with all my heart. This thing in me," he said, pointing at his chest. "This aches everyday that I'm away from her."

"You're a liar. You don't love anyone except yourself. You're nothing but a player. I don't know what Lily ever saw in you."

"That's not true. I love Lily."

"You're nothing but a low life piece of..." Lily was interrupted, but Bruce's lips. Her eyes widen in surprise and started struggling against him. Lily pushed him back, giving her room to breath. "Well, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You think you can kiss me because all the girls are helplessly in love with you?! Well, you are sadly mistaken."

Bruce smirked and pushed her on the bed, straddling her. "I think otherwise, Belinda. You're yearning for me. I see it in your eyes. I see how you want me," he said lustfully, kissing her again. "I'll show you how to satisfy a woman. You love my touch. My kisses and even behind that ice cold heart of yours, I'll make you yearn for more of me."

"I will not. I will never respond to you," she protested, trying to push him back, but kept his grip hold.

Bruce smirked. "It's not necessary. Your body is already doing that for you," he said, kissing her neck. "You drive me crazy, Belinda."

Bruce kissed her again, but more forceful this time, full of desire. Lily sighed into the kiss and kissed him back with the same force and desire, grasping his hair.

"Bruce!" yelled Diana through the mansion.

Lily gasped breaking their kiss. Bruce got off her and fixed himself, not being able to look at her. Lily did the same thing, blushing while at it. Bruce glanced at her blushing face, making him think about Lily and how she blushed whenever he was around.

"Bruce, why is this door locked?! Open this door immediately!" yelled Diana.

Lily laughed. "What's the matter, Bruce? Are you afraid of your wife. You were so manly a moment ago, what happened?" she teased.

Bruce glared at her. "No, Belinda, it's not true."

Lily's eyes widen when he reached for the door and unlocked it. Diana came in with the same surprised face that Lily had.

"But what in world is going here?! Why is _she _here?!"

"Tell her, Bruce. Tell her the truth," Lily encouraged.

"Fine, I will. Diana was kissing Belinda and if you hadn't come, I would be making love to her."

"What?! Bruce," she whispered. "How could... No! No more! I've had it Bruce. I'm sick and tiered of this crap! I'm leaving!" she yelled, running out of the room.

Bruce sighed. He screwed up big time. He heard Lily giggle behind him. "Oh, you're happy, aren't you? You're finally satisfied that my wife is leaving?"

_No, Bruce. I'm not going to be satisfied until I see you beg and plead for forgiveness,_ she thought.

* * *

Bruce looked around Lily's room, feeling horrible what he did earlier. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I was about to make love to another woman in our bed that wasn't you. But why? Why am I attracted to this woman? She's so cold and she's a bitch with me. So what does this woman have that attracts me to her?"

* * *

_The next day_

"Mommy," sobbed Diana.

"Baby, what happened? Why are you crying?" asked Candice, taking the luggage out of Diana's hands and sitting her on the couch.

"It's over, mom. My marriage with Bruce is over," she said, crying on her mother's shoulder.

"What? But, you two just got married! You have to at least try to make it work."

"I can't satisfy him, mom. That's why he goes after other women."

"What do you mean you can't satisfy him?"

"Mom, the day of our wedding. I was late because I was being raped by a man," said Diana, tearfully. "I can never be with a man ever again. I can't even stand it when Bruce touches me. I'll always be traumatized."

"What do you mean you'll always be traumatized, Didi?" Diana gasped seeing her father behind her. "Didi, I demand you tell me what happened to you," said Adrian.

"Daddy, I was raped. I was raped by some fucking asshole," growled Diana, sadly.

Adrian didn't know what happened to him, but he grabbed the nearest thing to him and smashed it against the wall. "My baby raped?! Oh God, it's all my fault," he said, crying. "I should have been with you."

"No, daddy. It's not you're fault," Diana said, trying to comfort Adrian.

"Yes, Adrian. What Diana needs now is love, especially from us," said Candice, crying, as well.

"No! What we need is justice! I swear Didi, I'm going to kill the man who did this. Who was it? Why didn't you tell the police?"

_No, I can't tell them. Mario will for sure kill my parents if they find out it was him_, she thought. "I-I don't know. The man was wearing a ski mask, so I couldn't see his face."

"Does Bruce know?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, he knows," she whispered.

"What's the matter?"

"Dad, me and Bruce and divorcing," she said, whispering.

"What?! Damn, what the hell can happen next?"

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! _**

_**PS - I'M SORRY, BUT I'M GOING HAVE TO BUT "LOVE IS A STRANGE THING" ON HOLD UNTIL I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY, WHICH WILL BE IN NO MORE THAN TEN CHAPTERS. I KNOW IT SOUNDS LONG, BUT I'M GOING TO EXTEND MY CHAPTERS A LOT, SO IT'LL BE ABOUT TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE, BUT MOST LIKELY IT'LL BE JUSR TWO. I'M SORRY THAT IT'S TOO MUCH DRAMA, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS STICK AROUND AND CONTINUE TO READ IT!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sorry for the long update guys, but I've been really busy with school lately and I've been really tiered, and to top it all off my computer infected by like 800 viruses, so it's a miracle it's semi-working (It's been whoring around 8th street, like my friend said LMAO!). I'll try to update more often if I can and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**PS - Dragonsinger13 hope you like this chapter. Your character is the main role in it, so I wrote it especially for you (I hope you don't mind but I made her a virgin so hint on what's going to go on in this chapter. I do hope you like it). AnnabelleLee13194 I'm want to put the Joker and Bubbles soon in my story too, but I need some inspiration, so if you or anyone else as an idea what to do next, don't hesitate to tell me. Most likely, I will add it to the story line. Oh! Before I forget, the Batman/Belinda thing will most likely show up in the next chapter, so keep alerts for that. Furthermore, I just wanted to say that before Lily lost all her weight, she weighed about 175-180 pounds, just to make everything more clearly. So, she was never obese just a little fat, but that's about it.**_

* * *

Dave walked around campus trying to find Sarah. She had told him to look for her after class. He sighed happily as he thought about her. He was starting to like her a lot. Every second he was away from her he thought about her, and when he was around her he had an urge to kiss her and tell her how he felt about her. Dave has felt a strong feeling towards Sarah since they became friends, but after she took care of him when he had a cold, his feeling started coming developing into a higher degree of just like.

Dave smiled when he found her, standing behind a tree. He slowly approached her, trying to catch her by surprise, but stopped short when someone wrapped their arms around her, kissing her forehead while _he _was at it. _Who the hell is he?! Could it be Sarah's boyfriend? But she would have told me about _him_._

Dave eyed the couple, glaring at the mysterious man, behind another nearby tree. He heard Sarah laugh and wave bye to the man. When she came just close enough to the tree, Dave yanked Sarah and pinned her against the tree.

Sarah gasped in shock as her head hit the back of the tree trunk. "Ow," she said, wincing, rubbing her head. "Dave, what the hell is your problem? If this is meant to be one of your little games, then I don't wanna play," she said, angrily, trying to push him back, but he didn't budge.

"So when were you planning on telling me about your boyfriend," he asked, non to nicely.

"Boyfriend?" she questioned. "Oh! You mean Robert? He's n…"

"Oh, so his name is _Robert_," he spat out.

"Dave? What's your problem? You've never acted this way before."

"Don't change the subject," he growled, startling Sarah. "You know what?" he said stepping back. "Forget this Sarah. Forget everything. Forget that I was ever your friend," he said walking away.

"But, Dave! Let me explain!" she yelled behind him, but he kept walking faster, passing Lily while he was at it. Lily gave them both a questioning look, wondering what was going on. Sarah felt her eyes start to sting and a sob escaped from her throat.

"Sarah, what's wrong with Dave? I've never seen him like that before," she said.

"Oh, Belinda, I think I messed up big time," she said, sitting down under the tree.

"Don't cry, Sarah," said Lily, wiping her tears off. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I don't really understand myself. I mean I was talking to my brother, Robert, and then Dave is accusing me of having a boyfriend, which I don't, and getting angry at me… What's so funny?" she asked seeing Lily laugh.

"Oh, Sarah. Dave is acting that way because he's jealous," she giggled.

"Jealous? Of what?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her blindness. "He's jealous because he thought you had a boyfriend. Doesn't that ring a bell to you?"

"B-But then that'll mean…"

"Yes, that'll mean that he likes you a lot. And when I say 'a lot', I mean _'a lot'_," she explain.

"But he never told me… I-I…" The words couldn't come out of her mouth.

Lily smiled and ran a hand through Sarah's hair, trying to comfort her. "You like too don't you?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't like him, Belinda. I love him," she whispered.

Lily's face softened wishing there was something she could do. "I need to have a word with Dave. Of all my years knowing him, I've never seen him so rude, especially to a girl."

Sarah gave Lily a hard look trying to study her face. She remembered Dave describing his best friend Lily, or Bell like he called her. _'You should have met her, Sarah. She was so nice and sweet, trying to make the whole world happy before herself. She's someone you want in your life,'_ he would say.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll do whatever I can to explain Dave this misunderstanding and I am positive that he'll be running back to you one I'm done with him," Lily said, smiling. Her smile disappeared, seeing the look that Sarah was giving her. "Why are you staring at me that way?"

"You're Lily," she whispered.

Lily gasped, covering Sarah's mouth and looking around if anyone had heard that. She turned her attention back to Sarah and said, "How do you know that?" she hissed, removing her hand.

"Dave described you once," she explained.

"And you know that because of a simple description of me. I'm sure he told you I was fat, right?"

"Well, not fat entirely, just chubby."

Lily rolled her eyes again at her. "It's the same thing. Fat, chubby, they all mean the same thing."

"Not really…"

"Well, here, in this fucking society, it's is," she said angrily. "Did Dave tell you who I was?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't know that he knew actually. I can read people like a book and you're exactly how Dave described you. And you did mention that you've known him for years."

Lily nodded. "Right. If you can read people like a book, then why can't you read Dave?"

Sarah shrugged. "I think it's because it's very difficult for him to talk and express his feelings to people. And I guess he goes overboard when he gets angry."

"Wow, you really can read people like a book," said Lily amazed. "Sarah, please don't tell anyone who I am, even if Dave knows, don't let him know. Too many people already know who I am."

"I won't say anything, Lily. Trust me," reassured Sarah, grabbing Lily's hands.

Lily smiled. "I know I can, Sarah."

Sarah smiled back and got up. "I have to go," she said.

"Oh, where do you live? Maybe I can take you," suggested Lily.

"N-No, there's no need to. I don't want to take much of your time and I can walk…"

"Walk?! During this time in Gotham?! No way, come on," said Lily, pulling Sarah to her car.

"No, but…" protested Sarah, but they were already in front of her car. She didn't want to show Lily where she lived. It wasn't the most pleasant places to visit, even less to live in.

* * *

"You live here?" asked Lily, shocked. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but the place was a dump. Sarah's apartment was on the other side of Gotham, and not the good one. _It's too dangerous for her to live here_, she thought.

"I know it's a dump, but it's the only place I can afford while I go to school," she said, sadly.

Lily saw the sad expression on Sarah's face, making her heart break. "I didn't mean it that way, Sarah…"

"It's OK," interrupted Sarah, smiling. "I know what you mean."

Lily smiled back and an idea popped in her mind. "Sarah, why don't you come live with me?" asked Lily excited. _Great, now I'm sounding more like Cynthia_, she thought.

"What?"

"Sure, I mean I have a huge house just to myself and you won't have to pay rent…"

"No, no, no, if I'm going to live there I _will_ pay rent," said Sarah.

Lily grinned. "So you agree?"

Sarah gave her a look and sighed. "I guess if there's no problem with you."

Lily laughed and hugged Sarah. "No problem at all. Now, start packing and I'll come back later, OK? I gotta go back to my _job_ and I'll pick you up around six. Oh! And just pack necessary stuff like your clothes and books."

Sarah laughed. "OK, I'll see you later."

They hugged one more time and Lily left, making Sarah think how lucky she was having Lily as a friend. _I guess Dave was right about that_. She started feeling sad, thinking about Dave again.

When she opened her apartment, she could hear her phone start to ring. She put her books down and ran to catch the phone before whoever was on the other line hangs up.

"Hello," she said out of breath. She heard a laughing and music playing in the background. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" he laughed. She got angry hearing his voice slur and a woman laughing next to the phone.

"Dave, where are you?" demanded Sarah.

"Me, I'm at some bar. Oh, um, the napkin says… 'Bob's Drinks and Girls' I think," he snickered.

Sarah huffed. "Why are you even there in the first place? It's three in the afternoon and you're already drunk!"

"Hey! Don't you raise your voice at me! I'm a grown man, OK, Sarah. And I do what the hell I want. I… What was I saying again?"

"Dave, please don't move from where you are. I'll come and get you," pleaded Sarah.

"Why are you worrying about me? Why don't you go worry about your boyfriend instead," he said hanging up the phone.

"Wait, Dave… Dammit!" said Sarah, throwing her phone against the wall. Just thinking that Dave was at a bar with another woman made her see red. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door to find Dave.

Sarah made a face, seeing the bar that Dave was in. The people there didn't look very friendly and some of them kept eyeing her like a piece of meat. She sighed in relief when she finally found Dave mopping on the bar.

"Dave, come on, I'm here to take you home," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck with that, little girl," said the bartender. "He's really drunk. Even the girl on his lap left him because all he would murmur was a girl's name. I think it was Sarah. Is that you?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "Dave?" she said shaking him.

"Mm," he mumbled. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, looking up at Sarah. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home. If Lily or Cynthia find out that you're here…"

"Cute Bells and Sinful Cynthia," laughed Dave, getting up, but stumbled on Sarah. She cringed smelling his breath. "Wait, Bell? How do you…"

"There's no time for that, Dave. Come on," she said dragging Dave out of the bar. The taxi she took was still waiting for outside, thankfully.

Sarah didn't know how she managed to get Dave to his apartment, but luckily she did. She dug in his pockets, trying to find the keys. She blushed when she accidentally brushed her hand against his crotch, making him groan. She finally found his keys and opened the door.

"Come on, Dave," she moaned, pulling Dave inside the apartment and towards his bedroom. She heard him mumbled under his throat, but she couldn't make out the words. They went inside the bedroom, but stumbled against the edge of the bed, sending them both falling on top of the bed.

Sarah whimpered as he landed on top of her, being crushed underneath him. "Dave, move!" she chocked out, trying to move him, but he wouldn't budge. Sarah sighed, seeing Dave's face so close to hers. She couldn't resist kissing him any longer and moved her head to the side, leaning in to kiss him.

She sighed as his lips met hers. Even if his breath stank, she loved the way his lips felt. She felt him move and mumble over her mouth. He opened his eyes slightly seeing her green eyes staring into his brown eyes.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Is this a dream?" he asked stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "No, Dave. It's very real and I'm going to prove it to you," she said cupping his face and kissing him again. Dave kissed her back, now starting to travel his hands up and down her body. He still felt dazed from his drunken stage, so Sarah took over. She pushed him on his back and started removing his clothes off, along with hers.

Dave moaned as she kissed his neck and down his chest, feeling her soft hands stroke his body. "Sarah, I need you now," he moaned. Sarah smiled and positioned herself on his erection. She was already wet for him, so she slide down easy, but felt the unexpected pain when he was fully inside. She whimpered, burying her face in his neck. "Sarah? Why are you crying?" asked Dave, feeling her tears on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, babe," said Sarah, finally relaxing her inner muscles. She moaned as the pain went away, feeling an unknown pleasure. She started moving slowly at first, trying to get used to his erection. "Oh, Dave," she gasped, as she moved fasted, feeling him deeper inside her.

Dave groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head. He put his hands on her hips, urging her to move faster. His hand roamed up to her breasts, playing with them until she whimpered in pleasure.

Through Dave's dazed state, he watched as Sarah rode him, never seeing anything more exotic in his life, not even when he went to that whorehouse when he was twelve, but those thoughts quickly vanished when he heard the lovely noises that she was making. "That's it, Sarah, ride me," he growled and he pulled her hair down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth.

Sarah moaned louder, almost a scream, as her hips moved faster, making Dave moan with her. "Dave," she gasped, collapsing on top of him as her climax hit her.

"Yeah, that's it, Sarah, come for me," he said, moving up to capture her lips, kissing her deeply. Dave flipped her over and drove into her wet heat with great intensity that overwhelmed him. He wanted to make her come again with him, and seeing her beautiful face in ecstasy. She was his and only his.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands yanked and pulled his hair. "Dave, more, please," she groaned.

"Sarah, come with me," he said as he thrust harder and faster inside her just how she wanted. He felt her body tighten again around his shaft, making him cum inside her.

"Oh, Dave!" she yelled as she came clutching on to his shoulder, leaving nail marks for tomorrow. Dave crushed his lips on hers as he collapsed on his elbows. Dave felt exhausted and moved beside her, falling asleep immediately.

Sarah breathed heavily as she stared up at the ceiling. She never felt anything so intense in her life, but it felt so good, almost unworldly. She turned her head to the side and saw that Dave was snoring. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. She knew that this was a mistake. One because he was drunk and he probably won't remember this in the morning and two because he was still angry at her, but she doesn't regret it. This will have to be her little secret.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" asked Lily, waiting outside Sarah's apartment.

"I was… Well, you see I was…" stammered Sarah, turning red and smiling a bit.

"Oh my… I know that look. It's the same look I had when I… Oh, Dave?" Not even Lily could get the words out. Sarah blushed redder and nodded. "W-When? Now?"

Sarah nodded. "He called me from a bar and he was really drunk, so I took him home and… Well, one thing leads to another and we made love."

Lily's eyes wide. "My Dave isn't a virgin anymore," she whispered.

"I guess not. I know you must think I'm a slut…"

"Are you crazy, Sarah? No! I don't think that at all. I know you two love each other, it's pretty obvious. It just took me by surprise. That's all," said Lily. "Um, so, do you have you're things ready," she said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot with all of this I didn't have time to pack anything," said Sarah.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. So, how was it," asked Lily, winking at her.

"You have no idea," said Sarah. Both girls giggled as they went upstairs.

* * *

Dave groaned the next morning as he got up with a terrible headache. He stretched and found out that he was naked. "What the…? What happened yesterday?" he said to himself. He started remembering Sarah on top of him making love to him. "Was that a dream?" He looked under the sheets and found that he was naked. He looked to the side and saw a bloodstain on the sheets. "Could it have been real?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**OK, I lied. I can't finish this story in just ten chapters. It's going to have to go over that. Not sure how many, but not ten. Please forgive me. I just hope it's not boring you and please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys and keep them coming! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update, it's just so much homework and now in a bunch of clubs, plus I got a new Nintendo DS, so I've been distracted lately, but this weekend I'm took it off and wrote this chapter. Please be patient and continue reading. Thanks!**_

* * *

Lily typed furiously thinking about what had happened a week ago. The way Bruce kissed made her heart jump. He would have never done that to Lily and yet he did it to Belinda. She questioned that. Was it because Lily was fat or because he respected her more that he did Belinda?

Lily stopped typing and sighed, leaning her head on her hand. _No, even if he did cheat on me, Bruce isn't that kind of man. The way he would touch me before was tender and with love, but the other was full of lust and desire. Either way, I love both_, she thought, smiling.

"What are you smiling about? Is the paper work entertaining to you?" teased Bruce, standing in front of her desk. Lily huffed and began typing again, sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh very mature aren't we," he chuckled.

"I'm doing the work so you can just go back to your office and do what ever you do in there," she said not looking up from the screen. "Even if it is… _masturbating._ Since your wife left you, you probably haven't had a decent laid, if you even made it that far. But please, Bruce, clean up after you're done. Who knows who might come in and we wouldn't want to make a bad impression," she said smirking.

She yelped when Bruce closed her laptop. Luckily, she pulled her hands out of the way before they were squashed.

"What?" she said, innocently.

Bruce sighed. "Look I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to apologize."

Lily's brow furrowed. "Apologize?"

"Yeah, for last week. You know the…"

"Almost rape," she finished.

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to rape you. You were reacting…"

"You call this an apology?" she said crossing her arms.

"You know what," he said throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know why I even try. There's no talking to you," he said angrily.

"Maybe it's just you," she suggested.

"What happened between you and me was a mistake. Normally I'm not like that," he explained.

"Oh, I know that you're like that all that time. Face it, Bruce, you love no one," she said, darkly. "I almost feel bad for Diana."

Bruce grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. "You know that's not true," he growled.

Lily got more furious and slapped him hard in the face. Bruce let go of her, grabbing the side of his face. "I don't want you to ever put your filthy hands on me ever again. Do you hear me, Bruce?" She was tiered of his lies, but it was mostly about proving to herself that she will never fall for him again. But she was only lying to herself.

She almost stumbled back seeing the expression on his face. He had the same look that he had when she left a year ago. She was about to apologize, but the elevator doors opened and in came Alex.

"Hey, guys, what's… up?" he started, but Bruce ignored him and went into his office, slamming the door behind him. "What happened?"

Lily shrugged. "He was being a damn jerk, so I slapped him. I can't stand him," she huffed.

Alex shook his head. "Give him some time. The man hasn't been the same since Lily left him."

"What does that have to do with this?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Lily was like the air he breathed," he explained.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If he was so crazy for Lily, then why did he get married with Diana?"

"He did it of ill will," he said shrugging. "I don't know that was a long time ago. Whatever the reason was it doesn't matter, but he's still in love with 'his beautiful flower'," he said, with emphasis. Lily felt her knees give out, but luckily her chair was there to catch her. "Are you, OK, Belinda," Alex asked worriedly going to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "It's probably because I haven't had lunch yet."

Alex laughed. "Well, you're in luck Ms. Rose because Cynthia asked me to come get you for lunch." Lily smiled and followed him out of the building.

* * *

_About two hours later_

Bruce went back home for a supposed lunch, but he didn't have much of an appetite. All he wanted to do is forget. _I need a drink. A very strong drink_, he thought.

He stopped walking when he past Diana's room, hearing voices coming from inside.

"Lori, I don't want to loose Bruce but I can't stand him being all over that secretary of his."

"I know. I can't believe he made her his secretary and what you've told me about what happened last week, there's no doubt that they're sleeping together."

"I know she's nothing but a slut."

Bruce was getting angry hearing the trash that was coming out their mouths. He was about to barge in, but what said next made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah and after that we did to the fat ass he still got someone else to replace her."

"I know. That plan didn't work. I think it probably made things worse. I mean, I could have seduced Bruce again with no problem with Lily being in the way, but this new girl. Dammit, Lori, she could be a fucking model!"

_Plan? Plan? PLAN?! _Bruce glared at the door angrily wanting to punch it, but he contained himself.

"But I heard something suspicious though," he heard Lorena say.

"What?"

"I heard from my babe that Lily is back in Gotham."

Bruce's eyes widen hearing Lily's name.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, see Mario's... you know into his business and apparently when he was searching for some files of people coming into the United States, he found the lard's name. She came the same day Belinda showed up to your wedding."

_Lily?_

"Plus, there aren't any registrations under the same of Belinda Rose. Just Lilybell Adams."

Bruce shook his head. A year of torture without her was enough, but now finding out that she's back in the country made his head spin. Fuming, he went downstairs and got into his car, driving full speed to Lily's former home.

* * *

"I'm coming!" yelled Cynthia from the kitchen. She went to the door to see who was doing the insane banging. Her mouth flew open when she opened the door as Bruce forced himself inside.

"I demand you tell me news about Lily," he said angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are forcing yourself in her and demanding me something in _my _home?" asked Cynthia.

"I know Lily is back in Gotham," he said, looking inside the rooms of the apartment.

Cynthia's eyes widen. "S-She's not here, Bruce."

"Oh, so you know she's back, huh?" he said, accusingly.

"Well, what difference does it make? Why are you coming now? Why didn't you come a year ago when she left to know any information about her, hm?" said Cynthia, who's blood temperature was raising through the roof.

Just then the apartment door opens, revealing to be Dave. "Hey, Bruce, Cynthia, what's going on?" he asked sensing the turmoil.

"Dave, go get the mop and some Clorox, we need to clean the spot where this man stands," she said, glaring.

"I, uh, let me go get," he said leaving the room quickly.

Cynthia huffed as she watched Dave leave. "I really do hate you, Bruce. How dare you come here and demand to know about Lily when you destroyed her heart."

"Cynthia, please. I love Lily. I just want to know how she's doing and if she really did get married."

"Of course she's married and very happy with her new husband. Did you honestly expect her to wait forever for you? Besides, you yourself also got married."

"Not for long and count on this, Cynthia. I'll do whatever it takes to win her back," he said. He gave her one last look and marched out of her apartment.

* * *

Bruce paced back and forth, trying to figure about what had just happened in the past couple hours. First, he found out that Diana had tricked him to separate him and Lily and then he finds out that Lily is back in Gotham. _But where?_

"Hey, baby."

Bruce's head shot up seeing Diana in the doorway. Part of him wanted to rip her head off, but he contained himself. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"Baby, I came here to save our marriage. There's no reason why we should get divorce so soon."

"Goddamn it, Diana. Shut up for once. I'm sick and tiered of hearing all the crap that is coming out of your mouth," he growled.

"W-Why are you acting this way with me?"

"You're the reason why Lily isn't with me anymore! You're the reason why I had suffer for a year! We would have been married now, probably with a kid on the way. There's no way I can ever forgive you for this Diana."

"No, Bruce, please I-I never did that. I-I love you," she said trying to reach out of him, but he just pushed her back.

"Don't touch me," he growled. "I heard you talking to Lorena. I heard everything."

Diana's eyes narrowed. "I know why you're acting this way with me. I bet you already went to see that lard! That's why you're acting this way."

"No, Diana, I haven't seen, Lily. I'm acting this way because I feel like the biggest idiot. What was I thinking when I married you?"

"No, Bruce," she begged.

"I want a divorce as soon as possible. Every time I think that I'm married to makes me sick."

Diana huffed. "No, Bruce. If I can't have you, no one can." She grabbed Bruce and forced her lips to his.

* * *

Lily came back to the office after visiting Dave, mostly about giving him a serious talk to how cruel he treated Sarah, but she was still thinking about what Alex had said to her earlier. _Could Bruce still love me? _Lily bit her thumb not knowing what to do. Her eyes shifted to Bruce's office, daring herself to go in. What else did she have to loose? Lily took a deep breath and walked over to his office.

She was shocked when she opened the door, seeing Bruce and Diana kiss. Her sight was blurred with tears and she had an urge to run out of the building. She closed the door and swallowed, trying to suck it up.

She turned to leave, but she bumped into Lucius. "Oh! Ms. Rose, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her tears off.

"What's wrong?" he said, lifting her head.

"N-Nothing, I-I just have allergies," she lied. Lucius gave her a suspicious look, but said nothing. "I gotta go," she said, rushing past him.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Bruce pushed himself off Diana, wiping his mouth. "Diana, I told you I don't want to be with you anymore. Please, leave," he said opening the door. He was surprised seeing Lucius outside. Diana scowled and walked past both men.

"Marital problems?" said Lucius, coming in.

"You have so idea," moaned Bruce, sitting down.

"Mm, I just past Belinda. She seemed upset."

"She was? Why?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know, but her face was red and her eyes were watery. She said it was just her allergies, but I know she wasn't."

Bruce sighed. _What's wrong, Belinda? Why is that every time I'm around you, you end up upset?_

* * *

_A week later_

Bruce was driving to Belinda's house wondering why she had not come to work for the past week. He was worried about her, maybe something bad might have happened to her. He tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. He'd ask her friends, but they haven't seen her either. _I just have to go myself to se her._

He pulled over on her drive way and found her car parked outside. He gazed over the house and its landscape and realized that she had done an amazing job with the remodeling. He remembered that this place was a dump before she fixed it up.

He started hearing humming from the side of the house. He walked over and saw her planting flowers in a small patch of dirt. Bruce's breath escaped from him. She looked so beautiful in her overalls covered with mud along with her face. Her hat gave her a more innocent look. He didn't understand why this woman was making him act this way. The last one to do that was Lily. _"You look cute covered in spaghetti,"_ he had said.

Lily looked up from her gardening and found Bruce standing a few feet away. "What are you doing here?" she asked, but he gave her no reply. "Hello?! Are you there?! Get out of here, Bruce!"

Still no answer. Lily huffed and grabbed a handfull of mud and threw it at his suit, making him snap out of his state. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm glad you're back from space," she said sarcastically. "Now do me a favor and get off my property," she demanded, throwing more mud on him.

Bruce covered his face from the mud, but he was still hit. "Stop throwing mud at me!" For some reason, Bruce was getting turned on by her.

"Not until you get off my property," she yelled back.

"No, I won't leave," he growled. Bruce pulled her to him and kissed her firecly on the lips. Lily squirmed and tried to push him off her, but he kept his place, and actually pulled her body closer to his, until both of their chests her pressed together. Lily gasped, feeling her bottom being cupped by him. He started rubbing himself on her, feeling the erection through his pants.

Lily soon gave into the kiss and started kissing back, rubbing on him back. She felt herself getting wet and wished he would be inside her soon.

Bruce slowly placed her on the ground trying to remove their clothes. He growled through her lips, trying to get the god forsaked overalls of hers. He was about to remove her shirt when Lily's face came into mind. He immediately froze and pulled his lips away from hers. She looked so ready and yearing for him, but Lily was still in his heart and he was starting to feel guilty that this is the second time that he has forced himself on Belinda.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled himself up and left her there, not daring to look at her.

Lily sat up in shock watching Bruce speed way from his car. The anger that she had before was boiling again and she felt like she was going to exploded. "Oh, Bruce," she growled. "You're going to pay for this big TIME!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**OMG! I updated! Again I'm sorry, but now I'm doing three stories at the same time, but I'll try to update all them at the same rate. Again thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the chapter!**_

_**PS - I was "Twilight" on Thursday at midnight and it was incredible! I loved everyone who was in it and they all played their roles really well. Even if I don't like Bella, I love in her in Twilight, but in the other books she just turned into a whore (sorry for the Bella-lovers, but it's my opinion). I also heard that they're making a sequel. I'm not so excited for it, but I would go and see it.  
**_

* * *

_He's lucky Lucius asked me to do this because I wouldn't dare do this,_ thought Lily as she went into Bruce's office. Apparently, Bruce forgot his brief case, _again_, and Lucius wants Lily to take to him. She put her hand on her hips wondering where it could be.

"Bingo," she said when she found it underneath his desk. She huffed as she tried to lift it. "What the hell is in this?" she wondered. She bit her lip and looked around to make sure no one would come in. She lifted the top lid up and gasped seeing a load of money inside. "Why would Bruce need this?"

"Hello, Ms. Rose."

Lily jumped out of her skin hearing Batman's voice behind her. She turned and saw him stare at her and the money.

"Hi," she breathed. She had missed him so much. His eyes looked as if they were penetrating through her skin. She moved back to the edge of the desk as he moved closer to her, pressing his body against her. He grabbed the top of the briefcase and snapped it shut. His lips were just inches away from her.

Batman shocked Lily when he pulled away and grabbed the briefcase. "What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her and started to tie her hands together. "Why are you acting this way? Have you forgotten about us?" She yelped when he did the knot too hard.

"Sorry, but we shouldn't have a relationship." Batman looked at her tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, but you'll just end up getting hurt."

Lily shook her head. "I don't care," she whispered.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made both look up. "Why is this door locked? Bruce I have to talk to you it's about my daughter! You cannot just leave her!" Lily looked at Batman, wondering what to say or do. He untied her wrist and opened the door. "Ms. Rose, what are you doing in here?" Adrian asked smirking, looking at her up and down.

Lily had a disgust look on her face, but made sure that Adrian didn't suspect that Batman was hiding behind the door. "Nothing, I was just doing some paper work and filing for Mr. Wayne. He's not here right now, but he should be at his house."

"He's not there. I already checked with Alfred," he said still staring at her.

"Well, he's not here either."

"Um, well then, can you tell him I want to talk to him? Good day, Ms Rose," he said, kissing her hand and walked out the office. Lily wiped her hand off, but immediately thought this was the opportunity to escape. She tried to run out the door, but Batman caught her by the arm and dragged her back in, closing the door.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he rasped. "You're my ticket out of the building."

He grabbed her and the suitcase, and went through a secret passageway. "You can't do this," said Lily. "That money doesn't belong to you. It's from Wayne Enterprise and it's very important for them."

Batman stopped and looked at her. "There are people who need it more." Lily lost her breath. She was smitten by him, forgetting the situation that she's in. There is something about his eyes that captivated her and gave her a familiar feeling that she thought she'd lost a long time ago.

Again Batman continued to take Lily out of the building until they were in the parking lot. She gasped as he took her to a pole and handcuffed her to it. "What are you doing…?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he rasped, interrupting her. Lily's jaw opened slightly. Batman took this opportunity and kissed her. Lily moaned as pressed her lips against him, using her free hand to cup his face.

Batman let go of her lips and saw that they lost their lip gloss and that they were bruised. "I'll see you, Beautiful," he said, dropping the keys just a few feet away from her reach.

Lily was left in awe as she watched Batman leave. _Great_, she thought, _how the hell am I going to get out of here?_ Lily smiled slowly as she touched her lips. She closed her eyes trying to picture again how Batman kissed her. Her heart fluttered just thinking about him.

"Belinda!" Lily's eyes flashed open and saw Alex running towards her.

"Alex! Please get that key and untie me," she said. Alex picked up the key and unhand cuffed her. "Thank you."

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Lily looked at him unsure what to say, but there was no use in lying. "Batman did."

* * *

Batman walked in the shadow of night still with the brief case. His eyes locked with his destination. He has been doing this of a year now. He jumped on a tree and proceeded to open the window of the orphanage. He walked in and placed the briefcase on top of the office's desk.

This was one the only things he had left to remember Lily. She'd always volunteered here, so he wanted to do the same, but in his own way. He closed his eyes remembering Belinda. She was also beautiful and he had a lustful attraction to her, but not that sweet, tender love that he had for Lily. She was innocent and lovable, but this woman was his personal hell.

He sighed and decided that it was time to leave. He grunted as he jumped out the window landing on his heels. He got up and looked around, making sure no one had seen him.

"Batman!"

He turned and saw Allie with a teddy bear he had given her a couple months back. He smiled and crouched down to her leave. "Hello, Allie."

She smiled. "Hi, I'm so happy you came," she said, hugging him. Batman smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes, but remember what I told you," he said.

"I won't say anything," she laughed.

Batman turned and plucked a dandelion that was sitting next to them. "Here, make a wish," he said.

Allie grabbed the dandelion and closed her eyes. _I wish Batman were my daddy_, she thought. When she reopened her eyes, she frowned to know that Batman was already gone. He has done this many times with her already, but she wished that he'd always stayed a bit longer. She sighed and blew the dandelion, hoping it came true.

* * *

**_Again thanks for reading and please review!_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**This chapter is dedicated to AnnabelleLee13194 for being patient and a good sport. Finally, I wrote your character in for real. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys and enjoy!

* * *

**_"Bruce, I have your papers ready…" Lily stopped at her tracks when she saw someone else other than Bruce in his office. She remembered her perfectly from a year ago. She had curly, red hair and had a smile to dazzle you. "Allie?"

The little girl turned and looked at her. "Hi," she said, shyly. "Do I know you?"

Lily shook her head and smiled. "I'm Belinda," she said crouching down. "Lily's friend."

Allie's face lit up. "Lily!" she said hugging her. Belinda was caught off guard as the little girl hugged her.

"What? What did you call me?" she asked her, pulling away.

"Lily, you're Lily," she said stroking Lily's hair. Lily took hold of her hand and shook her head.

"I'm not Lily," she lied. She couldn't let anyone else know who she really was.

"But you look so much like her," said Allie.

"Who does Ms. Rose look like, Allie?" Lily gasped and turned around, seeing Bruce there.

"Lily! She looks like Lily," she said, pointing at Lily.

Bruce chuckled and took Allie into his arms. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, she has her eyes and facial structure, her hair is different, but she looks so much like her," she said. Lily thought she was going to faint on the spot. What would she do if Bruce found out that she really was Lily? She felt more nervous as he continued to stare at her.

"Allie, why won't you go play outside the office, I'm sure Lucius will love to have you as company."

"OK," said Allie, laughing as she ran outside.

"She's beautiful," said Lily. "Why is she with you?"

"I found out that they were transferring her to another orphanage, away from Gotham. I've taking a liking to her, so I decided for her to stay with me."

"Won't Diana have a say in this?" she asked, snobby.

"Diana and I aren't together anymore," he said, coldly. "I found out something so terrible that I could never forgive."

"Oh, really, what is that?"

"She tricked me into getting drunk and then brought Lily here. She misinterpret everything and thought I slept with Diana," he growled. "I would never do that. I loved and still love her."

Lily felt her mouth go dry. She tried to swallow, but she felt she had cotton in her throat. Her head was feeling light. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. "And when did you find out about this?" she whispered.

"About two weeks ago," he said. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she managed to say. She blinked furiously, trying not to cry. _Bruce has been innocent after all_, she thought.

"Belinda," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up and stared into his green eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"I can't help it."

Bruce wiped her tears off. He finally saw the other side to Belinda. She was hurting inside and he knew that she needed someone to comfort her. "I want to help," he said, stepping closer.

Lily sighed feeling him closer to her. "Please do," she begged.

Bruce grabbed her chin and forced her lips onto his. Lily whimpered feeling Bruce's lips against her. He tasted so good. She felt that this was truly what she wanted; to feel loved again by him. Lily's eyes widen remembering Batman from the day before.

Lily quickly pushed Bruce off her, making him stumble back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you liked it."

Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't. I don't think this was right. I-I…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. Lily looked at him curiously. "When Allie mentioned that you looked like Lily, I thought I was seeing her again," he said, turning to the portrait in his office. "I love her. She will never leave my heart no matter who she's married to or who I'm married to."

Lily grabbed her neck, feeling the necklace that Bruce had given her before. She always had it on, but she tried to hide it so no one could see it. When Bruce turned, she saw that her engagement ring was still around his neck. She bit her lip from crying again.

"Belinda have you ever loved someone else and did that man hurt you in any way? Because you seem to have a bleak look in men."

"Yes, I have. I loved him like no other, but I found out that he betrayed me with another woman. Until recently I realized that it was only a trick for me to break up with him."

"Then why not go back to him?" he asked.

"It's not that easy," she said with a sad laugh. "I love him, but he's married and I'm also starting to fall for someone else I think."

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Lily looked at him. "I can't tell you," she said. She sighed and got out of the office before Bruce could stop her. But there were two things that crossed him mind: One, Lily had been hurt by a man and he now understood why she was bitchy when it came to him; and two, he had a feeling that Batman was taking part of Belinda's heart.

* * *

_Mature content!_

Bubbles laughed hysterically as she tortured her new victim. She grabbed him by the chin, making him whimper in fear. "Aw, poor little boy. Aren't you a little old to be crying?"

"Crazy bitch," he snarled between his squeezed cheeks.

Bubbles hysterical smile turned into a fatal frown. She growled showing her teeth and slapped the man in the face. He cried in pain as his face started to bleed, showing three scratch marks on the side on his face. Bubbles look at her nails curiously as she blood oozed down her nails. She smiled and licked the blood clean off.

"So sweet," she whispered. She looked back at the guy and he was shaking in fear not daring look up at her. "Look at me," she growled, grabbing his face again. She laughed seeing his expression as she pulled her knife out. "Say, nighty-night!"

"No!" he yelled as she pulled the knife to him, slicing his neck. Bubbles smiled seeing the blood gush out of his neck and him twitch on his chair. His white shirt was now red along with his khaki pants.

She turned around when she hear clapping behind her. "Good job, babe. As usual you make me so proud," the Joker said, pulling her to him. Bubbles moaned as traced her bone cheeks with his glove.

"Have you thought of anyone we should torture next," she asked, gasping as he bit her neck. He slowly licked her blood off as it fell.

"Yes, Batman's new bunny. Belinda Rose," he said.

Bubbles glared at him. "Why her?"

Joker giggled. "Not jealous are you, babe? She's beautiful, but she can never satisfy me like you can. I need someone who is at my level and that's you."

Bubbles smiled wickedly and kissed him fiercely on the lips. The Joker groaned as she started to rub against him. He quickly stripped her pants off and forced on her elbows on a table. Nearby was still the corpse of the man.

Bubbles moaned hearing his zipper go down and screamed as she thrust inside her. "Joker!" she moaned. "More!"

He laughed hearing her plead and smirked as she cried in pain as he pulled her hair back to him. "Babe, we need this girl because Batman likes her. I'm almost positive that if she's in danger, he'll be there to safe her. Then we get him."

Bubbles bit her lips until she drew blood. "And when do we strike?"

Joker smiled. "Next week, midnight," he growled. Bubble's moans were getting louder as he continued to fuck her from behind. His hand went between her legs and rubbed her clit.

She slammed her fist down to the table, almost breaking it. She clawed the table as he hit a new angle, making her scream more. "I'm coming, Joker, make me come hard!" she cried as her breathing increased.

"Yeah, baby? You want it?" he asked in her ear.

"Yes! Please!" she yelled.

"Here it is," he laughed as he thrust one more time, coming deep inside her. Bubbles rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she came, growling into the Joker's mouth. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, baby," she groaned as he pulled out.

"You're mine, Bubbles," he said, turning her around. "Mine!"

* * *

Diana sighed as she waited for Bruce in his living room. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. "Where the hell is he?" she said, angrily.

"You're not allowed to say bad words."

Diana's eyes widen when she saw Allie standing in the entrance of the living room. "Where did you come from?" she asked in shock.

Allie giggled. "Well, if you don't know where babies come from then you must be a bigger airhead that I thought."

Diana's mouth widened. "How are you, you little brat?!"

"I'm not a brat you airhead!" yelled Allie back.

"You little..."

"Come on, Diana, you know not to talk like that in front of a little girl."

Diana gasped seeing Mario walk in the living room. She gulped as he took a step further.

"Who are you?" asked Allie.

"I'm Bruce's friend," he said, crouching down to her level. Allie made a face, not believing him. Something about him made her uneasy. Diana was getting scared seeing Mario so close to Allie. She didn't like the brat, but she didn't want her hurt either.

"Go away, Mario," said Diana, pulling Allie behind her.

Mario chuckled. "Why don't we do this," he said, pulling his gun out, making both girls scream. "You either come with me nicely or we do it the hard way."

Diana picked Allie up in her arms. "Please, Mario, not here, not with her."

"Oh, but she can come too," he said, taking Allie in his arms. "Do you want to go on a ride with us?"

"Can Bruce come?" she asked.

"No, he's busy at the moment," he explained.

Allie looked back at Diana. _She might be an airhead, but she's so scared_, she thought. "I think I rather stay here with the airhead," she whispered. Mario frowned. "She promised me she'll play with me," she said with a wicked smile.

Diana huffed and glared at the girl, but she was scared of Mario and did not want to experience that again. "Yes, it's true I promised her," she said taking Allie back into her arms. "Don't you have to be with Lorena?" she said coldly.

Mario smirked. "Alright, maybe not today, but we'll go on that ride soon again," he said. He gave them one last look and stepped out of the house.

Diana looked at Allie and put her down. "Don't tell Bruce about this, got it?"

"Fine, I won't if you do something for me," she said, with a knowing smile. Diana groaned inwardly at the choice Allie was going to make.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the chapter, especially AnnabelleLee13194. Please review!_**

**_PS - I have another story called Hallow Wings. It's a twlight fanfiction, but not for Bella lovers. So, if you'd like please read and review that story too. And no flames! Thank you!  
_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**This chapter is dedicated to AnnabelleLee13194 and Dragonsinger13 (don't worry your character is next!). And thank you for all the other reviewers as well. Love you all and please enjoy!

* * *

**_Lily ordered the workers where everything should be placed. She had always loved the Greek and Roman periods, plus the Renaissance, so she decided to make her home with Renaissance influence with Greek and Roman styles, as well.

"No, not there. It has to be opposite to the window," she ordered. She sighed, feeling the pressure set in further more.

Lily stared out the window seeing a vast sea of trees. The other day, she went exploring the estate and comprehended why they called it Waterfall Manor. It was a beautiful scenery with small waterfalls crashing down a pool. The water was deep, but not deep enough for someone to drown, hopefully. Just above the waterfall was a small cave. It didn't have anything in it, but it was cute to have one, thought Lily.

Her thoughts were shaken up when the door bell rang. She went to answer it and was greeted by Cynthia.

"Hi!" she said, hugging her.

"Hey, why in such a good mood," she giggled.

Cynthia smiled and looked around. She didn't want to be heard by the workers, so she took Lily by the hand and guided her to a secluded room. "I just didn't want anyone to hear. Can't trust anyone these days," she sighed.

Lily nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"This," she said, handing her a pamphlet.

Lily took it and read it curiously. "I studied that when I went to L.A."

"You can make someone look fatter? How?" she asked.

Cynthia grinned. "I can't tell you know, but that is how you are going to get back at Bruce."

Lily lifted her eyebrow and laughed. "You are mean, girl," she joked.

"Hey, that guy deserves it," said Cynthia.

Lily bit her lip. "Oh, Cynthia," she whispered. "I've been so wrong about him. I have criticized him with no remorse or explanation. I should have listened to him a year ago. Maybe we'd still be together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bruce told me that Diana tricked him into getting him drunk and when Lorena took me to his office, it looked like he slept with Diana, but it was all a lie. Cynthia, I don't know what to do. Do I tell him?"

"I don't know, but go with your heart Lily. But also think about that he married her either way," she said. "I honestly don't know Bruce's side of the story, but he did love you."

Lily smiled. "He still does."

Cynthia nodded. "So, you want to stop this revenge?"

Lily shrugged. "I'll think about it. I don't know if I still should trust him."

Cynthia nodded again and looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to get to downtown and meet up with Alex," she said, heading towards the door. They both said bye to each other and then she left.

Lily turned and saw one of the men put a box down in the middle of the room. "Excuse me that goes over to the living room…" Lily's voice disappeared as she took a closer look at the man.

"If it isn't the little goddess," said the Joker.

Lily gulped when the other workers started crowding in on her. "Please take whatever you want, just don't hurt me," she whispered, getting closer to the door knob.

The Joker laughed.

"Do you think this is about money?"

Lily turned her head and saw the red-headed girl that she saw in the newspaper. She grabbed Lily by the hair and smashed her against the wall. Lily whimpered in pain and was starting to see fuzzy.

"Now, babe," said the Joker leaning on Bubbles, licking her neck. "Don't hurt her too much; we still need her as bait."

"After we're done can I have her then?" she said giving Lily a deadly look.

The Joker giggled again. "She's all yours, babe."

Lily was bound by her hands and her mouth was covered as they dragged her outside the van. She didn't know what was going on or why, but whoever she was being used as bait better come to rescue her, she thought.

* * *

Batman looked frantically, trying to find Belinda in Gotham. He honestly had no idea where she might be. All he knew is that she was kidnapped by the Joker. Just thinking back at the video that he saw on the news made him sick.

_Video Footage _

"This is shocking to everyone. You have been warned," said the anchorwoman.

There was an eerie light, as someone with a camera walked down the hall. To each side were cages and inside, as the camera was pointed at them, were dead bodies with names on it. On the top of the cages it read: "People to pick up and bury." It was written in red ink, of course.

The person finally got to a room where there was a woman tied. Her mascara was running down her face along with her tears.

"Aw, look at the poor bunny," he said. Everyone who recognized that voice knew it was the Joker talking. "Why so sad? Is it because Batman isn't here to save you?"

Belinda struggled against her grip, but only received a slap by Bubbles, who was laughing in the background.

"Tell me, bunny. What is your relationship with Batman? I'm sure all of Gotham wants to know," he said, snatching the cloth off her mouth.

"Nothing, he's nothing to me," she whispered, almost in a sob.

"Are you sure? Not even your hero?" Belinda looked up at him with rage. "Maybe he needs you to warm up his bed."

Lily began to struggle again, wanting to punch the lights out of this guy. "You're disgusting," she growled. Bubbles looked like she had enough and covered her mouth again.

"Why don't you tell all of Gotham who the real Batman is," he said, closing in on her face.

"I don't know!"

The Joker laughed and turned the camera away from Belinda and to his face. "You have seen what I am capable of. Now, I'm sure Batsy is enjoying this footage, so when the time is right, we're somewhere… secluded in Gotham. You have twenty-four hours to get her." There was a scream in the background mixed with his laughter.

_End of Video Footage

* * *

_Batman stopped seeing a group of henchmen outside a warehouse. _Yes, she's in there_, he thought. He smoothly walked pass them with no problem. They were probably drunk or too stupid to notice him. Once inside the building he searched for the room that was on the video-clip.

He stopped in front in the hallway that was shot in the video. He could smell the stench to decaying flesh coming from the cages as he passed them. He covered him mouth and nose from the smell. He walked until there was a door to his right.

Batman opened the door and found Belinda just like in the video. She looked at him in surprise, but she was trembling in fear. He went up to her and took off her cloth.

"Batman, leave, it's a trick to get to you," she said shakily.

"No, not without you," he rasped.

Lily looked around as he untied her hands. He took her in his arms, but stopped when there was a cock of a gun. He turned and saw Bubbles pointing a gun at them.

"You're not leaving anywhere, hot stuff. Especially not with her," she said.

"Move," he ordered, but she just laughed.

"They're not playing nice, Joker," she pouted. There was a giggle behind her and there stood the Joker with a dagger in hand.

"Hello, Batsy. Why are you taking your bunny? We just started to have fun," he said.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. She feared both of their lives. Batman shifted Lily into one hand while the other grabbed for something in his belt.

"What's that?" asked Bubbles, fearfully.

"Cover your ears," he commanded to Lily. Lily did what she was told without a second thought. She could hear a small siren coming from outside her ears. She saw as the Joker and Bubbles twitched on the ground. It had to be because of the noise.

Batman ran outside, wanting to get out of there fast for both of their sakes. He took her to the nearest car and drove away from the building. When Lily thought it was safe to uncover her ear she did and looked back as Batman drove.

"Is that going to last long?" she asked.

"Long enough for us to escape," he said. "Maybe the police will get there in time before they run off again."

Lily looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Batman turned his head and nodded. "You should be getting home. There are probably a lot of people that want to make sure that you're safe," he said.

Lily nodded as they stopped in front of her house. Luckily, it was secluded and no one can see them. "I don't know how I can repay you, for everything," she said once inside.

"Just take it for consideration since I tied you up the other day."

Lily laughed. "Maybe I like it when you have me at your mercy," she said boldly, but blushing.

Batman grabbed her and crushed her to him. "Are you not afraid? I can easy break you if I want you at my will." Lily gasped as he cupped her from behind, but was starting to get aroused. "You have no idea how much I want you now."

"Take me then," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes and saw the passion in her eyes. _Eyes like Lily's_, he thought. "Beautiful," he said before crushing his lips against hers. Belinda sighed into the kiss and moved her lips closer to his. Batman pulled away, both breathing heavily. "I don't think now is the best of times to do this."

Lily sighed and nodded. "But don't leave for too long. Last time you were gone for a while. I hated that," she said.

He smiled. "Maybe you should get someone to distract you," he said. He gave her one last kiss and left, leaving Lily begging for more.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!_**

* * *

Dave rinsed his hair with a towel as he opened the door. He groaned inwardly when he saw that it was Paula. She's been trying to seduce him for a while, but he'd always reject her. She wasn't his type. _She's not Sarah,_ he thought.

"Hi, Dave," she said, seductively.

"Hello, Paula. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to ask you if you'd like to be my date at Mario's and Lorena's engagement party. He finally asked her to marry him," she laughed. However, she knew very well that he was being forced to marry her and she also knew the kind of man he was. Her father is also in the family business.

"Uh, sorry Paula, but I'm not going," he said. He hated the fact that Lorena was getting married to that son of a bitch.

"Why? Lorena is your sister. You should be there," she said, tracing her finger through his shirt. Dave rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, putting it down. "Why don't you want me Dave? I can make your time worthwhile," she said, stepping closer to him.

"Paula," he warned, but she walked closer pressing her body to his. Before he could react, Paula grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Sarah smiled as she walked to Dave's apartment. He wanted to talk to her. He sounded so sweet and nice over the phone that made her heart flutter against her chest. She stopped at the opened door, seeing Paula kiss Dave. She felt her eyes start to water.

Dave pulled Paula away from him. "Leave, Paula... Sarah!" he said in shock. Sarah shook her head and ran off. "Sarah!" he yelled running after her.

Paula huffed as she stood alone in the apartment building. "You will be mine," she said herself. At that moment, in came Cynthia and Lily giggling with shopping bags in their hands. They stopped when they saw Paula in the apartment.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Cynthia.

"I was talking to Dave, but he left," she said, twirling her hair around her finger.

Lily and Cynthia looked at each and laughed. "Then what are you still doing here?" said Lily, giggling. Paula huffed again and stomped out of the apartment. "She's pathetic."

"Very," agreed Cynthia.

* * *

Sarah ran swiftly down the stairs, trying to get out of the building, but as soon as she reached the bottom, someone grabbed her by the arm, making her turn around. "Dave, please let me go," she pleaded.

"No, Sarah, let me explain," he said.

"It's very clear that you and Paula are a thing. Maybe you should back to her," she said.

Dave smiled. "Are you jealous?"

Sarah's face brightened. "No, of course not."

"I think you are," he teased.

"Shut up, Dave, and let me go," she said, struggling against his grip.

"Sarah, she'll never be the one who posses my heart because you already did." She stopped moving and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Sarah."

"Dave," she whispered. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips. Sarah sighed into the kiss, pressing herself closer to Dave. When he pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

Dave traced her lips to her cheekbones. "Sarah, wanna be my girl?" he asked.

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Yes, Dave and I love you, too." Dave smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Diana stomped her foot as she waited for her frappuccino. She's been dieting for day, but she was craving for a frap. "Thank you," she said once they handed her the drink. When she turned, she accidentally bumped into someone. Luckily the drink didn't spill. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled. Diana gasped seeing that it was Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he said, waving his coffee at her face. Diana scowled. "Aren't you suppose to be dieting?" he teased.

"Shut up, you… sex maniac!"

Derek laughed. "Now, I'm a sex maniac, huh?"

"Yes, you are," said Diana, walking away.

"Well, if I'm one then you must be one too."

Diana stopped walking and turned to him. "What did you say?" she growled.

"You just hate me because we're both the same, Diana," he said, stepping closer. Diana lost her breath when she saw Derek lean in to kiss. She closed her eyes and memories of Mario raping her flooded her mind.

"No, get away," she cried, running out of Starbucks and dropping her coffee while at it. Derek sighed and ran after her. Diana looked back and saw Derek running after. She thought he was going to do the same thing Mario did to her, so she ran, not realizing where she was going.

Derek saw a car almost hitting Diana, so he ran in between and pushed her out of the way. He pulled her away from the street and into the grass. "Are you crazy?! Do you want to kill yourself?!"

"Yes! Yes! I want to kill myself!" she sobbed. Derek was surprised by her reaction. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Why weren't you there when he kidnapped me? Why?"

Derek wiped her tears and stroked her hair. "Who attacked you?"

Diana sniffed and winced. She looked down and saw that she had scraped her knee. "Ow, it hurts," she cried.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said, picking her up in his arms and carried her to his car. They sat quietly as Derek took her to her parents' house. Once her there he took her inside and cleaned her wound.

Diana watched him as he carefully cleaned her scrape, wincing once in a while when he hit a tender spot. Something inside her urged her to tell him everything, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"You didn't have to do this," she whispered. "Don't worry about me."

"Please," he scowled. "You'd probably hate me more if I just left you there."

Diana smiled. "I-I don't hate you."

Derek looked up and smiled. "Well, that's nice to hear. Why don't I take you out for ice cream? I mean you didn't even finish drinking your frappuccino," he suggested.

Diana bit her lip and nodded. "OK," she said. Derek took her to a nearby park and gave her an ice cream cone. "I'm going to have to work out tomorrow," she said, eating her ice cream.

"With that scrape? No, you shouldn't walk a lot, even less exercise. Besides, you look… fantastic," he breathed.

Diana smiled. "Thank you," she said. Her cold-heart was melting for this man. Not even Bruce made her feel this way.

"What was the thing you were talking about earlier? Who was the one who attacked you, Diana?"

Diana started to cry again. "Derek," she sobbed. "I was raped, Derek. Raped!"

Derek clenched his fist, slamming it to the bench. "I was so blind!" he growled. "Diana," he said, cupping her face. "I'm sorry if I have ever offended you. Please forgive me. I want to help you"

Diana nodded, but stayed quiet. She feared what would happen if Derek found out that Mario was the one who raped her.

"Who was it?" Diana looked down not daring to speak. Derek thought back when Mario would stare at Diana with lust and almost a prey. He thought it was because there might have been something between them, but he was dead wrong. "Mario," he growled.

Diana gasped. "How…?"

"And I thought you and him had a thing. How stupid of me." Derek took Diana's hands, staring deep into her eyes. "I swear, Diana, I swear that I will kill him with my bare hands if I ever have the chance. I'll kill him!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_PS - Dragonsinger13 I promise to make a chapter with your character longer soon.  
_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_I know that it's been a while since I've update, but I also am writing three other stories and I know that I shouldn't because I'll over work myself, but ideas just pop in my head and I just have to write them down (I even started writing another one, but I won't post it until I finish with these). It's Christmas Break, so I'll be writing as much as possible. Oh! And for the readers to my other Joker story, I'm already writing, so remember if you have any ideas you'd live to give, please e-mail me or PM or whatever. Again thanks for the lovely review and enjoy!

* * *

_**Derek drove maniacally to Mario's home outside Gotham. He had all violent thoughts in mind, things to torture him with. He never trusted or liked the man, but when he messed with Diana, that had to be the biggest mistake in his life. Derek couldn't deny it any longer: He was in love with Diana Leigh. He didn't know how that happened or why, but it did. It was much stronger than what he felt for Lily and Belinda; though with Belinda it was only more of attraction to the eye.

Derek's tires squealed as he pulled on in front of the gates to Mario's mansion. A man came to window, so he lowered it down.

"Hello, may I ask who you are and why you are interested in seeing Mr. Costa," he said calmly.

Derek grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him down to his level. "Tell your fucking boss that Derek Parker, chief police of _fucking _investigation, is here to talk to him," he said, shoving his badge in his face. The man scrambled to the gate and opened it, running inside the mansion to talk to his boss.

"Man I can't believe how much money we got from that sale," said Mario, laughing and smelling the money in his hands.

"Yep, very good profit," said his partner, chuckling.

"Boss! Boss!" yelled one of his henchmen.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"T-There's someone here to see you," he said, out of breath.

"Who?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Me, you son of a bitch," said Derek. He took a swing and his fist connected to his jaw. Mario yelled in pain, grabbing the side of his face. "That's to teach you to respect women, you fucking bastard!" He saw his partner search for his gun, but he was faster and pointed his gun at him. "You move and I'll blast your brains!"

"You can't come here into my house and hit me. I'll call the cops on your ass," said Mario.

Derek laughed. "Aren't you forgetting that I am a cop? I swear, Mario, if you come near Diana again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You will be buried fifteen-feet underground before you know it."

Derek looked at the scene in disgust and walked out of the mansion before Mario decided to call more of his little friends.

_

* * *

Later that night_

"I'm telling you, Bruce, forget about her," said Alex, playing pool.

Bruce sighed. "I can't, I still love her."

"What about Belinda?" he asked.

"What about her?" he said, taking a sip of his brandy.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't think that I haven't seen the way you look at her. You're practically drooling over her. I mean I'm not saying that you weren't crazy for Lily, but this woman trapped you just like Lily did," he said, amused.

"She makes me crazy, Alex. But there isn't one second when I don't want to take her clothes off and fuck her until she yells my name."

"Wow," whistled Alex. "The same with Cynthia, except I love her. Do you love her, Bruce?"

"I don't know," he said, truthfully.

"Maybe, its best if you forget about Lily," said Alex. Bruce looked at him, wrapping his hands around Lily's engagement ring. "Didn't you say she was back in Gotham?" Bruce nodded. "Then why hasn't she seen you already?"

Bruce yanked the necklace from his neck and looked at it. He saw all his sweet moments with Lily in this ring. "You're right," he whispered. "Goodbye, Beautiful."

_

* * *

The next day_

Lily and Cynthia giggled as they got out of the mall. They must have gone to every store and now their heels were killing them. "I will murder the person who invented heels," moaned Cynthia as she sat on one of the restaurant's tables.

"I bet it was a man," joked Lily, laughing.

"You know what I heard from Alex," said Cynthia, casually.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Bruce decided that it'll be best if he forgot about you," said Cynthia.

Lily's heart stopped. "He said that?" Cynthia nodded. "I-I guess he really didn't love me."

Cynthia slammed her hand on the table. "Are you blind or stupid, Lily? He still loves you. I know it's hard to believe it, but coming from me?"

Lily covered her face, not knowing what to believe. "I-I can't, Cynthia. I don't have the guts to tell him," she whispered.

"And yet you have the guts to walk around like you're someone else."

Lily shrugged. "Maybe I should be in show business."

"I'm serious!"

"I-I gotta go," said Lily, walking away without her bags. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know from left to right or forwards to backwards.

"LILY!"

She turned and saw that panic and horrified look on Cynthia's face. Lily heard wheels squeal and her head wiped to the side. She didn't even have the chance to scream as the vehicle hit her. All she felt was pain all over her body before losing conscious.

* * *

Bruce shifted in his chair, trying to concentrate on his meeting between the heads of the apartment of Wayne Enterprise. Something made him feel uneasy. He gave Belinda the day off today, but something inside him felt that she wasn't safe now. Like if there was a need to be beside her.

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce snapped his head to the side and saw the concern look on Lucius' face. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Mr. Wayne, they just informed me that Miss Rose was hit by a car and is at the hospital," said Lucius. Bruce took a few seconds to take this information in. His thoughts raced at the speed of light. He didn't even notice anything until he was in the parking lot. He got into his car and raced down to the hospital.

* * *

Bruce paced nervously as he waited for news on Belinda. Cynthia was there with Alex and Dave was there with Sarah.

"Damn it, Bruce, stop pacing. You're making me nervous," said Cynthia angrily. Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down, but he couldn't stop shaking his leg. "Do you want me to get the nurse to inject you with a calming drug?"

"Cynthia, be nice," said Alex, stroking her hair.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Sarah.

"He's the fucking reason why Belinda is in there," she hissed quietly so only Alex, Dave, and Sarah could hear.

Alex frowned looking at her. "What do you mean?"

Before Cynthia could speak, the doctor came outside the waiting room. "Are you Miss Rose's relatives?"

"Yes," said Bruce before the rest, rushing towards the doctor.

"Well, she's in critical condition, but I don't think the hit was as bad as it looked. So, she should be fine," said the doctor.

"W-When can we see her?" said Bruce impatiently.

"You can go see her now, but only one person at a time, but that person has to be a family member, as well. What are you the patient?" he asked.

Bruce blinked. "I-I'm her… husband," he said without thinking.

"Oh! I didn't know. Well, Mr.…?

"Wayne," finished Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, you can go see your wife now," said the doctor going inside.

Bruce went to follow him, but was held back by Cynthia. "Why did you tell him you were her husband?"

"I don't know it just came to me," he said, shrugging.

"Just hurry up in there. I want to see her, too," she said.

Bruce nodded and went inside. Once inside, he searched for the room. He winced when he entered, seeing Belinda's pretty face with cut and bruises. It was an accident. The driver even stopped and said he couldn't stop before he hit her. He was cleared of all charges, but Belinda was still suffering.

Bruce was shaken from his thoughts when Belinda began to stir. She moaned in pain, moving her head from side to side.

"Bruce," she murmured. "Don't do this, please, I love you."

Bruce looked at her with wide eyes. _She loves me? No, this woman is supposed to hate me_.

"Bruce," she whimpered, "my love. I don't want no more chocolates."

Bruce shook his head not believing what he was hearing. _She almost sounds like Lily. N-No, she's probably just delusional._ Bruce suddenly remembered about the immigration at the airport. Lily's name was on the list, but there was no Belinda Rose. He looked back at the woman in the bed, contemplating who she really was.

_

* * *

Lily moaned as Bruce kissed her neck, his hand traveling up her legs and to her hip. She could feel his erection under his pants, just waiting to come out and make love to her. _

"_Bruce," she whispered. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Beautiful. I will never stop loving you, Lily. Never._

Lily's eyes fluttered open, breathing heavily. She could hear the heart monitor next to her. She was alone in a hospital bed. The last thing she remembered was seeing a car driving in front of her before everything went black.

"What happened," she moaned, grabbing the side of her head.

"You were hit by a car, Miss Rose."

Lily gasped and saw Batman hiding in the shadows. "W-What are you doing here? What if they catch you here?"

"They won't," he simply said. "I came here to find out who you really are?"

"What are you talking about? I'm Belinda Rose," she said, starting to get nervous.

"No, I know who you really are. You're Lilybell Adams," he rasped.

Lily gasped. "T-That's not true!"

"You came back the same day Lilybell Adams came back," he said, accusingly.

"W-Well, y-yes, that's true, but it still doesn't mean that I'm Lily," she explained. "Besides Lily was fat and I'm not."

"And if that's true, then why hasn't Lily shown up?" he asked, getting closer to her face.

Lily blinked several times feeling him so near her. "To protect herself," she whispered.

"From what?"

Lily sighed. "From heartache. Why are you so interested in Lily?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because she's part of my past," he said.

Lily huffed. "You're such a jerk to me. You weren't like this last time we were together."

"Last time you were kidnapped by the Joker and thanks to me you came out alive," he said, wanting to tease her.

"So you want me to pay you back," she said. "That's why you come back."

"No, I come back because you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and it's becoming one of my weaknesses, just like Superman is weak to kryptonite," he said, leaving Lily breathless. He almost smiled when the heart monitor's ticking grew louder.

"Belinda? Why is this door locked?"

Lily gasped. "It's Derek!" she whispered. "If he finds you here, he'll arrest you!"

"I love it when you worry about me," he said, giving her a quick kiss in the mouth. "I promise you that next time we meet, it'll be longer than before."

Lily faced turned red as she watched him go out the window. "My dark knight," she whispered, before he jumped and before the door opened.

* * *

**_I doubt that I'll write before X-Mas, but if I don't, I wish every one Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**I just wanted to say, if I hadn't done before, that Diana may be a bitch and seem slutty at times, but she did lose her virginity to Bruce and the other man that she was with was Derek and of course being raped by Mario. Again thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**PS -**_ _**darkpuppy99: I'm so happy that someone finally has seen that soap opera and I'm glad that you like the story.**_

_**Dragonsinger13: I know I've been saying this lately, but trust me that your character will have her own lovely chapter soon. I promise.**_

_**As for the rest, (thank you for reviewing first of all), but please have patience with this story I know that everyone wants Bruce to find out who Belinda really is, but I promise you that as the story progresses it'll get better and intensify even more.**_

* * *

"You're only interested in Bruce because of his name, Diana," whispered Derek in her ear. "You don't love him. You love me." Diana looked at him wide eyes. They were sitting in a park away from foreseeing eyes. Earlier today, he was teaching her defenses, such as how to handle a gun and fight.

_Diana was getting frustrated as Derek ran back and forth, trying to get her to shoot a target for once. Her eyes locked and focused on him, but she wasn't seeing Derek Parker. No, she was seeing that scum, who has ruined her life. _Mario Costa will die in cold blood, _she thought. She gasped as she gripped the gun in her hands and shot the man she saw at a distance. _

_Diana felt like something smacked her in the head and realized who she really was shooting. "Derek!" she cried, running towards him. She collapsed on her knees to see where the bullet had hit. She frowned when she saw no wound on Derek's chest. Diana screeched when she was suddenly turned over on her back. _

_Derek smirked seeing Diana look helpless underneath her. How he would love to take her right now. It's been over a year that he's had her or any other woman. He was a man after all._

"_Why do you look so flushed, Diana?" he asked, seductively._

_Diana breathed heavily having him so close to her. In her heart she felt that he was the only man that could save her. _

Diana looked down not being able to look at him. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Derek sighed. "Why? Why are you pushing me away? Is it because of Costa…?"

"Don't mention his name while we're together," she growled.

"Why then?" he asked, lifting her head up.

Diana sighed looking into his blue eyes. "Because I'm afraid that I might fall in love with you. I-It's wrong," she whispered.

Derek cupped her face and kissed her. Diana sighed into the kiss and deepened it as she moved closer to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Diana moaned feeling his erection through his pants. She finally pulled away realizing that they are in a public place.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that, Diana," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Tell me that you don't want me to do that for the rest of your life."

"No, I don't want you," she said, lying through her teeth. Inside, she was resisting herself from jumping onto him and to make love to him, but no they aren't meant to be. Diana bit her lip and got up, getting her purse.

Derek ran a hand through his hair as he watched Diana run away from him. He loved her and knew she loved him. He only wished she would express her feelings towards him.

* * *

Bruce walked through Belinda's estate, seeing how beautiful she has decorated the gardens. She must have spent a fortune on the gardens alone. He could imagine how inside the manor must be like. He was there to make sure that Belinda was alright from her accident. The impact wasn't harsh so she only had a couple of bruises on her. He thanked God that the car wasn't driving fast. It's been about a month since that has happened and she was recovering fine. She should be returning back to work at Wayne Enterprises next week.

Bruce smirked thinking how angry she'll be that he's walking around her property. He turned his head to the side when he heard splashing coming from that direction. He silently walked over and was surprised to see the lake he first saw when he was just a child.

Bruce turned his head and saw her clothes hanging on one of the tree's branches. He took hold to the shirt's sleeve and sniffed it, smelling her intoxicating perfume. What he would do to that woman. He turned his head when he heard the splashing again. His breath left his body when he saw Belinda swimming in the lake. The roar of the waterfall was heard near where she was swimming.

Bruce grinned as he started to take unbutton his shirt. Soon, he had his clothes hanging next to Belinda's. No matter what the cost, he will have her today.

_

* * *

Mature Content_

Lily gasped and turned around when she heard a splash other than hers, but she saw no one. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover. She thought it was probably a good idea to get out of the water. As she went to move, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, making her shriek in astonishment.

Lily turned and saw Bruce smirking and staring at her. "W-What are you doing, Bruce?! Get your hands off me!" she said. She sounded shock that really should be how she felt, but inside her heart fluttered with love toward the man.

"Do you really want my hands off you?" he asked, still smiling. "Or do you want them on you?" He said, cupping her bottom and making Lily gasp.

"Bruce, don't…"

"Why? Is it because you're afraid that you might like it?" he said cupping the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her hair. Lily stroked his cheek, remembering the same look in his eyes that he would give her before.

"Bruce," she whispered. Bruce leaned in and kissed her gently. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was different from the others. The others were only full of lust and this kiss was gentle, full with love. Bruce broke the kiss and smiled at her. He took her hand and together they swam towards the waterfall, which had a secret cave behind it. Bruce carried Lily and placed her on the ground, making sure she was comfortable. "Where is this going, Bruce?" she panted as he kissed her neck.

"I'm going to show you how to love again, Belinda. I'm going to make love to you," he said, kissing her breasts. She moaned as he continued to touch her body. Bruce slowly parted her legs and positioned himself between them. He could feel her juices of arousal as he rubbed against her entrance, making her moan. "You want this, don't you, Belinda."

"Yes, please, Bruce, it's been so long," she whimpered.

Bruce smiled and kissed her again, cupping one of her breasts. Lily groaned in pleasure as she felt him slide inside her. "Bruce," she gasped as he filled her, stretching her wonderfully.

Bruce groaned at the tightness of her womanhood. He slowly started thrusting inside her, leaving her breathless. He lowered his headed and took one of her nipples into her mouth. He heard her murmur his name as a tingle of bliss began to build up, spreading through her body.

"That's it, Belinda. Show me what you want," he rasped as her hips started to move against his meeting his slow thrusts.

Lily moaned louder when she felt Bruce start to rub her clit, having the sensation intensify. Her legs wrapped around his waist trying to bring him closer. "Oh, harder, Bruce," she begged.

Bruce grinned as he continued his torturous thrusts. He loved seeing her look so vulnerable. He had a feeling that in bed she was most submissive to the right man, but outside she was a head-strong, independent woman. He groaned when he felt her squeeze his bottom, giving him a sign to go faster. He leaned down and kissed her hard.

Lily gasped in pleasure as Bruce lost control. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. His thrusts moved faster and harder inside of her just like she wanted. Bruce struggled to keep his eyes focused on her due to his pleasure, but he didn't want to miss one second from her ecstasy.

Lily cried as he lifted her hips, so he could sink deeper inside her. She took hold of his hair as he started to hit her sweet spot. "Bruce," she moaned as she got closer to her orgasm.

"Cum for me, Belinda," he growled. "Cum around me."

Lily's vision blurred as a wave of pleasure pulsed from her center to spread over her entire body. "Bruce!" she yelled as her climax hit.

Bruce captured her lips again and plunged harder and faster inside her, trying to find his own release, continuing hers. "Belinda," he growled against their lips as he came deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, but tried not to crush her. "Oh, God, that felt good," he said. He just remembered how long that he has made love to someone and that was Lily. Yes, he screwed around with girls, but he was trying to heal his pain of losing Lily.

Lily smiled. "It did," she agreed. She looked back into Bruce's eyes and felt her heart melt. "Bruce, I love you," she whispered.

Bruce cocked his head back not believing what he was hearing. "Belinda, I-I love you, too."

Lily smiled sadly, but pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry, but I just can't," she said, getting up and running to get her clothes. Bruce cussed silently as he watched her go, but he needed to hear an explanation from her. He followed her and grabbed his clothes. They put their clothes along the way back to her home. Lily walked fast trying to get away from him, but Bruce was right at her tail.

As soon as they got inside, Bruce finally caught up with her and turned her around. "Tell me why you regret doing this, Belinda," he growled, gripping her arms.

"Because it's impossible for us to be together, Bruce. There are so many circumstances that keep us part," she said, crying.

"My relationship with Diana is a mess. It's over between her and me," he said, cupping her face. "We can start over. You, Allie and I will be together, like a family."

"It's much more than that, Bruce," she whispered.

"It is because of Lily? Because you're afraid that she'll stop being your friend?" He waited for her response, but received none. "She's gone," he whispered. "I-It's true that I still love her, but I also love you."

Lily closed her eyes as the tears fell. "Y-You can't love us both," she said, softly. _How I wish to tell you who I am, Bruce, _she thought.

Just as Bruce began to speak again, the doorbell rang. They didn't move as they kept staring at each other. Bruce finally shook his head and let go of Lily as he went to answer the front door. He was greeted by Cynthia, Derek, and Sarah. They were shocked to see Bruce here, but more so by the way he was dressed. Bruce looked back one more time to see Lily covered in tears and left, sighing.

Lily went to the window and watched him leave in his car. By the screeching tires, she could tell he was angry. Lily sank to her knees and sobbed against the window. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder. She hugged the person, knowing it was Cynthia. She rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but Cynthia knew that Bruce was the only one who could do that.

_**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**I understand completely why Bruce doesn't realize its Lily and trust me it annoys me too, but I guess he's blind. Maybe her change is more than just a couple of pounds off. She has grown cold and harsh, not the person Bruce was used to. Please I beg you guys to understand that it'll work out at the end. **_

_**JuiceBox Bishy! (Thanks for the awesome review BTW) I know that in the review you tried to leave me your email to contact you about the story, but sadly it didn't appear so if you'd like resend it to me or in my profile page there should be a link for my email. Again thank you so much for the reviews and please enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

Diana grabbed the glass of whiskey in front of her and drained it down. If people would look at her, no one would think she was a model. Her hair was a mess and makeup running down her face. Bruce had gone home, while she was forced to play with Allie and he looked like a mess. He didn't even bother to say hello to Allie or her. He was angry about something, she could tell. Diana had overhead Bruce talking to Alfred about his wild afternoon just before dinner started. Just the thought of Bruce being with Belinda made her want to puke, but it wasn't because he didn't love her just the fact that still being married, he was cheating on her with another woman. She wanted to make him pay, but couldn't think straight with all the alcohol in her system.

"Diana," said someone behind her.

"What do you want?" she snarled, not looking back to see who it was. "Don't you see I'm busy?" she said, taking another sip. The person yanked the glass from her hands and turned her around. "Why…? Derek," she said.

"Let's get you home, Diana," he said, wiping off her makeup.

"No!" she said, taking the glass back and "walked" to a couple of men on the other side of the room. "Hey, guys. You wanna dance with me?" she said, flirty.

The men looked at each other and smirked. Derek's jaw tightened seeing how Diana was flirting with the men. They looked like they were going to have their way with her because of the state that she was in. He walked up to her and yanked her to him.

"Are you crazy? These _men_," he said glaring at them, "are going to take advantage of you."

"Hey, we take that as an offense," said one of them, who seem to be the leader of the group.

"Oh, yeah, do you know that rape is illegal?" he growled at them.

The man laughed. "And what are you going to do that punk?" he said, shoving Derek.

Derek laughed. "Well, as part of Gotham's Police Department," he said, showing him his badge, "I'm going to teach you some manners," he said, punching the man in the face. Derek turned and grabbed a shocked Diana and carried her out to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, as he started the car.

"Home," he simply said, not looking at her.

* * *

Diana moaned as Derek pushed her against the wall, not breaking the kiss. The trauma from her rape was long forgotten. He was the only one that made her feel like a woman again. She loved the way he touch and kiss her like if she was his queen. Derek started to take off her shirt, kissing her shoulder while at it. "I'll show you, Diana that I'm the one for you and not even the great Bruce Wayne can make you feel like this," he said, through their lips.

"Make me yours, Derek. Show me the love I have been searching for," she moaned. Derek picked her up and carried her to her room, placing her gently on the bed. Diana sighed feeling Derek on top of her. She felt safe. She lost her breath when he took off his shirt along with his pants. She slowly ran a hand cross his hard chest loving the feel of his abs. "You work out nicely," she said, giggling.

Derek smirked and kissed her again. He finally took off the rest of her clothes, having her naked and pleading for him. "You're so beautiful, Diana," he whispered. He groaned when she pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard erection. His eyes widen in pleasure when Diana grabbed his shaft and started rubbing it slowly. "Diana," he moaned.

"You're so big," she teased. "Are you going to fuck me hard?"

Derek saw her teasing eyes and cupped her leaking pussy, rubbing her clit. Diana tightened her hold on him. "I'm not going to fuck you, Diana." She frowned looking up at him. Derek smiled and parted her legs. "I'm going to make love to you," he said, thrusting inside her.

Diana gasped at the sudden invasion. Derek grinned and started to thrust slowly inside her. She moaned in pleasure, but he still kept his slow pace. "Stop teasing me, Derek. Harder, please," she begged.

Derek smirked and grabbed her hips harder turning her around on her hands and knees. Diana gasped as she started to feel him deeper inside her. She clutched the sheets and began to thrust her hips against Derek's. "You feel so good, Diana," he growled. Diana smiled through her pants. She looked back at Derek and placed her hand on his chest, slamming back harder into him.

Diana moaned when Derek reached between her legs and began to tease her clit. "Oh, Derek, I'm coming," she groaned.

"I'm coming, too," growled Derek, moving faster inside her. Diana's eyes rolled back as she felt the orgasm rip through her body. Her inner walls clenched around Derek's manhood, making him come deep inside her. They collapsed on the bed trying to gasp for air.

Derek groaned as he pulled Diana close to his body. She smiled as she hugged him back. "That was just as good as the last time we were together."

"I'm surprised you're still sober," chuckled Derek.

"I'm not that drunk," laughed Diana.

She felt Derek raise her chin up to look at him. "I love you, Diana," he whispered.

Diana smiled. "I love you, too, Derek. You're right. I never really loved Bruce. I guess I just felt hurt that Bruce would exchange me for someone… overweight and then when he was eying his new secretary right after we were married. I was so hurt. He was my first love so I thought and just thinking about me loving you scared me. Bruce and I knew each other since kids. Our parents thought we'd be a good match, but Bruce was always playing with other women when he suddenly came back to Gotham."

"Yes, I heard that his parent died when he was a boy," he said, "and came back a couple of years ago."

"Yes, that's when our… romance started," said Diana. "Derek, you won't do that to me, will you? You love me."

"Yes, I love you, Diana and I won't trade you for anything in the world," he said, honestly.

"Not even Lily or Belinda?" she asked.

"Not even them. I love them as sisters, but nothing more. You are my love," he whispered. Diana smiled and kissed him.

The door suddenly opened startling them both. Diana gasped and clutched the sheets to cover herself. She gulped seeing the angered look on her father's face. Her mother stood behind him with a shock look on her face.

"Father!" she cried.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

"Father, I am old enough to choose whom I should love," she said, starting to cry.

Adrian's eyes turned to Derek and glared at him. "Get away from my daughter, you fool."

"Sir, I will not allow you to insult me or my love," he said.

"Adrian," started Candice, but he held his hand up.

"You are married, Diana, to Bruce Wayne, an honorable man, not this low life cop," he growled. "Get out of my house and I want you never to get near my daughter."

Derek looked back at Diana, who had a distraught look on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed him clothes. "No force of nature will ever separate me from your daughter, sir," he said before leaving.

Adrian slammed his fist in the wall in frustration. He turned back and looked at Diana, who was clinging to her mother. "Look at you," he started. "My little girl turned to a whore. You will go to Wayne's house and do all you can to get him to love you again. We are financially ruined, Diana!" She closed her eyes not being able to look at her father. She knew that her father was a gambler and had an honest feeling that he cheated on her mother, too. She even thought that her mother knew this, as well, but she never said anything. Maybe it was because of Diana she tried to keep this marriage together. "I don't want to see you in the morning, Diana," he said leaving.

Diana felt her mother stroke her head. "Mommy, I love him," she cried.

"I know, baby. I know."

* * *

Diana looked up at Alfred as he answered the door. She face was red and her eyes were watery. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but couldn't help to stop thinking about Derek. "H-Hello, Alfred, i-is Bruce home?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Wayne," he said. "He's in his study."

"Thank you, Alfred," she said, walking past him. She knocked on the study door and waited for an answer, but received none. "Bruce?" she called. Nothing again. She sighed and opened the door. She saw Bruce lying on the couch with a bottle in his hand. Diana walked closer and could smell the stench of the alcohol coming from him.

"_You will go to Wayne's house and do all you can to get him to love you again,"_ repeated in her head. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. "Bruce," she whispered, shaking him a bit.

"Mm, Belinda," he murmured. "I love you, Lily."

Diana rolled her eyes, sighing. "Maybe tomorrow," she muttered. She needed to sleep either way.

_

* * *

Three months later_

Sarah rubbed her hands nervously as she walked with Lily, Cynthia, and Alex. They were going to Lorena's and Mario's engagement party. Dave said that he'd be waiting for them there since he had to go earlier because his sister wanted him to set up. They were best friends, but Lorena and Dave resolved their conflicts, especially since he turned out straight.

Lily turned and looked at Sarah. "Why do you look so worried, Sarah?" she asked.

"I-I… What if he doesn't like how I look?" she stammered.

Cynthia scoffed. "I spent hours on you and you look absolutely gorgeous! Besides, Dave already loves you."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

"I bet you that you'll be the most beautiful girl in the party," said Cynthia, winking at her.

Sarah blushed as Alex opened the door. There were many people attending the engagement party. They only came for Dave's sake. They didn't get along with the rest. Sarah started hearing whispers as she passed by. She turned her hair in embarrassment. She looked at Lily, who was staring sadly at Bruce and he stared back. Cynthia and Alex were of course dancing with each other and kissing while at it.

"Boo," said someone behind her. She gasped and saw Dave grinning at her.

"Goodness, you scared me," she said. Dave smiled and kissed her, catching her by surprise. "Dave! I don't think it's appropriate to be kissing in front of these people. They'll start to stare."

"Let them stare and why wouldn't they? You look beautiful, Sarah," he said, pushing some of her hair back.

Sarah smiled and laughed. "You're too sweet, Dave," she whispered.

"Dave! How are you?" said Paula behind them.

Dave rolled his eyes in annoyance, hugging Sarah close to him. "I'm fine, Paula." Paula glared at Sarah, envying her because she was with Dave, but more so because she was being the talk of the party, even more than Lorena. "Come on, Sarah, let's go."

Paula huffed angrily and stomped away.

"May I ask you to dance, my beautiful lady?" asked Dave.

Sarah grinned. "Of course, sir." Dave grabbed her hand and pulled Sarah to him. They moved slowly to the slow-beat song. Sarah lost her breath seeing Dave stare at her with his brown eyes. She never thought a feeling like what felt she towards him could ever exist outside romance novels or movies. "I love you," she whispered.

"So, do I, love," he said back, smiling. She didn't notice the song had stopped. Dave took her by the hand to go outside. Nothing else mattered to her. He took her to one of the trees that were adorned with lights.

"What's all of this about?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I'm going ask you a very important question," he said. Sarah's eyes widen when Dave sank to one knee.

"D-Dave, what…?"

Dave smiled taking a box out of his pocket. She gasped seeing the ring inside the box. "I love you, Sarah, please take this ring and do me the honor of becoming my wife," he said, placing the ring on her finger.

Sarah's eyes stared to water. "Dave," she said. "Yes, yes, I'd love to be your wife."

Dave smiled and pulled her to a kiss. "How I would love to make love to you, Sarah, but I want to wait until we're married. I feel bad that you had to lose your virginity when I was drunk," he said.

"It's OK. I rather enjoyed it," she said, blushing, "and I'm glad I lost it to you."

"Sarah, do you wanna go back inside?" he asked.

Sarah sighed, scrunching her nose. "Not really. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

Dave nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

_Next morning_

Lily walked to Bruce's office, bringing him the agenda of the day. She frowned not seeing him anywhere in the office. She placed the schedule on his desk, knocking over a picture over while at it. She stopped cold seeing the picture. She knew that he had removed Lily's portrait from his office, but this was a shocker. She remembered that day clearly. Bruce had taken her to a beach outside Gotham just the two of them. How in love they were with each other. He told one of the civilians to take a picture of them both. She didn't know that he still had it.

_He still loves me_, she thought. She gasped when someone grabbed her bottom. She turned and saw Bruce looking at her. She could almost see him drooling. "Mr. Wayne, I don't think it's appropriate for my employer to…" She was silenced with a kiss. Lily moaned in surprise and pushed him back, slapping him in the face.

Bruce grinned as he held the side of his face. "I missed you, Miss Rose."

Lily smirked. "Then why don't you get yourself a whore," she growled.

"Maybe I don't want one. I want you," he said lowly. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Lily sighed as he kissed her again. She whimpered when he pulled down her panties and pulled her skirt up. She grabbed the helm of his pants and started to unbutton his pants. They looked into each other's eyes as he thrust inside her. Lily let out a breath of pleasure feeling him inside.

"Bruce," she moaned as he pumped inside her. "This is rape."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it," he groaned, moving faster inside her. Lily glared at him for saying such a thing. "You want and need this."

"Just shut up, Bruce," she panted, crushing her lips to his. Lily buried her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. Last time they made love it ended up horribly. Her heart told her to tell him everything and that's what she will do. Forget Batman, forget Belinda. She will confess her dark secret to him.

"Belinda," he groaned. Lily's breath was lost when she felt her orgasm hit her, making her tremble. She held on tight to him as he also came, releasing his seed inside her. Bruce crushed their bodies against the wall. Both were panting and sweating. Lily moved from him and pulled her panties up, adjusting her skirt. She closed her eyes as she felt Bruce kiss her neck. "I'm divorcing her, Belinda. All we need to do is sign the papers."

"Bruce," she said, turning her around. "I have to tell you something," she cried.

"What is it?" he asked, wiping her tears.

"I'm not the person who you think I am. I'm really…"

"Bruce?"

Lily looked over Bruce's shoulder, seeing Diana. Bruce sighed and turned. "What is it, Diana?"

Diana looked at them in disgust seeing their messy clothes. "Can you at least do your intimacies outside your office? People will start to talk."

"Please, Diana, I don't need this," he growled. "Why would it matter if something goes on between me and Miss Rose? There's nothing between us."

"It's your fault that Bruce is acting this way," accused Diana, glaring at Lily.

"Diana! The marriage was a mistake from the beginning," he said, raising his voice.

"It's your fault that Lily left Bruce in the first place," said Lily, speaking for the first time.

Diana got more upset. She knew that if she went home empty handed her father would kill her. "Bruce, you can't divorce me. I-I'm pregnant."

**_

* * *

Yes, cliffhanger. I would have thought that going similar to the soap opera plot line would be good, but it'll take forever to finish with this story. I might just cut parts and finally I'll be able to finish it. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!!!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Thank you all for the fabulous reviews and here's the next chapter to clear some tension in the water for my lovely readers._**

* * *

Lily looked at Diana wide eyed, not believing what she was hearing, Bruce couldn't breathe from the shock, and Diana gulped also not believing what she had just said. Lily sniffed and tried not to cry. Bruce looked at her desperately with pleading eyes, but Lily just shook her head denying him. "This is fucking bullshit, Bruce," she cried, walking, almost running, out of his office.

Bruce looked back at Diana as he started to breathe again through his nose, furiously. Diana gasped as she was pressed against the wall by him. "What do you mean you're pregnant?" he growled. "I haven't touched since… I can't even fucking remember!"

"B-Bruce, please let me explain," she said, shakily. Bruce looked at her fear and backed away from her. He looked away from her, leaning forward against his desk. Diana looked at his shaking body. It was shaking with anger. "Three months ago, I came over to your home and you were drunk," she said, thinking quickly. "Uh, and then we made love."

Diana was shocked when she heard Bruce start to laugh. He turned and looked at her. "Of course, I remember getting drunk, but I never remembered screwing you. Diana, I only make love to women that I love and you completely DESTROYED it! You have destroyed every relationship that I had with them!"

Diana winced when he yelled at her. "Bruce, let's try to make the marriage work for… for our unborn baby," she said, calmly.

"Our baby?!" he yelled, pulling her by the arm. He ignored everyone who they passed as they went to his car. "Lucius," he said, not looking at him, "I'm going out so I'm giving you the authority around this place. I have something _important_ to do."

"All right?" said Lucius confused.

"Bruce, please let go you're hurting me," said Diana, as they got to the parking lot.

She gasped when Bruce turned her around and glared at her. Not once has she remembered seeing that look on his face. "Let's see if you are in fact pregnant," he said opening the door to his car.

Diana shook her head. "N-No, we can't!" she cried.

"And why not?" he snarled, lowly. Diana gasped when he shoved her inside his car.

"Please, Bruce, don't make me do this," she whispered.

"Just the fuck up, Diana!" he yelled starting the car. "You are not going to fucking ruin my life. You already did it before, but not anymore."

* * *

Bruce dragged Diana to the hospital almost shoving her to the front desk, surprising the nurse.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse, nervously.

"Yes, she's here for a pregnancy test," he said, glaring at Diana.

"Bruce," she pleaded through her tears.

"As soon as possible, please," he said going outside, ignoring her. He saw a newspaper stand and asked for a pack of cigarettes. Someone was even kind to light it for him. He inhaled it, but almost chocked on it. He was never a smoker, but a desire just kicked in, for the moment.

"Bruce?"

He turned and saw Dave looking curiously at him. "H-Hey-y," he chocked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm volunteering at the hospital to get to know better the medicine field. I'm studying to be a doctor," he said. "I didn't know you smoked.

Bruce sighed and sat on one of the benches. "I don't," he murmured.

Dave shook his head. "Give me those," he said, taking the box and throwing it away. Bruce took his cigarette, surprisingly it was already half burned, and carefully put it out. "Nicotine burns it faster, doesn't it?" Bruce shrugged and continued to look down. "What's wrong?" asked Dave.

He shook his head. "I barely know myself. I was there in the office right after I made love to Belinda against the wall," he started, making Dave blush, "and then here comes Diana saying that she's pregnant."

Dave studied him, making sure he wasn't drunk, but he was clean. "Pregnant?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "That's why we're here, to see if it's true," he sighed. "But, I swear, Dave. I don't remember screwing her. She said I don't remember because I was drunk, but damn! And Belinda was right there, hearing everything. That look in her eyes hurt my very soul. They reminded me of Lily's eyes the day before she left."

Dave's brow raised in surprised. "Maybe, Diana is just saying it to separate the two of you," suggested Dave. He really wanted to see Bruce and Lily happy already. They have suffered enough. Bruce looked up when Diana came out of the hospital with an envelope in her hands. "Well, I guess, I'll leave the two of you alone," he said, patting Bruce's back.

"It took that fast to prove your pregnancy?" asked Bruce, in not such a nice tone.

"I haven't read it yet," she said, softly.

Bruce growled and snatched the envelope from her hands and ripping it open. "Read it," he said, shoving it in her face. Diana lost her breath when she read the results. _No, it can't be, _she thought. Her eyes moved back to Bruce's face, who was getting impatient. "Well?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, sitting down, not believing it herself. She knew whose it was and it wasn't Bruce. _Derek,_ whispered her mind. _My love, you and I are going to have a baby._ But her father's voice echoed the walls of her brain. _We can never be, my love. _

Bruce clutched the paper not believing what he was reading. It tested positive. He ripped the paper and threw it away. "You are pregnant." Diana only closed her eyes and nodded. "Fine, Diana. You win. Is this what you wanted? To be your loving husband again?" Diana stayed quiet not being able to look at Bruce. "You will go back to Wayne Manor, you will have _our _baby, and we will be a happy couple for the press, but you and I will never have a relationship further than that. Do you understand?"

Diana finally had the courage to look at him and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," he said, walking to the car.

Diana gently rubbed her belly as she walked quietly behind Bruce. If she couldn't be with Derek, then at least she'll have some part that belongs to him.

* * *

"Cynthia, why do I fall for his tricks?" sobbed Lily as she ate the popcorn. "Is it his looks, his charms, the way he make me feel when I'm with him? God, why does he have to be a jerk?"

"Lils, cut down on the junk food. You're going to get fat again," said Cynthia, taking the bowl away.

Lily scowled. "Getting fat is the least of my problems, but you're right. There is a better way to solve this," she said, going to the kitchen cabinet and pulling out a bottle of vodka. Lily took the top off and took a sip. "Remember when we used to have our drinking contest," she giggled, winking at her. "I always won. And that was before I met that jerk who has broken my heart so many times," she said, starting to cry again.

"Damn it, Lils, will you give that," said Cynthia, putting the bottle on the counter. "I got a solution to your problem," she said.

"Yeah? And what is it?" asked Lily, sitting on the bar stool.

Cynthia smirked. "I think Lilybell Adams must return back to Gotham," she said.

Lily's brow furrowed. "But, how look at me?" she said. "I'm almost anorexic. What am I gonna do? Eat junk food until I'm fat again. No way! I work long and hard to be skinny and I don't want to go back anytime soon."

"No, you're not anorexic and you're not going to get fat. I have a solution," she said, taking out her makeup.

Lily looked at her with a surprised expression. "But I just took one sip," she said.

"You're not drunk either, girl," laughed Cynthia. "I know how to use my make up very well and I am positive that I can bring my Lils back," she said, grinning.

"God, help me know," whispered Lily.

* * *

Batman climbed through the walls of Waterfalls Manor. He was right indeed once he got inside Belinda's house. It was beautiful. From classical arts to Renaissance was mixed around her house. She even had some paintings of modern art, as well. He started to think that after Diana's pregnancy, they will never have a chance to be together. Not even with Lily was that possible. However, as Batman, a person he knew that she loved, he would have her then and love her that way. It was the best thing he could think of for now

Batman finally found her in her bedroom, which match with the rest of the house, lying on the bed with an empty bottle of vodka beside her. She had gotten herself drunk and looked like a mess, but she was still beautiful to him. He gently sat on the bed and pushed her hair off her face. He took his hand back when she started to stir.

Lily groaned and stretched as her eyes started to open. She gasped when she saw Batman sitting next to her. "Have I been drinking too much?" she asked herself.

"No, I'm real," he said.

Lily bit her lip and traced a finger along his cheeks. "You are real," she whispered. She immediately went to his arms and hugged him tightly. Thankfully he didn't have the sharp edges on his arms tonight. "Oh, Batman, I'm so happy you're here," she sobbed.

Batman pulled her back and wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I feel that love with never seek me. It always ends up dying in such a tragic death," she whispered. "But you are nothing like Bruce Wayne, right," she asked desperately.

"You love him?" he asked anxiously.

Lily nodded. "Yes, but I love you more. You're not a jerk like he is. You will never sleep with another woman right?"

Batman's heart ached seeing her pain. "Never, Beautiful," he whispered. "You are the one for me. You have done what no other thief has done and that is to steal my heart."

Lily smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, but right now I want to rob a kiss from you," she whispered.

"You don't have to be a rob anything. I'll just give it to you, my little thief," he rasped before meeting her lips. Lily moaned as she got closer to Batman, deepening the kiss. She slowly and gently pushed him down, straddling him and not breaking the kiss. His growl vibrated through their lips and soon Lily found herself on her back.

"Do you have anyone to beat up for tonight?" she asked, as he kissed down her neck.

"No, but if I'm lucky and can beat up that sweet pussy for yours," he growled. Lily moaned at his dirty talk, turning her on even more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. His gloved hands mover towards her shirt and immediately tore it open. She gasped when he did the same to her skirt.

"I love a man in control," she whispered. "I want you to make love you me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You've had a lot to drink."

Lily scoffed. "I've drank more than that. I'm completely sober," she said. Batman needed no more encouragement so he kissed her again. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Lily licked her lips as he began to message her breasts. She whimpered when Batman suddenly stopped his administrations. "Why did you stop?"

He said nothing and pulled out a black cloth from his belt. "How I would love to see those beautiful eyes when I'm making love to you, but I can't reveal myself to you. I don't want to put you in danger," he rasped.

Lily smiled and nodded. "It's OK, I understand," she said. He gently tied the cloth, covering her eyes. She felt a little uneasy not being able to see, but with Batman near her, she knew that she had nothing to fear.

Lily felt his hot breath near her ear, making her shiver. "Now, let me make love to you until you're screaming my name in _ecstasy._"

_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**  
_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Some Lily and Batman loving (continuing from the last chapter). Thank you for all the reviews and please enjoy!

* * *

**_

Lily moaned in protest when she felt Batman's body remove from hers. "No," she panted, trying to find him helplessly in her darkness. She was startled when she felt a warm hand grab hers. "You took off your suit," she said. She carefully moved her hand up, tracing her fingers against the skin of his arm. She winced slightly when she felt a scar. Her hand traveled further until it reached his shoulders. Her hands gently moved to cup his face, trying to feel his features. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, hearing groan.

"I love you, Beautiful," he said in his raspy voice. He looked at her facial expression through his kohl covered his. Her beautiful eyes were being covered, but it had to be this way for now. He feared what her reaction would be if she were to find out whom he really was.

Lily had to fight every ounce of urge to pull of her blindfold, but she didn't want to lose his trust. "Batman, remedy me. Make this cold, harsh heart that is mine melt," she whispered. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and nibbling. "Melt it with your kisses, with your hands that touch my very soul," she moaned. "I will be yours and you will be mine."

Batman gently lowered Lily onto her bed, continuing to kiss and love her body. He removed her bra and panties, revealing her magnificent beauty. Lily arched against his hand and released small meows and she felt his hand go lower between her legs. He gently pushed her legs apart and cupped her wet womanhood. Lily whimpered and pressed herself closer to his hand.

"You're so wet, Beautiful," he whispered. Lily sighed as he parted her fold and started to rub her secret jewel. "I wonder if you taste as good as you feel," he said, in her ear. Lily bit her lip turning her head to the side. Batman lowered his lips to hers and kissing her gently. He pulled her closer, pressing her naked body against his. Lily's breath quicken as his lips continued to kiss down her body. She braced herself when she felt his hot breath against her intimate lips.

"Oh, God!" she shrieked when she felt his tongue against her clit. She grasped the sheets, clawing them until her knuckles turned white. Her hips moved erratically against his mouth. "Batman," she moaned. "Oh, feels so gooood," she cried as he put a finger inside her. Lily groaned as he put another finger inside her.

Batman smirked seeing the pleasure expressions on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her down from moving. He heard her growl in frustration, but he continued to love her with his mouth and fingers.

Lily's eyes rolled back under the cloth as her orgasm hit her, clenching around Batman's fingers. Her body trembled in bliss as he continued on her orgasm. She cried fisting and yanking the sheets while her other hand pulled on his hair. "Batman," she moaned.

Batman smiled hearing Belinda moan his name. He greedily lapped all her juices off her, cleaning her still pulsing pussy. Lily finally let go of Batman's hair in exhaustion, letting her arm rest on top of her flat stomach. "You're not tiered yet, are you, Beautiful?" rasped Batman in her ear making her shiver. Lily shook her head and tiered to look for his lips. Batman smiled again and lowered his lips to hers. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifting her body from the bed, pressing herself to him.

Lily moved her hand down his chest, pushing him gently back so she would be on top of him. She grinned between their kiss, feeling his erection. "It's so big," she giggled. "I wonder how many women you've pleasured with that," she teased.

"I might have pleasure woman, but never as Batman," he said, pushing her hair back.

"Am I that special then?" she said, starting to rub against his shaft. Batman groaned feeling her juices start to flow on to it.

"Very special," he murmured.

"God, I wish I could see you," she whimpered when she felt his head rubbing against her entrance. She felt him grab her waist with one hand and the other cupped her head, pressing his lips onto hers. Lily gasped into his mouth when she felt him slide in. Lily licked her lips excitedly. "Oh, Batman," she moaned.

"You like that?" he teased, moving his hips up thrusting again inside her. Lily nodded furiously. "Ride me, Beautiful," he growled, putting his arms to the side. Lily nodded again and placed her hands on top of his chest. She heard him groan as she gently rubbed them against his skin. She hesitantly moved her hips up and then slid down, filling herself completely with his shaft. Batman groaned again as her walls squeezed his erection.

Lily heard his moan of frustration, making her grin. She started to move slowly, knowing that it'll tease him, but Lily soon also found herself impatient by her teasing. She moved forward and captured Batman's lips and started to move faster. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands on her waist controlling the pace.

Their hips met per thrust as their orgasm approached them. Lily arched back when she felt Batman's fingers rubbing her clit. "I'm coming," she cried.

"Come for me, Beautiful," he rasped, smacking her bottom. Lily groaned loud as her orgasm hit her. She trembled as her back arched, her fingers tightening through Batman's hair. Batman groaned as her walls shock around his shaft. He threw a whimpering Lily on her back, still inside her and started to thrust fast and hard inside her.

Lily screamed in pleasure, feeling another wave of bliss threatening to hit her. Batman covered his mouth with hers as he came deep inside her. Lily's hips trashed furiously feeling his semen inside her, initiating her orgasm.

Batman still pumped slowly inside her until his erection fell limp inside her. Lily wrapped her arms around his body, not caring about the sweat or weight. She fluttered him with small and gentle kisses. Their lips met and kissed as if they didn't care if the world would end at the moment. Batman sighed and collapsed next to her, bringing her body close to hers.

Lily smiled in satisfaction. "That was so… beautiful," she finally said. She felt his chest tremble as he chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your voice, I think your throat's sore from all the screaming," he said laughing.

Lily giggled. "That's not the only thing that's sore," she said cuddling closer to his body. Lily bit her lip as his hand cupped her bottom. She squealed when she felt his palm smacked against her ass. "What was that for?"

"No reason, I just love to hit it," he said kissing her neck. Lily gave a laugh and moaned softly as he kissed her neck. Batman eyes opened when he finally noticed the only thing she was wearing: a pearl necklace. He immediately pulled away and looked closer at the necklace, tracing it with his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily, noticing his lack of touch.

"Where did you get this necklace?" he asked.

Lily froze. _How does he know about this necklace?_ "It was my mother's before she died." Batman looked her at suspiciously, not believing her. Allie's sweet voice echoed in his head. '_She looks just like Lily,' _she had said. _No, Lily is married in France_, he told himself. _She's happy with her husband, away from me. This woman in my arms is not my beautiful flower. Her heart is cold as stone. _Lily licked her lips. "Why is this necklace any importance to you?"

This time Batman froze. "I-It's nothing. I was just… curious," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips. Somehow Lily didn't believe him either.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you, Batman, but I want to know if you are ever going to tell how you really are," she asked.

She felt him stiff. "I-I will tell you when you are ready, Beautiful," he rasped.

Lily nodded. "You don't have to rush. I was just wanted to know how long I would wait until I could be with you."

"How long _would_ you wait?" he asked.

Lily smiled. "I love you, Batman. I'll wait forever for you."

* * *

_The next day_

"Don't you want to play anything else other than dolls," complained Diana, resting her head on her hand.

Allie's nose wrinkled. "You wanna play football? Daddy plays football with when he's not busy," she said, getting up from the floor. Allie has been calling Bruce "Daddy" since he adopted her. He loved her and she loved him.

Diana looked at her as if she was crazy. "Football?! But you're a girl!" she said outraged.

"So what? I like playing football as much as I like playing with my dolls," she said, putting her small hand on her waist. Diana looked at the girl in admiration. She felt deja vu remembering when she told that to her father and mother, but they always opposed it. Her mother not so much, but her father wanted her to grow up with her names in bright lights married to the most prestigious man in Gotham, in the world.

"Well, I can't play football either way," murmured Diana.

Allie laughed. "Why not? Are you going to break a nail?"

Diana glared at the little girl. "No! It's because I'm having a baby," she growled.

"A baby?! I'm going to be a sister!" she said, excitedly. Diana sighed, knowing that it wasn't whose baby she thought it was. As she thought that, Bruce came in wearing his suit for work. "Daddy, I'm going to be a sister!" said Allie, jumping into his arms.

Bruce smiled at her. "Yes, you are, babe. Do you want to spend the day with me at the office? I don't have any meetings today. Or would you rather stay with Diana?" he said, looking at Diana. She slowly looked away. They barely said a word to each other, but it was good in their part.

"No, I want to go with you. I want to see, Lily again," she said, grinning.

Diana and Bruce frowned. She gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it. "Allie, I told you that she's Belinda not Lily."

"Oh, right, but they look alike," she whispered. Bruce gulped thinking back at her necklace. _Do they?_

* * *

Lily hummed happily as she sat on her desk. She hasn't felt this happy and guiltless for a long time. She has in love in Batman and he loved her. Nothing other than him actually being Batman stood in the way for being together. But there was also, Bruce. She sighed just thinking about it. She wondered if it was so wrong to love two men and still sleep with them. However, Bruce wasn't free and there was so much between us that she feared that they will never be together again. Batman was her love now, but she will always love Bruce from a far.

"Belinda!"

Lily smiled seeing the red-head girl as she ran towards her and jumping into her arms. "Allie! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time and how pretty you've gotten."

Allie giggled. "Thank you. Can I tell you a secret?" Lily nodded. "I know that you really are Lily, but sh! Daddy doesn't know about it."

Lily sighed, stroking the girl's hair. "You really are something aren't you, Allie."

"Why don't you tell Daddy and then we can be a happy family, instead of with that crazy lady. But, I'm going to be a sister," she said, excitedly.

Lily smiled again. "Are you happy about that?"

Allie nodded. "But I would prefer it was you."

Lily grinned and kissed Allie's forehead. Lily froze when Bruce walked in. She could feel the tension in the air and it wasn't a pleasant one. Bruce cleared his throat. "Allie can you go play with Lucius for a while," he said quietly. Allie nodded and gave one last hug to Lily. Once she was gone, they both stared at each other. Bruce walked into his office not saying anything to Lily, but she knew what he meant. She stood up and walked into his office.

When she walked in, Lily saw Bruce looking outside the window staring at downtown Gotham. He was looking at the buildings, cars, and people, but his mind wouldn't register it. He could only think about the petite behind him. He turned and saw her staring movingly at him.

"So, it's true," she whispered.

Bruce nodded. "I-I swear for the life of me that I cannot remember sleeping with her. You have to believe me that I love you, Belinda," he cupping her face. Lily closed her eyes, but gently moved his hand from her chin.

"I know, Bruce. You should tale care of your child," she said, softly. "But we can't be together." Bruce sighed and caressed her face, pushing some of her hair back. He frowned looking closer at her. Lily gasped when he took her face into his hand, wondering why he was studying it. "Bruce, what are...?"

"You have the same features like Lily," he said. "Her small freckles... that tiny mole under her lips," he whispered. Lily closed her eyes immediately knowing that he'll look at them. _Not now, _she thought.

She pulled away, trying to cover herself. "It's probably just a coincidence. A lot of people have the same things that I do. I-I have to get to work," she said, not looking back and slamming the door. Bruce frowned and grabbed the picture sitting on his table. He made a quick study, trying to make Belinda in the picture.

"It can't though. She wouldn't go through the trouble. Why would she do this?" Bruce shook his head. He thought he was going insane. "Have I been so blind?"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Sorry for the long update, but here it is! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_**

**_THANK YOU TO DRAGONSINGER13 FOR THE FABULOUS IDEA!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bruce slammed the door open in a furious rage. He was made a fool for too long. The master-mind in beating men into a pulp was blinded and bedazzled of by the likes of a woman seeking revenge. He grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it against the wall. The vase shattered into millions of pieces as Bruce picked another object.

Alfred came rushing into the living room and was numb to see his master throwing a fit. "Master Wayne, Miss Allie is sleeping, if she finds you like this, she'll think you've gone mad," he said.

Bruce panted and looked at Alfred, furiously. "Did you know?" he asked.

Alfred frowned. "Know what?"

"Did you know Lily was Belinda?" he said, stepping closer. Alfred stayed quiet. Bruce let out a strange laugh. "So everyone knew except me huh? Am I the fucking idiot in this fucking mess? Is this part of the joke because it's NOT FUNNY!" he barked. "I have never felt so stupid in my entire life and to think the woman that I love did this to me," he said as he reached under his shirt and pulled the ring necklace he had. He had taken it off before, but it called to him. Bruce ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated because no matter what Lily or Belinda or whatever she calls herself, he will still love her, but right now his anger was much larger than his love for her.

"Master Wayne, she was hurt and thought of vengeance, but she's not the only who has been lying around here," said Alfred. Bruce looked at him. "Or have you told Miss Adams of your nightly paralls in Gotham?"

Bruce sighed. "It's not the same, Alfred. I did it to be closer to her because she wouldn't let me get close."

Alfred chuckled. "It looks like the both of you fell in love with two people with the same distinct personality, eh?"

Bruce rolled her eyes. "She's not going to get away with this, Alfred," he said getting up. "She will get hit when she least expects it."

"Wait, Master Wayne. One or both of you will get hurt," Alfred said.

"Well, I'm hoping it's her," hissed Bruce. Alfred shook his head as he watched him go. _Vengeance_, he thought, _always brings the worst in people._

* * *

_2 months later_

Lily sighed as she got out of the bathroom. She hasn't been feeling well all day. _I knew I shouldn't have ate that burrito_, she thought. She didn't feel like eating because she was afraid that it'll only make her more nauseous. She had been busy with Dave's and Sarah's wedding and along the way was Lorena's and Mario's. Though she had nothing to do with it, she couldn't stand or understand why Lorena would choose to marry a lowlife like Mario Costa. Thinking on her feet, Lily, with the help of seduction, made a drastic decision and halted the wedding the two blinded love.

_Flashback_

Lily smiled at Mario who sat across from her inside the restaurant. He invited her to dinner and though she would have loved to reject his invitation another choice she did not have. First, even though Lorena wasn't her best friend, she was Dave's sister and they have known each other forever, she could not allow her to ruin her life with his man. And of course, this mafia man or whatever you want to call him wanted to make Batman's life hell. The son of a bitch, like Lily licked to call him, had the nerve to hire a man to dress exactly like Batman.

How did Lily know it wasn't the real Batman? Simple: Batman isn't within the line of circle and yet people are starting to talk. Now his name was being stained.

"Belinda, I'm so happy you accepted my offer. I was truly amazed when you said yes," he said, trying to grab her hand, but Lily pulled it back as she grabbed her glass of wine.

"I don't know, Mr. Costa. I mean you're about to get married with Lorena. Don't you think this is wrong?" she said, innocently.

Mario shock his head. "No, Belinda, Lorena is nothing to me. You have captivated me more than any other woman has before," he said.

Lily groaned inwardly, but went on. "Really, Mario. What would you for me?" she said, seductively.

Lily this time let him grab her hand. "Anything for you, Belinda," he said, kissing her hand. "I will hand you the world in a silver platter if I could."

This caused Lily to laugh. "Quiet the charmer, Mr. Costa. I'm really moved that you feel that way with me, but I cannot be with you," she said, frankly.

Mario frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're going to get married, tomorrow," she said.

Mario shook his head. "No, I don't want to. I'm almost being forced to, but dammit, Belinda, if you tell me not to marry Lorena, I will do it in a heartbeat and then we can run away together."

Lily smirked. "You will do that for me?"

"Like I said, I will do anything to make you mine," he said, growling.

Lily stood up and followed by Mario. "Alright, Mr. Costa. That is a promise you must keep and if not you will never see me again," she said, getting her purse. _I don't ever want to see him again period_, she thought.

"W-Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I'm just not feel well right now."

"Then let me take you..."

"No, Mr. Costa, don't bother. I'm a big girl. I can find my way back," she said, winking. She turned her heels and left as fast as she could. _Mission accomplished._

_End of Flashback_

It worked perfect. Lily remembered the wedding day perfectly. Mario stood in front of everyone and told them that he refused to marry Lorena. Of course, Lorena was distraught and it hurt Lily in that predicament, but she did it for her own good. No woman, no matter how bitchy she may be, deserved a man like him. She has refused to see Mario at all costs and avoid him as much as possible. She would make excuses or simply not return his phone calls.

Was she afraid of him? Maybe, but Batman always came into mind, thinking he'll protect her.

"Beautiful," said a raspy voice behind her. She turned her head and saw Batman hidden in the shadows.

"Batman!" she said, _excitedly_.

He slowly walked towards her, trying to take all of her in. _This is Lily_, he thought. He could feel in anger starting to rise as he stared down at her. He felt like he was the most ignorant person in this world. _Payback is sweet_, he thought. _Pale? Why does she look so pale? _He wondered. He pulled her up to him, startling her. His gloved hand traced over her soft face. _Yes, it's her_, he thought now that he studied her closer. Belinda was only lust when he thought of her. That lust made him loose reality every time he saw her. Reality from the real Lily.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered.

Lily frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

Batman shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking out loud," he explained.

Lily smiled. "I've missed you," she whispered. He cringed. _She's doing it again. She's making me loose the sense of reality again_, he thought. He was here to make her hurt.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered. Lily was taken back by his choice of words, but did what she was told. Usually he was more gentle and sweet with his naughty words, but he seemed to be upset right now. "Turn around and lean over the couch." Lily crawled up to it on her hands and knees, waiting what he was going to do next. She sighed as she felt the blindfold go over her eyes. "Don't move," he ordered.

Lily waited and waited what seemed to go on forever. She cried out when she felt a cube of ice fall on her back. "It's cold!" she yelled annoyed. She gasped when she felt a warm tongue twirl around the ice cube. "Batman," she moaned. She felt is body pressed against hers. She gasped as her hair was pulled back. He forced a kiss onto hers. This tongue battled against each other as Batman put the ice cube in her mouth. She gave a questioning whimpered.

"Leave it there and don't remove for any reason," he said. Lily nodded, but the ice was making her mouth sore from the cold. She almost spit it out as Batman slapped her ass. She grasped the top of the couch as he slapped her again. Batman didn't care or seemed to notice her muffled sounds and the fact that she was in pain. All he cared about was taking his anger out on her. _Why? Why?! WHY?!_ He thought angrily as his smack got harder and harder. He finally came to reason when he noticed Lily's slumped body and her soft crying. He sighed and almost felt guilty. _No time for pity._

Lily sniffed when felt stop, gently caressing over her sore bottom. She no longer felt his body on top of hers, but soon felt his tongue between her legs. She jumped when he spread her inner lips open and went on licking her nub. She panted and moaned as he fucked her with his mouth. Batman felt her get wetter as he tasted her juices. He groaned making vibrations, stimulating her clit. "So sweet, Beautiful," he said as he continued to lap her juices. She quivered above him indicating that she was about to cum. Lily's moans got louder as her orgasm was approaching with the help of his skillful tongue, but before she had the chance to find her release, Batman pulled away.

She was turned around by him, lying on her back. "Do you still have the ice?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "It melted," she said. Her lips were covered by his again, feeling his cold lips just like her mouth was, tasting herself while at it. He transfer the ice again between this lips and tongues. She didn't have to be told to know what he wanted. Her legs were suddenly forced open, making her squirm.

"Don't move," he growled. Lily froze again taken back by his tone of voice. "Good girl," he pampered. Lily moaned loudly was he pushed his shaft roughly inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips against his. Though it wasn't her usual, she was still turned on by him. She ran her hand across his chest, loving the way the muscles tightened and rippled as he thrust hard and fast into her passage. "Fuck," he growled. He wished he could stay in her heat forever. He crushed his lips with hers, tasting the ice between their tongues. It suddenly melt from the heat that their tongues were making.

Lily's whimpers made her sound as desperate as she felt. "More," she begged. "I'm cumming," she groaned.

Batman growled and penetrated her wet vessel again and again, increasing his speed. "Yeah, cum for, Beautiful," he demanded, feeling his own orgasm working.

"Oh, Baatmaan," she cried as stiffened and started to tremble. Her muscles clamped down on his shaft, milking it with her juices. Batman growled as will a lion, shoving into her harder and harder until he spilled his release into her. He collapsed on top of her, but made sure that he didn't crush her. He rested his head against her neck, feeling a cold object touching his face.

He looked up and noticed her pearl necklace. He gave it to her a gift when he didn't think much of her more than and yet more than a lover. _She told me it was her mother's_, he thought angrily.

Lily felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence, but she felt him stare at her. "I heard that you've been working with Costa," she blurted out. She heard him sigh. She knew it was hard since now he was receiving mixed opinions on how Batman is really working with. He stole and worked with the mafia said one side, but the other said he robbed to give to the poor, yet he was still putting criminals behind bars. It made Gotham's citizens' minds go crazy.

"It's been complicated," he said.

"Is that why you haven't seen me lately," she asked.

Batman looked at her. "Partly," he answered.

Lily bit her lip. "I just wanted to say that I don't believe that you would be working with Costa," she said.

Batman half smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot that you say that," he said, honestly.

Again the silence overtook the room. Lily was beginning to notice how quiet he was or had he said that he loved her like last time. _Does he still love me?_ She wondered. "I love you, Batman," she whispered.

Batman ran a hand through his hair. He hated being Batman at the time. How he wished he could forgive her and love her, but can he? Lily sighed sadly when he didn't respond back. She felt his hand run down her cheek. "You know I will always love you, Beautiful," he whispered. Lily pressed her face against his hand and kissed it softly. It sounded so much like what Bruce said to her a year ago.

"Don't ever stop," she pleaded.

Batman shook his head sadly. "I can't ever even if I tried," he rasped.

Lily smiled satisfied, but her smile was suddenly turned upside down. She pushed Batman out of her way and ran to the nearest bathroom while taking her blindfold off. She leaned over and threw up the waste in her stomach. Batman was outside the door, putting his suit on quickly as he heard her moan and flush the toilet. "Strange," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she said softly from the bathroom. "I think I got food poising." Batman put his mask back on and walked into the bathroom. He wet a small towel and handed her a glass of water. Lily looked deep into his eyes as he gently wiped her mouth with the moist towel. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know it must be disgusting for you to see this."

"You will never be disgusting," he said. Lily felt her heart race the way his words soothed her. "Good-bye, Beautiful," he said, kissing the tip of her nose, leaving her in awe.

Meanwhile, Bubbles stared out the window of Waterfall Manor. She had sneaked around, trying to find something that she could use as ransom to impress the Joker. She couldn't use Lily because that plan didn't work, but she there was someone else living with her. A best friend perhaps and her lovely chap. Yes, they might be a very, _very_ good choice. Batman will have to help Lily if she's ask for it.

_Batman?_ thought Bubbles with a giggle. _More like that billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Who would have thought that he was Batman? Oh! The Joker will certainly fall in love with me and we'd be happy forever,_ she thought. _I can't wait to tell him!_

_**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE AND ENJOY!**_

_**PS - CHECK OUT MY NEW SCARFACE FAN FICTION AND HOPE YOU LIKE THAT STORY TOO.  
**_

* * *

Allie giggled as she stirred the cookie dough and Diana used the cookie to make shapes from another batch of dough. They were both covered in flour. Some where shaped like hearts and others shaped like butterflies. They had taken one of Alfred's cooking books and decided to bake cookies. The more time they spent together the less angry they would get at each other and would stop arguing. It might have changed around the time Allie found out Diana was pregnant. Allie never had siblings, but the thought of having one made her heart fill with joy, even if she wasn't biologically related to it.

Diana, however, worried about having the baby. What if they all found out that it wasn't Bruce's child? What would they do to her? They'll probably hate her even more. It's not like she didn't want this child. In matter of fact it thrilled her, but she was had this feeling that something awful might happen to her or the child. She would rarely go out anymore in fear of being hurt by someone in the street like the Joker or Mario.

She didn't want anything to happen to the person who was the closest thing she had of Derek. Every night she would lay in bed thinking about him. She hasn't seen him in five months ever since her father, Adrian, kicked him out of his house. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleeping and other times she would think of leaving all of this behind and run away with him, but that she was always afraid what her father might do to them if they secretly run away.

Diana's relationship with Bruce was simply platonic or maybe even less. They were like strangers living together. He was barely at home and when he was he would either play with Allie or be in his office. She never knew what he did staying out so much, but sometimes she'll get a feeling that he was cheating on her with Belinda. Diana really didn't care anymore. She regretted ever trying to separate Lily and him from the beginning, and she wasn't going to interfere anymore with Bruce's love life.

"Mrs. Wayne," said Alfred coming in the doorway.

"Yes, Alfred," she said, laughing as Allie licked the spoon after pouring the last batch of cookie dough on the tray.

"Lt. Parker is here to see you," he said. Diana almost dropped the spoon in her hand and felt the air leave her lungs.

Allie noticed Diana's sudden discomfort. "Didi, are you OK?" she asked.

Diana smiled weakly at her. "I-I'm fine. Alfred, please take Allie up to her room while I go greet our guest," she said.

"But what about the cookies?" whined Allie.

"He won't be here for long, Allie. We'll continue once he's gone, alright?" she said

Allie nodded, but still had a frown on her face and let Alfred take her up to her room. Diana took a deep breath and made her way to the living room. She felt her eyes sting seeing Derek's back facing her. His clothes were more different, more sophisticated.

Derek heard Diana move behind him and he immediately turned. The glamorous girl he had met over a year ago wasn't the same girl he was seeing in front of him. She was wearing normal clothes, her hair was hanging messily in a pony tail, and she barely had makeup on while her face was covered in flour. She was still beautiful in his eyes and how he loved her.

With long strides, Derek walked to her and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Diana was shocked at the intrusion, but the fear of getting caught soon left her mind and began to kiss him back. She opened her mouth and gladly let him explore her mouth with his tongue. His skin felt like it burn as it touched hers and the passion that was asleep for so long began to stir inside her again.

Derek groaned silently as his hands touched her body, but he soon stopped cold in his track and looked at Diana in shock. His hand moved slowly towards her belly noticing a bump in her stomach. Diana licked her bruised lips as she watched Derek's reaction.

"Diana," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Derek," she said.

"Is it mine?" he asked. "How far along are you?"

"Five months," she said.

Derek silently did the math and it again made him shiver. "Is it mine?" he repeated again only louder this time.

Diana sighed looking sadly at him. "Yes, it is," she confessed.

He shook his head trying to make sense of all of this. "When did you find out about this? Why didn't you tell me?" he said, slipping away from her as he walked to sit down on the couch.

"I found out two months ago," she said.

"And you let Wayne believe it was his?!" he said angrily.

Diana trembled as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Derek, but what was I suppose to do? You heard my father. I wanted to be with you I really did. I would give up everything that I own just to be with you, but my father would never let us be together. He would search till the end of the Earth to find us. I know that he has connections and even if you are part of the law, he will kill you. You think I would want to see something like that?! I love you too much to see that happen."

Derek stood up and walked over to her again. "Diana, don't do this to me," he said softly. "My heart aches every time I think that you are in Wayne's bed and not mine. I have tried to be strong and tried to forget you for so long, but it doesn't seem to be working. I can't stop loving you no matter how many times you walk over my heart."

"Derek," she said kissing him gently. "I don't share anyone's bed, but with you willingly. There's nothing between Bruce and I. He's in love with someone else and so am I."

"Then leave him," said Derek. "Leave him and come with me. I promise you that your father won't find you and we'll get married and have more kids than just this one."

Diana laughed softly. "Marry you?" she said. "That's crazy."

Derek smiled back. "People do crazy things when they're in love. Please, Diana be with me. I don't have a lot of money, but I just got moved up the rank, so I make more now. You'll never live so lavish like you do here, but I promise you'll be happy."

Diana felt swooned by his words. "OK," she whispered.

Derek's grin widened and kissed her. "I'll come back for you and then we'll be together. If I have to I'll confront your father, I'll do it."

* * *

Lily looked at the test with shaky hands. It had a small plus sign. Now she knew it wasn't food poising. She hadn't had her monthly flow in two months. At first she thought she was stressed, but checking furthermore wouldn't hurt. It did though. It gave her a heartache.

She was going to be a mom in seven months and she didn't know the first thing how to take care of a baby. Sure she was good with kids, but to actually take care of a tiny delicate creature that will cry for every little thing is too much, especially if she didn't know who the father was.

Lily had slept with both Bruce and Batman around the same time. The good side to all of this is that she was having a baby with either man that she loved. The problem was that one man was a vigilante that is wanted by the police and they couldn't be together because of his duty to protect Gotham. The other was married and his wife will soon have his child.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"Going to do about what?" Lily jumped and looked up at Sarah, who was standing by the doorway of the bathroom. Sarah looked at the pregnancy test in her hands, making her eyes go wide. "Lily," she whispered.

Lily sighed. "Yeah," she said.

"Who's the father?" asked Sarah.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

"What do you mean you don't...? Oh! Both?" she said, realizing who she was talking about.

"Yeah. It was around the same time," she explained. "I don't know what to do," she said, covering her face in her hands.

"Tell them," said Sarah.

Lily shook her head. "Their lives are hectic enough already and with a baby, it'll only make things worse."

"Lily, look at me," said Sarah as she gently cupped her face. "They love you. I know this and you love them. I'm sure that they'll understand. Bruce will do anything to be with you and Batman... he'll protect both of you from everything and anything. Oh, Lily," she sighed. "I'm so happy that I have the same love from Dave as you have and what Cynthia has for Alex, but I'm sad that you don't share the same happiness that we do. No matter what, you know that we'll be here for you, every step of the way."

Lily smiled and hugged Sarah. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Lorena walked through the streets of downtown Gotham. Normally the flash of the jewelry and the smell of new clothes, perfume, and hair products will make excite her, but she was too depressed for anything now. The man that she had loved betrayed her and worst of all he left her at the altar. He claimed to have love her and would "make love" to her, but they were all lies.

Mario loved another and she hated that other. She wished nothing but death for her, but there was another too. Not only was he infatuated with Belinda, but after thinking and replaying memories from since she had met him, he has been a womanizer including giving dirty looks to her best friend, Diana. What furthered the evidence included flowers and love letters to Belinda and somehow Diana was frightened of him, but his eyes lusted for her.

Why did he play her like this? Why couldn't she have a relationship like her brother and fiance? No man would want her now, especially of what she was going to do. Feeling depressed and wanted consolation, she turned to a man that has been after her: Adrian Leigh. He had offered love and the pleasures of it, but after encountering him in bed with her mother, she refused him immediately. He even dared to still come onto her, but she only saw him as a father since she has grown up with Diana.

Lorena regretted not to her brother. She regretted making Lily's life hell. How she wished rain would fall on her and wash the sins and bad memories away. She looked up as she walked subconsciously and suddenly a hard body hit hers. Lorena gasped and looked at the person holding her up. Her green eyes met the person's green ones. She didn't know what went through her, but her stomach suddenly jumped along with her heart.

"I'm sorry, miss," he said in a soothing voice.

Lorena slapped herself mentally. "Watch where you're going!" she said, harshly, pulling back.

Robert smirked seeing Lorena's reaction. He has seen her in her engagement party and even went to her wedding. He was Sarah's brother. He liked Lorena. She was beautiful, of course, but her attitude. Oh! Her attitude was one of the worst he had seen.

_Maybe I can turn her to the angel that she looks like_, he though. "I said I'm sorry, Lorena," he said.

Lorena glared at him. "How do you know my name?"

"I know that you're Dave's sister, my sister's fiance," he said as her eyes widened. "And I also know that you were left at the altar," he said.

Lorena felt her blood begin to boil. "What?! How dare you! You don't even know anything about this!"

"Does anyone?" he asked. Lorena stayed quiet. "Maybe you should tell someone about it."

"Who? You? Please, why would I tell you?" she said, walking away.

"It's always better to tell someone that you don't know when you can't tell anyone else," he said. Lorena stopped and hesitated thinking quickly. Robert smiled when she turned to look at him. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch," he said, holding out his hand. Lorena slowly placed her hand on his and let him lead her to where ever he was taking her.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_I know I haven't written much about Cynthia and Alex's relationship, but I will now and it'll probably the only time I write it. Cynthia was based on my friend, but me and my friend aren't as best of friends as we were before and she's a pain in the ass in my opinion. Well, I'm not going to get into detail with my personal drama because this story has enough. I'm sorry for the late update and I hope I haven't lost readers because that'll make me sad. Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy this next chapter, who's beautiful idea came from Dragonsinger13._**

* * *

Cynthia smiled at Alex, sitting across from him. He was very romantic in her opinion. He had fixed them dinner, but she never expected a candle light dinner with music coming from a harp. She never expected to fall in love with him, but she was and very deeply in love. She would die for this man.

However, Alex never told her anything. Never showed any personal emotions between the two, but she didn't care as long as he kept him interested in her. "You look beautiful tonight," he said, grabbing her hand.

Cynthia's grin widened. "Thank you," she said.

"Would you like to dance?" he suggested. Cynthia nodded. Alex led her to the dance floor and they began to sway to the music. She laid her head on her shoulder, smiling, feeling at peace with him. "Cynthia, how long have we known each other?" he asked.

Cynthia looked up at him. "Over a year," she responded.

Alex grinned and looked at her. "I know and there's something I have wanted to tell you for a while," he said. Cynthia took in a deep breath. "I love you, Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled. "I-I love you, too, Alex. I-I..." She started, but Alex cut her off with a kiss. She moaned silently into his mouth.

Alex pulled away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. "Marry me," he said softly. Cynthia gasped seeing the beautiful ring inside. "I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children."

Cynthia nodded happily. "Yes! Yes," she said. "There's nothing else I'd rather do." She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. She giggled as he picked her up bridal style. "Where are we going?" she asked, against his neck.

"My place," he said. "I'm going to make love to you."

* * *

Bubbles skipped and giggled around the Joker, who was checking on his gun, but was getting annoyed by his partner in crime. He suddenly snapped and grabbed Bubbles, smashed her against the wall. "What the fuck are you so happy about?" growled the Joker as he pressed the gun to her temple.

Bubbles shook in fear as she looked at him. "I gots a surprise for you, baby," she whimpered.

"Tell me what it is. I don't like surprises unless they are given by me," he hissed.

"I c-can't but it does have something to do with Batman revealing himself. I got the perfect plan!" she said.

"Plan? Do you think I go along with plans?!" he barked.

"P-Please, baby, I know it'll work. Trust me!" she begged.

The Joker looked at her. "I don't guarantee anything, babe," he giggled.

Bubbled sighed. "We kidnap that girl who's living with Batman's bunny. Her and her lover boy."

The Joker licked his lips, popping them at the end. "How is that going to work, babe? Maybe she's not as a great friend like she seems to be."

"The only way to get a man of power you have to go after their women and their women's hearts. They are very close, baby. I know it'll tear her up inside just thinking that their friends are being tortured," she laughed.

The Joker cocked his gun, making Bubbles jump. She shivered and cried feeling his cold breath on her face. "You better _pray_ this works because not even God himself can prevent anything from happening to you when the devil himself is possessing me."

* * *

Sarah giggled as she and Dave climbed the steps of Lily's home. "Thanks so much for helping us plan the wedding, Dave," she said as she leaned against the front door. "I know men don't really like doing this."

Dave grinned. "I don't," he chuckled, making Sarah frown. "But do I have a choice? Besides, I want whatever you want."

Sarah playfully slapped his arm. "Thanks anyways," she said. "I see how important this is to you."

"You women always make such a big fuss over a wedding. I just want to get married. It doesn't have to be big. We can go to Vegas right now, stand in front of a man in an Elvis costume, and say 'I do' for all I care, but I know it's important to you and what's important to me is to see you happy," he said, cupping her face. "And I really want to get started on our honeymoon," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"You're so bad Dave," gasped Sarah.

"Yeah, I need you so bad," he growled, rubbing his erection close to her thigh.

"My God, Dave," she groaned before crushing her lips against hers. Dave pushed her back against the door, lifting her as he cupped her bottom. They didn't notice that they were outside, where anyone can see then nor did they care. All they cared about was the hunger and passion that they had for each other at the moment.

Sarah started to rub against Dave's hard erection with his hand going under her shirt. "You're so soft," said Dave against their lips.

Sarah smirked. "And you're very hard," she said, huskily.

Dave grinned back, but both yelled as the door suddenly opened, sending both of them to the ground. They groaned in pain seeing Lily trying not to laugh above them. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupted you two?" she giggled.

Dave groaned and got off Sarah, getting up. "If you knew we were out there, why did you open the door?" he grunted, picking Sarah up.

"Why are you complaining, Dave," teased Lily, rubbing his head. "Sarah was the one who got more of the fall."

"Whatever," murmured Dave.

Sarah laughed, rubbing her back. "Don't worry about him, Lily. He's only upset because you killed his erection."

Lily and Sarah laughed while Dave just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. In from of his were a bunch of magazines and catalogs filled with wedding decorations: from the wedding cakes to the type of wedding flowers. "Well, let's get started shall we?" chuckled Lily.

"Where's Cynthia?" asked Sarah.

Lily smiled. "She and Alex are in a private date, according to her. He asked her to marry her," she said happily.

Sarah looked at Dave and both smiled. "Are you serious?" asked Dave.

Lily nodded. "He asked her yesterday. She came running today in the morning asking me to help her choose an outfit for tonight."

"No wonder she didn't come home yesterday," laughed Dave.

Lily nodded. "Yes, puppy love."

There was a bell from the kitchen that caught Lily's attention. "Oh! The cookies are ready," she said excitedly. "Let me go get them out of the oven while you guys looks at wedding decorations and I'll bring drinks," she said, going into the kitchen.

Lily hummed to herself as she took out the hot tray of cookies out of the oven, gently putting them down on the counter. Opening the fridge she sudenly heard faint footsteps coming from upstairs. "Who's up there," she whispered to herself. She walked back to the living, where Dave and Sarah, but her mouth dropped wide open, seeing Dave and Sarah tied up. "Dave! Sarah!" she cried. "Who did this to you?" she said, going to them trying to untie them.

Dave looked over her shoulder and shook his head, trying to warn her, but as she turned to look behind her, she was knocked out cold, remembering seeing the snarl look on the Joker's face.

_**

* * *

No, I didn't put the love scene between Alex and Cynthia because of the situation I said in the beginning so sorry about that. Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_I'm so sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter._**

**_Ideas come from the lovely Dragonsinger13. Thanks for the wonderful ideas. I couldn't have done it without you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lily felt a pounding headache as she slowly woke up in focus. She groaned in pain as a shiny light hit her face. She forced herself to open her eyes and saw a shadowy figure above her. _Damn, why can't your head cover this light_, she thought in annoyance. "Belinda, wake up," said a voice. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. Soon the shadow got into focus and she saw Bruce's green eyes staring down at her. "Belinda, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," she managed to say.

Bruce smiled in relief. "Hi," he said.

Lily smiled back. "I'm so happy you're here," she said, pulling him down for a hug. He laughed and slowly sat her up. She gasped how light her head was feeling. "Damn, that hurt."

"You're lucky you only got a bump on the head," he said, stroking her face.

She looked into his eyes and felt her heart burst. She realized that he wasn't here because he wanted too. He was here to grief with her. "My God, Bruce! Sarah and Dave. They kidnapped them. It's all my fault..."

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's not, babe."

"Please, I'm so sorry, Bruce. For everything. Don't leave me," she said, clinging to his shirt. "Don't leave me when I need you now the most."

"No, Beautiful," he said, giving her a small kiss. "I'll never leave you. I'll help you now and always."

Lily gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Miss Rose," said Derek behind them. Bruce and him gave each other a look, but not of anger or joy, just an uncomfortable look. Lily looked back between them, wondering why they reacted that way. "Miss Rose," he repeated. "Can you tell me what happened before you were knocked out?"

"Um, Sarah and Dave came over to talk about their wedding plans and I went into the kitchen. I then started to hear footsteps on the floor above me and I thought it was strange, so, I went into the living room again and found them tied up. I tried to untie them, but when I turned around I received a blow to the end and that's when everything went black."

"Do you know who hit you?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "I think it was the Joker."

Derek nodded. "We found a note," he said, pulling out a letter written in red ink, or at least Lily hoped it was. "And the Joker's card attached to it. We're doing all we can to save your friends, Belinda, but just pray that everything goes well."

Lily gasped in fear. Bruce took her hands in his. "Don't worry, Belinda. Everything will be alright."

Lily shook her head. "You don't know how they're like, Bruce. They took me once before and it was the most frightening thing that ever happened to me. Those people don't get any joy of anything except giving people pain." Bruce stayed quiet. She had no idea that the man in front of her was also Batman. Was he a hypocrite too? He was angry that she hid herself with another identity, but doesn't he do the same thing? _We both hide behind our masks_, he thought.

Both stayed at each others side as the police left. Lily paced impatiently thinking of a plan, but came up with nothing. The only person who she knew could help was Batman. She sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why haven't you gone to the office?" asked Bruce behind her.

"What?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You haven't gone to the office. Why?" he said, stepping closer.

"Oh, I-I haven't been feeling well," she explained.

Bruce only nodded. "Diana and I aren't together anymore," he said, catching Lily's attention. "She left me for Parker. Uh, the baby was never mine."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "I never knew they had a relationship, even less like each other."

"Neither did I," he said, laughing. "But that's the case."

"Is she happy with him?" she asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Seems to me she is. I'm not mad, though. One kid is hard enough," he said, referring to Allie. "And now I can put the pieces back together in my life," he whispered, toughing Lily's face. "Allie misses you, Lily."

Lily's eyes widened taking a step back. "What did you call me?" she hissed. Bruce sighed. "How long have you known?" she demanded.

"A while. Why didn't you tell me, Lily? Why? After all we've been through. How many times have I told you I love you and you do this to me. If it was about the bachelor party, I never slept with Diana. You have to believe me," he said, gripping her arm. "I never betrayed you, Lily. My beautiful flower. Never."

Lily felt two tears fall down her face. "I was hurt, Bruce. Seeing you in the arms of another woman broke my heart. I swore to myself that I would seek revenge and take you out of my heart forever, but I can't," she sobbed. "I couldn't stop loving you. When I saw you again, all the love that I thought I lost in my heart resurfaced and the more you got closer the harder it was to seek my vengeance. I failed completely at that."

"No you didn't. You made me go crazy with and without you. I feel in love with both of you. Belinda and Lily. Lily and Belinda. Both of them stomped on my heart," he said. Lily watched as his eyes started to water.

"Bruce," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Bruce smiled and cupped her face. "I love you, Lily. I love you," he said, kissing her. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pushed her back against a nearby desk and put her on top. His hand brushed against a metal plate and immediately froze.

Lily whimpered from his lost of touch and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she whispered. He slowly brought the batarang up to his face. Her heart beat grew faster. "Bruce, I-I..."

"You love him too?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "I do. I love you both." Bruce sighed. "I... I don't know what to say, Bruce."

He shook his head. "Don't say anything," he said, walking out of the house. Lily groaned in frustration covering her face in her hands. _God, please help me,_ she silently prayed.

* * *

Sarah trembled as she sat across from Dave. They both gave each other looks of sorrow and pain. Dave couldn't stand seeing Sarah tied up like that. "Sarah, I'm so sorry," he grunted out.

Sarah gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault, Dave."

"I should have protected you. I would rather die than to see you like this."

Sarah shook her head. "Stop it, Dave. Don't say that or I'll really get angry at you."

"Aw, trouble in paradise," said Bubbles coming in with the Joker. "Look, baby, they love each other very much," she teased. "Such a handsome fellow," she said, running her life down Dave's cheek.

"Don't touch him," growled Sarah.

Bubbles gave out a laugh. "Oh, somebody is jealous."

"Bubbles, stop fooling around," ordered the Joker. "Go get the camera. I think the six o' clock news will love this story," he said, staring down at Sarah. She trembled under his icy stare. She didn't think this man was human, but he was standing above her in flesh and bone. "Bunny," he whispered in her ear, enjoying seeing Dave's struggle, "we are going to have so much fun."

* * *

Lily trembled seeing Sarah's bruised face on her television screen. She felt nauseous seeing all of this happen in less than twenty-four hours. "Don't you just love our see victim, Gotham?" giggled the Joker in the background. "She is a pretty thing isn't she. Such a shame that she's all bruised up."

The Joker flipped the camera to face him. "Well, here's the deal. If you don't want to see this pretty face get any worse, then Batman must reveal himself to all of you fine people. Oh! And there's a catch," he laughed, showing his yellow teeth. "If he doesn't reveal himself in twenty-four hours. _Sarah_ and _Davey_ over here," he said, turning the camera to Dave, "will get one cut on them for every minute that there is_ overtime_," he hissed. "_And_ if he doesn't comply within fourty-eight hours, _if _these two are still alive, then the rules will change."

Lily gasped as the screen went black. She hit the television screen in frustration. "WHY?!" she cried. "Son of a bitch!"

"Beautiful," rasped a voice behind her. She turned and saw Batman. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran to him. He caught her and hugged her tightly.

"Batman, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save them," he reassured.

"But how?" she asked. "You can't unmask yourself. You're a wanted man! I couldn't stand loosing you, too."

Batman smiled. "You'll never loose me, even if you wanted to."

Lily laughed. "Be careful, Batman."

Batman nodded, moving his gloved hand over her cheek. "With you in my mind, I know I will be."

* * *

**_I know short chapter, but I'll try to update soon. __Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_This story will end soon. I think like in about three chapter it should end. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.  
_**

**_Ideas come from the lovely Dragonsinger13. Thanks for the wonderful ideas. I couldn't have done it without you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Bruce paced frustrated inside his home. He had no idea were the Joker was hiding and it was eating him up inside. Time was running out and it scared him of what the Joker might do to them. He looked out the window and saw Gotham's bright buildings in the distance. The city that he loved was going into ruins because of the Joker and mafia gangs alike. He was just one man, but so many people counted on him and right now Sarah and Dave needed him. He needed to be Batman.

"Master Wayne," said Alfred behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked annoyed.

"The location where the Joker is hiding has been found," he said.

Bruce turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something sooner," said Bruce, quickly going to his batcave.

"But, there's something else, Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"What is it?" he said, still walking quickly.

"It seems that there is a time bomb under Miss Adams' home," he explained.

Bruce stopped and looked at him. "What?" he whispered.

Alfred nodded. "It's planted underground."

Bruce cursed under his breath and took off running to the front door of his home. He threw the windows open and started to run towards Lily's mansion. Bruce was thrown off his feet as a huge explosion overtook the manor. He watched in horror as the flames engulfed on Waterfall Manor. "LILY!" he yelled with all his might. He ran towards the burning building, but Alfred held him back. "Let me go, Alfred," he growled, trying to shake the older man off.

"Bruce," said a meekly voice to the left of him. He smiled in relief seeing Lily a few feet away.

"Lily," he said softly. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared that I might have lost you."

"I-I came to see you. I was worried about you and then..." Her voice trailed in a sob.

"It's OK," he said. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Bruce cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I will sacrifice myself," he said between their lips, "to keep you safe."

* * *

Batman ran from roof top to roof top. The apartment was getting closer. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he wouldn't do this so open. _Underground._ Apparently they built a basement to keep their victims. He stopped at the edge of the building across from where they were. He magnified the place with his sonar and saw henchmen guarding every inch the building with rifles at hand.

Batman turned his head, picking up something. He has heard the voice before and realized who it was.

_"She made a fool out of me,"_ he heard. It was Mario Costa. _"She betrayed me and now I made her pay. She's probably in a millions of pieces and ash. She learned the hard way. If I couldn't have her then no one can now."_

_Bastard_, though Batman. He shot is gripping hook across the building. Making sure it was tight and secured, he swung to the side of the run-down apartment. It had gaping hole and barely any glass windows so it was easy to go into it without actually breaking into it. He knew there was going to be a fight and he was well prepared to kick some ass.

* * *

Sarah's heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Dave and her were sweaty, filthy, and starving. She and Dave both jumped as the timer rang beside them. The Joker came around and turned off the timer, looking wickedly at them both. He pulled out his knife and slowly thought of who he should cut first. "What do you think, babe?" he asked Bubbles, who was laying on the table looking seductively at him. "The princess over here or the charmer?"

Bubbles giggled and walked towards the Joker, boots clicking while at it. "Her," she hissed, glaring at Sarah.

"Get away from her," barked Dave, but he only received a slap from Bubbles.

"Torture her, baby. I want to see him in pain. Let's see how big is their love," she spat. "You know what they: 'The best way to torture someone is to hurt the one they love'."

Sarah's eyes widened as the Joker walked her way. "Smile for me, princess," he snickered. Sarah shrieked as the blade touched her skin. "I think," he giggled, "this is going to hurt a lot." There was a blood-chill scream that came from Sarah's mouth as the blade began to dig into her skin. Dave closed his eyes, tears falling, not being able to see the horrific scene, but Bubbles snatched his head and forced his eyes open with her nails.

"Look at her," she hissed. "Doesn't she look beautiful in pain." Dave watched helpless as Sarah screamed in agony and pain. Blood flowed across her arm. He felt a sting of pain coming from his arm. He felt the same torture as her.

Sarah panted in pain. She saw the Joker grinning, his scars stretching and yellow teeth glistening. She whimpered in pain as the knife dug into her skin. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. She gasped as the Joker finally pulled the bloody knife away. She slightly turned her head and saw Dave being tortured because of her pain. She would rather suffer a thousand more cuts than see him like that. She whimpered as the Joker grabbed her face, making her stare at him.

"Did it hurt?" he hissed in her ear. She growled silently and spit in his face. The Joker laughed as he wiped the spit out of his face. He then raised his hand up and slapped the taste out of Sarah's mouth. "Fucking whore," he barked.

Dave began to struggle again. "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you!"

The Joker snickered and also punched Dave on the jaw. "Stupid boy."

* * *

Lily paced irritated across the floor of Wayne Mansion. More than twenty-four hours have past and still no word from her friends or Batman. Even Bruce seemed to be missing, now when she needed him the most. She groaned angrily, wishing she could do something.

"Miss Adams," said Alfred. "Forgive me for saying this, but by any chance, do you and Master Wayne share the same nervous symptoms?"

Lily huffed. "I can't just stand here and do nothing, Alfred. My friends are being tortured and I'm here like an idiot!"

"Miss Adams, just calm yourself down," said Alfred, handing her a cup of tea.

"How can I when...? What is that?" she asked, hearing a ringing noise coming from Bruce's office. She looked at Alfred, but his face was emotionless. Before he could stop her, Lily marched into Bruce's office and noticed that the noise was coming from Bruce's computer. She looked at the computer's screen in deep concentration and saw the location of an abandoned apartment building. "What is this?" Lily looked up at Alfred. "Is this where Sarah and Dave are at?"

Alfred sighed. "Miss Adams, you need to stay here. Master Wayne gave me specific instructions."

"I don't know how Bruce go this, but we're going to talk about this when I get back," said Lily, leaving Wayne Manor.

Alfred shook his head in her stubbornness. "Hopefully, they all come back."

* * *

Lily carefully walked through the unbalanced pavement through the dark alleys of Gotham. If Bruce or Batman ever found out about this, they'll probably kill her if someone else hadn't already. She finally saw the apartment that resembled the one on Bruce's computer. She saw men guarding the building from the distance. She quickly thought of a way to sneak in. She went through the back of the apartment building, thinking that no one was there. She pushed the door open and gently closing the door behind her. There were many halls and rooms that she didn't know where to start.

"Well, hello, Beautiful," said someone behind her. She turned and saw Mario, staring daggers at her. "Looks like you escaped."

Lily shook her head in disgust. "You put the bomb there, didn't you? And now you're working for the Joker."

"_With_ the Joker, not for, but what can I say. Your lover boy has already been through here. Beat all my men and Joker's henchmen to a pulp. I wonder how he does it," he said, stepping closer to her, but Lily moved back.

"And you're proud of that?" she asked suspiciously.

Mario smirked. "He took advantage of my men, now I'm going to take advantage of his girl," he said, grabbing Lily. Lily screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against his hold and did all she could to shake him off. She moaned in pain as he slammed her into the wall behind them. "If you didn't give yourself to me freely then I'm just going to take you," he said, crushing his lips to hers.

Lily almost gagged at his touch. She opened her mouth and bit his lip as hard as she could until she drew blood. Mario yelled in pain and released her. Lily took this opportunity and kicked him where it hurt most. Mario groaned in pain. She grabbed his pistol and pointed it at him. Mario looked at her fearfully. "I told you that next time you touch me that I would kill you," she panted.

Mario shook his head. "No, please," he begged.

"But that would only make me as bad as you," she said to his relief. She took his gun and smashed it across his head, knocking him out cold. She sighed in relief, but gasped in pain as her hair was pulled back. From the corner of her eye she saw Bubbles with a snarl on her face.

"I'm sure you'll be quiet handy, _Miss Rose_," she growled. Lily winced and felt her eyes water from the yanking of the hair. "Come here," she ordered, dragging her across the building. They finally arrived down the basement where Lily was shocked to see Batman fighting the Joker and other henchmen. "Yoo hoo, Batman! Look what I've got," snickered Bubbles.

Batman's eyes met Lily's. "Let her go," he rasped, still trying to fight the men off.

"You don't want your friends to die, do you, Bunny," she sneered in Lily's ear. "Or Batman either, huh? Or how about that baby of yours." Lily's eyes widened when she mentioned her pregnancy. "Yes, I know all about your love child with Batman. Now, if you want to live along with your pathetic friends, you have to convince Batman to reveal himself to us and all of Gotham."

"Go to hell," hissed Lily.

"Yeah, I'll probably go there, but aren't you a bit curious who the man behind the mask is? I can tell you that he's very handsome," she whispered. Lily looked at her again. "Yep," she giggled. "I know who he is, but don't you think it'll be more fun to have _him_ show us who he really is?"

"Fuck you," growled Lily, stomping on Bubbles foot. She shrieked in pain and let Lily go. Lily pulled her fist out and smashed it across Bubbles face. Her face connected to the wall and slumped down. Lily hissed from the pain in her hand. She looked back and Batman was still fighting. Not wasting time, she went down the hall, trying to look for the engaged couple. She past many rooms, but found no one.

Finally, she burst into one of the rooms and found Sarah and Dave tied up on chairs. Lily almost cried seeing Sarah beaten and bloody. "What did they do to you, Sarah," she sobbed.

"She's past out, Bell," grunted Dave out. Lily turned to him and immediately began to untie the rope on his arms and hands. He hissed as he rubbed the blisters on his wrists that had dry blood on them. They quickly went to Sarah as untied her. Her body slumped onto Dave as she was freed from the ropes. Dave picked her up and proceeded to carry her.

"Go, Dave," said Lily. "I have to help Batman."

"You're crazy, Bell. You can't..."

"I have to. I love him," she said, sadly.

Dave sighed. "I won't leave without you."

"Sarah needs medical attention. Please, trust me," she begged.

Dave nodded and kissed the top of Lily's head. "Be careful," he warned.

Lily nodded and quickly made her way back to the main room of the basement. Bubbles was still knocked out, but Batman was now against the wall, being held by the Joker's henchmen. "Leave," he grunted out as the Joker choked.

Lily shook her head. "No," she pulled out a gun and pointed at them.

"No!" growled Batman. "Leave now!" he ordered.

"Bunny wants to play," laughed the Joker. "Maybe we should join her with Batsy over here."

"LEAVE!" growled Batman. Lily mouthed 'I love you' to him and sprung from the place. Her feet seemed to be moving on their own. Her vision was blurred, but what could she do. She almost became a murder that night, twice, but Batman wouldn't allow it. He saved her more than countless times and for that she loved him. Her heart stayed with him, hoping it'll give him the strength to fight.

* * *

**_As you can see, Bruce still has his batcave. Just so you know. Also, I didn't write a fight scene because I don't know how and I didn't want to take something from a movie. Thanks for reading and please review.  
_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.  
_**

**_Ideas come from the lovely Dragonsinger13. Thanks for the wonderful ideas. I couldn't have done it without you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lily waited in the emergency room in exhaustion for news on Dave and Sarah. After leaving Batman, she ran to catch up with them and called the police. She didn't know what happened after since she has not received any news and they haven't asked any question. Flashbacks raced through her mind seeing Batman helpless in the hands of the Joker. _I shouldn't have left him my himself_, she thought. _If something happens to him, I don't know what I'll do. _She gently rubbed her belly. Her baby needs a father. She'll do DNA test someone how to see who's the father, but she loved both Bruce and Batman.

"Bells," grunted Dave coming into the emergency room. Lily ran to him and helped him onto a chair. He was sore all over and had minor cuts and bruises. "They're going to pay if anything happens to my Sarah," he growled.

"How is she?" she asked, stroking his hair.

Dave let out a sob. "I couldn't see her. I asked the doctor and he said that she was in critical condition. God, how could I let this happen to her?" he said, covering his face in his palm. "It's all my fault."

"Stop it, Dave," said Lily. "It's not your fault and you know. You'll see. Sarah will come out just fine."

Dave sniffed and looked up. "I wanted to marry her next week, Bells," he whispered.

Lily's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I was going to take her to Vegas and marry. I... wanted her. We weren't going to tell you, but we were going to celebrate the wedding that you planned like if nothing happened," he said.

Lily sighed. "Well, thanks for the heads up," she huffed. "I worked so hard on that wedding and you do this to me," she said, pretending to be offended. Dave and her laughed. Lily kissed his temple. "It's OK, Dave. I know the way the two of you act around each other and to be honest it's kind of romantic the way you guys were going to elope."

Dave smiled softly at her. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"No problem, Davey," she said, grinning.

"Guys!" yelled Cynthia, coming in with Derek. "Dave, I'm so glad you're alright," she said, hugging him. Lily laughed as Cynthia almost choked Dave to death. She looked up and saw Derek with Gordon.

"Derek, how are you?" she asked, getting up to talk to him

Derek smiled. "Fine. Have you heard about me and Diana?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I have. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, we have questions to ask you," he said.

Lily sighed. "OK, ask away, but can I ask what happened after we left?"

"The building blew up," he said, making Lily gasp. "We don't know who was inside and we won't find out until testing comes back." Lily closed her eyes as her heart sank. _He can't be dead. I know he's alive. I can feel it._ She thought back at their time together and making love.

"What were you doing in the apartment?" asked Gordon.

Lily looked at him. "I was trying to save my friends."

"Why didn't you call us when you found the location of the building? How did you get that information?" he asked again.

Lily's mouth gaped. "Why are you asking me this?"_ Do they think that whoever had the information was actually Batman? Are they right? Is Bruce Batman?_ She thought.

"Was Batman there, Miss Rose," asked Derek.

"Derek, stop calling me that," she whispered. "I'm not Belinda Rose. I'm Lily."

Derek's eyes seem to pop out of their sockets. "What?" he hissed.

"I'm was trying to get revenge on Bruce on what he did to me," she explained.

Derek sighed. "Did you steal someone's identity?"

Lily frowned, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I made up this character."

"Well, good because then I would have to arrest you for identity theft," he said.

"Gee, thanks," she said, sarcastically.

"Let me repeat the question. Was Batman there? Did you assist him?" asked Derek.

Lily nodded. "Yes, he was there and I did help him. He was trying to help my friends."

"The money that he has stolen has recently shown up, but most of it is drug money or related to the mafia. I can see that he's been giving it to the orphanages and other people in need, but there is no reason to steal. He is still a wanted man."

"Derek, he's a good man and he even returned the money," she said, defensively.

"Only a man with lots of money would return the same amount and still to give to others," he said.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not Bruce Wayne, Derek. Bruce isn't that kind of man. He's always spending it on other useless things, but he never donates it."

"Well, see further depth on that," he said, changing the subject. "Our masked vigilante saved Gotham once again hasn't he, Belinda... I mean Lily," he said, smiling at her.

* * *

Dave cried softly, sitting next to Sarah's bedside. He wished that her beautiful eyes would open up and looked back into his. Reminders of her torture and screams tormented him mind. He blamed himself for her suffering. One way of another he could have protected her. He didn't know what happened to the Joker or Bubbles, but he was sure that if he would ever see them again, he would kill them himself, torture them like they did to Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he sobbed. Seeing her like this made a whole deep in his heart. "It's my fault that this happened. I promised you that'll protect you from everything, but look at you!" Her face had bruises and a black eye. Her arms covered in bandages from the cuts made in her body. "It should have been me not you. Never you, my love," he said, wiping his tears away.

Sarah stirred a little, hearing someone cry in the room. She opened her eyes and a huge bright light made her wince. She bit her lip at the soreness that took over her body. She turned her head and saw Dave, crying with head between his hands. Her eyes furrowed, wondering why he was crying.

Sarah gently reached over and touched the top of his head. Dave's head snapped up, seeing Sarah away. He immediately grabbed her and held her in his arms. She smiled softly, hugging him back. "I'm so happy you're alright, baby," he whispered.

Sarah smiled and pushed him back. "Why are you crying, Dave?" she asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"I-It's my fault that you ended up here in the first place. I could have stopped..."

He was silenced with a kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. "Dave, none of this could have been prevented. They were trying to get to Batman through us. It would have happened anyways. It's not your fault, Dave. I'm alright. You're alright. Let's just forget all of this."

Dave sighed in relief. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah grinned. "I love you, too, Dave."

* * *

_Mature Content_

Lily sighed as she got back to Wayne Manor. She went to her room and laid on the bed. She had asked Alfred in Bruce was home, but he said no. It was almost dawn and she felt like she was going to collapse. Her eyes closed sightly, not caring about the clothes that she was wearing. All she wanted was sleep.

A hand suddenly clamped on Lily's face and she look up at the green eyes that haunted her thoughts. Tears flooded her eyes seeing him. She saw him smirk slightly, staring back at her. "Batman," she said, getting up on the bed and hugging him. "I was so scared that something bad might have happened to you. When Derek told me that the building blew I thought..." She choked on her own words, not daring to say anything.

Batman cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "I'll never leave you, Beautiful. Not even if you force me to," he rasped.

Lily laughed, tracing the corners of his mouth. "I wouldn't want that. I love you."

Batman smiled and pushed her to the corner of the bed. He forced her head to face a mirror as he sat behind her. "Look in the mirror. Don't look away," he ordered. Lily watched in awe as Batman ripped her shirt off. He removed her bra leaving her upper body bare. She closed her eyes and sighed as Batman cupped her breast with his gloves.

"S-Should I get the blindfold now?" she asked.

"No," he said. Lily reopened her eyes and looked at him. "Not tonight." He backed away from her. She went to turn her head, but he stopped her. "Keep your eyes on the mirror," he ordered. She did what she was told and kept focused on the mirror. She watched as Batman returned to her side bare naked with only his mask on. She memorized every muscle and scar on his body from her point of view.

"You could make a Greek statue jealous," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

He only chuckled and began to remove the rest of her clothes. She groaned when she felt Batman's erection on her back. Seeing the exotic picture of them both made her wetter. Batman's hand snaked down to her damp womanhood, stroking her folds. Her breath was becoming into pants and found it difficult to keep her eyes set onto the mirror before her. "Keep watching," he murmured in her ear.

Lily could tell he was aroused not only by the thing poking her against her back, but also the tone of his voice. She watched in fascination as his finger plunged into her making her cry out. They moved steadily fast in and out of her. "Stop teasing me, Batman," she pleaded. His eyes met hers. "Take me," she begged.

In a flash, she found herself on her hands and knees to the side of the mirror. She gasped as Batman positioned his hard member on her entrance and groaned when he entered her. "Watch as I take you, Lily." She looked at him, wondering for how long he knew who she was. Lily obeyed his command, watching his every thrust into her. She moaned as he stretched and filled her. "You look so beautiful as I give you pleasure."

She could hardly process what she was seeing and hearing because what she was feeling was too good for words. She hissed sharply as he pulled her head back, making sure she wouldn't put it down for a second. She reached between her legs and began to rub her clit. Batman groaned at the sight of her pleasuring herself. She felt him get harder and rougher as she brought the finger to her lips and tasted her juices. He growled and pulled her all the way back so that her back as pressed against his chest. Lily moaned as Batman crushed his lips onto hers. It was rewarding and mind blowing.

Lily whimpered as Batman threw her back onto the bed, removing himself from her. She pulled her hair back, watching the mirror again, afraid to disobey him. He picked her up so that she was straddling him. She let out a soft moan as he sank her down his shaft. "Now, you look at me," he said. He dropped his head to her chest and sucked on her nipple, gripping her hips and he began to pound her up and down his shaft.

"Fuck me, Batman," she cried as she moved faster. She felt his hand moved to their joint bodies and began to stimulate her clit. Her head was pulled back again as her eyes were directly looking into his. She watched in confusion as he began to peel his mask off. The shift of his hips began to hit Lily's tender spot. She screamed as her orgasm exploded within her. She gripped his shoulder and in awe, she saw Batman remove his mask completely.

Bruce thrust one more time into her and came hard into her with a loud growl, shooting his semen into her. They panted and trembled as sweat flourished all over their body. She let out a sob as she ran her fingers through Bruce's hair, not believing what she was seeing.

"You, bastard."

* * *

**_By the way, I'm going on vacation June 4 until June 30. I will not be able to update until I come back, but I'm going to work on current and future stories while I'm in El Salvador. I'll try to finish this story before I leave since there's not much plot left. Finals are coming up and I have to study for them unfortunately. Thanks for reading and please review.  
_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bruce just laughed at the expression on her face, kissing her softly. Lily still couldn't believe that the mask crusader and the playboy billionaire were the same person. Everything started to fit in. How he knew who she was, the times when he wasn't there when Batman was around, the secrets behind him whenever he'd leave her in the middle of something.

"I guess now I know how you felt when you found out who I really was," she said, pouting. "But your kisses, your eyes, love... I would never have compared the two of you."

Bruce smiled. "I'm that slick, huh?" Lily made a face. "I'm sorry that I kept it a secret for so long even before you left, but I had to protect you. I trust you with my life. That's why I told you."

"Who else knows?" asked Lily.

"Alfred, Lucius, you, that I know of. That's why I took Allie in. I already knew who she was, but sometimes I think she also knows." Lily threw her head back, trying to make sense of this all. "I used Batman as an excuse to get you into my life again after you pushed me away."

"Well, at least I won't have to make a choice between the two men that I love," she said, laughing.

Bruce chuckled. "Who do you like more?" he asked. "Batman or Bruce Wayne?"

Lily sighed. "The two of you are so different," she said. "And yet the same. Batman was the shoulder I needed to cry on when you made me sad, but I couldn't get away from you. I'll always love you, Bruce. No matter what I say or do, no man can replace you in my heart, even if he is Batman."

Bruce grinned and pulled her down the bed. He laid her on the pillows and hugged her tightly. Lily ran a hand through his hair as the light of the new day came on through the window. "There's one more thing," he said going into his drawer.

Lily watched in curiosity as Bruce searched for whatever he was looking for. Lily's breath was blown away as Bruce pulled out the ring he had given her more than a year ago. "Bruce," she whispered.

He grabbed her hand and put her finger. "I couldn't force myself to throw it away," he said, tracing her pearl necklace while Lily blushed. " Never take it off again, Beautiful."

Lily shook her head and kissed him. "Never." Bruce smiled and began to kiss her again. Lily moaned as Bruce ran his hand up and down her body. "Bruce," she whimpered between their kisses.

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"Allie is going to have a baby brother or sister in couple of months," she said.

Bruce froze and looked at her. "A baby?" he chocked out. Lily nodded. A smile spread across his face. She giggled as he crushed his lips onto hers. "I c-couldn't be happier, Beautiful," he said. "I-I'm going to be a daddy?"

Lily shook her head. "I think it's Batman's child though," she teased. Bruce laughed and kissed her."Are you sure you're happy?" she asked.

Bruce stopped and looked at her. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I-I don't know because I heard that with someone women their metabolism changes and then I'll get fat and... I don't I..." She was cut by Bruce's lips. "What if you don't like me?" she murmured through their lips.

"Of course I'm going to like you. Lily, I love you fat or skinny. You know why because the reason for the overweight will be running and jumping around our house," he said. "You will be the mother of my children and the most loved woman in this world."

Lily giggled. "Our house?" she repeated.

Bruce nodded. "This will always be your home. By the way," he said, kissing her neck. "I want four."

Lily froze and looked him. "Four? Four kids, Bruce are you crazy..." Bruce again shut her up with his lips. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bruce, it's dawn," she moaned as he began to position himself on her entrance again.

Bruce cupped her breasts making her sigh. "I've never made love to you in the morning."

Lily let out a moan as he slowly sank into her. "Aren't you tiered?" she said, breathless.

"Lily, I'm Batman," he said, smirking and began to push each other into pure ecstasy.

* * *

_Weeks later_

Everyone waited patiently for the bride to show. Dave stood nervously waiting for Sarah. He looked to his right to see his best man, Bruce, and the grooms, Alex and Robert. He like Robert. Not only because he's Sarah's brother, but because he changed Lorena's life for the better. He loves her even if she has been with another man that had abused her mentally and emotionally and the fact that she couldn't bear children. They were planning to adopt soon after they got married, which would be soon according to them. Thankfully, Mario was arrested after trying to escape the country, but the police tracked him down quickly. He was charged for robbery, drug trading, and attempt of murder charges. His cousin, Paula, still went after Dave, but her recent fight with Sarah made her realize that she couldn't mess with them anymore. Dave's mother was only there for appearances, however. She was disappointed that her children chose to marry some outside their class. She still complained about Lily, but she was his mother and he was forced to love her.

After the explosion of Lily's manor along with the loss of everything they possessed, both moved with Bruce, but Sarah, of course, was only staying temporarily. Dave still had to finish medical school, but they would stay in the apartment for now until they had enough money to buy a decent house. Dave looked across from him and saw Lily staring sweetly at him, giving him a positive look. She was staring to show, but she still looked beautiful. Beside her stood Cynthia and Lorena. Cynthia and Alex married about a month ago, and surprise, surprise, they are already expecting a child.

Dave's head shot up when the chorus began to play. His breath left seeing Sarah dressed in white. She had recovered almost completely from her wounds. She still had scar, but with Cynthia's make up skills, they were nicely covered up. _She looks beautiful_, he thought. Sarah sighed happily seeing Dave waiting for her as her father walked with her down the aisle. He looked adorable in his tux and his hair neatly combed. Her heart thumped against her chest as she inched closer.

Her grinned expanded when she stood in front of Dave. They were both speechless, but their eyes expressed every word they would every think to say. Her father looked proudly at both of them. "I want you to take care of her, Dave. She means the world to me."

Dave looked up at his future father-in-law. "I will, sir. I love her too much not to."

Her father sighed at him. "Thank you," he said and then went to take a seat. Dave smiled at Sarah and she smiled back. He had an urge to kiss her, but he contained himself. He took her hand and led her to the alter. Everyone in the church stayed quiet as the ceremony began.

* * *

Sarah and Dave stumbled into their hotel suite, kissing and nibbling, trying to get their clothes off. Dave kicked the door shut and began to rip his shirt open. They had left their wedding reception without anyone noticing. They could hardly keep their hands off each other after knowing that they could have sex with no exceptions. Dave could have taken Sarah on the table if he would have waited a bit longer. Sarah whimpered as she clutched Dave's hair, bring him closer to her. She felt his warm, hard hands all over her body driving her crazy. All that prevented them from making love were their clothes.

"Unzip me, Dave," she said, breathless.

Dave groaned and swiftly turned her around, surprising her by his eagerness. He slowly pulled the zipper down and sighed as Sarah stepped out of her wedding dress. She was wearing nothing, but her undergarments. It's been so long since he had seen her that way and he was drunk either way. He pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest. "God, your beautiful."

Sarah blushed. "You think?" She was still self-conscious about her scars on her body.

Dave nodded. "The most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered, pressing his lips onto hers. Sarah moaned and kissed back. She gasped as Dave picked her up and placed her down the bed. He took off his pants and boxers, leaving Sarah in awe. It had been so long since she had been with Dave. Dave's erection hardened as Sarah got on her knees and began to unclip her bra and pulled down her panties.

"I've waited too long, Dave," she whispered.

Dave nodded. "I need you, Sarah," he cupped the back of her head and crushed his lips onto hers. She moaned as he pushed back, his body covering hers. He pulled her legs apart and cupped her womanhood. She hissed in pleasure as he ran his fingers up and down her most private areas. "You're so wet, Sarah," he groaned. She let out a small scream as he pushed a finger inside her. "So tight, too. You feel so soft."

Sarah watched in fascination as Dave knelt between her legs, still pushing his finger into her. She gulped as Dave's tongue darted out and stoked her clit making her jump. "Dave," she panted. The finger dipped deeper, stroking on her spot with his tongue in rhythm with the finger stroking her clitoris. Sarah arched her body back as he sucked it into his mouth as his fingers moved faster in her. She clutched the sheets till her hand went white. She pressed herself closer to Dave's face as he continued with his magical tongue and finger. "I'm coming," she moaned.

Dave looked up at her face as it was filled with pure ecstasy. He continued to pleasure her until she finally came in his mouth and pulse around his finger, releasing her juices onto it. Climax after climax ripped through her as he continued his administration. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, gasping out moans and grunts of pleasure for what seemed endless minutes. With her last bulk, Dave removed his lips from her mound. She panted as Dave kissed his way up her body. She reopened her eyes and kissed Dave, tasting her juices on his lips.

Dave groaned as she cupped his shaft, but moved her hand away. "No, love. Tonight is about you," he said. He positioned himself on her entrance and slowly pushed into her. Sarah gripped his arms as he filled her. He began to move once he felt her relax. She moaned as moved steadily inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer. Dave groaned at her tightness. He had to contain himself from coming then and there.

"Faster," moaned Sarah. That undid Dave and began to pound mercilessly, using the thickness of his tool. The pleasure was building with each hard and fast thrust of his cock into her core. Sarah's hips ground against his as he met his hard thrusts. "Oh, God," she screamed out as her realease approached slowly.

"Are you coming again, babe?" Dave asked as he felt his own release coming.

"Yes, Dave!" she yelled. Dave sank into her again and again. "DAVE!" she screamed as she fell off the edge in the most blissful cliff she had ever felt. Her body trembled and spasm as she came.

Dave grunted as he slammed into her tightness, feeling her still pulsing around him. "I'm going to come inside you, babe," he growled as he shot his shot his seed deep in her womb. The room was filled with the sounds of groans and grunts as the two held each other, trembling.

"I love you," whispered Sarah.

Dave smiled and kissed her damped forehead. "I love you, too." Sarah giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked. He let out a loud groan as he felt her inner walls squeeze him.

"Make me yours again, Dave," she said, stroking his face.

Dave chuckled. "It will be my pleasure."

* * *

_One week later_

Lily and Bruce stared at the priest as he gave their final vowels. Everyone in the audience from Cynthia and Alex, to Dave and Sarah, to Adrian and Candice, to Lorena and Robert, to Derek and Diana, to Alfred and little Allie where all smiling at them both. They have finally conquered all other problems and dilemmas and are able to happy now. Lily gave Bruce a look which he returned, smiling. They were finally marrying. The one thing that Lily has always wanted. She love the man with all her heart. She already had a bump from their love child and it was growing everyday.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

Bruce turned to Lily and cupped her face. She smiled as he kissed her and heard clapping around them. "We're finally together," she whispered, resting her forehead on his.

Bruce smiled. "No one or nothing can change it otherwise."

Lily squealed as Bruce picked her up in his arms and made his way out of the church. "Where are we going?"

"Honeymoon," he said. Lily laughed and threw her bouquet into the crowd behind her, being caught by Sarah.

* * *

**_I finally graduated high school and now I have the summer to write again. Also, good news! My grandparents have wireless so I can continue to update._****_ Double wedding in the chapter and smut lol. I'm sorry Dragonsinger13 for not putting the whole wedding scene, please forgive me, but I hope you enjoyed their wedding night. You think this is the last chapter... nope, there's one more___****, which I hope to update as soon as I can.****_ I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review._**

_**PS - IF ANYONE DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN EDIT IT. THANK YOU.  
**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**It's been almost a year since I started writing this story and what an adventure it has been. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story, good and bad ones. I also want to thank Dragonsinger13 for helping me write the story, which I couldn't do without you. Well, this is the last stop and I hope you guys enjoy the epilogue. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_

* * *

Epilogue – Seven Years Later_

Allie, Emily, and Noah laughed and giggled as they flew their kite by the beach. Noah has just turned seven years old and Emily was five years old. Allie was already fourteen and though she was getting older, she still had a spirit of a five-year-old. Noah had green eyes like his father and Emily had blue eyes like their grandmother. They both had the same brown hair, but Emily's was a lighter shade. They turned their heads hearing someone shouting their names.

"Daddy, hury before the kite leaves!" shouted Emily.

Bruce ran towards his children and laughed. "That's it guys! Keep the kite steady." He laughed. "Just like his old man," he said, kissing Noah on the head. "See it's very easy. All you have to do is run and keep the kite from falling. That's how you accomplish your dreams and fight for them so it will slip away from you."

"Bruce!" yelled Lily, running towards them. He smiled seeing his wife. She gained all her weight after she had the kids. She wasn't the stunning beauty that she was before, but she will always be beautiful in his eyes. "I've been looking for you throughout this beach! Where were you hiding?" She asked out of breath. "We have to go to the party!"

Bruce chuckled. "If it were up to me, I'll go, but you have to convince your kids."

"Just a bit longer, please, Mama," said Noah.

"Say yes, Mama. I want to play with the kite more!" whined Emily.

"But you've been doing that all day, sweetheart. Look at your faces! You're going to get sunburn," said Lily, cupping her daughters' faces. "And you too, Noah. Don't you guys want to go to the party?"

"Yeah, but we want to play, too," said Noah. He, Allie, and Emily took off running into the water.

"Where are you going?!" cried Lily. Her eyes widened seeing her children going into the water.

"Calm down, Beautiful. Nothing is going to happen to them," said Bruce.

"But, they're going directly to the water!"

"No, look see, Allie isn't letting them go too deep into the water." Lily sighed, seeing her oldest daughter pull her then out, so they could just splash their feet.

"Damn it, these kids are going to give me a heart attack," said Lily, clutching her chest. Bruce laughed and kissed her cheek. Lily slapped him playfully. "It's not funny."

"You worry for the littlest things, Beautiful."

"Yeah, and if I didn't then who will?"

* * *

Old friends sat around Bruce's beach house. They all laughed while their kids played in the sand, making sand castles. Sarah and Dave had three kids, two boys and a girl, and one along the way. Diana and Derek already have five, three girls and two boys, and have hopefully stopped there. Lorena and Robert adopted a six-year-old boy and are on the works of adopting another. Cynthia and Alex only had one girl, but are trying to make another.

* * *

Lily looked at Bruce and smiled. They were finally happy and worry-free, though she still worried when he goes out at night as Batman.

"I could fight the world if you're there by my side, Lily," he whispered into her ear. Lily smiled as she lay on yacht, looking at the sunset. "You showed me how to love. This love that is eternal. You gave me the strength and reason to live, not just as Batman or Bruce Wayne head of Wayne Enterprises to be just Bruce."

Lily sighed happily. "I don't know. I feel like I could have given you more."

"What? More? What more can you give me than what you already given."

"I'm serious. Wouldn't you want me to be," she said, getting up, "Belinda Rose again?" making a pose.

"What? That crazy, bitter woman that only made my life a living hell?" He got up and pulled her to him, making her giggle. "I want you like this. My beautiful bell," he said, kissing her.

Lily laughed. "I'm serious. I can do a diet and exercise is always good for you…" She was cut by his lips again.

"What kind of exercise," he said, huskily.

"Bruce," she squeaked as he pulled her down again, lying on the small bed.

"Listen to me, I love you like this, Beautiful. You're _my _beautiful flower." Lily smiled and cupped his face, tracing his lips. They let their love consume with all the passion in the world.


End file.
